Naruto the Strongest Shield (Saikyō no Tate)
by Jay3000
Summary: Hated for his difference, scorned for his weakness, Naruto is a being despised by all monsters and humans that he's ever met gave him a savage mindset towards anything he meets, he will receive his true powers, and become the Strongest Shield while doing so. (Harem RirkoxShizukaxKurumuxAgehax?)
1. Chapter 1 Yokai Academy

Naruto: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.

Jay3000: This story is a lot different that some of the other stories on this crossover and may cause a lot of you to hate this story because some of the things in my story's plot but I don't care because it won't be first I got flame because of the way I write my story's plot and its characters. I want to give a big shout out to Beta Buttonspaz for all the help he gave and he's an author too so check out his stories too.

26/3/15 beta'ed by Dansama92

**Story Key**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Talking in monster form"**

**Chapter 1 Yokai Academy**

Chapter 1 Yokai Academy

Enter a boy with blue eyes and spiky blond hair, with six lines on his face that look like whiskers, he was about five feet and nine inches. Wearing a green Uniform with a bag slung over his shoulder as he was walking to the bus as he'd finally gained entrance into Yokai Academy, a school for monsters that teaches how to coexist with humans. The number one rule being that no humans are allowed at the school and if found, to be killed instantly. He walked towards the bus stop with a slow pace because the bus for Yokai Academy that would not be there for another fifteen minutes.

"So this is where fate has brought me after all the bullshit I had to go through?" Naruto wondered as he took a seat while scratching the symbol on his right shoulder "Those assholes finally gave me the clan seal, but I'm still going to kill them all" His eyes glowed a violent red as the bus arrived, he stood up and walked towards the door as it opened.

"So, you're one of the first year students enrolling at Yokai Academy?" The bus driver suddenly asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at the blond with one of his glowing eyes as he took a puff of the cigar in his mouth.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied in an emotionless voice

"**Aren't you a little too old to be a first year student?**" The bus driver asked as he blew out more smoke.

"Why don't you mind your own business" Naruto stated coldly as he walked towards the back of the bus.

'So that's him, the first half breed of that clan' the Driver thought as he looked at Naruto 'He's going have hard time at the Academy, I only hope that he's strong enough to handle them'

The bus driver didn't look away from him, yet somehow the bus stayed on the road. "**Another boy will be joining us soon; I believe his name is Aono Tsukune. We're almost at his stop actually."** Naruto didn't say anything else and instead chose to stare out the window. He didn't actually hear anything the bus driver had said to him, ignoring him in favor of letting his mind wander.

'The bastard is going to be there as well, I can't wait to rip him to shreds' Naruto stated viciously in his head 'and he won't have his father or those old ass elders to save him!' Naruto laughed to himself menacingly.

Before the blond could continue his musings any longer, the bus suddenly came to a halt while the doors at the front opened and a boy walked in with a bag in his hand. He had brown hair, brown eyes and wore the same uniform that Naruto was wearing except his pants were brown while Naruto's were green. Pretty much an average high school student.

**"So you're Aono Tsukune?"** The bus driver asked, his glowing eyes freaking the boy out slightly.

"Y-yes, I am." Tsukune replied as he gave the bus driver a nervous smile, he flinched slightly as the doors behind him closed.

**"Well go and find a seat.**" Tsukune nodded and started to walk down the middle of the bus, but stopped after a few steps when the bus driver's voice reached his ears again.

"**I'd suggest you don't make friends with that boy down there, I don't think you can handle the problem if people find out"** The bus driver chuckled in a manner that sent a shiver down Tsukune's spine. "**After all, Yokai Academy is a very terrifying place.**"

Tsukune gulped before he continued to make his way down the middle of the bus to see the blonde haired boy who was still looking through the window.

"Aono Tsukune." Tsukune said politely, ignoring what the bus driver told him as he offered his hand with a smile on his face. Naruto turned around and looked at the newcomer before closing his eyes and once again turning to look through the window.

**"I don't like you, so stay away from me or I will kill you.**" Naruto replied in a voice that scared the crap out of Tsukune who quickly ran back to the front of the bus.

**"Told you so"** The bus driver laughed as the bus started to enter a tunnel.

"Good riddance, I hate humans" Naruto thought with his eyes still closed.

**"You two best prepare yourselves.**" The bus driver suddenly said, gaining both teen's attention. "**As soon as we exit this tunnel we'll be out the front of Yokai Academy."** And as soon as the bus driver finished speaking they exited the tunnel before the bus stopped. Tsukune grabbed his things and made his way off of the bus, only to stop at the door to take in the sights. He was about to take off when he was pushed out of the way by Naruto, consequently landing flat on his face.

"Hey!" Tsukune shouted, but was ignored by Naruto as he walked away.

"**You two have fun now, and do be careful."** The driver said as the bus drives away.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU DROP US?!" Tsukune shouted as he got up and really saw the place "I-it looks like a haunted mansion..."

'You have more things to worry about than the look of this place human' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and walked towards the school.

"COMING THROUGH! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto opened his eyes to see a girl with pink hair on a bicycle ploughing towards him. She had her eyes closed in preparation for a collision, but it didn't happen as Naruto jumped over the bicycle.

"I didn't hit him…" The girl said in astonishment when suddenly a brown haired boy came out of nowhere only to be mowed down by the bicycle.

"S-sorry about that, I got a bit dizzy from my anemia, I haven't had any blood for a while." The girl said before seeing the blood on the boy "Oh no! You're bleeding!" the girl pointed out, and indeed there was a small cut on Tsukune's cheek, leaving a small trail of blood. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a handkerchief to clean the cut but froze when an intoxicating scent invaded her sense of smell.

"T-This smell…blood…I can't…" she said as if stuck in a trance. The boy watched shocked as she snuggled more into his chest.

"I lose myself whenever I smell that scent." She explained as she moved her face closer to Tsukune's.

'W-What's happening?' Tsukune thought while blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry…but I'm really hungry." She said before biting into his neck and sucking his blood.

"EEEHHHH?!" Tsukune screamed, wondering just what the hell was going on.

With Naruto

'So she's a Vampire, I have to careful around her.' Naruto thought as he continued to walk towards the school.

"What are you doing here half-breed?" A very muscular boy with short blond hair, red eyes with fangs coming out of his mouth asked with a sneer on his face. "Your kind isn't welcome!" as he said this everyone turned around and started mumbling to each other.

"It's him the half-breed!"

"How dare he show up here?"

'How did they know? Only the elders and the clan heads know and they were sworn to secrecy!' Naruto thought, his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked around.

"Get out of here or die!" The muscular boy roared.

"What's going on here?" Tsukune asked as he and the pink hair girl pushed their way through the crowd. He laid his eyes on Naruto, his eyes lit up with recognition "It's him!"

"Do you know him Tsukune-kun?" The pink hair girl asked as she looked at her new friend.

"No Moka-chan, but we came on the same bus" Tsukune informed the pink hair girl.

"Kill that Half-breed Junya!" A boy shouted from beside them.

"What's a half-breed?" Tsukune asked Moka.

"Well a half…." the crowd roared as Junya attacked Naruto, preventing Tsukune from hearing what Moka was saying.

"Die half breed" Junya shouted as he threw a punch at Naruto who's eyes were red, he dodged the punch with ease as Junya followed it up with a spin kick that Naruto caught before slamming him into the ground; causing a small crater. Naruto gave a small snarl as he started stomping on him when a web covered the downed Junya, forcing Naruto to jump away.

"You're coming with us Half-breed" A purple haired girl said as she landed on the ground.

"It's Keito, she'll deal with the half breed!" a boy shouted.

"She's so hot!" another boy shouted.

"Marry me Keito!"

"He started it!" Naruto replied as he looked at the purple haired woman wearing a very short skirt with her white panties showing.

"A likely story." Keito replied as she shot another web at Naruto who dodged it by jumping into the air.

"Deshi" Naruto heard from above him as a Bo staff slammed into him, sending him crashing into the ground, causing a large crater.

"**Web foam"** Keito shouted as she shoots the foam at him covering him from head to toe.

"Good job Keito now let's takes him to the boss" The red head said as she landed on the ground.

"Deshiko, she's so hot!"

"Now they can get rid of that thing!"

"Stop and let him go, the headmaster wants to talk to him" Stated a woman with long green hair with four ponytails on each side of her head and brown eyes, she was wearing a white corset with a long brown skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes.

"Yes Lucy-san" Keito replied as she gritted her teeth and walked way.

"Wait you have to free him first" Lucy said as the girl freed Naruto "Come with me Mr. Uzumaki"

"Whatever" Naruto replied as he got up and followed her.

'What is this place? What are those people? She shoots web, he fell from the sky and just gets up like it's nothing' a confused and scared Tsukune just stood there frozen to the spot as the bell rang and every ran into the school.

"HEY KID GET TO CLASS!" Keito Shouted

"Yes sir… I-I m-mean miss" Tsukune stuttered then he ran into the school

Head master's office

**"Mr. Uzumaki, it's your first day of school and you're already fighting."** The Head master said from around his desk.

"He called me a half breed then attacked me so I defended myself" Naruto replied in an emotionless voice. "And I'll do it again if anybody is foolish enough to attack me"

"**I already know that I just wanted to hear what you were going to say**" The head master replied as Naruto glared at him, as he was looking into Naruto's eyes he thought 'If I wasn't an all-powerful monster I would piss my pants just by the way he is looks at me.'

"Whatever" Naruto replied brushing him off.

**"Naruto I want you to pick your fights carefully as a lot of monsters don't like you because of what you are, and there are some that are more powerful than you are**" The Head master warned him

"I never back down from a fight, so let them come" Naruto replied as his power spiked.

'Such power for a half breed, he really is his son after all' the head master thought as he saw a blond hair man in his mind 'He's stronger than a lot of the monsters here'

**"Mr. Uzumaki, why are your pants green when they are supposed to be brown?**" The headmaster asked

"This is what the clan gave me to wear" Naruto replied as he left the room

Homeroom

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Yokai Academy! I'm your home room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka." She announced cheerfully "Now, I'm sure you all already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend."

'M-monsters?!' Tsukune thought as he gulped slightly. 'Wait a minute, Does that mean Naruto-san and the others that he was fighting are monsters too?' He took in a breath of air and calmed himself down.

"-Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence." Nekonome announced "You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form'. Understand?"

"Hey sensei, wouldn't it be better for us to just eat those puny humans?" The student sitting in front of Tsukune with blond hair asked.

"Ah, but there's no humans here." Nekonome said. "This Academy is within a secret and sacred world, and even if humans do somehow manage to get here, we'll probably put them to death or something like that."

'I-I'm going to be killed if they find out I'm a human?!' Tsukune mentally yelled as he held his head in his hands, wondering why he'd even bothered to come to the school, seeing as his parents found a brochure after some weird guy dropped it.

"But Sensei I have smell a human scent since I arrive at the school" the Blond hair boy said making Tsukune fearfully flinches at this comment.

"Excuse me," a girl's voice called from the class room door. "After the entrance ceremony I kind of got lost in the school, sorry I'm late."

Nekonome looked over to the girl and smiled. "Oh, that's fine, just introduce yourself and take a seat."

"Ok," Akashiya Moka stepped into the room and introduced herself. Immediately the boys, and even some of the girls, were star struck. ''Hello everybody, my name is Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you'' She said with a smile.

"Who is she?"

"She's so hot!"

"How cute!"

Moka meanwhile was looking for an empty seat and found one in front of her friend. Moka's face lit up almost instantly before she glomped him, sending him off of his chair and onto the floor with her on top of him.

"Ah, I'm so glad we're in the same class, Tsukune-kun~"

Tsukune smiled at the vampire as his face heated up slightly thanks to their current position. "Yeah, I'm glad as well, Moka-chan." Tsukune said

The vampire's face heated up in embarrassment at the realization of what their current position was before she quickly scrambled off of him with a sheepish expression. "Sorry about that, I just got excited when I saw you."

"That's fine Moka-chan, don't worry about it." Tsukune said as he picked his chair back up, placing it back where it was while the other students went back to their own business.

"Now since it's the first day of school there wouldn't be an-"

"Excuse is this Nekonome-sensei's class?" Naruto asked as he entered the room.

"It's him!"

"The half breed's in our class!"

"Oh shit, he's hot!"

"I don't care if he's a half breed I would still have his children"

"Filthy half-breed"

"I want him now"

"Yes and you must be Uzumaki Naruto" Nekonome asked as she looks at him 'So this is the half-breed, he's pretty hot.' Nekonome thought to herself

"Yes Sensei" Naruto replied as she continued to look at him. 'Damn! Nekonome sensei is hot' He gave a look over as he took in her features. She had sandy blonde hair that was shaped like a cat's ears; she was wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals that showed off her sexy body and eyes that seemed to be closed. 'She looks familiar though'

"Snap out of it Nekonome, he's underage" The angel that appeared on her right shoulder spoke hurriedly to her.

"No he's not; you forget he was held back by his clan because of his condition! He's 18…" A devil that appeared on her left shoulder spoke in a soothing voice, sending a dirty look to the angel. The angel gasped and grabbed Nekonome's cheeks.

"Forget whatever I said and go for it!" the Angel replied with a squeal.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Naruto asked

"Oh yes I'm fine" She stammered out a reply as a blush appeared on her face. "Introduce yourself Uzumaki-kun!" Naruto gave a sigh before turning to the awaiting class.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto; my likes are eating ramen, playing basketball and training. My dislikes are monsters and humans who think they're better than me just because I'm a half-breed" Naruto introduced himself, his monotone expression never leaving his face.

'He's so cool"

"That teme thinks he's better than us!"

'So he hates humans like I do?' Moka thought

'Oh shit! I have to stay away from this guy!' a scared Tsukune thought

"Thank you Uzumaki-kun, now take a seat beside Kurumu-chan" Nekonome said as she pointed at said girl. Kurumu had light ocean blue hair, which was tied back with a purple headband that had one star on the side. She had deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes, and wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-coloured vest and a light brown-checked skirt and plain black dress shoes.

'She looks just like her; I wonder if they're related?' Naruto thought as he sat beside her, he turned his head and spoke. "Hi, my name's Naruto"

"So this is the boy my mother told me about" Kurumu thought

Flashback

"Kurumu-chan, there will be a boy named Naruto who will be attending your school and I want you to be nice to him" Ageha said

"Of course I'll be nice to him! Fu fu fu fu… ouch!" She pouted as she was rubbed the spot on her head that had been smacked by her mom

"Don't even think about charming him!" Ageha shouted at her daughter.

"But mom, how am I going to find my destined one?" Kurumu replied with a pout on her face.

"You can use it on anybody except him" Ageha said as her daughters face lit up.

"Fine mom, I won't use it on him" Kurumu replied with a smile "What is so special about him?"

"He's a half-breed so he's had a hard life" Ageha told her daughter

"But what does it has to do with you?" Kurumu asked as put on her school shoes

"I knew his mother" Ageha replied as she handed her daughter her credit card to use at school

"Fine, I'll be nice to him" Kurumu replied as she puts the card in her bag.

"That's my girl! And who knows, he could be your destined one!" Ageha replied with a smile.

"MOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

FLASHBACK END

"Kurumu Kurono" Kurumu replied with a smile.

"She is really nice and hot too" Naruto thought as he returned it with his own.

"Now as I was say, there will be no class today because it is the first day of school" Nekonome inform the class

"YEAH" They cheered

"But first I must explain the rules" Nekonome replied

1 Hour later

Moka had grabbed a hold of Tsukune and all but dragged him out into the hallway.

"Come on, let's go explore!"

"See you around Naruto-san; I have a harem to start!" Kurumu shouted as she ran out of the room.

"That's one weird girl" Naruto thought as he got up, he was the only one left in the class except Nekonome.

"See you tomorrow Uzumaki-kun" Nekonome said.

"See you tomorrow sensei" He spoke opening the door.

"Neko-chan, are you ready for lunch?" A woman said in an excited voice as she ran into the classroom as Naruto walked out.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked as he tried to get up, feeling something soft within his hands "Man this is so soft…" as he squeezed it again he felt the squashing of something soft in his palms accompanied with a moan of delight, opening his eyes he finally realized his position; him being on top of a very attractive woman and his hand currently groping the soft thing, the soft thing being her breast.

"Naruto-kun you are so forceful, we haven't had our first date yet and you have your hands all over me…" The woman moaned as a red faced Naruto jumped off her.

"I'm so sorry miss…."

"Ririko and I am your current math teacher" Ririko said as Naruto looked at her. She had dark brown hair and wore circular glasses over her eyes. She was wearing a white V-neck shirt with a wide collar that revealed some of her cleavage and a short dark skirt that were currently showing off her pink panties. "Now you're even staring at my panties, so want to tell me how they look?" Seemingly reaching a point not even the great Naruto can cross a tomato faced Naruto ran out of the classroom.

"Did you really have to tease him like that?" Nekonome asked, her hands on her hips.

"You know I love to tease hot guys" Ririko replied as she licked her lips "So that was Naruto Uzumaki huh? I can't wait to get him one on one..."

With Moka and Tsukune

"Hey, your name is Akashiya Moka, right?" They turned their heads to see the student who had suggested eating humans before in homeroom walk up to them; a smug smirk adorning his face as his eyes travelled over Moka's body. "I'm Komiya Saizo. So, what's a beautiful girl like you hanging out with this idiot?"

"Sorry but I'm not interested" Moka replied then she grabbed Tsukune's hand "Let's go Tsukune-kun" She began to walk away when Saizo grabbed her hand and dragged her towards him.

"No one says no to me" Saizo growled as Moka struggled to escape.

"Hey let go of her!" Tsukune shouted as he jumped on Saizo's back.

"Get off me you dumbass!" Saizo roared as slammed his back against the lockers.

"Arghhhhhhhhh" Tsukune screamed out as his back hit the locker before falling to the ground.

"You're going to pay for touching me" Saizo said as he grabbed Tsukune's collar, lifting the human off the ground with ease.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" With no warning but high-pitched screaming a boy crashed into to Saizo, knocking both of them out and sending Tsukune falling to the ground.

"Tsukune-kun, are you alright?" Moka shouted as she ran over to her friend.

"I'm fine Moka-chan but what happened?" Tsukune asked as Moka helped him up.

"I don't know, he just came flying in" Moka replied as she saw a group of boys running passed them "What the h-".She wasn't able to finish as she saw Naruto walk from the direction that the boys were coming from.

"So he was the one who saved me" Tsukune said as he looked at Naruto who was wearing a pissed off expression.

"Let's go over there and thank him" Moka said with a smile on her face as she ran towards Naruto.

"Moka wait!" Tsukune shouted as he ran after her.

"Hey Naruto-san!" Moka shouted but Naruto ignored her and continued to walk "I want to thank you for saving Tsukune-kun's life" She huffed and ran in front of Naruto.

"Hm" Naruto replied as he sidestepped her and continued on his way.

"How about I treat you for lunch as reward, I'm paying" Moka said as she ran in front of him again.

"Like I would want to get lunch with a blood sucker and a human, now get out of my way bitch" Naruto said coldly before he roughly pushed her out of the way.

"That asshole." Tsukune growled.

"A human?" Moka muttered before a slight scowl came onto her face.

"What was that Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked, not hearing what she said.

"Naruto-san said that he didn't want to have lunch with a blood sucker and a human" Moka replied which made Tsukune nervous.

"What if..." Tsukune interrupted with a deep frown.

"No, you can't be a human. I hate those humans!" Moka said in a cold voice that made Tsukune flinch as if he'd been struck. "You know... I actually went to a human school up through middle school. I was so isolated... It was really tough. But, then you said that I was alright, even after you found out that I was a vampire and so... this is the first time in my life I haven't felt alone. So you ca-"

"What if I was one of those humans that you hate? Would you still be my friend?" Moka's eyes went wide, but he continued. "I'm a human, through some kind of mistake I ended up being let into this school."

"No... There's no way a human could be here..."

Tsukune's frown deepened slightly at her expression and he turned away. "So that's how you look at me now that you know I'm a human. Oh well, I shouldn't be here anyway."

Moka tried to grab the human's shoulder as he was about to leave. "Wait, Tsukun-"

She was once again interrupted as Tsukune snapped at her. "Let go! You hate humans' right?! Well then maybe I don't like monsters either!"

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka cried as the boy ran off.

With Saizo

"Oh my head, what happened?" Saizo asked as he woke up only to feel somebody heavy on him "Get the hell off me you idiot" Growling as he pushed the boy off him.

"Sorry Saizo-sama, it wasn't my fault!" The boy begged as he started to bow "It was the half-breed's fault, he was the one who threw me into you!"

"Damn half-breed, who does he think he is attacking a true monster" Saizo growled out "He should know his place!"

"And that's what we are going to do tonight. Will you help me?" The boy asked

"I can't right now, I have a date with a hot chick with pink hair but I will be there afterwards" Saizo replied as he got up.

With Naruto

Naruto walked into the lunch room to see Kurumu surrounded by almost all the boys in the school.

'She was serious' Naruto thought with a shocked expression on his face as he saw boys with presents and the others who were feeding her and massaging her feet. 'Well, it is the fastest way to find her destined one' He waved at her while walking passed, which she returned with a smile.

'Damn Naruto-kun is hot' Kurumu thought as she smiled and wave 'It's a shame mother forbid me from using my charm on him.'

"Kurumu-sama, can I do anything else for you?" One of the boys asked

"Yeah, get me a diamond ring" Kurumu shouted then turned to the next "Give me a manicure" As she barked some more orders as the boys ran around to get the job done.

'By the time the week is over I will find my destined one!' Kurumu thought, a smirk adorning her face.

At Night

'Where the hell is Tsukune, I've been looking for him all day' the vampire thought when suddenly she stiffened in surprise when she felt someone grab her wrist and waist, making sure she couldn't move. Almost as quick a voice mumbled in her ear, breathing hot air on her.

"So what brings a sexy thing like you all the way out here? And all buy yourself too!"

She turned to the familiar voice and saw a certain student she didn't want to see. "Saizo!?"

"That's me." He grinned as he licked his lips. "You look very sexy too night, how about we go to my dorm and I'll treat you to something special if you know what I mean" She shivered as he licked his lips.

Reeling in disgust Moka slammed her elbow into his chest, allowing his grasp to weaken enough for her to escape.

Saizo chuckled and removed his shirt. "Come on Moka-chan, I know you want it" as he licked his lips "I've seen the way you've been looking at me so I know you want me too!"

"You must be delusional; I've never looked at you like that!" Moka replied as she started to back away from him.

"You will be mine!" Saizo growled with a hint of lust in his eyes, making Moka cringe away as she watched as Saizo's hand gained claws and bulging veins while his tongue lengthened and hung out of his mouth.

With Tsukune

Tsukune was standing at the bus stop, looking back at the school. He was sad that he had to leave; he knew his secret that he was human wasn't going to be kept quiet for long. He was going to miss Moka, but he didn't feel that he should hide himself from them. He looked back to see that the bus was coming.

**"Tsukune-san…**" the creepy bus driver said as the door opened.

With Naruto

"I think that's enough training for tonight" Naruto said as he picked up his stuff and headed for home when suddenly he heard some noise in the bushes, he glanced over with an annoyed face. "Come on out, I know you're there."

"Ha, you must be proud of yourself half-breed" Stated a blonde haired, dark eyed and sweater wearing boy as he came out of the bushes.

"Don't be stupid! He heard these two idiot's voices!" A boy with light colored hair and wrinkles on his face said, the wrinkles making him look much older than he actually was.

"We're sorry Tadashi-sama!" The two boys shouted.

"Now half-bree-" Chopper was in the middle of speaking when Naruto started to walk away.

"How dare you walk away from us" Tadashi shouted at Naruto.

"Huh, you guys say something?" Naruto replied as they both glared at him.

"You're going to die Half-breed!" Chopper screamed as his face became riddled with rage. He tore off his shirt as his both grew to 20ft and became extremely muscular, his teeth became sharper and spikes now ran through his hair. "**Are you scared half-breed?**" He asked feeling superior but was mad to see that Naruto ignored him.

"You think you're tough?" Tadashi growled as his skin became green, his eyes turning yellow with a slit pupil, and his hair becomes red spikes/feathers. "**Get him boys!"**

"Hai Tadashi" The two unimportant boys transformed into lizard men to, before they also attacked Naruto.

"How pathetic" Naruto mumbled as his eyes turned red, his hands becoming claws as the two lizard men closed in.

"**Die Half-breed!**" They shouted as one of them threw a punch at Naruto's head, He ducked under it and delivered a powerful right hand to the no-name's jaw that sent him rocketing back into the trees.

He settled back into a relaxed stance with a bored expression. "**Was that it?"**

"**Don't get cocky you bastard!"** Roared the second lizard man as he attacked Naruto from behind, Naruto easily side stepped him before delivering a spin kick to the side of his face, knocking out all of his teeth and sending him sliding across the ground.

**"You may have defeated my lackeys but you can't beat me!"** Tadashi growled as he appeared behind Naruto.

"**What t-**" Naruto received a kick to his back that sent him towards Chopper who delivered a powerful punch to his face, sending him crashing into the trees.

**"I guess we didn't need Saizo after all!**" Tadashi chuckled with a victorious smirk.

With Tsukune

"That creepy bus man is right, I can't just give up!" Tsukune said to himself as he walked around the school, he sighed to himself. "Now to find Moka…" He was about to continue when he heard someone's shout pierce through the trees.

"Somebody help me!"

"That sounds like Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he ran towards the voice.

"I can't stop myself! When I start feeling like this, my body starts to ache!" His entire body transformed until he towered over Moka looking very grotesque. "**When I come to this point, there's no stopping me... I just can't stay in my human form anymore**!" He was about to move forward when somebody jumped on his back.

"Leave Moka alone!" Tsukune shouted, trying his hardest to keep his grip.

**"You again!**?" Saizo roared as he grabbed the boy off his back and threw him into Moka. In a moment of pure luck Tsukune accidental got a hold on her rosary as he crashed into her. He looked into his hand and was surprised to see the rosary.

"What the hell is this?" Tsukune asked when suddenly Moka threw him off her as he crashed into the ground "Moka what the hell?" He was stunned as he got up to see that Moka had changed. She had turned into a more beautiful, but deadly person. Her hair went from bubble-gum pink to a silver mane, her eyes turning red with hate.

**"Hmph, so you're the one who released me?**" The Inner-Moka said, looking in disgust at Tsukune who was scared shitless. "**We will talk later human"** He nodded as she turned her gaze towards Saizo.

**"I-It's …a…a…S-class vampire**" Saizo said, starting to shake with fear.

**With Naruto**

**"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**" Tadashi screamed out in pain as Naruto punched him in his stomach before delivering a savage kick to the face that sent him skidding across the ground before Chopper caught him.

**"Let me show you how it's do-**" Before he could finish he was pushed off by an angry Tadashi.

"**I don't need your help"**Tadashi shouted as he attacked Naruto again.

'He's gotten faster…' Naruto thought as he dodged a punch from behind him only to get a right hand punch across the face, Naruto returned it with extra power as they started to trade blows. With each blow Naruto continued to gain the upper hand and before long Tadashi coughed up blood and fell to his knees. **"It seems like you've lost to a half-breed**" Naruto scowled as Tadashi fell to the ground face first.

**"I'm going to crush you and throw you into the winds Half-breed!**" Chopper shouted as he charged at Naruto.

**"Bring it on"** Naruto replied as he jumped in the air to dodge the hammer smash technique that ploughed into the ground, causing a crater.

**"You know what happens to a pole that gets struck by lightning?"** Naruto said as a lightning bolt appeared in his eyes "**The same thing that happens to everybody else**" He whispered in a deadly tone as he vanished, appearing on Chopper's shoulder. Sparks started to accumulate from Naruto's eyes before traveling down his body and into the mass of muscle that was Chopper.

**"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Chopper screamed out, his eyes going white from the excruciating amount of pain that his body was experiencing.

**A few minutes earlier**

**With Moka**

**"Is that really... all the power you have? You are very disappointing.**" She disappeared from Saizo's view, only to appear once again in front of Saizo's face, leg wound up behind her. "You had better..." She lashed out and landed a brutal kick straight into the middle of his face. "…**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**" Saizo let out a roar of pain, his head caving in, before he was sent flying through several trees.

**"A low class monster like you, is not even worthy of licking shit off my boot."** Inner Moka said. She had just patted her dress when she heard something noteworthy.

**"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Was heard through the area

'I'm sensing a very powerful Monster that could possibly provide a challenge' Inner Moka thought as she tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. 'If he can beat me then I may take him as a mate…'

'What is this overwhelmingly cold power?! She's like a completely different person from before...' Tsukune thought as Moka completely ignored him.

'I have to find this person' Inner Moka thought and was about to fly off when she fell to her knees, scowling in annoyance. 'If I push this body anymore I might kill us…' She turned her head as she got up and walked towards Tsukune and grabbed the rosary from him.

**"You are lucky that Outer Moka likes you or I would have killed you myself!**" Inner Moka growled as she placed the rosary back on, her hair turning pink again and she herself fainting into Tsukune's arms.

"Moka, are you okay?" Tsukune asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Yea just tired. Ummm, you smell so good…" Moka said, moaning out the last part.

"Wait, what?"

"Chuuu."

**With Naruto**

"Damn it! I ruined another shirt!" A pissed off Naruto growled as he finished ripping off what was left of the shirt. He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the tree line.

"Queen Kurumu"

"Queen Kurumu"

"Queen Kurumu" The boys chanted as they carried her.

"I should have started my Harem earlier" Kurumu said when suddenly Naruto came out of the forest. 'Sweet Kami' drool escaped her mouth as she got a full view of Naruto's toned six pack and pectorals that made them look like Kami herself, had chiseled them out of stone. 'Damn you mother!'

"Kurumu-san, you know it's not safe for a beautiful young lady like yourself to be out so late at night" Naruto said as Kurumu glared at him.

"I don't need anybody to protect me, I can do it by myself" Kurumu replied with a scowl.

"I never said you couldn't protect yourself, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you" Naruto replied as a blush appeared on her face.

"Whatever" Kurumu replied as she tried to hide the blush on her face "Beside I have lots of guys to protect me"

"If you say so" Naruto said as he walked away "See you in class Kurumu-chan" He smirked, noticing that Kurumu's eyes were glued to his butt. It's always so easy…

'Damn you mother! Damn you to the depths of hell!' Kurumu shouted in her mind.

Cut

Jay3000: Pease review guys and girls

* * *

Technique list

* * *

Element: Lightning Release (Raiton)

Is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their energy, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike.


	2. Chapter 2 Monsters Reveal

Kurumu: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.

**Updated 29/3/15 and beta'ed by Dansama92**

* * *

Story Key

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Talking in monster form"**

**'Thinking in monster form'**

* * *

Review Corner

God-ShadowEx100

Jay3000: Sorry dude but I have to disagree with your views.

Lu Bane aka 'Adm. ThunderCock

Jay: Thanks for reviewing and don't worry, he will be killing students but not right now

HaretaSora

Jay3000: thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

Jedipimp

Jay3000: thanks for your review and this chapter will reveal what type of monster Naruto is. I Know but it's up to me to decide who he will be paired with.

Esper of Insanity

Jay3000: thank you and here is more.

DCMatriXHunter

Jay3000: It was a mistake and I changed it.

hellfire45

Jay3000: Thank you and you will find out as you continue to read

The One in the Mask and Guest 1

Jay3000: Thank you and I never realize I made him act like an Uchiha but you have acted that way if you had grown up like Naruto did surround my people who don't like you.

Prince Sky

Jay3000: Thank you and what kind of work should she does for Naruto?

wardog

Jay3000: Lol! If you say so, you will have to wait until chapter 3 to glimpse of his past and I'm glad you like the first chapter

ninja master reborn and Guest

Jay3000: Thank you and t was a good birthday

Silber D. Wolf, Tony and Guest

Jay3000: Thanks for reviewing

eniox27

Jay3000: Thank you for the birthday wishes and the advice and I'm glad you like it

SinOfDisaster

Jay3000: Yes with reasons that will be explained and the story goes along, those Monsters in the first chapter is not dead so he won't kill them just for pissing him off. That is how the Manga and Anime see it.

Argorok

Jay3000:Thank you and I will

SPark681

Jay3000: This chapter and Chapter 3 will explain your questions

Izana Uzumaki

Jay3000: I'm glad you like it

Killjoy3000

Jay3000: Thank you and same to you when yours comes around

Darkth Shadow

Jay3000: Thank you for reading and here is more

**Review Corner end**

* * *

**Last time**

With Naruto

"Damn it! I ruined another shirt!" A pissed off Naruto growled as he finished ripping off what was left of the shirt. He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the tree line.

"Queen Kurumu"

"Queen Kurumu"

"Queen Kurumu" The boys chanted as they carried her.

"I should have started my Harem earlier" Kurumu said when suddenly Naruto came out of the forest. 'Sweet Kami' Drool escaped her mouth as she got a full view of Naruto's toned six pack and pectorals that made them look like Kami herself, had chiseled them out of stone. 'Damn you mother!'

"Kurumu-san, you know it's not safe for a beautiful young lady like yourself to be out so late at night" Naruto said as Kurumu glared at him.

"I don't need anybody to protect me, I can do it by myself" Kurumu replied with a scowl.

"I never said you couldn't protect yourself, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you" Naruto replied as a blush appeared on her face.

"Whatever" Kurumu replied as she tried to hide the blush on her face "Beside I have lots of guys to protect me"

"If you say so" Naruto said as he walked away "See you in class Kurumu-chan" He smirked, noticing that Kurumu's eyes were glued to his butt. It's always so easy…

'Damn you mother! Damn you to the depths of hell!' Kurumu shouted in her mind.

Now

* * *

**Chapter 2: Monster Revealed**

**Yokai Academy Front Gate**

Tsukune stood at the front gate, waiting for Moka to arrive. He was still a little shocked by the events of his first day at his new school, but Moka helped put him at ease. It wasn't long before the pink haired vampire came running up to the human.

"Hey Tsukune," Moka said, a smile on her face.

"Hi Moka, how's your morning?" Tsukune asked, returning the smile.

"Good, but I didn't have time to eat this morning, could I maybe…?" Moka trailed off, her eyes lingering on his neck.

"Oh, um, sure," Tsukune said.

"Oh, thank you," Moka chirped happily, before proceeding in sucking the precious life blood out of his body.

Chomp!

She bit down on his neck and started sucking away like a vacuum. "Oh yes that's it, *sigh* more of the good stuff…"

"I'm cumming…" Tsukune muttered, a dreamy look on his face.

"Ah Tsukune, did you say something?" Moka asked

"Nope, nothing at all" Tsukune replied as Moka continue to drink.

'I don't think I can take much more of this' Tsukune thought, his body starting to become pale, and a nervous twitch appearing above his right eye.

She stopped drinking then removed herself from his neck. "Oh that was delicious. I think I'm hooked on your blood."

'So am I' Tsukune thought with a blush on his face.

"Tsukune-kun, are you ok, you seem kind of red" Moka asked as she put her hand on his forehead "And hot too"

"I-I'm f-fine" Tsukune stuttered as his face got redder.

"Are you sure?" Moka asked

"I'm fine, let's just go to class" Tsukune replied as he ran off, a dust cloud in place of where he just stood.

"Wait for me Tsukune-kun" Moka shouted as she ran after him.

**With Naruto**

"Dammit, I can't believe I'm late for class" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of his bed and ran into the shower. Ten minutes later Naruto walked out of the shower into the kitchen to make his breakfast. After he was finished Naruto put on his uniform and headed out.

"Hey Naruto, wait for me!" A familiar voice shouted

"Kurumu-san, you're late too?" Naruto asked as he slowed down for her.

"Yeah, I'm not really a morning person" Kurumu replied, rubbing her eyes as they walked towards the school.

"So where's your Harem? I can't believe they left a beautiful girl like you walk to school all by yourself" Naruto replied as a blush appeared on her face.

"I sent them ahead to make preparation for my entrance" Kurumu replied, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Your entrance?" Naruto repeated in confusion.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough" Kurumu replied as they continued their walk.

"So Kurumu-san, are you related to Ageha-chan?" A blushing Naruto asked

'Ageha-chan? What is his relationship with my mother?' Kurumu thought before speaking aloud "Yes she's my mother, why do you ask?"

"I wanted to-"

"Queen Kurumu, you have arrived!" A member of Kurumu's harem shouted as they bowed.

"So that's what you were talking about, interesting" Naruto said as he saw the boys carrying a King size chair before putting it down.

"So you want a ride?" Kurumu asked, grabbing Naruto before he could answer and throwing him into the seat. She smirked before jumping into his lap. "Onwards to class" she declared as Naruto sighed as the boys lifted them up and entered the school.

'What is Naruto's relationship to my mother?' Kurumu thought, then it came to her 'That bitch! No wonder she didn't want me to charm him, it's because she already has him under her spell!' She must have been angry enough to let it be seen on her face, because soon enough Naruto noticed it.

"Kurumu-san, are you ok?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine" Kurumu said.

'Well two can play that game' She thought as she looked at Naruto, a devious look appeared in her eyes as she made circles on his shoulder with her finger. "Naruto-kun, can you look into my eyes?"

"Umm, ok?" Naruto replied as he looked into her deep purple eyes.

'You will be mine Naruto-kun' Kurumu thought as her eyes glowed.

"We are here my queen" The Harem shouted breaking her concentration.

"You have very pretty eyes" Naruto replied as a blush appeared on her face.

"W-We are late for class" Kurumu stuttered as she jumped off Naruto and ran into the class.

**In History class**

"In the 15th century Europe, Alucard was a king in the Principality of Wallachia revealing himself to be a vampire, his dream was to build a utopia where humans and monsters lived in peace, however, the humans of the neighboring countries feared Alucard and his people, believing that monsters are the enemies of god and they are the work of the devil. They eventually killed all the monsters and destroyed Alucard's kingdom, but he managed to survive as he killed all the men knowing that he couldn't be killed so easily". Nekonome said, she had all the attention of the class. "Uzumaki-kun, you are late, so you will have detention after school"

"What about Kurumu-san, we came the same time" Naruto asked

"Kurumu-chan has a letter from the nurse explaining why she's late, do you?" Nekonome asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

"No sensei" Naruto replied as he took his seat beside Kurumu.

"Sorry about that but I only had one excuse left" Kurumu whispered to him.

"Don't worry about it" Naruto replied as he put his head on the desk.

"I'll get you some, since you're not a morning person either" Kurumu said with a smile on her face.

"Kurumu-chan be quiet and listen!" Nekonome shouted with a huff.

"Hai Sensei!" Kurumu shouted back.

"What was I saying, oh yeah…. after the battle with the humans, Alucard found two survivors, two young girls, and they along with Alucard travelled east together. Alucard made a vow to have revenge on all mankind and rebuild his lost kingdom, but the girls still believed in coexistence between humans and monsters, which led Alucard to separate from them. When Alucard met the girls again, he became their enemy. They fought for a week straight before the girls were able to seal him away" Nekonome finished her story "Now class, you will write a 5 page essay summarizing what I just said in your own words then write whether you agree or disagree with Alucard's choice, and give reason for your choice"

"Oh man" The class said.

**40 Minutes Later**

*Ring* *Ring*

"Class is over, so hand in your work and you can go" Nekonome said as the students handed in their work and left the class leaving only Naruto and Nekonome. Nekonome looked at Naruto with a small smirk. "Now Uzumaki-kun, you will be spending your detention helping me sort out my fish stamps when school is over"

**Outside Yokai Academy**

"Help…..somebody please…help me…"

Curiosity getting the better of him, Tsukune headed in the direction of the voice and came across an injured girl. He knelt at her side and checked her over. She had light ocean blue hair that was tied back with a purple headband with one star on the side. She had deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes, and wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest, light brown-checked skirt and plain black dress shoes. What draw most of his attention were her breasts. They were easily G cups, which was something that took him a bit longer to move his eyes away from.

"Are you ok?" he asked. The girl looked up at him with an almost sheepish smile.

"I'm so sorry about this," she said, pushing herself off the ground before falling back down with a grunt. Tsukune quickly and carefully rolled her onto her back and slipped his arms under her shoulders and knees before he stood and carried her towards the Nurse's office. He paused in mid step when she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do I get to know the name of my savior?" she asked innocently while batting her eyes. The sensation of a beginning illusion started to cloud his mind and he narrowed his eyes before dispersing the feeling.

"Aono Tsukune," He replied as he continued to walk "Actually we're in the same class"

"Kurono Kurumu," she replied with a smile, "I'm sorry about this again. It's just...these silly things keep causing me back problems because of their size. The odd thing is that they're so soft that sometimes I forget they have any weight to them!"

To emphasize this, she turned in his arms and pulled his head into her bust. Kurumu giggled at his actions before she released the hold on his head. Now free from the marshmallow soft cushion-like prison, Tsukune calmly took in several breaths for air before looking back into the eyes of the cyan blue haired girl.

"Now, Tsukune-kun," Kurumu said softly in a hypnotic manner, "You will be mine...Right?"

"What are you talking about?" Aono asked

"Look at my eyes." She said as she looked up at him. "Please be my friend." Tsukune suddenly lost all control of his body as he was mesmerized by her violet spheres.

He felt himself wrap his arms around Kurumu and begin hugging her tightly while she continued to rub herself against him.

"Let's get you to the Nurse's office" Tsukune said as he walked with her.

**Math Class**

Naruto had just made the bell for his class and everybody was already sitting in their seats, but there were still two empty seats, one of which Naruto took.

'Where is Kurumu?' Naruto wondered as he looked around. He got a curious look on his face when he saw Saizo with bandages wrapped all around him. 'I wonder what happened to him…' He even noticed when Saizo made sure to sit far away from Moka, which Naruto thought was unusual.

Tsukune sat beside Moka's and they were talking about something that made Tsukune blush.

"Please, Tsukune-kun can I get just a tiny taste" Moka asked using the puppy dog eyes.

"No. Moka, wait until after class" A blushing Tsukune replied as he tried to hide his blush.

"Fine" Moka said with a cute pout on her face.

"Good morning class! I'm your math teacher. My name is Kagome Ririko, but you can call me Ririko-sensei," The now named math teacher said.

"Good morning Ririko-sensei," Almost all the students in class chorused. The boys already had heart-shaped eyes at their teacher's gorgeous figure.

"Naruto-kun, you're early for my class?" Ririko asked him

"Of course sensei, I didn't want detention again" Naruto replied

"Aww that's too bad, we would have had lots of fun" Ririko replied in a seductive voice as a blush appeared on Naruto's face.

"Filthy half-breed!"

"Stay away from my woman!"

"He's mine, you old hag!"

"I want to spend detention with Naruto-kun!"

"I can't believe that half-breed is still alive after last night"

"Alright everybody! Be quiet and open the first page of your book. Today we will be learning Algebra." Ririko-sensei said as the students opened their books. "Before I begin, if anybody in here doesn't get it right away then they'll be having private lessons with me."

"Hai Sensei!" The boys shouted with hearts in their eyes.

"Now boys calm down and pay attention to the lesson, if I find out you are not paying attention just to come to my private lessons, you will be punished severely." Ririko-sensei chirped out with a sweet smile that scared the whole classroom.

"Sorry I'm late sensei!" Kurumu shouted as she entered the classroom and gave her the excuse slip from the nurse.

"Ok Kurumu-chan, take your seat" Ririko-sensei replied as she went to the chalk board.

Kurumu waved at Tsukune before she took her seat beside Naruto.

"Who is that Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked, tilting her head.

"Oh just a girl I brought to the nurse's office because she wasn't feeling so good" Tsukune replied as Moka stared at Kurumu.

"Here you go Naruto-kun" Kurumu said as she gave him a stock of nurse's excuse cards "Now you can come to class any time you like."

"Thank you Kurumu-chan." Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

'Yes he called me Kurumu-chan! Now all I have to do is to charm him!' Kurumu thought as she smiled back at him 'My mother won't know until it's too late!'

Tsukune wasn't really paying attention to the class; he was too busy thinking about the blue hair goddess who had just given Naruto something "It's probable a love letter" He thought despondently as he looked on.

'I wonder if Moka would write me a love letter.' As Tsukune's mind wondered the teacher called his name.

"Tsukune"

"Tsukune!"

"Tsukune!" Moka called as she shook him.

"78" Tsukune shouted as everybody laughed.

"Dumb ass" One student said as the entire class began to laugh.

"He must be the stupidest monster alive" Another said which made the class laugh even harder.

"No, Tsukune-kun, 7 + (6 × 52 + 3)? Is not 78" Ririko-sensei in a sweet voice "Anybody else, Naruto-kun?"

"322" Naruto replied

"Very good Naruto-kun" Ririko-sensei replied before she rushed to his seat and hugged him, pressing his face up against her lovely breast.

"Oh kami, they're so soft, just one squeeze…just one…" Naruto muttered, enjoying the soft pillows.

'Hey he's mine bitch!' Kurumu thought, an outraged look taking its place on her face.

"Back off grandma" A female student muttered.

"Curse you half breed" One male student muttered.

Ririko removed Naruto from her chest as he licked his lips at the sight of them bouncing from her pulling away.

"Now who wants to answer the other questions on the board?" The teacher asked only for all the boys to run to the chalkboard.

* * *

"Lunch time boys and girls, I'll see you tomorrow" Ririko-sensei said as the student left for lunch "Naruto-kun are you sure you don't want to be my teaching assistant?"

"Maybe next year sensei" Naruto replied as he left the room.

'Damn, he got away again' Ririko-sensei thought before smirking as she spotted Tsukune trying to walk out the door. "Tsukune-kun, where are you going? Private lesson begins now!"

"Hai sensei" Tsukune replied before turning to Moka "I'll see you at lunch" He sighed as Moka left the classroom.

"Now let's begin" Ririko-sensei purred, he turned around and noticed she wearing a dark leather bra attached to a leather skirt and dark leggings. To complete the outfit, she wore a pair of white heels.

"Where d-" Tsukune rocketed back into the wall with a huge nosebleed which knocked him out.

"Perfect, my work will be a lot easier" She always enjoyed her 'work'.

Lunch room

"Hi Moka-chan."

"Good morning Akashiya-san, how are you today?"

"Hello Moka-san, nice to meet you."

Moka waved to them as she got her lunch and began to look for a place to sit.

"Moka-san, you look as beautiful as ever. Can I kiss you?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Moka-chan?"

"Hey Moka I saved you a seat!"

"I love you, Moka come and sit with me."

"Moka, I have a special seat for you?"

"Sorry boys but I can find my own seat" Moka replied as she continued to look for an empty seat; she had almost given up when she saw Naruto who was sitting by himself. "I hope he'll let me sit beside him." Moka said to herself quietly

"Please marry me and be my wife!"

"Can I take photos of you, Moka-san?" Another fan boy yelled as Moka approached Naruto, who could now been seen eating a bowl of ramen, beef most likely…

"No" Naruto sounded off in monotone, funny, she hadn't even spoken.

"But I haven't said anything yet" Moka spoke, truly puzzled.

"Move along vampire" Naruto said coldly

"Why do you hate me so much?" Moka asked with tears in her eyes.

'This is one weird vampire, she cries for everything' Naruto thought in disgust. "I don't hate you, I hate your kind, because they hate me" Naruto replied

"Hey, you're a vampire, right?" Moka looked up to where the voice came from and saw a girl with light blue hair entering the lunch room coming towards her, her harem carrying her. "That's what the rumors are saying, Akashiya Moka-san."

"Wow, she's beautiful!" One guy exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me, she's drop dead gorgeous!" Yelled another.

"She's almost as beautiful as Moka!" Shout a random student, causing Kurumu to gain a tick mark on her head.

"You're from my math class aren't you?"

The girl smirked before she jumped off the chair, landing on the floor in front of Moka, causing her large mounds to jiggle; something that the male students in the hallway loved as they all flew back with nosebleeds. She ignored the perverts and stalked up to the vampire until she was right next to her. "I'm the Succubus Kurono Kurumu... I have come to defeat you."

"W-wait a minute, isn't it against the school rules to give away your true form?" Moka asked apprehensively.

"She's right Kurumu-chan, you just broke the school rule" Naruto informed her.

"Stay out of this Naruto-kun, it's between this slut and I" Kurumu replied and let out a small huff as she pointed at Moka in an accusing manner. "I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"Your plan?"

'Not this again' Naruto thought, sighing as he shook his head.

The Succubus nodded, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Yes, my plan to transform every boy in this Academy into my slave, the Yokai Academy Harem Transformation plan" She finished her incredible speech with a smile on her face.

"ALL HAIL THE SUCCUBUS QUEEN" The Harem roared

Moka just stared at Kurumu with her mouth half open, not really knowing what to say. Kurumu continued her rant.

"My plan was perfect! I should've had every guy at the Academy a slave to my beauty right from the start. However..." She got right up into Moka's personal space with a scowl. "…However you came along and all the guys started dreaming about you instead of me! I'm not letting you get away with this; I refuse to lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

"It's not my fault!" Moka replied, a shocked look adorning her face.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to take everything away from you, starting with your human" Kurumu whispered into Moka's ears.

"Leave him out of this!" Moka shouted

"So you want to protect your meal ticket?" Kurumu asked with a vicious smile on her face.

"That's no-"

"What's going on here?" Tsukune asked as he walked towards them.

"Is it me or he is walking funny" Naruto thought as he looked at the human

Suddenly Kurumu threw herself at Tsukune, who caught as she began to cry, her eyes starting to glow. "Tsukune-kun, Moka was mean to me!"

"Moka, you bitch, how could you!?" Tsukune roared with anger, his eyes momentarily glowing, before receding to their usual shade.

"Tsukune, she's controlling your mind!" Moka replied with tears in her eyes.

Tsukune responded by wrapping his arms around Kurumu "Stop making up stories Moka"

"Yeah, you mean bitch!" Kurumu shouted as she stroked Tsukune's chest, surprised at the muscle she found there.

"She's a Succubus!" Moka shouted, before reeling back as Tsukune moved forward a bit, letting go of Kurumu.

"And you're a Vampire, who's been leeching off my blood for the entire time that I've been here" Tsukune said coldly before grabbing hold of Kurumu once again, holding her close. Moka's eyes widened in shock as Kurumu grabbed hold of Tsukune's hand and began to drag him away.

"Let's go somewhere private Tsukune." She purred as she looked up at him again, the mesmerizing feeling washing over him once more.

"Wait, Tsukune!" Moka cried as she ran after them.

"No, I 'm not going to wait for you, leave me alone bitch." Tsukune spat, Moka's eyes widened in shock again as she registered what Tsukune said. Tsukune's mind grinded to a halt as his inner self screamed at him to grow a pair and overthrow the mind trick.

"He doesn't want you anymore, he has me now" Kurumu stated victoriously as they left, Moka chasing after them.

With Naruto

"Finally I can eat in silence" Naruto sighed as he went back to eating his ramen, he had almost got three quarters through when he sensed somebody coming towards him. Leading him to let out another sigh of sadness, his ramen time being cut in half by the constant annoyances.

"Naruto-kun, you need to follow them" Nekonome said from behind him.

"Why? It's not like Kurumu is going to kill anybody" Naruto replied.

"It's not Kurumu I'm worried about, it's Moka" Nekonome said

"Heh, you mean that cry baby Vampire? She's weak as hell!" Naruto replied, an incredulous look adorning his face.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but her real power comes out when you remove the Rosario Cross from around her neck" Nekonome informed him.

"If you know all of that, why are you telling me when you could stop them?" Naruto asked

"Because it's against the rules for a teacher to get into student business unless they are asked" Nekonome replied

"I see, why did you tell me all of that and why do you want to save Kurumu?" Naruto asked

"Because I don't want your only friend to die and I owed Ageha–chan a favor" Nekonome replied, it was easy to tell she would be saddened if Kurumu was harmed.

"Find I'll go and save her" Naruto said as he ran off, his curiosity peaking at the new piece of information. 'I need to ask her how she knows Ageha-chan'

"Do you really think that Naruto-kun can take on an S-class monster?" Ririko asked a worried look on her face.

"Yes, he's the son of the famous Lighting Flash Minato Namikaze after all." Nekonome replied which shocked her friend.

"How do you know he inherited that rare element?" Ririko asked

"Because I was at the Nurse's office last night when some boys came in suffering from electrical burns" Nekonome replied

"Even with that power he's still a half-breed and Moka is a full-bred vampire, no half-breed has ever defeated a full-bred monster before!" Ririko informed her friend, still trying to convince her.

"Naruto is no ordinary half-breed" Nekonome said and walked away with a smile on her face.

"I hope you're right" Ririko whispered to herself, watching the disappearing form of Nekonome down the hallway.

**With Kurumu and Tsukune**

"Tsukune-kun, do you love me?" Kurumu asked as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Of course I do Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune replied as he puts his hands on her cheeks.

Kurumu moved in closer towards Tsukune "Then kiss me"

"Yes my queen" Tsukune replied as he moved in too.

"Stop Tsukune, she's controlling you. You need to snap out of it!" Moka shouted as she entered the room.

"It's not going to work. I've had him under my spell and no one can break a Succubus charm," Kurumu said before turning to Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun, kill her."

"Tsukune, please listen. You need to break free of her control before it's too late!" Moka shouted, trying to free Tsukune.

"Die bitch!" Tsukune shouted as he tackled Moka to the ground, raining down punches one after the other.

"Tsukune-kun, please stop, it's me Moka!" Moka shouted in despair and pain, tears falling from her eyes when the punches stopped.

'Shit' Kurumu thought

"Oh…my head, what happened? Where am I?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm going to kill both of you, especially you Moka for ruining my plan!" Kurumu roared as she sprouted two purple wings and a tail, her pink fingernails growing into claws long enough to slice through skin as she attacked them.

"Get down!" Moka shouted as she pulled Tsukune on her just as Kurumu crashed through the window.

"What's going on Moka?" Tsukune shouted in fear.

"No time to talk just take my rosary off." She placed a hand on said object. "If Kurumu-san really thinks that I'm in the way of her 'plan', then this whole thing is probably my fault."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you feel so strongly about it then I'll do it." He sighed before grabbing the rosary, taking it off with a quick flick of his wrist.

Much like the night before, Moka was once again enveloped in a bright flash of light. When it died down, Moka was still standing there. Only she had silver hair, red slitted eyes, exposed fangs and a much sterner expression.

**'Who's that girl, is that Moka?'** Kurumu thought as the now silver-haired vampire jumped out of the window and landed on the ground.**'Her pink hair turned silver and her eyes changed. There's so much power coming from her as well, is this the real power of a vampire?**'She couldn't help but shiver when she noticed Moka's cold glare turn on her.

**"Succubus, you will pay for all the pain you caused Outer Moka!**" Moka shouted out, gaining Kurumu's attention

Kurumu scowled at the vampire. "**Hmph, like I'm afraid of you bitch."**

"**I'm going to enjoy killing you"** Moka scowled, matching her expression.

**"You took the words right out of my mouth"** Kurumu replied

**"You have lot of courage for an A-class monster"** Inner Moka laughed, finding the entire idea that the Succubus thought her strength would be able to match hers was ludicrous.

**"You're getting in the way of me finding my Destined One, Akashiya Moka!**" Kurumu launched herself at Moka, her claws ready to slice the vampire to shreds.** "You won't get away with that no matter what!**"

**"You dare attack your betters, you frail egotistical woman... know your place!**" Inner Moka roared as Kurumu swiped her claws at the vampire, but Moka was already behind her.

**"You're too slow!**" Moka replied as she delivered a swift kick to the head that send Kurumu crashing into the ground, enough force to create a large crater and for Kurumu's claws and wings to return. "**You're not worthy of being in my presence you Succubus whore**"Moka snorted in disgust as she charged at her to finish the job.

Just as the kick was about to make contact with Kurumu's face, Naruto appeared out of nowhere to catch her kick with one hand.

**"I-Impossible"** Moka stuttered with disbelief in her voice. Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he slammed her into the ground before lifting her back up and repeating the action many times, creating a crater over and over again before throwing her away. As she was about to hit the ground Moka somehow managed to right herself and land on her feet.

**"Who are you!?**" Moka shouted, but she was ignored in favor of him turning around to check on the now waking up Kurumu.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked both her face and voice still drowsy.

"**You got your ass kicked**" Naruto replied with a small laugh.

"Naruto-kun, is that you?" Kurumu asked as she opened her eyes to see Naruto; he had red eyes with a pair of fox ears on his head and a brushy fox tail.

"**You dare ignore a Vampire Half-breed!?"** Moka shouted as she charged at Naruto. "**Damn filthy half-breed! I'm going to do what society should have done the day you were born!"**

**"Lighting Armor"** Naruto said calmly as he was wrapped in a layer of lightning.

**"What the hel-**"

Naruto delivered a punch to Moka's abdomen, effectively knocking the air out of her and making her bend around the punch. Naruto didn't stop his assault with that, an elbow to Moka's chin followed by a spin kick to the face sent her crashing to the ground.

The Inner Moka coughed up blood with an outraged look appearing on her face. "**You filthy half-breed, you're going to pay for that!"**

**"Still alive? I bet it's because of your vampire heritage, but with most of your ribs broken, you're no threat to me or Kurumu**" Naruto stated victoriously as he began to walk away.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you defeated a vampire and you're only a half-breed" Kurumu spoke in amazement as Naruto picked her up.

**"Yes I'm a half-breed and damn proud of it"** Naruto replied as he walked away with her, already forgetting about the intrusive and rude vampire.

**"How dare you turn your back on me?!"** Moka shouted as she started to charge. Naruto was already in the process as she started charging and had coiled his muscles in preparation for his next attack.

**"Too slow Lariat!**" Naruto shouted before he vanished and slammed his lighting covered arm into Moka's chest, sending her crashing into the building.

*BOOM*

The sudden impact caused the building to collapse on top of her; all was silent for a moment before Inner Moka broke free. "**I'm not done yet!**" Moka roared as she tried to get up.

**'Shit, this Vampire bitch just won't stay down'**Naruto thought "**Since you won't stay down I'll put you down! Lightning Straight!"** He roared as he charged at a Moka who could barely stand.

"Naruto-kun Stop!" Kurumu shouted as Tsukune appeared in front of Moka.

"Please don't kill her!" Tsukune shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Don't kill her, it's my fault all of this happened and I don't want the entire Vampire clan coming after you for killing their heiress!" Kurumu cried as she flew over and hugged him.

**"Fine then, I won't kill her this time, live with fact you've been beaten by a half-breed, vampire."** Naruto spoke down to Inner Moka as his lighting form vanished. As he was turning around to leave he suddenly heard footsteps and shouts coming from behind him, as he turned around to inspect he faced something that annoyed him to a great extent. A Moka that was still moving around.

"**Know you place, half-breed!**" Moka shouted, delivering a kick to Naruto's face that sent him skidding across the ground before she finally fainted with a final thought. "**Oh kami such power, he could be the one"**

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she once again flew over to Naruto who was getting up.

"**That's it! I'm going to kill that bitc**-" Naruto clutched the back of his neck in pain before he fell to the ground. His last thoughts being on how he was going to torture and then kill that bitch of a vampire.

'I better take him home...' Kurumu thought as she picked him up and flew away.

"Damn it Neko-chan! It was getting good!" Ririko shouted at her cat friend as they walked out of the bushes.

The cat woman put the shooter back into her back pocket "I couldn't allow Naruto-kun to get in trouble after I convinced him to help Kurumu-chan."

"I know and you were right, Naruto-kun isn't a normal Half-breed" Ririko replied.

**Area Unknown**

In a dark room, a figure spoke quietly on the phone.

"What do you think about that Half-breed, Son?" The person on the phone asked.

"He's a lot stronger than we thought, but I think he will be very helpful for our plan." The figure replied.

"Good then, just make sure you watch him closely before you order him to join." The person on the phone commented.

"Of course, I'll keep my eyes on him; he's a valuable one after all." The figure replied as he laughed "I can always use that if he refuses anyway!"

Cut

Jay3000: Before anybody start to complain/flame that Naruto beat Moka too easier well it is because he was faster than her which caught her off guard and Moka has never face anybody that faster than her before.

* * *

Technique list

Lightning Release (Raiton)

Is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their energy, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike.

It is a very rare element to for a Yōko to have from the Fox clan, only two people from the clan to ever get that element is Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

Black Lightning an even rare and more powerful version of the Lightning Release utilised by Minato Namikaze. The lightning produced by this ability's techniques is black in colour. The only known user is Naruto Uzumaki

Name: Half powered Lightening Armour (Naruto's Amour and body strength is like the Third Raikage's)

Rank: High A filthy

The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning chakra that, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate the user's nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed.

The armour also increases the user's defences, drastically reducing, if not completely negating, damage from incoming attacks.

Name: Lighting Straight

Rank: A

While covered in Lightning Release Armour, the user runs towards the opponent and punches them at maximum speed.


	3. Chapter 3 Swimming club and Old enemy

Kurumu: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.

**Jay3000:** This story is a lot different that some of the other stories on this crossover and may cause a lot of you to hate this story because some of the things in my story's plot but I don't care because it won't be first I got flame because of the way I write my story's plot and its characters. I want to give a big shout out to Beta Buttonspaz for all the help he gave and he's an author too so check out his stories too.

**Beta'ed Buttonspaz**

_**Story Key**_

"Everybody's thought"

"**Monsters in their form talking"**

**Review Corner**

* * *

Guest chapter 2 . Aug 26

Jay3000: Thank you very much and thank for defending my story from flamers.

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Thank you and I hope you like this one too

Guest chapter 2 . Aug 26

Jay3000: Sorry but wrong story

sabery

Jay3000: Thank you, I'm glad you like it and I did it because in almost all the stories I read in this section he is always babysitting him and the others. Too many hot girls to choose one but I'm only going to use 4 girls and thanks again, I believe I'm the only one to ever do that

spiders1234

Jay3000: That was nothing it could have been worst like what happen to Kurumu in chapter 3 in **Whirlpool and a Vampire(s).**

Naruto is a lot better than Sasuke and he's not like he's one who started a fight but he will finish it. It is because of his past that makes him act this way.

Silber D. Wolf

Jay3000: Thank you

joaco-kun

Jay3000: Thank you for the advice and of course I will continue.

hellfire45

Jay3000: Thank you and yes but only 4 girls

God-ShadowEx100

Jay3000: Don't worry about because I will get more readers and I proud Fanboy.

LordGhostStriker

Jay3000: yeah and it was because the cloud covered the moon she was able to beat him

LordXeenTheGreat

Jay3000: Thank you

WolfKinight94

Jay3000: Thank you and I think I'm the only one to put her in her pace like that

HaretaSora

Jay3000: Thank you for your review and you should be worried about them

eniox27

Jay3000: Yes but he and his father is a very very rare breed and I never thought about inuyasha. Went I was creating Naruto's personality. I surprise Kurumu did not do it in the canon because I don't think Moka would have defend herself against her first friend and she could she did not want to hurt him.

flaming kyubi

Jay3000: You did not read my author's notes after the chapter did you. He and his father is a rare breed of Kitsune and where do you get the idea that Kitsune only use Fire and Ice?. I read that they comes in 13 different Categories: Kaze (Wind), Chikyu (Earth), Kasai (Fire), Kawa (River), Tengoku (Heaven), Sanda (Thunder), Yama (Mountain), Kukan (Void), Seishin (Spirit), Jikan (Time), Mori (Forest), Umi (Ocean), and Ongaku (Music).

kage88

Jay3000: Thank you and here is more

Prince Sky

Jay3000: Ku ku ku ku read and you will find out and don't worry he will loosen up

SinOfDisaster

Jay3000: And I agree but that will not work with a monster work with a spped monster like Naruto and in the anime the only reason she catch Gin was because the cloud was covering the moon which Naruto does not need.

stitches034

Jay3000: This chapter and chapter 6 will explain Naruto's hate for human and monsters especially vampires.

Onimad

Jay3000:Why is it a waste of time?

Izana Uzumaki

Jay3000: Thank and that is first I have heard of a Raiju and if I did I would have made him that but I did so he's Kitsune. It harem sorry but I couldn't refuse those entire beautiful woman but only 4 of them will be in it.

To Be The One

Jay3000: It wasn't supposed to be 52 it was supposed to 5 square but I did not know that fanfiction format won't not show it that way. What are the mistakes? Tell me

The wolf god Fenrir

Jay3000: Thanks and no

Argorok

Jay3000: Thank you for the review.

Jedipimp

Jay3000" Thank you for the complement and I'm glad you like my stories.

**Review corner**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Swimming club and Old enemy **

**8 years ago**

"Katsu! That seat doesn't belong to you! So get out!" Ageha shouted as Katsu glared at her.

"Shut up you slut!" Katsu shouted back, only to be slammed into the wall by a furious and transformed Ageha.

"I'm going to rip your throat out, you teme!" Ageha growled as her claws sank into Katsu's neck, blood starting to pour out of the open wound.

"Stop Ageha!"Issa shouted as he entered the room.

"Why should I when he's not supposed to be here!" Ageha replied as she lifted him off the ground, Katsu struggling to breathe.

"He is after today" The vampire lord stated as he took his seat.

"What are you talking about? That idiot Minato is the leader of the fox clan." Ageha said as she glared at the Vampire lord

"Not after what happened a week ago" Stated a very youthful woman with purple silverish hair tied up with bangs, blue-purple eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth. She was wearing a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals.

"What are you talking about Tsurara? Did the teme get his ass kicked and lose his position?" Ageha laughed at the thought.

"If you let the man go we could find out" Issa said as Ageha glared at him before letting Katsu go.

"*Cough cough*… Thank you Lord Issa" Katsu panted as he glared at Ageha. While Ageha gave him an expression that she wouldn't give him the time of day.

"No need to thank me, just tell us what happened" Issa replied with an emotionless expression on his face.

"A week ago my idiot brother Kurama challenged Minato for the leadership of the clan and lost, but he couldn't admit defeat, so he tried to go into the nine tailed mode and lost control" Katsu said as some of the councillors fainted.

"Oh my!" The leader of the org screeched

"Run for your lives!" The Cyclops clan leader shouted as he ran out of the place.

"As much as I don't like that man, I hope he's alright" Ageha thought, a worried expression.

"Did he manage to stop him?" Tsurara asked with a worried look on her face.

"He went on a rampage for a while before Minato and 5 others sacrificed themselves to kill him" Katsu replied as tears went down Tsurara's face.

'Damn! First Kushina and now Minato…' Ageha thought as she looked on, she gained a hopeful look on her face and pondered a more important factor. 'Naruto-kun I hope you're alright'

'Two less s-rank monster to deal with' Issa thought with a hidden smirk on his face. He coughed before standing up. "If that's all you have to talk about then this meet is adjourned"

"No, I would also like to talk about … Naruto Uzumaki" As soon as the name of the Half-breed left his mouth the Monster council let themselves be known.

"That thing is an abomination to our society! It should be executed!" The Org leader shouted. Throughout the shouting and commotion, a single voice stated something that almost every monster in existence thought.

"He's not even a real monster…"

**With a 10 years old Naruto**

Naruto never understood why they hated him so much. He never did anything to them.

"_You're a piece of filth, you don't deserve to live." _They muttered as he walked passed them, every word they muttered seemed like a dagger stabbing into his soul.

It was different when his dad was alive; they all treated him nice because they knew what happened to the last guy that talked shit about him. It didn't matter as much back then as long as his father loved him, and loved him he did. But now that he is dead they were abusing him both verbally and physically.

"Get out of here and go back to your whore of a mother!" A woman nearby shouted.

"Take that back you bitch!" Naruto shouted as he attacked her, punching her in the stomach and kicking her in the shin.

"Help me! This thing is attacking me!" The woman shouted as Naruto ran off with tears in his eyes.

He never knew his mother but he loved her so much. All Naruto knew was that sometimes he would find his father, staring into the fire, and when he asked him what was wrong; he would only say one thing.

"She had beautiful red hair…"

"There you are you half-breed!" A man shouted as he looked at Naruto.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto shouted as the man attack him.

"Why don't you make me?" The man replied snidely as he punched Naruto in his stomach, forcing Naruto to his knees, coughing up spittle. "You can't because you don't have any power!" The man spoke condescendingly as he lifted Naruto up by his fox ears.

Naruto didn't gain any of the fox clan abilities, he only looked like a fox human hybrid and everybody knew that fact. They would always beat him up went his father wasn't around.

"I don't need power to beat you!" Naruto shouted as he kicks the man in his balls. Making all male onlookers unconsciously grasp for their privates and cringe.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE" He screamed out in pain. He got his bearings and focused his glare on Naruto. "You'll pay for this you little shit!" He gave a war-cry as he attacked Naruto again, who side stepped at the last minute and delivered a powerful right hand to the guys stomach. Naruto ran off as he fell to his knees coughing. Naruto may not have his clan ability, but his father still taught him to fight in a new Tiajutsu style that focused on the user's body, which allows him to use it with it if he ever gets his ability.

"I made it, but I wonder why Katsu-san wanted me to meet him here?" Naruto said curiously as he entered the council room. He opened the door to a sight that terrified and chilled him to the very core.

"Now all in favour of killing the half breed raise your hand" Issa shouted as everybody in the place raised their hands, including him. "All appose" This time only Ageha raised her hand "Those who are neutral" And Tsurara raised her hand.

"Tsurara-chan how could you! I though Minato was your best friend?" Ageha shouted as her friend.

"I'm truly sorry Ageha, but I have my clan to worry about" Tsurara replied with a sad look on her face.

"Then it has been decided we will kill the half-breed" They shouted in excitement as this statement was said.

Naruto couldn't believe it; Katsu raised his hand for him to be killed. He was the one that pretty much ordered him to be killed. He was the only one to treat Naruto well after his father died. So why would he do something like this?

"I will let you do NONE of those things! In fact I will take him as my own!" Ageha shouted as she jumped out of her seat 'I can't let them kill Kushina's son! No matter what!'

"You have no say in that!" Issa shouted as Ageha glared at him "Katsu, where is that thing?"

"He'll be here soon" Katsu replied with a big smile on his face.

"Let go of me!" Naruto shouted as the monster threw him into the centre of the room.

"Show respect to your betters! You thing" Issa said as he sent a wave of KI at Naruto.

"Suck my cock you pale face mosquito" Naruto stuttered as he struggled to stand up

"I'm going to kill you!" Issa shouted, his fangs extending as he jumped at Naruto.

"**Monster's ball"** Ageha shouted as a group of monsters tackled Issa to the ground while attacking the council too.

"What the hell's going on?" Naruto asked as he saw the council members fighting themselves.

"Naruto-kun, get away from here!" Ageha shouted as she ran up to him and helped him stand.

"Thank you miss…" Naruto said as she helped him up.

"Ageha or Ageha-chan" Ageha replied with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Ageha-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the place, he was running down the road as he had an, at the time, amazing thought. 'I'm going to the human world, I'm sure it'll be ten times better than here'

**Dream ends**

Naruto woke up as the light hit his face. Groaning in discontent he sat up in his bed.

Blinking several times, he once more took a moment to curse the sun, as well as the blinds. Why they were even there when they never blocked out that damned light was beyond him.

"Damn that dream again" Naruto said as his left hand hit the bed, he felt something warm, soft and round underneath his palm. That definitely wasn't his bed.

He froze. On reflex, his hand gave an experimental squeeze, which prompted a moan from whatever it was he had grabbed a hold of. His eyes drifted down towards his hand.

Only it wasn't his bed that he was staring at. It was Kurumu and she was naked.

"I must be dreaming again" Naruto said as he continued to look at her, he took note of several things. For one, the mound his hand was resting on was, in fact, Kurumu's right breast. Her creamy white skin and her pink nipple with its hardened nub that is peaked out "Damn she has a hot body" He licked his lips as he continued to stare at her body, not realizing that she had woken up the moment her squeezed her breast.

"You like what you see?" Kurumu replied in a sexy voice, adding a drawn out moan on the end of the question that made a blush appeared on Naruto's face.

"Sorry about that…" Naruto replied, not really meaning it, only just having removed his hand from around the perfect globes of flesh.

"Don't be, I don't mind, you can touch them if you want" Kurumu replied as she got up and hugged him, her naked breast pressing against him.

"What're you doing in my room Kurumu-chan?" Naruto asked in an impassive voice.

"You're in my room and my bed Naruto-kun" Kurumu replied as Naruto looked around to see that she was telling the truth. He had just moved his gaze towards her drawers when she spoke next.

"Besides, you're my Destined One!" She spoke into his shoulder as she kissed his neck

"You're what?" Naruto shouted, moving her at arms distance.

"My Destined One! All Succubus have a certain person who they're destined to be with above all others and Naruto-kun, you're it!" Kurumu replied in an excited voice "Now look into my eyes and accept your destiny…" Her eyes glowed and she pressed her lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes rolled back in a dreamy haze at the thought of Kurumu kissing him, he couldn't figure out why she was doing this.

As they separated lips Kurumu saw that Naruto had a dazed look on his face.

"Kurumu-chan what was that all about?" Naruto asked.

'It didn't work…Why didn't it work?' A stunned Kurumu thought before addressing his question in a sultry tone. "A thank you for saving my life last night…"

"Oh, so what happened last night? The last thing I remember was getting up when something hit me in the back of my neck" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck in remembrance.

"I don't know, I saw you faint so I brought you here" Kurumu replied and looked at him with lust clear in her eyes.

"I see so what time is it?" Naruto asked as he looked around the place for a clock.

"8:00AM" Kurumu replied in a casual tone as she checked her clock, somehow hidden from Naruto's view.

"Shit we're late for class!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get up, only to be pushed onto his ass when Kurumu pushes him back down.

"I'll make breakfast first" Kurumu purred seductively as she got out of bed, swaying her hips as she walked towards the door, then she stopped and turn around, a look of amazement, lust and a bit of uncertainty creeping onto her face. "Wow I don't think I could handle that" She stated nervously as she looked at the tent in the sheets.

"Then don't get me this excited again" Naruto replied as a blush appeared on Kurumu's face.

**Homeroom**

"Alright everyone! It's time for you to join a club!" She said in the same cheerful voice as always. "The primary objective of this academy is to prepare our monsters to adapt to the human society. Participation in these clubs will help us understand how to act like one and deepen your understanding about the human society."

"Morning Sensei" Naruto and Kurumu said in unison as they entered the classroom.

"Damn it Naruto, you and Kurumu are late again!" Nekonome shouted at them.

"We have our excuse" Naruto and Kurumu replied at the same time as they handed over the slips.

'Where the hell do they keep on getting excuses from?' Nekonome thought as she looked to see the nurse's signature "I need to have a talk with the school nurse"

"Just sit down!" Nekonome shouted in an annoyed voice.

"Hai sensei" Naruto and Kurumu mumbled as they sat down.

"Now as I was saying, in order to have the perfect embodiment of a human, you must have a firm grasp and understanding of humans themselves. And always remember this; you must never reveal your monster form no matter what. Remember how I said that this school focuses on how to adapt and coexist with the human society, this is one of these times where the purpose of this school takes place." Nekonome said as her Tail stuck out.

"Kurumu-chan, Ms. Nekonome's tail is sticking out again." Naruto whispered to Kurumu as they both laughed.

"Naruto-kun, Kurumu-chan what's so funny?" Nekonome asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"Nothing sensei" Naruto chirped as Nekonome glared at him, Naruto was saved by one of the brightest light bulbs in this school.

"Sensei?" He shouted.

"Yes?" Ms. Nekonome replied. He pointed at her tail.

"Um, your tail…" This obviously offended the teacher greatly.

"MEOW!" She screamed.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my face!" He screamed out in pain.

**Yokai Academy School Grounds**

"Hi Tsukune," A girl greeted him.

"Please don't kill me!" Tsukune shouted in fear, covering his face.

"I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to apologize for what happened yesterday" Kurumu replied as he looked at her "I want us to start over, my name's Kurono Kurumu. It's nice to meet you." The busty girl smiled beautifully at the human boy.

"It's alright, and nice to meet you too Kurumu-san," Tsukune bowed.

"What are you doing here!?" Moka shouted as she saw Kurumu talking to Tsukune.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch" Kurumu replied as a blush appeared on Moka's face "I was just here to apologize to Tsukune-san"

"Tsukune-kun, is that true?" Moka asked as he nodded his head.

"I also want to apologize to you too Moka" Kurumu said as she offered her hand

"Why the suddenly change of mind?" Moka asked as she looked at her sceptically

"Because I found my Destined one" Kurumu replied with her hand still out.

"Your what?" A confused Moka asked as Kurumu explained. "Ok I accept your apology" Smiling as she took Kurumu's hand.

"Naruto-kun over here!" Kurumu shouted as Naruto made his way over.

"Kurumu, why did you call me over here when you know I don't like humans and vampires?" Naruto said in an unsympathetic voice.

"I'm sorry for what my vampire form said to you last night!" Moka shouted as she bowed to him.

"What the hell is wrong with this vampire?" Naruto thought as he looked at her.

"Tsukune-kun told me all the things my vampire self said last night and I want to apologize for her" Moka said with her head facing the floor.

"What are you talk about, weren't you the one who said it?" Kurumu asked as Moka explained her situation with tears coming down her cheeks.

"I'm out of here" Naruto replied in an uncaring voice as he walked away, when Kurumu suddenly grabbed on to him.

"Naruto-kun stop being so mean to Moka, she hasn't done anything to you" Kurumu shouted as she dragged him back "And you just heard, she has no control of her vampire form!"

"Do I look like I care? I hate vampires" Naruto replied in an unaffected voice as he began to walk away again.

"Stop it Naruto-kun, you're starting to sound like the monsters who don't like you" Kurumu replied as she drags him back

"Yeah right" Naruto thought "Fine I won't hold it against her but I won't accept the apology from you, I want it from your vampire form" Moka nodded her head.

"Ok then let's start over, my Name is Moka" She replied as she stretched out her hand

"My Name is Naruto" Naruto replied with a fake smile on his face as he shook her hand.

"Good now let's go and join a club!" Kurumu shouted as she dragged Naruto away.

"Now we have a new friend Tsukune-kun" Moka said with a happy smile on her face.

"Maybe you do" Tsukune replied as he looked at Kurumu dragging Naruto through the crowd.

"What are you talking about?" Moka asked as she looked at her friend questionably.

"He only said he'd be nice to you, but not me" Tsukune enlightened her

"Don't be silly, you weren't paying attention" Moka laughed as they walked through the crowd. "Hey Tsukune-kun, so what club are you joining?"

"I'm not sure. There're so many that I can't even decide." Tsukune kept thinking of what club to choose but another idea popped in his head. "I know but why don't we join the same club so we don't have to difficulty of finding one ourselves!"

"That sounds like a great idea Tsukune-kun" Moka replied with a bush on her face. "Now which club should we join?" They looked at all the clubs. There was the Karate Club, Photography Club, Acupuncture Club, Mummy Club, Chemistry Club, and many more.

"How about the Photography club" Tsukune replied as they walk up to the club when they heard.

"The only way to enter the club is to get a picture of Moka's panties"

"Let's not" Moka replied as she dragged him away while they continued to look for a club.

"Oh? And who have we here? What's your name, handsome?" A blue hair girl said as she blew him a kiss.

"Wow she's scorching" Tsukune thought as he looked at her"Aono Tsukune," He replied with a blush on his face.

"Ichinose Tamao," She introduced herself, "Captain of the swimming club. You look like a strong guy, so how about you join?" She rubbed down his arm.

"Hey bitch get your hands off him" Moka thought as she gave the girl a dirty look.

"Really?" Tsukune replied as his face got red.

"The girls will be all over you because we don't have enough boys in our club." Tamao said.

"A-ah…really? If that's okay with you…"

"Of course it is!" she said cheerfully, throwing an arm over his shoulder and pulling him closer. "I'm the captain, after all. Who else can say who can or can't join?"

"Tsukune-kun, could we join another club because I don't like…" Moka started talking before she was suddenly cut off.

"Come on Moka, we're joining the swimming club" Tsukune said as Tamao wrapped her arms around his.

"Come along now, I'll let the girls get a good look at you." Tamao replied.

"I don't have a bathing suit, though." Tsukune said

"Oh, well you don't _need_ one because the girl don't use one either" Tamao replied as blood came out of Tsukune's nose.

She just laughed and patted his back. "I'm kidding, of course."

"Too bad" Tsukune thought as he looked around and did not see Moka. He suddenly felt Tamao pulling on him strongly

"Hurry up or we'll leave you"

**With Naruto and Kurumu**

"Damn it Naruto-kun that's the fourth club that you turned down" Kurumu shouted as she followed behind him

"I already told you that I don't want to be in a club with monsters that don't like me" Naruto replied as they went into the empty hall way.

"Come on Naruto just swallow your pride and join a club" Kurumu replied and she ran up to him

"Are you crazy?" Naruto replied as they finally reached outside.

"Come on Naruto-kun, do it for me" Kurumu replied as she pressed her lovely breast against him.

"Hey half-breed, our boss wants you to join us!" Keito shouted from behind them.

"Let's got Kurumu-chan" Naruto replied as he walked away.

"Are you deaf half-breed? This is a once in a life time opportunity Deshi" Deshiko shouted as she landed in front of them.

"Like I care what your boss wants" Naruto replied coldly which made the girls flinch.

"You are new to the school, so I'll let that slide because you don't know who our boss is" Keito replied as she regained her composer, she continued with a smile "So I'll give you one chance"

"Why don't you and your boss eat a big steaming bowl of shit" Naruto replied as he walked off again.

"You teme! You're going to pay for disrespecting Kuyo-sama Deshi!" Deshiko shouted as she prepared to attack.

"Shit Naruto just go with them" A petrified Kurumu begged him, she knew who he was up against.

"Did you say Kuyo?" Naruto snarled as his eyes turns red.

"Now you're afraid? Well it's too late now teme, I'm going to kick your ass" Keito replied as she attacked Naruto

"Do I look afraid to you?" Naruto replied as he turned around, his ears, tail and claws coming out.

"You're no match for a real monster half-breed fox, Deshi!" the red head shouted as she attacked Naruto too.

"**Lightning Armour"** Naruto spoke coldly as black lightning covered his body.

"So that's what the boss warned us about, but it won't help you Deshi" Keito said as the red haired girl attacked first

"Deshi!" The red head shouted

"**Hell Stab (**_**Sanbon Nukite**_**)Three-Finger Nukite" **Naruto shouted as he swung his hand, creating a shock-wave that sent them both flying backwards and crashing into the ground as Deshi was broken into pieces.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Keito screamed as she skids across the ground, before finally crashing into a tree.

"Damn Naruto-kun is strong, I can see why my mother charmed him, but not for long" Kurumu thought, then she remembered who Naruto was fighting "Naruto-kun stop or you'll get into trouble"

"Why should I? They're the ones who attacked me first!" Naruto roared as he vanished.

"Damn it I'm going to kill that kid!" Keito shouted as she started to transform, when she was suddenly slammed against the tree by her throat.

"Tell me where Kuyo is!" Naruto roared as his claws sank into her skin.

"Like I'd te- Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Keito screamed out as Naruto electrocuted her.

"**Last chance woman, where is he?"** Naruto asked in a menacing voice.

"FU- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Keito shrieked out as Naruto turned up the voltage.

"Naruto-kun stop or you'll kill her!" A terrified Kurumu begs for the girl's life to be spared.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Keito screamed out as Naruto continued to torture her.

"Naruto a teacher is coming, we have to get out of here!" Kurumu screamed as she tried to trick him.

"**Tell me where that teme is!"** Naruto roared as he turned up the voltage again.

"Naruto stop, you're not a murderer!" Kurumu yelled, trying to stop him from committing murder.

"**Tell Kuyo that I'm looking for him"** Naruto warned as he threw her across the field. She growled as she struggled to stand, her eyes glowing with anger as she jumped at him.

"Die!" The red head zombie shouted

"**Lightning Straight**" Naruto shouted as he delivered a punch to her face that sent her flying across the school yard.

"Let's get out of here Kurumu-chan" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand, just before they vanished in a bolt of black lighting.

**With Tsukune and Moka**

He saw a whole group of girls, sporting many different colours of hair and various… breast sizes, but all were quite beautiful in their own right. All of them were staring straight at him, giggling and squealing gleefully as they took in his muscular body, tanned skin and brown hair. Tsukune also noticed a few other boys in the water had nose bleed because they were surrounding by beautiful girls.

The blue haired girl wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him "So Tsukune-kun, do you know how to swim?"

"N-No I-I d-don't" A red faced Tsukune stuttered.

"I'll guide you through the steps first. Is that alright?" Tamao replied as she led him into the water.

"Aye aye Captain" Tsukune jokingly saluted which made her laugh.

"Oh Tsukune-kun, you're so funny!" Tamao laughed as they entered the water.

"Does she like me?" He wondered as he looked at her.

"Put your in hands in the water like this…" Tamao instructed him as he followed her. She then moved behind him and leant towards him. He froze as her boobs made contact with his back.

"Oh sweet god, they feel so soft and good" Tsukune thought as a blush appeared on his face and his soldier salutes at the same time.

"Tsukune-kun, what's going on here?" An envious Moka asked as she arrived to see them.

Tsukune quickly turned around to see Moka but she looked more upset. He had no idea why she was upset. "What's wrong with her?"

"Why don't you go and swim somewhere else you leech" Tamao replied as tears threatened to come to Moka's eyes.

"So that's why you joined the swimming club so you can get rid of me and to meet new girls didn't you? Oh no, I see what's going on…" Moka replied as she barely fought back the tears

"W-What!? No! Moka, it's not like that!" Tsukune tried to argue with her.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that crap! I won't put up with this!" Moka shouted.

"Then leave" Tamao replied as she splashed a little water on Moka.

"Hey watch it" Moka shouted as she jumped back. She looked startled when the splashing water almost made contact to her leg. She feared it for some reason. The look on her face said so.

"This is the swimming club so if you're not going to swim then why don't you just leave? Go bother someone else." Tamao rudely said to Moka. She splashed more water at the vampire as she jumped back even farther "You really are afraid of water, does that mean you don't take a bath daily, you nasty bitch." As Tamao finished her bit, Moka ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Moka! Wait! Please!" Tsukune yelled. Man that girl was fast, she was out of there in seconds.

"Leave that nasty girl alone and keep me company" The blue haired girl tried to convince him, as she rubbed down his chest

"No I can't leave her like that" Tsukune replied as he tried to break her grip.

"You're going nowhere!" Tamao shouted as her mouth expanded and became scaly, along with her teeth becoming jagged and shark-like. Her legs and feet also transformed into an orange coloured mermaid tail, she finished her transformation as her hands became webbed.

"Help me!" Tsukune shouted desperately.

"No one's going to help you lover boy!" Tamao roared. All over the swimming pool boys were being attacked by the mermaids.

**With Naruto and Kurumu**

"What the hell was that about?" Kurumu asked Naruto in a very worried voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Naruto replied as they reached the basketball court.

"Don't play dumb with me Naruto-kun, you went crazy on that girl a while ago just because she mention Kuyo's name" Kurumu replied as Naruto growls as she said the name "There you go again, did you know him or did he do something to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Naruto replied with a growl as they continued to walk

"Half-breed-chan, we finally meet after all these years" A blonde hair boy said from behind them.

"I see your lackey delivered my message to you" Naruto replied with a smirk on his face as he turned around

"Yes and I see you are still sporting those beautiful scars on your face" The blonde mocked Naruto

"Why don't I give you a matching pair Kuyo!?" Naruto shouted as he attacked the blonde, anger lit in his eyes as he shouted out his attack.

"**Lightning Armour!" **Naruto was surrounded in black lightning, adding to his already terrible visage.

"Bring it on half-breed so I can burn you to crisp!** "****Kitsunebi!" **_(Fox Fire)_" Kuyo roared as the fire surrounded him.

"Let see what is stronger Fire or Lightning!" Naruto roared as he vanishes in a lightning bolt.

"Bring it on you worthless shit **Ball of Fire!**" Kuyo shouted as a huge fireball appeared on the top of his hand. "Show yourself!"

"I'm right behind you! **Liger Bomb!**" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Kuyo in the back of his neck and lifted him high up into the air, ignoring the burns he was getting. Without warning a tremendous pain assaulted his senses.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed out in pain as he dropped Kuyo, he clutched his head before he fell to the ground. "Arghhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed out again as he looked up to see Kuyo putting his hands in a seal.

"Now I'm going to show you what happens to those who disobey their master's orders" Kuyo said with a sadistic smile on his face as he started to rain down kicks and punches on the half breed.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu screamed out, she tried to rush in to help, but the fire was too strong for her.

"Ku ku ku ku!" Kuyo laughs as he continued the beat down.

Cut

**Technique list**

**Name: Monster's ball**

**Rank: S**

An illusion created by Ageha that let her opponents thinks they are fighting a group of monster.

**Name: Liger Bomb**

**Rank: High A in half powered lightning Armour**

After covering himself in his Lightning Release Armour, Naruto grabs his opponent and lifts them high up into the air. Then, using his extreme strength, he smash them head first onto the ground in what resembles a power bomb manoeuvre. This is devastating enough to shatter a large area of the ground itself on impact.

**The ****Hell Stab**

Is the strongest technique of Naruto Uzumaki, whereby he concentrates a considerable amount of lightning chakra into just the finger-tips of a single hand and then performs a thrusting motion, which together allows him to pierce a target.

**Name" Three-Finger Nukite** (三本貫手, _Sanbon Nukite_):

Rank: High A

By swinging his hand Naruto can create a shock-wave which was powerful enough to send opponents in the immediate area around him flying backwards

**Ball of Fire**

Kuyō summons a huge fireball on the top of his hand and it creates a huge explosion on impact


	4. Chapter 4 Clubs, Seals and Partnership

**Naruto : Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

* * *

Jay3000: Sorry about the late up date and I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next chapter may take longer than this one and it's not because I don't have the time to write it because I wrote chapter 5 and 6 already (Un beta'ed).

Reasons:

My beta is focusing on his story right now

My beta also beta'ed my other story Golden Lion too which he will receive after he is done with his stories and it contains 10.400 words.

So I don't know went it will be updated.

* * *

**Beta'ed Buttonspaz**

* * *

People Thinking

**Monster talking**

* * *

**Review Corner**

**Jedipimp **

**Jay3000: Thank you and I don't listen to closed mined fools**

**angga. **

**Jay3000: Yes there will be but not now but there is a lime in here**

**Kjohnson101 **

**Jay3000: Naruto did not get over his hate for vampire, he only did it to stop Kurumu from nagging him and I know that lots of you guys do the same thing too tell somebody that you forgave them when deep down in your heart you don't mean it.**

**Naruto doesn't have much experience with women because of how he was treated that is why he blushes. The reason why Naruto listens to Kurumu is because she looks like Ageha who he doesn't want to disappoint. I don't what you are talking about because since the first chapter Naruto have fought his own battle and not the canon battle.  
**

**The Great Dullahan**

**Jay3000: Yes he does and in this chapter you will find out what type of seal**** and It can spell both ways**

**Guest 1****chapter 3 .****Sep 3**

**Jay3000: Thank you for that lovely review you really understand my story and the way I write and they should listen to you when you said ****"Never jump into conclusions until you find out the facts" Some readers are doing that and it get annoying****. I wish everybody has your mind-set**

**EddyxMarvoloxRiddle**

**Jay3000: Sorry but that is the way I see in and may other anime that the way Half-breed are treated or much worst.**

**StrongGuy159 and R-king 93 **

**Jay3000: Thank you for the review and I will.**

**yuru **

**Jay3000: I don't speak Spanish so I use google translate and this is what your review said "what is the history of m **** never read such a dishonorable history of fiction. ruined my tone to read this."**

**This is a fanfiction (look it up if you don't know the meaning) and a crossover with Naruto in it so I can change or add to the history if I want.**

**sabery **

**Jay3000: That will be reveal late in the story but the other one will be reveal in this chapter**

**Silber D. Wolf **

**Jay3000: Thank you**

**Onimad **

**Jay3000: Didn't you say you were dropping my story two chapters ago.**

**Mas2009 **

**Jay3000: Do you read anime, Manga or even watch TV the MC don't always win in every chapter/episodes and they aren't always the strongest.**

**Skelo **

**Jay3000: Yes really, do you watch Naruto, I guess not if you wouldn't be asking about the slave seal because the Hyuga did the same thing example Neji and the branch family and the all-powerful Hokage who I think control the school in Naruto world could do nothing about it because it is clan business just like in this story. In the Rosario + Vampire Moka and the gang were attack and almost get kill or rape in ever chapter and the head master did not do a thing about it and you are tell me that my story is Unrealistic. It's call a cliff hanger look it up.**

**SPark681 **

**Jay3000: This chapter will explain all your questions**

**Argorok **

**Jay3000: That will come but you have to read to find out**

**stitches034 **

**Jay3000: Thank you and that S- CASS MONSTER Name will be revealed after Naruto's and Kuyo' fight if you haven't guess who it is by that time**

**Review End**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Clubs, Seals and Partnership**

"Don't think too badly of us. We do lure innocent men into water to suck their life force. But we are mermaids after all. It's sort of our thing." Tamao explained the scenario with a smile on her face.

"Oh shit, I'm so dead" Tsukune gasped as his jaw dropped. She squeezed him tighter as she grinned at him. "Yep, she's going to suck my life force." he looked around to see the other boys who were having their life sucked out. Tamao's hand moved his head towards hers.

"Ah your lovely scent…it's so irresistible like it was…a human's…" Tamao moaned as she licked her lips.

"Shit! Does she know I'm human?" Tsukune thought as she started licking his face.

"Now to enjoy your delicious life force" Tamao told him as she began.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tsukune screamed to the heavens, not that they were listening.

**With Naruto**

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you teme" Naruto screamed out while he clutched his head, Kuyo continuing to kick and punch him.

"You really think dad would have let you back into the clan without having a trump card" Kuyo laughed as Naruto screamed out in pain, pushed into the ground. "Now join me or die" Kuyo gained a savage look on his face as a **fire-ball** appeared in his hand.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she ran towards him, only for a fire wall to block her way "Shit, it's too hot!"

"One last chance!" Kuyo shouted as he stepped on Naruto's head.

Naruto fought through the pain to say "Eat shit and die bitch!"

"Fine then, burn in hell!" Kuyo shouted as the **fire-ball** got larger.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she saw Kuyo bring down the **fire-ball.**

"Meow!" Was all that was heard as Kuyo received a kick to the face, sending him crashing into the walls before landing outside of the school.

"Who are you?" Kurumu asked as she saw a blonde hair woman in a Superhero cat outfit.

"Pussy woman at your service" The woman replied as Kurumu sweat dropped at the name. "Naruto-kun you ok?"

"Hey how do you know Naruto-kun?" Kurumu shouted as she ran towards Naruto.

"Well look at the time, Pussy woman away!" The blond shouted as she ran through the wall that Kuyo had created. She picked up the unconscious teen and jumped away before Kurumu could catch her.

"Damn it, no wonder he was being so nice to me after they gave me the clan seal!" Naruto thought as his anger grew, he didn't even hear Kurumu talking to him.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Kurumu asked but she received no answer.

"I need to get rid of this seal or I'll never get my revenge" Naruto thought as Kurumu continued to talk.

"Naruto-kun, are you listening to me?" Kurumu asked again, once again receiving no answer.

"I'm going to kill them all!" Naruto roared in his mind as his KI unleashed without him knowing, making it hard to breathe for Kurumu.

"I'm free from those Mermaid bitches and my life force is safe!" Was heard throughout the place.

"Hey did Tsukune escaped too?" Moka's voice was heard

"That poor sucker, the captain had him trapped" The voice said.

"Tsukune-kun, I'm coming!" Moka shouted

"Damn it I need to get this thing off" Naruto thought as he used his claws to rip his flesh off "Shit it's not working" He grunted as his shoulder healed back with the seal on it.

"Naruto-kun, Tsukune is in trouble we need to help him!" Kurumu shouted from behind him but Naruto still wasn't listening; he had more important things to attend to.

**"I have to cut it off"** Naruto thought as his hand was suddenly covered in lightning.

"Naruto I'm talking to you!" Kurumu shouted again as she grabbed his shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want!?" Naruto roared as Kurumu flinched at seeing his red eyes.

"T-Tsukune, needs your help" A scared Kurumu stuttered out as Naruto growled at her.

"I don't have time to help a filthy human! I have more important things to do!" Naruto shouted as he tried to think of some way to remove the seal "I wish I knew something about seal, right now I'm just grasping at fucking straws!"

"What's more important than your friends!?" Kurumu shouted back with venom as she glared at him, but Naruto wasn't listening, she started to get increasingly agitated "Answer me you selfish half breed!" But she got no answer. "I should have known better than to work with a half-breed, you care only for yourself!" She spat at him as a final parting before she flew off.

"Here goes something..." Naruto spoke quietly to himself as he went back to work on his hand.

**With Tsukune**

"Oh yes" Tamao moaned as she continued to suck Tsukune's life force "Oh god yesssss!" His delicious life force making her orgasm.

"I'm sorry Moka, I shouldn't have ditched you" Tsukune thought as his life flashed before his eyes.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she tries to get to him but she was blocked by a couple of mermaids.

"He's with our captain so back off bitch!" One of the mermaid's shouted as she pushed Moka.

"I won't leave without him!" Moka shouted as she charges forward.

"Die bitch!" One of the mermaid's shouted as she punched Moka in the face.

"My turn!" Another mermaid shouted as she delivered a spin kick to Moka which sent her crashing, luckily or unluckily she was caught by one of the mermaids in the water.

"Let's have some fun first" The mermaid in the water said as she held Moka in a full nelson. The girls laughed as they took turns beating up the trapped Moka.

"Now back to Tsukune baby" Tamao said as she when back to heaven.

"Back off creeps!" Kurumu shouted as she punched one the mermaids in the face, sending her crashing into the wall "Who's next?" As the mermaids attacked her. She flew into the air to avoid them.

The mermaids launched themselves out of the water to catch her but they couldn't, they were only defeating themselves because Kurumu took advantage of her ability to fly and kept on knocking them back to the ground or water.

"Stop you fools, we are powerless outside of the water!" Tamao shouted at them.

"Now's my chance!" Kurumu shouted as she attacked the mermaid that had Moka with a punch to the face.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said in an angry tone. Her mouth widened sprouting sharp, shark like teeth. As well as doubling in size. "I'm going to enjoy this" She laughed gleefully as she threw Moka away and attacked Kurumu, who flew into the air for safety.

"Don't worry Tsukune! Just hold on! I'm coming to save you!" Moka yelled. She was about to enter in the water when she stopped at the edge of the pool "It's now or never" Her body touched water and she started to get electrocuted. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Stupid Vampire" Kurumu muttered as she dodged the bleacher seats that the big Mermaid threw at her.

"Moka!" Tsukune called out to her in a weak voice. She could barely swim. She tried to get out of the water and hold on for dear life but was unable too.

"Well well, it looks like the rumours were true all along. Little Ms Moka is a vampire." Tamao mocked.

"Moka what's wrong with you, you know that water is a major weakness for vampires!" Kurumu shouted as she delivered a punch to the big Mermaid, not affecting her in the slightest.

"So water is a weakness for vampires?" Tsukune thought as he looked at a sinking Moka "Why didn't she tell me sooner? I wouldn't have joined the club if I'd known!"

"Damn it! I have to do something right now!" Kurumu said. Moka was struggling to get out and just started drowning. "This is entirely your fault Naruto!"

Tsukune had tears in his eyes, all he could see was Moka's arm sinking into the water, she was drowning "This is my fault, if only I said no..."

Kurumu smashed her elbow into the face of the big mermaid, and then sent an uppercut directly to her chin. Running out of time, she flew passed her and dived into the water to save Moka.

"Get her!" The captain shouted as the rest of the mermaid dove after her "She won't come out alive, now to finish off my lunch" She was about to tuck in when someone suddenly came out of the water and grabbed Tsukune before she could. Carrying both Moka and Tsukune on her shoulders.

"You bitch give me back my lunch!" The captain screeched.

"Tsukune, hurry up and remove her rosary, we need Inner Moka's help!" Kurumu shouted as Tsukune quickly complied, taking it off as a bright light lit up the place. The pressure from the transformation scaring some of the bystanders enough to soil their trousers.

**"Now listen, you have been nothing but a pain in my ass."** Inner Moka insulted the mermaid captain.

"Oh my…so much power. I never expected this." Tamao was in disbelief. "But she's still a vampire."

**With Naruto**

"Damn it Neko-chan, where did you run off to!?" Ririko shouted as she walked along the empty place, stopping as she smelt blood "What the hell?" She followed her tongue only to see Naruto on the ground, lying in a pool of blood.

"Kurumu-chan, help me" Naruto called out in a weak voice.

She ran up to the downed half-breed "Naruto-kun!" A scared Ririko shouted as she saw his shoulder. The flesh was gone, and only the bone was showing "Naruto-kun, don't die!"

"Kurumu-chan is that you, I'm sorry for shouting at you but I just have to get that seal off" Naruto moaned painfully as he coughed up blood

"What seal? I'm not Kurumu; it's me Ririko-sensei!" Ririko replied as she carefully lifted him up.

"Those teme's of the Fox clan tricked me...They..." His face became pale as he suddenly fainted

"Shit Naruto-kun, hold on!" Ririko shouted. She thought about taking him to the nurse but she changed her mind, she didn't want the person who did this to Naruto to go back and finish the job.

"I know! I'll take him back to my room and nurse him back to health" Ririko finalised as she walked through the hole in the wall, taking Naruto to the teacher dorms without anybody seeing her.

**Kurumu, Moka vs Mermaid**

"**Know your place!"** Moka shouted as she attacked the captain, who dove under the water to avoid the attack. "**Get out here bitch!**" Without warning a huge wave crashed onto Moka. Although she was still standing, it was obvious she was in a great amount of pain, the lighting arcing across her body proved that.

"My my you look awful. You're sparking like crazy and I imagine that you must be in quite a bit of pain right now." Tamao insulted.

**"Don't flatter yourselves. A pathetic little girl like you, I could beat you in my sleep**." Inner Moka countered with a snide tone.

"Stop pretending that you're better than me and that it doesn't hurt whore!" Tamao was pissed. The insult made her more upset than she already was. "You'll pay for that!" Tamao started swimming in circles, forming a huge water tornado that sucked Moka, Kurumu and the big mermaid into it. "Vampires are weak in water but for a mermaid like me, the water is home territory and there's no chance of you winning here ku ku ku" The attack destroy the ceiling and the wall as the tornado travelled outside.

"Moka!" A weak Tsukune called out when suddenly he felt somebody grab him.

"Now that the blood sucker is gone, let's get back to our make out session" Tamao said with a smile on her face as she lifted him in the air.

**"Oh is that so?"** Moka said as the big Mermaid was sent crashing into the ground.

Tamao dropped Tsukune and was heading for the pool when she saw that it was empty "Oh shit! I used it up in my last attack!" She cursed herself, before doing a retake, "Hey wait a minute, she took that water attack, that means she's weakened now!" A smile came to her face as she charged towards Moka. "Die!"

**"Know your place!"** Moka gave the Mermaid a powerful kick to the face; it sent her crashing into the wall before she fell to the ground, leaving a body print in the wall.

"She should have known that a mermaid out of water isn't exactly in their home territory." Kurumu said, crossing her arms as Moka fell to her knees, Tsukune coming over to help her.

She looked up at him before slamming him against the wall, and slapped him in his face. "Ow!" Tsukune rubbed his red cheek where she slapped him.

**"You listen to me stupid human! You don't know a single thing about her so don't pretend that you do. I wonder why I'm even 'acquaintances' with you in the first place! You're only an immature boy who only thinks for himself**." Inner Moka grabbed her rosary from his hand and dropped him on the ground, already starting to walk away. "**Think of her feelings sometimes. She was crying her eyes out." **

"Damn it Moka, he's still weak from the mermaid sucking out his life force" Kurumu shouted as she ran over to him.

"**Like I care, now tell me where that half breed is, I have a score to settle with him"** Inner Moka replied

"Like I care where that teme is" Kurumu muttered

"**Well, well looks like trouble in paradise**" Inner Moka replied with a smile on her face "**That is what you get for being around monster that is stronger than you**"

**The next day**

"Remember boys and girls, the assignment for the history of monsters is due tomorrow" Nekonome shouted as the students left the class, wading one down before they could leave. "Kurumu-chan I need to speak to you"

"Naruto-kun did not come to class today…. Wait, why should I care?" Kurumu thought as she packed up her books into her bag "May be I shouldn't have been cold to him yesterday… wait that teme deserved it, he didn't want to save his friends"

"Kurumu-chan!" Nekonome shouted, gaining the girl's attention.

"Yes sensei?" Kurumu replied as she walked toward Nekonome.

"Do you know where Naruto-kun is?" Nekonome asked as she saw the unsympathetic look in Kurumu's eyes.

"Why would I know where that fool is!?" Kurumu shouted then she ran out of the classroom.

"What the hell happen between the two of them after I left yesterday?" Nekonome thought as she looked at the empty class room and sighed "I hope you are alright Naruto-kun"

**With Moka and Tsukune**

"Um Moka, I'm sorry…about yesterday. I wasn't thinking of your feelings and I was being selfish….do you…accept my apology?" Tsukune asked her as he nervously waited for an answer. It was silent for a couple of seconds or so. Then he saw her smile.

"Of course I accept your apology silly. But if you really want to join any other club that I don't want to join then just tell me, I won't hold against you." Moka said. Tsukune was happy she accepted his apology, but he didn't want to join any club that Moka wasn't a part of.

"That's nice Moka but to be honest, I don't want to join a club without you in it." Tsukune replied as he looked into her eyes

"N-No, I'm fine with it really! You don't have to worry about me." A blushing Moka said as she looked at the ceiling.

**2 days later**

**Warning small Lime ahead**

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room, he tried to move but was unsuccessful "What hell is going on?" Muttering as he struggled.

"Easy Naruto-kun, I just placed some healing and sheet seals to heal your body while keeping you in place for them to work" Ririko said as she walked into the light where Naruto could see her. She was wearing wears a blue shirt that reached her waist and a red thong with her stockings. "You've been sleeping three days so take it easy"

"Oh shit, I guess I over did it" Naruto felt like smacking himself, before he got a good look at her, not realizing the tent that was growing in his pants. "My my sensei I was right you are the sexiest women in the school."

"And I was right you do have a big cock" Ririko said as she licked her lips, spotting the huge tent in Naruto's pants "Why don't I introduce myself to him" Pointing at Naruto's 'problem' as she walk over to him.

"Why don't you, he wants to know you to-" Naruto tried to say something but her lips cut him off.

"Then stop the talking and let the introduction begins" Ririko replied as her hands began to stoke his member through his pants.

"Oh yes!" Naruto moaned as she took his pants off and threw them across the room.

"You're so hard Naruto-kun. It must be painful to have such an erection. Let your sensei ease your suffering" She cooed softly as she started to kiss his cock from his balls to the tip, she gave the entire length a long lick as she looked up at him. "You like that Naruto-kun?"

"Fuck yeah" Naruto moaned as she licked the head of the cock with her tongue. Then suddenly her long tongue was wrapped around his cock "Oh shit!" His eyes widened as she then used her tongue like she would her hands and started stoking his cock. She did this action for a while "Damn Ririko-chan, your tongue feels so good" She took the whole thing into her mouth, and began bobbing her head up and down.

Ririko only hummed out a response, as she sucked on his erection, causing Naruto's toes to curl, indicating that he loved what she was doing.

"I'm going to cum Ririko-chan!" said Naruto as he made Ririko speed up her motions, while Ririko herself was sucking hard to increasing the pleasure. After a few more strokes he finally let the dam burst and let out a groan before cumming hard into her mouth.

As for Ririko herself, she tried to swallow as much as she could, catching the small droplets on her chin before they could fall to the ground. "Damn you tasted good Naruto-kun!" Chirped Ririko as she licked her lips.

"Oh shit what was that…. Ririko is a sexy bitch" Naruto said the password for the seal "How did I know how to release the seal?"

"That is one of the things I could grant you if you become my teaching assistant" Ririko replied as she tackled him on the bed "And a lot more" She purred, kissing him on the lips.

"So you're saying that if I join you, you'll teach me how to use seals?" Naruto asked as she kissed his cheek "How do you know I want to learn the functioning of seals?"

"You mumbled in your sleep about your clan tricking you, the tirade about placing a controlling seal on you in the guise of a clan seal, and about how you're going to kill them all?" Ririko replied as she kissed his neck.

"If you heard all of that, especially the last part, then why didn't you report me?" Naruto asked as he stared at her.

"Because I like you Naruto-kun and I want you to succeed" Ririko replied as Naruto looked at her with a blank expression. "Fine you can blame it on Neko-chan for telling me about how the monsters treat you; it reminded me of how I was treated. The council labelled me and my people as monsters who lure children in and kill them, so they took away our sit on the council."

"What kind of monster are you?" Naruto asked as her long forked tongue licked his cheek.

"You know you're not supposed to ask that question" Ririko replied with a smile on her face.

"I know, but if you want me to trust you than you have to" Naruto replied as he tried to sit up, only for her to push him back down.

"Then enjoy the show..." Ririko transformed her lower body, causing it to stretch and turn into the body of a snake. At the end of her tail is a bud.

"So you are a lamia? I've heard of your clan story" Naruto replied as she touched the skin on his waist.

"You know that's a form of proposal" Ririko in a seductive voice.

"So when is the wedding" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"I-I w-as" Ririko stuttered as a blush appeared on her face

"Ha ha ha ah" Naruto laughs

*Ring*

"Damn it, it's time for class" Ririko said as she turned back into her human form and went into her closet and took out her skirt "I went by your dorm and brought you your school clothes" She walked towards the door.

"I accept" Naruto said as a smile appeared on her face.

"See you at class" Ririko as she blows a kiss at him "Oh there is a letter on the table, give it to Neko-chan".

**The hallway**

"I can't believe that we haven't joined a club yet" Moka said as Tsukune nodded his head.

A voice came out of nowhere above the two of them. They both looked up and saw Ms. Nekonome.

"Well why don't you two join the newspaper club?" She offered.

"Newspaper Club?" Moka and Tsukune both asked.

"Yep, you see I'm the faculty advisor." They both thought about it.

"Well Moka, I think we found ourselves a winner. What do you think?" Tsukune asked her before he could jump to things like he did with the swimming club.

"It sounds like a perfect fit!" Moka said cheerfully.

"Meow! I finally got members!" Ms. Nekonome cheered "First meet starts today after school"

**In History class**

"Now class, please be quiet, I'm about to start Meow" Nekonome said as she looks around the class to see the empty seat that belonged to Naruto "Naruto-kun is still not here, something must be wrong" She thought as she looked at Kurumu, who was talking to Moka and Tsukune without a care in the world.

"So guys what club did you join?" Kurumu asked, she had told them that Naruto had refused to help them so they were upset with him too.

"Hey we are joining the Newspaper club" Moka replied in an excited voice.

"That's great; do you think I could join too?" Kurumu asked as she looked at Tsukune

The brown hair boy looked at Moka first who nodded her head "I'm sure that Sensei would let you join"

"Now class today we will be talking about the history of Yōkai Academy" Nekonome said as when suddenly the door opened and Naruto walked in. Whispers broke out amongst the classroom.

"I heard he was dead"

"Naruto-kun is alive, I knew it"

"Damn half breed"

"Sorry to be late" Naruto said as he handed her a note, and went to an empty seat at the back of the class that was near the open window and sat down.

"He didn't sit beside Kurumu-san"

"Finally she dumped that thing! Now I can asked her out"

"Yes Naruto-kun is single!"

"I wonder what happened after I left them" Nekonome thought as she looked at the excuse Naruto gave her.

_**I will explain at lunch signed by Ririko**_

**Later in the class**

"Now guys, we are going to put you in groups for the next activity" Nekonome informed the class as she took up the register.

"Please let me be paired with Moka"

"I want Naruto-kun"

"Please god I want Kurumu to be my partner"

"Moka and Tsukune" Nekonome called the names

"Damn it"

"Why god why"

"Naruto and…." Nekonome said as she looked around "Kurumu"

"Lucky bitch" A blonde hair girl said

"I don't want to be pair with somebody who abandoned me" Naruto said, shocking the class.

"You're the one who abandoned your friends you selfish half breed" She instantly clutched her hands over her mouth as she realized what she said "Naruto- I-I'm sorr…."

"Whatever, I should have known that you were like everybody else" Naruto replied as he jumped through the open window.

"Naruto, class isn't over!" Nekonome shouted while looking through the window, but Naruto was nowhere to be found "Damn it"

**Lunch time**

"Damn it Naruto, where are you" Nekonome said as she collected her lunch, which consist of fried fishes with some fish cakes and a glass of milk. "This is my fault; I shouldn't have left them alone"

"Neko-chan, what's wrong? I've been calling you for five minutes" Ririko told her as Nekonome sat down.

"Sorry Riko-chan but I have a lot on my mind" Nekonome replied as she looked at her best friend.

"Is it about Naruto-kun?" Ririko asked

"So you heard about what happen in my class" Nekonome said as she held her head down.

"Yeah I heard the students talking about it" Ririko replied as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah and it's my fault, I shouldn't have let them alone" Nekonome said sadly as she told her friend what happened.

"I know, Naruto told me about it" Ririko replied which shocked Nekonome. "And it's not your fault, it Kurumu's"

"What do you mean by that?" Nekonome asked.

"After you left, Naruto was trying to get the seal off him by any means necessary" Ririko informed her "When I found him I could see the bones on his shoulder" The mental picture making Nekonome almost hurl.

"I see, now tell me, why are you blaming Kurumu-chan?" Nekonome asked

"She abandoned him in his time of need and he nearly bleed to death! The selfish bitch!" Ririko roared in anger

"Easy Ririko, we need to talk to Ageha-chan first"

**Later with Naruto**

"I thought I could rely on her, I guess I was wrong" Naruto said as she sat on the branch in one of the tallest trees in the forest "She's nothing like Ageha-chan" He looked at the peaceful scenery around him.

"Sometimes I wonder why I tried to make friends, every time I do they either betray me or turn their backs on me" Naruto said as he heard the bell ring "It looks like school is over, I need to get to Ririko before she comes looking for me"

"Too bad she won't find you" Was all Naruto heard before he dodged a punch that destroyed the tree.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted as he landed on the ground.

The boy landed on the ground and the first thing Naruto noticed about him was that he was wearing a karate uniform and a mask that covered his face. "I'm the wind lord and I'm here to take you down"

"Ha ha ha, I see that teme Kuyo thinks you can beat me just because you use wind and I use Lightning" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't be smile if I was you because Wind Beats Lightning" The masked fighter shouted as he attacked Naruto.

Naruto's Lightning Armour appeared around him as he attacked too "**Lightning Straight!**"

"**Empty Fist- Hole Puncher!**" The attacks collided, sending a shockwave through the forest as a crater formed beneath them "What the hell is going on? Wind beats Lightning!" He screamed as Naruto over powered him and pushed him back.

"Is that all you got? I thought wind beats lightning" Naruto mocked him as he vanished from sight "You were wrong" He delivered a powerful kick to the masked Fighter's back, sending him crashing through the trees. "**Black Lightning bomb!**" Naruto growled as he fired it into the same direction.

***BOOM!***

"It seems like Lightning wins" Naruto said as he walked away, when suddenly he felt someone rush past him, only to see the masked man in front of him without any burn marks on his body.

"Did you hear it, the voice of the wind?" The mask whispered when suddenly cuts appeared all over Naruto's body.

"Damn it he's fast!" Naruto thought as the blood soaked into his shredded clothes. He gave the fighter a dangerous stare as his wounds began to heal. "That tickles"

"I underestimated you but it won't happen again!** Fuuga Seiken Zuki (Gale Punch**)!" The masked fighter shouted as his attack turned into a tornado.

"Is that it? **Three-Finger Nukite (Sanbon Nukite)"** Naruto laughed as he swung his hand, creating a shock-wave that cuts through the tornado and almost hits the masked man, who was forced to jump in the air to dodge the attack that destroyed half of the forest around them.

"Shit my wind attack isn't working against him" The masked fighter thought "I will be back half breed!" He shouted out as he flew away.

**With Kurumu, Moka and Tsukune**

"Tsukune, may I please suck your blood?" Moka asked with a smile. Before he could even answer she was already in front of him. "Capu-Chu!" She said before she bit down into his neck.

"Moka, I know you like sucking your boyfriend but could you do it in private" The Succubus teased to which Omote's face heated up.

"I-It's not like that!" The girl exclaimed, flustered and flailing her arms about rather comically. "T-Tsukune and I are friends."

Tsukune thought was dazed as his legs wobbled, "Oh my god I'm about to cum"

"If you say so" Kurumu" replied as their homeroom teacher entered the room

"I would like to welcome the new members of our club! Thank you for joining and let's begin! I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together!" Nekonome said with a bright smile. The room was silent then she looked at Kurumu and glared at her.

"Oh shit sensei is mad at me, she's going to kick me out of the club for what I said to Naruto-kun earlier" A nervous Kurumu thought

"My how embarrassing. Late on the first day." A boy with black hair said as he offered the group a suave smile as he entered the room.

"This is the other member of our club." Nekonome said as she pointed to the boy who looked about a year older than the others.

"Hello, I am Gin Morioka the club president. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said smiling. He had red-violet eyes and ink black hair, which he kept back with a red headband. He was wearing the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he wears around his neck. He looked at Tsukune first and then looked at the two girls. In an instant he was in front of them with a bouquet of roses for the both of them.

"Sensei told me about the new members but she failed to mention how beautiful you two are." He said as he handed the bouquet to them.

"Gin is the only second year student that is on the club. If you have any questions please just ask him." Nekonome explained.

"You can count on me." He said as he gave the group thumbs up.

"Alright then. I have a staff meeting to go to so I'll leave them in your care Gin." The teacher said as she left the room.

"Alright, leave it to me." He told her before the door closed. Once the teacher was gone he looked at the remaining four residents seriously and began to speak.

"Well, let's see. First I'll give you the explanation of just what kind of club it is. The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activity will be reporting in all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now; this isn't going to be an easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself."

The others were silent as they digested what he just said.

"He looks like someone we can rely on…right?" Moka asked as she looked at Tsukune.

"Yeah…I guess so." He answered a bit unsurely. Just then Gin's face broke into a smile and he chuckled.

**With Naruto**

"Sorry for being late Ririko-sensei" Naruto said as he entered the dark room "What the hell, I can't see a thing"

"When we are alone I want you to call me Ririko-chan or I'll be forced to punish you" The lights came on and he saw Ririko wearing a black leather bra attached to a leather skirt and dark leggings. To complete the outfit, she wore a pair of white heels. "So Naruto you like outfit or the one of this morning?" She walked up to him and kiss him on his cheek.

"I like both of them Ririko-sensei ouch!" Naruto screamed and rubbed his ass as she hit him with a whip.

"I told you that you would be punished if you don't call me Ririko-chan" Ririko informed him as she put down the whip.

"Fine Ririko-chan I'm ready to learn" Naruto as he begun to unbutton his pants.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Ririko asked with a curious look on her face.

"What? Isn't this how you transfer information?" Naruto asked as she laughed.

"Ha ha ha no its not!" Ririko laughed even harder

"Damn it and I really enjoy doing it that way" Naruto said

"That method won't work because the information is only temporally" Ririko replied as she lick her lips "Follow me" as she walked away.

Naruto followed behind her as she opened a secret door in the classroom, they entered to see scrolls on the walls.

"**An imbalance is created when an odd-numbered seal is placed on top of an even-numbered seal, and vice-versa" **One of them said

"I'm going to teach you **Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques)** the normal way" Ririko said, swaying her hips as she walked up to the desk, Naruto following her with his eyes glued to her ass.

"Tell me more about this Fūinjutsu?" Naruto said as she offered him a seat

"It is a type of Jutsu that seals objects, living beings and, along with a wide variety of other things within another object." Ririko as she sat on the desk "Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone."

"Wow that's amazing" An excited Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, after I saw your seal I decided to look it up and this is what I found" Ririko as she handed him a scroll.

**Cage DNA seal**

**This seal is branded on all the traitors of the clans by the head of the clans. The main purpose is to seal an individual semen or womb preventing them from having kids, so that the secrets/ bloodline never fall into the hands of the enemy. When the traitors die, the seal disappears destroying their bodies with it. The secondary purpose is to control the traitors, since it can be activated at will by whoever the clan head shows unknown seal to, it can destroy the wearer's brain cells.**

"Is there any way to break the seal?" Naruto asked as his eyes turned red, radiating KI.

"I'm sorry but there's none" She continued as Naruto KI rose "But after I'm finish teaching you Fūinjutsu you can find a way break the seal yourself"

**With Kurumu, Moka and** **Tsukune**

Gin held up a poster. "This is our poster ad. I would really appreciate it if you could hang it up for me."

The three of them nodded as they got to work. Moka and Kurumu stood on some chairs in order to hang up the poster while Tsukune was looking over the posters. "I really don't know much about being in the newspaper business, but I watch lots of Superman on the television so I can manage?" But Gin wasn't there he was somewhere else

Tsukune looked over at the club president who stood behind the two girls giving instructions. At first Gin-looked like nothing but a flirt…but it seems like he could be serious as well.

"Is this high enough" Kurumu asked as she stretch to reach the wall

"Yes that is good now Moka do the same" Gin instructed the bubble-gum hair girl who nodded her head. He walk closer and look up as blood came out of his nose as he saw Moka's pink and Kurumu's red panties.

"Sempai what are you doing? How could you?" Tsukune asked as he stared at him shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Gin asked innocently as he looked at the boy confused.

"Don't act like you don't know! You were looking up their skirts!" Tsukune accused him.

"Why would you say that? There's no way I would do something like that." Gin said waving a dismissive hand at him.

"What's going on?" Moka asked. When she and Kurumu finished hanging the posters they noticed the boys were having some kind of discussion.

"Oh the thing is…this guy here just told me how he looked up your skirts and got a good view of your panties." Gin said as he pointed his thumb. Tsukune's jaw dropped. How could he blame him for the crime he just committed?

"What!" Both girls cried with blushes on their faces.

"You seriously can't believe…" Tsukune tried to explain but he was cut off by Moka's angry exclamation.

"How could you?" Moka's said with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the room.

"Moka that's a l-"

*Smack*

A red mark appeared on Tsukune's face "You damn pervert!" Kurumu screamed as she ran out of the room.

**Bathroom**

Moka went into the bathroom to think over what happened in the newspaper club.

"Did Tsukune really look up my skirt? No Tsukune's a good guy! He would never do a thing like that" Moka thought as she went to check to see what she was wearing today.

Inner Moka's voice came from the Rosario "**What do you think you are doing**?" Outer Moka screamed in shock of being caught doing this "**Honestly, WHY would you do this, unless you feel the same way Tsukune feels about you." **

"I…..want to….make sure that I wasn't wearing my hello kitty panties today" Outer Moka replied with a blush on her face.

"**I told you to get rid of those childish things**" Inner Moka yelled, making Moka flinch.

"I'M SORRY" Outer Moka replied with tears in her eyes.

"**Stop your crying, we have more important things to worry about, like that half breed freak that caught me off guard! And now this Gin fellow who is clearly hiding a dangerous power, so be careful around both of them**." Inner Moka warned her other self

**With Naruto**

"Good, your brush strokes are very good and so is your **Kanji**" Ririko motioned with a smile on her face

"Of course it is, I can't afford to get hit by that whip every time I do something wrong" He glared at her "Thank you Ririko-chan"

"Now I want you to learn this Fūinjutsu" She laughed, throwing a scroll at him

**Five Elements Seal**

**Is a technique which produces a powerful seal that is used to block or disturb the target's power flow? Once the seal is completed, the target will become unconscious and unable to fight for a short time. **

"Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Lighting Five E- OUCH" Naruto screamed out as she hit him with the whip.

"Two of them are wrong!" Ririko shouted as she put the whip down.

"Metal, wood,Earth, Water and Fire Five element seal!" Naruto roared as he attacked the dummy. He felt a shockwave fly up his hand and into his arm as he applied the seal to the dummy. "Ouch what now?"

"You're taking too long to use the Fūinjutsu" Ririko informed him as he glared at her.

**Later Kurumu's dorm room**

Kurumu entered the room and saw the light blinking on her answer machine. She went over to it and pushed the bottom.

"**Kurumu-chan, we need to talk, I heard about what happened between you and Naruto-kun, so call me before school tomorrow if you know what's good for you."**

"Oh shit I'm so dead" A terrified Kurumu mumbled.

Cut

**Jay3000: The next chapter may take longer than this one and it's not because I don't have the time to write it because I wrote chapter 5 and 6 already (Un beated).**

**Reasons:**

**1\. My beta is focusing on his story right now**

**2\. My beta also beta'ed my other story Golden Lion too which he will receive after he is done with his stories and it contains 10.400 words.**

**So I don't know went it will be updated.**


	5. Chapter 5 Perverts and battle form

**Neko-sensei: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

* * *

**Jay3000: **I would like to thank ben revel for Beta'ing this chapter and I decided to put up one of Naruto's girls in the pairing section.

* * *

**Review corner**

wardog

Jay3000: I hope you make it back home safely went your time is up and thanks for those encouraging words. I won't give because writing stories is what make me happy

Xilonax Shiverflame

Jay3000: Lol remember to bring back a big one.

Guest chapter 4 . Oct 6

Jay3000: I think I can use your idea but not in the way you gave it to me.

dbzsotrum9

Jay3000: I really like long reviews like this, now I like your idea but that woman won't be Moka because I have another woman/girl in mind for that role and this chapter will answer your next question.

That I try to do something that no other author has done like let almost everybody hate Naruto even the MC for the original series. I use the word teme I saw on the internet that it means Bastard and don't worth I love to hear other people opinions.

FlareCrown

Jay3000: Thank you and enjoy

Mas2009

Jay3000: I am not writing a perfect Naruto this time around so deal with it. He will face a lot of strong opponents and he will get his ass kicked sometime and other times he will be the one kicking ass

, Argorok and Kage88

Jay3000: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you do again.

Skelo

Jay3000: Yeah and too bad must authors don't use her.

R-king 93

Jay3000: Yes she is.

StrongGuy159 and Silber D. Wolf

Jay3000: Thank for the support and I will.

**Review Corner End**

* * *

**This chapter Beta'ed by ben revel (9/11/14)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Perverts and forbidden battle form**

**Kurumu dorm room**

***ring***

***ring***

***ring***

"Good morning Kurumu-chan" Ageha said as she answers the phone in a sweet voice.

"Good morning mom" Kurumu replied in a nervous voice.

"Kurumu I really disappointed in you for what you said to Naruto-kun in Neko-chan's class" Ageha shouted at her daughter.

"I know mom but I was still upset from what Naruto did" Kurumu replied with tears in her eyes

"What did he do?" Ageha asked as Kurumu told her why she was upset with Naruto "I see I would have been upset too but that still does give you any right to say those things to him"

"I know but I'm not going to apologize until he does and how did you know about it?" Kurumu replied

"A friend told me and she also told me why Naruto is upset" Ageha replied as she tells her daughter "Don't tell anybody especially Naruto that I told you"

"Oh my god how could his own family do such a thing to him?" Kurumu said with tears in her eyes "And I left him without looking at him, Naruto has alright to hate me"

"You and Naruto need to talk to each other and explain your sides of the story before it too late to save your friendship" Ageha said

**Later at school**

"Moka-chan!"

Said Vampire stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Tsukune running up to her. He stopped in front of the two girls and caught his breath before straightening up.

"….." Moka did not reply. She is giving him the silent treatment.

"What do you want pervert" Kurumu shouted at the human

Tsukune fidgeted on the spot slightly. "Look, I... um...want.. to…" he murmured before bowing slightly to Moka, surprising her. "I'm sorry for yesterday and it's all Gin fault."

Moka sighed before placing her hand under Tsukune's chin, forcing him out of his bow to make him look up at her. "Don't worry about Tsukune-kun, we all make mistake."

The human blushed slightly at the contact but smiled at her nonetheless. "So my apology is accepted, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Apology accepted." Moka replied then they both looked at Kurumu.

"What?" Kurumu asked as Moka glared at her "I will apologize when he proves to me that it wasn't him"

"Fine I can accept that" Tsukune replied before they all started to head towards the school again, making light chat along the way.

**Mathematics Class**

Kurumu, Moka and Tsukune enters the class to see that there was only four seat available in the front row so Moka and Tsukune took the two on the left and Kurumu took the one on the right.

"This is good, Naruto will have to sit beside" Kurumu thought as waits for him to arrive.

Naruto and Ririko enter the classroom at the same time, with Naruto carrying her text books. "Thank you Naruto-kun"

"You're welcome sensei" Naruto replied as he walks away only for Ririko grabs his hand "Naruto you are my teaching assistant so you will be sitting beside me from now on" as she shows him to his seat.

"Damn it"

"Lucky bastard"

"Filthy half breeds"

"I hate that hag"

"Damn it looks like I have to wait until lunch time" Kurumu thought as she looks at Naruto.

"Now class we will continue on Algebra, so Tsukune-kun please come to the board" Ririko said

"Damn it, why me?" Tsukune screams in his head as he began to sweat as he reach the board and attempt to solve the equation the teacher puts on the board.

"No Tsukune-kun one (1) is not the answer" Ririko tells him as the entire class expect Moka and Kurumu began to laugh.

"What a dumb ass"

"Stupidest monster alive"

"He must have fallen of the idiot tree and hit ever branch on his way down"

During the entire class Kurumu tried many ways to get Naruto's attention but he wouldn't give it to her.

**Lunch Time**

Tsukune sat on the stairs waiting for Moka and Kurumu who were using the bathroom. He was tired from being continuously drained by Moka, But he love every minute of it. "Damn it what the hell is taking them so long?"

"Hey, Tsukune-kun!" A voice called out to him, the warm afternoon seeming to stretch out the words.

"Moka-chan what took you so long? Where is Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asked with a smile on his face

"She left the bathroom before me so I went to look for her" Moka replied as she sits beside him "I did not find her so I came back here"

"Oh, she must be in the lunchroom" Tsukune said as Moka got even closer as started licking her lips "Yes Moka go ahead"

"Thank you Tsukune-kun, you are the best" Moka replied excitedly as she sank her teeth into his neck and started drink the honey of the gods "Oh yes that's the stuff"

"Oh yes suck it harder" Tsukune moans as Moka continues to suck his blood

"Thank you Tsukune-kun, now let's go and get some lunch?" Moka said as finish her meal and got up

"Just give me a minute" Tsukune replied as he got up and felt a little woozy.

"Tsukune-kun, are you alright" a concern Moka asked

"I'm fine" Tsukune replied with a smile on his face

"Then the last one there is a slug monster!" Moka shouted as she runs off

**With Naruto**

"My favourite meal of the day Ramen!" He shouted to himself as he went to get some of the food of the gods. Acquiring four bowls of chicken ramen, he sat down at a nearby table and ate silently and ate slowly.

"Oi, half breed that's my seat!" a rather plain-looking boy with spiky white hair and a scar over his nose and on his left cheek as he stood over Naruto with a cocky smirk that. Naruto completely ignored him as he continued to eat his bowl of ramen.

"I'm talking to you punk" the boy yelled angrily

"Can't you see I'm eating" Naruto replied was eating his third bowl

Kurumu walked into the lunchroom looking for him. It is a prefect chance to win back his friendship by defending him then she could get to explain her side. She walks over when she saw the boy knocking the ramen out of Naruto's hand. "Oh shit this can't be good" Her mother had told her that Naruto doesn't like to spill ramen.

Naruto watched as the bowl shattered upon contact with the floor. Before the boy even knew he had moved, Naruto grabs on to his wrist and a sick snap was heard.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The monster screams out in pain as he clutches his right wrist.

"No one messes with my ramen." As he grabs the other hand another sick snap was heard

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" the boy screams out again

"Next time you will learn to keep your hands to yourself" Naruto said as he went into the boy's pocket and took out some money to buy back his ramen.

"Naruto-kun can I talk to you" A nervous Kurumu stood in front of him.

"Get out of my way monster" Naruto as he push her aside and walk out of the lunchroom as tears came down Kurumu's eyes.

"He didn't even use my name"

**With Gin and Tsukune after school**

"Why are we at the side of the school? Where is Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"You need to relax, she will be here soon." Gin said with his usual friendly smile plastered on his face. "By the way, Moka-san was pretty pissed off yesterday huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, she wouldn't talk to me at all." He growled out as he glared at the president who didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Sorry about that." He said but it was clear that he wasn't.

"Yeah right" Tsukune thought

"Well now that we're here I need you to look through the window over there." Gin instructed as he pointed at the window he wanted them to see.

"Why?" Tsukune asked

"My way of apologizing for yesterday's incident"." He said. Watching him carefully Tsukune finally nodded and stood on a nearby drum so he could reach the window.

"You know what's weird? Moka-san is much better looking than what I heard. Who knows, I think I'm falling in love with her. Weird huh?" he said casually. "I swear that I will make her my women." He promised with a smug smile.

'Why is he telling me this?_'_ Tsukune thought.

Tsukune was about to ask Gin what he meant when he heard a sound coming from the other side of the window. When he looked through his face grew bright red as he looked at a group of girls undressing.

"Gin-sempai…this is…" he tried to say as he turned his head and paled when he saw a flash of light and a camera in Gin's hand.

"Girl's changing room? I know." He said smirking as he showed him the picture he took of Tsukune looking through the window. "Hey look a pervert!" and the last thing Tsukune saw was fist before he when to sleep

Tsukune woke up and looked around to see that he was alone Gin had managed to run away. "Shit what should I do?" he panic as he heard the sounds of footsteps coming around the corner from both directions

"Tsukune, you are the pervert" a shock Moka asked

He looked up and paled when he saw Moka and a group of angry girls glaring at him.

"Now Moka ladies…this is actually a pretty funny story." He tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears and he was forced to feel the wrath of angry females.

**With Naruto and ****Ririko**

"Ririko-chan do you think this seal will help me?" Naruto asked as he gave her the scroll.

"**The Evil Sealing Method** suppresses seal on a person. seals of weaker power can be completely suppressed by this technique alone, but for seals of higher power like your seal, it will cause the seal's power to become dependent on the recipient's own willpower to some extent, especially if the sealer is not experienced enough to strengthen the seal with his own power" Ririko finish reading the scroll "This could work for the time being but we still have to find a way to break it"

"Hai Ririko-chan" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

*knock*

"Are you expected somebody?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I have a tutoring session, so go and work on the seal" Ririko replied

"I could help if you want" Naruto offered

"I thought you would next ask" Ririko replied with a sadist look on her face as she walks up to Naruto and rip his shirt off.

"Hey!"

"Be quiet I don't have anything for you to wear so we have to make do" she replied as rubs oil all over Naruto's well muscular chest. "Now go and open the door"

"Ririko-sensei! It's me **Shijimi Chouno**" The red hair girl shouts as she knocks again and the door opens "Sensei what…..Oh sweet god in heaven" as she saw Naruto well-oiled chest and rocket back with a nose bleed.

"Never expected that to happen" Naruto said

"Hurry up Naruto-kun I want to start the lesson nowwwwwwwwww" Ririko said in a seductive voice that makes his manhood hard.

**Later on the roof with Moka**

Night descend onto Yokai Academy with the moon hanging proudly in the sky, shining light down onto a certain vampire. Moka held onto the bars that were on the roof she was on as the soft breeze ruffled her hair slightly. "I can't believe I forgave they pervert"

"I see the moon brings out your beauty Moka-chan" The pinkette turned around to see Gin, with a smile on his face. "It's a beautiful evening, don't you think? It's even a full moon tonight."

"Gin-senpai, why are you looking at me like that?" She was slightly scared

"Nothing, just wanted to see you panties again." Gin said with a charming smile as he walked closer to her.

"What are you talking about you…. Oh my god it was you, you are the pervert" Moka shouted out

"Ku ku ku yes it was me and poor Tsukune-kun, he suffered because of it" Gin laughs as he walk closer to her "Yep everything when according to plan"

"It's get cold now so I have to go back to my dorm." The vampire took a few steps away from Gin as she noticed an almost predatory gleam shine in his eyes. It was for nought, however, as the Newspaper Club's President suddenly appeared beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I guess I'll keep you warm tonight then, huh?" Gin smiled down at the shorter girl as she tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he just held her tighter.

"Let go!" She strengthened her struggles, but Gin was surprisingly strong and managed to hold her in place.

"Why? Am I not holding you tenderly?"

"No! You just felt me up!"

Gin's smile widened as the girl kept struggling before he pointed his thumb up at the moon and laughed lightly. "Well it's a full moon, isn't it? On the night of a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and I suddenly lose all _control_." He looked straight into Moka's eyes and leaned his face down towards hers. "Just give in; Moka-san it will only hurt for a second then you will be in a world of pleasure.

"I said, LET GO!" Moka cried as she managed to shift her body into the position she wanted and gave him a swift kick to his balls.

**With Naruto**

"I think a quick jog will clear my head" Naruto said as he exits his dorm room. He runs towards the football field where he knew he would be alone "Helping Ririko-chan today was fun, I should help more often" as he finally reaches the football field. Naruto started to do some warm up exercise first, some pull up, sit up, push up, stretching his hands, legs and neck.

"How many laps today?" Naruto asked himself "How about 500, yep the minimum" as he started running around the track, he had just finish the first lap at lightning speed and was about to continue to when he heard.

*clap*

*clap*

Naruto stopped and turn around to see a reddish-brown hair man wearing white athletic clothes walking toward him.

"You are very fast, you when around the entire track in 20 seconds" the man said cheerily

"Whatever" Naruto replied as he waked pass the man when the man grabs on to him which made Naruto growl.

"Wait kid, my name is Koutsoubos- sensei the PE teacher and the coach of the track team and I want you to join the school track team, we could really use your speed"

"Don't touch me again" Naruto replied as he pushes Kotsubo hands off him and walked away.

"You better join or else I'm going to going to tell the principal that I saw you out here after curfew" Kotsubo said with a smile on his face.

"Eat shit bitch" Naruto said as walked away when he saw the bush moving and a purple hair girl coming out of it.

She turns around and saw Naruto looking at her "EEP!" As a blush appeared on her face and she jumps back into the brushes.

"I don't even want to know" Naruto replied as he walked off went he sense somebody following him so he pretend he did not know they were there and lend the person into the forest "Come out I now you have been following me"

"**Beast Tearing Palm"** was here a huge wave of Wind came at Naruto who activates his Lightning armour and puts his hands in an X formation as the attack hits him

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

**With Moka**

"S-Senpai?" Moka murmured apprehensively as the second year's body started to transform with yoki flaring around him. His hands grew claws and gained fur as well as his face, which turned into a canine-like snout and his body became more bulky over all.

**"Under the full moon, I just get so excited and horny I can't control myself!"** The _werewolf_ bellowed. **"I'll make you my woman, Akashiya Moka, if not willingly, then I'll take you by force!"**

"N-No, I don't want to..." Moka flinched away and closed her eyes as Gin's figure towered over her before he lashed out at her with his claws. She didn't even react when someone's arms wrapped around her waist, she did, however, react when she didn't feel Gin's claws connect with her body. She opened her eyes to find. Tsukune on top of her

"Sorry I'm later but I couldn't fine you until Kurumu-chan told me you were on the roof" Tsukune said with a smile on his face

"Tsukune-kun I'm so sorry" Moka replied with tears in her eyes

"I forgive you, now go and kick his ass" Tsukune pulled the rosary off with a flick of his wrist.

Yoki exploded from Moka's body as her features started to change. Her eyes became red and slitted, her hair became silver, her hips and bust size increased and her expression became sterner.

**"So the rumours were right and you are a vampire Moka-san"** Gin grinned at the sight of the vampire, his sharpened teeth glinting under the moonlight. **"You're still beautiful even after transforming, Akashiya Moka!"** He declared before leaping head on at Moka. "**I'll defeat you and make you my woman!"**

**"Weakling! You can't handle me."** Moka sneered before thrusting her arm forwards in an attempt to impale the second year, only for said werewolf to disappear from sight, shocking her at his speed.

Tsukune eyes were wider than usual, showing his surprise at how fast the werewolf had moved. "This is not good the last time Moka took on a person that fast she loss"

**"You are no match for me Moka-chan?"** Gin's voice reached Moka's ears and she spun around to see the werewolf standing on top of the railing doing a cool guy pose. **"You know, you should just give up, Moka-san."** The Newspaper Club's President leaped at her again. **"You have no chance at defeating me!"** His body became a blur as he sped around the rooftop, confusing the powerful vampire. **"Not while I'm under the full moon!"**

**With Naruto**

Naruto who had cuts and bruises all over his body is using his speed runs up the tallest tree in the forest and flies off into the air at the fully transformed Haiji Miyamoto who looks like a crow man with a beak and wings. "Foolish half-breed the sky is my domain"

"That true but with my speed I'm catch you off guard" Naruto thought as he came at the crow man at high-speed only for him to dodge it

"You forgot that Wind is also fast too **Drilling Air Bullet**" Haiji takes a deep breath, and then pound his stomach to apply external pressure as a highly compressed air ball from his mouth.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screams out in pain as the attack dispel his armour again as it sends him crashing into the ground levelling half of the forest.

"Ku ku ku it seems like Kuyo hunch was right your weakest is powerful long-range wind attacks" Haiji laughs as he landed on the ground to see the bloody and bruise Naruto on the ground.

*COUGH*

Naruto coughs up blood as he tries to get up only kick him in his face which sends him skidding across the ground "Argh!" Naruto screams out

"Why won't you die" Haiji shouted as he flies into the air again "**Air Bullets**" He shoots multiple bullets of air at the down Naruto with intense speed.

*boom*

"Argh!" his screams was heard thought out the campus

**With Neko sensei**

"Now for a warm glass of milk before bed" Neko-sensei said and put the glass at her lips when

"Argh!"

"That sound like Naruto" Neko-sensei shouted as she threw away the glass and rushes through the door in her robe.

**With ****Ririko**

Ririko was on the internet outbidding a woman for the latest S&amp;M outfit "Why won't you let me have it" as she jumps out of her seat when she heard

"Argh!"

"Naruto-kun is in trouble" Ririko shouted as she jumps through her window leaving the woman to win the outfit.

**With Kurumu**

"Mom I tried everything to get him to talk to me but keeps on ignoring me" Kurumu said with tears in her eyes as she talks to her mother on the phone. "What should I do?"

"That easy all you have to do is-"

"Argh!"

"That sound like Naruto, he could be in trouble" Kurumu shouted as she throws the phone down and flies through her window

"No! Not Naruto-kun, Kurumu-chan you have to help him Kurumu! Kurumu!" Ageha shouted through the phone.

**With the headmaster**

"It seems like you took on more than you can chew, Naruto-kun" the Headmaster said as he walked towards his window and looked in Naruto's direction "I did warn you but you did not listen"

**With Kuyo**

"Fu fuf fuf fu it seems like the sound seals has been destroyed" Kuyo laughs as he watches the fight live via the cameras that he sets up all over the school.

"Kuyo-sama, here is your popcorn" Keito said as she gave it to him.

"Good now back to you duties" Kuyo replied as she went back to her knees and begun to sucking his cock "Life his good"

**Moka vs Gin**

Gin slashed his claw at Moka once again, but unlike last time when Tsukune had saved her, Moka was able to see it coming and grabbed the second year's furry right wrist tightly with one hand. **"W-Wha?"** He muttered in shock before looking up at the sky, or more specifically, the moon, only to see it covered by the clouds. **"Oh crap! I can't use my full powers when the moon is hidden behind the clouds like that!"**

"Argh!"

"What was that, it sounds like Naruto-san" Tsukune said

"No! That can't be happening I'm one who is supposed to put him in his pace" Inner Moka shouted

"Got you now woman" Gin roared as he attack the distracted Moka with his free hand but she catches that one too.

**"Do you really think that someone like yourself would actually be suitable to be with me?" **Moka in a mocking voice "I have to beat this guy fast so I can save the half-breed then put him in his place myself"

**"Of course I do!"** Gin barked back before wincing slightly as Moka increased the pressure of her grip on his wrists. **"Wait a minute, I'm not done yet! I can still defeat you even without the help of the mo-"**

Before the second year could even finish his sentence, Moka lifts Gin off the ground at a fast pace and slammed Gin's head into the ground causing a crater then spins him around and sends the werewolf rocketing away from his position until he went through the bars that were on the rooftop, letting him freefall straight towards the unforgiving ground.

"Half breed I'm coming" Moka shouted as she jumps off the roof and lands on the ground softly

"Moka-chan! Wait for me" Tsukune shouted

**With Naruto**

"Was that it" Naruto said as he got up with a smile on his face

"What the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" Naruto replied as he started to glow white as lightning surrounds him "I'm hope I can go into it without dying" as he shoots up into the clouds.

"What the hell is going on" The Crow monster shouts as he saw Lightning flashing across the sky and starting to take shape before it attacked him. "I'm getting out of here" as he tries to fly of when he heard a roared behind him, he turn around saw a huge Black dragon made of lightning coming at him at speeds that he could not match.

"Ku ku ku ku you will never escape monster" a booming voice laughs.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"The crow man screams out in pain before his body was vaporized as the dragon swallows him.

***Boom***

**With Neko-sensei and ****Ririko**

The two teachers met each other on their way to Naruto and two of them runs as fast as they can.

"Oh shit!" Ririko shouted

"No anything but that he could die" The frantic Neko shouted

"What's do you mean he could die?" a scared Ririko asked

"No time to talk we have to get to Naruto now"

**With the headmaster**

"So that's **Kirin**, you truly are Minato's son" The headmaster chuckle

**With Kuyo**

"No! He's a half-breed he's can't be doing that" Kuyo roared as he kick Keito away from him as he destroy the video screen with **fire-ball**.

**Unknown location**

Three figures groaned as they got up. "God damn it...what the hell happened?" The first person asked as they fell out of the tree they were in.

The other two looked into the air.

"What the hell is that Lava" The second person asks as he points to the sky.

The now named Lava gave him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" Lava asked.

"I'm talking about that big ass lightning Dragon" the other person said.

"It seems like Haiji is about to die" The first person said

"Then we have to help him Swamp" Lava shouted ready to run over towards them.

"Easy brother or you will die too" The person now known as Swamp said as they hear Haiji screams.

**With Kurumu**

"Damn it! That was one huge dragon" Kurumu got up out of the fallen trees, the shockwave had send her crashing into them "I'm coming Naruto-kun" as she flies off.

**With Inner Moka**

She arrive at the spot to see a huge crater about 2 km long and 100 feet deep "What power" she moan only to hit herself across her face "You came here to put him in his place". She looks around to see Naruto trying to get up.

"Shit my father journal was right" Naruto cough up blood before he fell to the ground. Moka was about to walk over their when a blue blur rocket passes her.

"Stay away from Naruto bitch" Kurumu shouted as she stood in from of Naruto

"Ha ha like you can stop me" a cocky Moka laughs

"No she can't but we can" Ririko said as she and Neko-sensei arrive.

"Stand down Moka or else" Neko- sensei said

"You got luck Half-breed" Moka said as she runs off.

"Sensei Naruto-kun is barely breathing" Kurumu shouted as the two teachers ran over to him.

Cut

Jay3000: Naruto's weakness has been revealed, powerful long range Wind attacks are the only thing that can dispel Naruto's armour and hurt him.

**Technique list**

**Name:** **Beast Tearing Palm**

**Rank High A**

It is a powerful wind technique that can cut and slash through any type materials. Haiji activates it by summoning wind in his right hand, and then swipes a slicing wind wave which appears to be controlled by Haiji's will and thoughts.

**Name: Air Bullets**

Rank: High A

This technique shoots multiple bullets of air at the victim with intense speed. The bullets also have great power, enough to subdue a whole group of monsters.

**Name: Drilling Air Bullet**

**Rank: low S**

A Crow Tengu will first take a deep breath, and then pound its stomach to apply external pressure, the power of which it uses to shoot a highly compressed air ball from its mouth. The expelled air ball is mighty enough to hollow out the ground, and level an entire forest. Because of the large quantity of power kneaded into it, it explodes the moment it reaches its target, dealing an enormous amount of damage, as well as levelling anything in its path.


	6. Chapter 6 Memories & Midterm

**Naruto : Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

* * *

**Beta'ed by skg1991 and Ben Revell**

People thoghts

* * *

**Review Corner**

skg1991

Jay3000: I already PM you my answer

Jedipimp

Jay3000: Their name comes from a popular Anime

Majin-kun

Jay3000: I'm trying not to create a gray stu Naruto

Guest chapter 5 . Oct 28

Jay3000: I hate closed-minded people

GUEST 1 chapter 5 . Oct 27

Jay3000: Thank you and I look up the song and it can work

Guest chapter 5 . Oct 26

Jay3000: Wind is just a fast too and Naruto is not using the armour's full power as yet

Stratos263

Jay3000: Don't worry it will come

sabery

Jay3000: Thank you and I hope you like this chapter too.

Guest chapter 5 . Oct 22

Jay3000: The third Raikage from Naruto had the same weakness so blame the writer of Naruto.

GuestGuestGuest chapter 5 . Oct 22

Jay3000: Thank you but you did not read the author's notes when I told that chapter wasn't beta'ed but It's beta'ed now

False sense of insanity

Jay3000: Thank you for the support

FLARECROWN

Jay3000: Thank you and I hope you like it

hellfire45

Jay3000: If you check out and like my FB page them you would have known. I'm going to put up one of the pairing in the pairing section

StrongGuy159 and Argorok

Jay3000: Thank you and you know I always will

**Review Corner end**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Memories &amp; Midterm**

**Last time**

_With Inner Moka_

_She arrived at the spot to see a huge crater about 2 km long and 100 feet deep._

_"What power!" she exclaimed before slapping and reminding herself, "You came here to put him in his place". She looked around and saw Naruto lying on the ground and was about to walk over there when suddenly a blue blur rocketed passes her._

_"Stay away from Naruto, bitch!" Kurumu shouted as she stood in front of Naruto_

_"Ha ha, like you can stop me!" Moka laughed cockily._

_"No she can't but we can!" Ririko said as she and Neko-sensei arrived on the scene._

_"Stand down, Moka or else." Neko- sensei warned the vampire._

_"You got some luck, Half-breed!" Moka said as she ran off._

_"Sensei, Naruto-kun is barely breathing." Kurumu shouted as the two teachers ran over to him._

_**Now**_

"I'm sorry but we don't have the equipment to help him here." The Nurse told them as she looked at Naruto who was on the bed, "You have to take him to the hospital."

"Are you crazy? You know that they don't like him." Ririko shouted at the nurse.

"Take it easy Ririko-chan. We need to think of some way to help Naruto." Nekonome replied as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I've got it. I'll call my mom. I'm sure she can help us." Kurumu replied from the seat beside Naruto.

"That's a great idea. Why didn't I think about that?" Nekonome said as a smile appeared on Kurumu's face.

"Here's my phone." Ririko replied as she pulled out her phone and handed it to Kurumu.

*Ring*

"Hello Ririko-chan, is Naruto ok!" Ageha shouted in a worried voice.

"No. He isn't okay. That's why I called you." Kurumu said and then she began to tell her mother what happened.

"Oh my God! I can't believe he used **Kirin**. He could have killed himself." Ageha said in a startled voice. "Neko-chan, how is he really?"

"He is in critical condition and it's Ririko's healing seal that is keeping him alive. He is not going to make it if we don't get the proper equipment." Nekonome informed her.

"Don't worry, I'll send any equipment needed to help him out. Now, let me talk to the nurse." Ageha replied as they handed the phone over to the nurse.

"Neko-chan that was the second time I heard the word **Kirin**. What does it means and what happened to Naruto-kun?" Ririko asked as she looked at her friend.

"It's Minato's version of the Fox clan's Battle Form. It turns the user's body into Lighting." Nekonome replied as Ririko nodded her head "It's only a theory but I believe that Naruto's body could not handle that much amount of Lighting going through his body. So it's shutting down."

"That sounds plausible, he's half fox after all" Ririko replied

"But Naruto-kun turned into a Lightning beast. What is up with that?" Kurumu asked

"I'm not sure. Only Naruto-kun can answer that question." Nekonome replied

**A Day later in a secret chamber**

It had been a few hours since the equipment arrived. They hooked Naruto up to it which stabilized him but he hadn't woken up as yet, so Nekonome and Ririko took turns guarding Naruto in case anybody decided to attack him. Kurumu would help when she did not have any class.

"Naruto-kun please wakes up!" Kurumu cried as she sat beside Naruto's bed side "I'm so sorry for calling you that and I wouldn't have abandoned you if I knew what was going on."

"Kurumu-chan, it's class time." Ririko said as she entered the room.

"I can't leave Naruto-kun. He could wake up any minute now and I don't want to miss it." Kurumu replied.

"Kurumu-chan, for the last time we will call you when he wakes up." Ririko replied

"Fine, I will see you later Naruto-kun." Kurumu replied as she kissed him on his cheek before leaving, "Please keep him safe!"

"Of course I will. He is very important to me." Ririko replied as she took her seat "I wonder what is going through you mind right now?"

Naruto was having a flash back of his past.

**Flash back 8 years ago**

One month had passed since Naruto escaped from the monster world into the human world but every place he went to they would chase him away because of how he looked. They even tried to kill him. He learnt his lesson from all those places he went to. So now he wore a disguise which composed of a hat and a coat that he found in the garbage whenever he went into town. Since he didn't have any money, he was forced to beg on the streets in order to survive.

"Miss, could you give me a coin to buy something to eat?" A very thin Naruto begged.

"Of course, young man!" The woman replied and went into her purse to take out the money when a boy suddenly crashed into Naruto knocking his hat off his head exposing his fox ears.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa monster!" The woman screamed out which got everyone's attention.

"Get him!" a man shouted as they started to throw things at him as Naruto ran off.

**Later that night**

Naruto was eating out of the garbage can as he usually did when he didn't get any money. He was in front of a house when a boy with brown hair in the style of rooster saw him.

"Hey stupid, get off my lawn!" said the boy but Naruto ignored him.

"I was talking to you!" said the boy as he pushed Naruto over. Naruto got up and walked away but the boy wasn't having it. The boy charged at Naruto who dodged him which caused the boy to run up into a wall and break his nose. Then he started to cry alerting the people in the house.

"What is going on out here?" A man shouted as he came out of the house only to see Naruto who wasn't wearing his disguise and his son with a bloody nose.

"It's the demon from the town and he attacked my son." the man who looked like the older version of the boy yelled as he alerted the neighbours. Then a mob started to form which began chasing Naruto who began running as fast as he could

He was looking behind while running, which caused him to knock somebody down.

"P-Please don't h-h-hurt m-me!" the half-breed stuttered. This caused the woman, who had been knocked down to narrow her eyes and furrow her thin eyebrows.

"Why would I hurt you when it was an accident?" the woman asked Naruto.

"I'm so sorry… wait did you say it was accident?" Naruto asked with his eyes-wide open in shock.

"Yes. And it's my fault for not looking where I was going." the mysterious woman said when her ears suddenly twitched as she heard many loud footsteps and shouting. She looked around to see a mob approaching them.

"Kill him! We'll be heroes!" The mob advanced on him, ready to kill. Naruto tried to run but he was cut off with a blow to the head.

"Good shot Rai," a large, muscular man said, patting Rai's shoulder with a beefy paw as Rai put away the sling shot. The man had a long green hair. The man's tiny, hateful eyes glared daggers into the boy "Die demon!" he yelled as he started delivering vicious blows to the defence-less boy's torso.

Naruto screamed out in pain as he felt his ribs being broken and after what felt like an eternity, the giant ceased his pummelling, pleased with himself. "Who is next?"

"Stop or you will kill him!" the woman shouted as she threw her body over the Naruto's "He's just a kid."

"Move bitc-" the Muscular man shouted as he grabbed her and was about to throw her away when suddenly his hands came off "Argh!" he screamed as blood went everywhere.

Before he could look back up at the woman, his head had been severed from his body by the woman who yelled, "That is what you get for attacking a child and calling a woman a bitch."

"She is a demon too!" another shouted as he saw the woman's red eyes and her sharp claws with blood dripping from them.

Rai runs towards his friend "You are going to p-" before the man could finish his sentence, the woman quickly snapped his neck killing him in the process. The man's body fell limp onto the ground as the woman gave the crowd an aggravated glare.

"Get her!" the other shouted as a smile appeared on the woman's face.

"Bring it on!" the woman replied as she vanished in a yellow blur and attacked them.

**In the morning**

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes and tried to move.

"Oww", he cried as he felt pain all over his body.

"Easy young one, you are not fully healed as yet." The woman said as she came into his line of sight. She looked like she was in her late twenties with waist-length blonde hair. The front shorter section of hair had been brought forward, creating a bangs effect around her face. She was wearing a brown outfit that exposed lots of her cleavage and midriff, and sandals.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as she pushed him back down on the bed.

"My Name is Cheetara and I'm the woman you knocked down last night." The woman now known as Cheetara said with a smile on her face.

"My Name is Naruto and what happened last night?" Naruto asked her.

"No need to worry about what happened last night. Just know that those people will never bother you again." Cheetara told him.

"Thank you but why did you save me? I'm a freak!" Naruto replied with his head held down.

"Then we freaks must stick together." Cheetara replied as she used her hands to lift up Naruto's head.

"You are a monster too?" a shocked Naruto asked as he saw a pale pink upsweep around Cheetara's pale red eyes, giving the impression of drastic eye makeup bordered by short, blonde eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm a Monster a Cheetah to be precise and a member of the Neko Clan." Cheetara replied as she let go of Naruto and went towards the window, "So Naruto-kun, why is a member of the Fox clan like you doing in the human world and all by himself no less?" she asked as she opened them so that Naruto could get some fresh air.

"Because they want to kill me." He muttered in a low voice but Cheetara sensitive ears picked it up.

"Why would they want to kill you?" Cheetara asked as she walked towards him "You don't look that dangerous to me."

"They want to kill me because I'm a half-breed." Naruto held his head down in shame but Cheetara stopped him once again.

"There is nothing wrong with being a half-breed." Cheetara scowled at him "You should be proud of who you are."

She kissed him on the cheek as a blush appeared on his face.

"Thank you Cheetara-chan." Naruto replied with a smile on his face when suddenly his stomach made a loud noise.

"Hehehehehehehehe" Cheetara giggled as Naruto blushed "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am." Naruto replied as his stomach growled again.

"Good, because I just finished making our meal." She smiled warmly at him, which caused Naruto to blush. Cheetara walked back to the kitchen quickly to bring the food.

Naruto sat there, quietly and patiently waiting for the cat woman. After a few minutes, she walked back into the room with two large plates, one in each hand. She set one in in front of Naruto and his jaw comically dropped to the table as he drooled.

In front of him, on the plate, lay two large sizzling steaks and a mound of fried sliced potatoes. The warm tantalizing smell made him feel slightly drowsy. Cheetara saw this and smirked at him. She placed her plate on the table and sat at the head chair. The blond stopped his gawking and looked at her. She saw that he was waiting for her permission. Cheetara smiled and nodded at him.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun. Dig in!" the Neko said as she handed him a set of eating utensils. He looked at the plate and bowl for a moment. He then closed his eyes and bowed to Cheetara.

"Arigatō Cheetara-san, you are the greatest!" shouted the grateful half-breed. He then started to quickly devour his meal. This caused the Neko to smile before she started to enjoy her own meal.

**4 hours later**

Naruto was on the bed, asleep as Cheetara went to her room and picked up the phone and dialled a number.

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello" a woman answered the phone

"What is Minato-kun's son doing here?" Cheetara asked.

"Oh thank god, you are the one who found him." the woman said in a happy voice as she told her why Naruto was out there.

"Oh my god, why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" Cheetara asked with tears in her eyes.

"They told me you were informed." the woman replied

"Those lying teme" Cheetara roared into the phone "What about Minato-kun's will. I'm sure he predicted this?"

"I haven't heard anything about it." the woman replied

"You will have to sneak into Katsu's office because I have a feeling that he knows about it." Cheetara replied

"I will so watch over him until I can find the will." The woman replied. "And be careful the Clan heads have sent out their members to look for him and kill him. Watch out in particular for the vampires."

"Before you hangup I need your help" Cheetara said in a nervous voice.

"Anything" the woman replied

"I sort of killed some humans while protecting Naruto" Cheetara said

"I'll send the girls to wipe there minds" the woman replied as she hanged up the phone.

**4 years later**

**I Minato Namikaze in being of sound mind and body do declare this my last will and testament signed XX October in the year XXXX.**

**This will should be read on the day of my passing.**

**To Tsurara Shirayuki, we leave my super deluxe snow cone maker, so enjoy.**

**To my wonderful son Naruto Namikaze, I leave all Titles, Lands, Money, and my never-ending Love. Son, grow strong and be your own man, remembers I will always be proud of you.**

**To Katsu (God father), I leave the clan in your hands and the guardianship of our son Naruto Namikaze.**

**For everybody in the fox clan there are two codicil attached to this will. If you treat my son well and take good care of him then, you will gain access to my vault full of Fire Techniques that I have collected throughout the years but if you treat my son badly, trying to get him killed or kicked out of the clan then this will and codicil are to be share among the clans of our world.**

**To Issa, you owed me for saving your life from Kushina when you made fun of her Red hair and for not telling anybody about that wild night you had with the guy named Orochimaru, so I'm here to cash it in. Make sure that my son his safe.**

**Should Katsu be unable to raise our Naruto, The order of choice is thus.**

**Tsurara Shirayuki (Godmother)**

**Cheetara Nekonome**

**This will is signed and witnessed this day XX October XXXX**

**Minato Namikaze**

**Witnessed By**

**Katsu**

**Tsurara Shirayuki**

**Registered by Issa Shuzen Elder Clan head**

"Yes I finally found it, now Naruto will be safe." the woman said

**A House in the woods**

"Ouch!" Cheetara cried out as she rubbed her ass "Damn it Naruto it hurt!"

"I'm sorry Tara-chan." A 14-year-old Naruto shouted as he ran over to help Cheetara "Here I'll help you up" he said as he stretched out his hands only to pulled down to the ground.

"Never let you guard down, Naruto-kun" Cheetara who was now straddling a blushing Naruto waist said.

"That's cheating!" Naruto shouted

"Sorry Naruto but there is no code of honour when you are fighting for your life. Now do you give?" Cheetara asked as she pulled out a dagger.

"Yes I give." Naruto shouted as she got off him

"Nice job Naruto. Now let's begin weapon training." Cheetara said with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Well look at the time. I have to go jogging now." Naruto quickly said as he ran off.

Cheetara smiled, throughout the four years she and Naruto really got to know and trust each other. She even told him that she had a sister and that she and his father were best friends in school and that she did not know that his father was dead until she met him. Naruto told her the way he was treated before and after his father died which she already knew about and that he did not have any powers but she didn't tell him that she knew. He even asked about Ageha, the woman who saved him from being killed by the clan heads.

She even found out that Minato had started teaching him how to fight in a new style called the shield, so she decided to teach him another style of fighting and even how to use a staff which was a bad idea because Naruto kept on hurting himself with it and gave up within the first month. Cheetara realized that it was just wasn't his thing so she decided to focus on his strength which was hand to hand combat and how to defend himself against someone with a weapon but she would still tease him with staff lessons.

**Later that day**

"Now to shove it in their faces!" Ageha said as she entered the council room with a big smile on her face "Now Naruto-kun can claim what is his!"

"Issa-sama, we finally found the half-breed and the men are already proceeding with the plan to kill him and whosoever has taken care of him." a vampire said

"Good, now I have to hear what that man-eater wants." Issa replied as he left the room not knowing Ageha had heard everything.

"Oh shit I hope I can make it in time!" Ageha shouted as she ran out of the building and took off into the air.

**With Naruto**

"I hope Tara-chan is cooking ramen tonight." Naruto said as he jogged back to the house. He suddenly saw smoke coming from his house's direction "Oh god no!" he yelled as he ran faster. He reached the path towards his house when he saw dead monster's bodies all over the place.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE!" was heard coming from the house.

"That sounds like Tara-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the house only to see four dead vampires on the ground and Cheetara holding her bloody stomach, "Tara-chan are you alright?" he cried as he ran over to her.

"Naruto-kun, watch out!" Cheetara shouted as she uses her speed to push Naruto out of the as a hand went through her chest.

"Tara-chan!" Naruto cried out

"Mwahaha, now it your turn" The Vampire laughed as he pulled his hands out of her chest.

"I... love…you….Nar…." as she fell to the ground.

"Tara-chan" Naruto shouted as his eyes turned red and a lightning bolt appeared in his eyes as he attacked the Vampire

"Bring it on half-breed!" The vampire shouted as he attacked Naruto and slammed him into the wall "Mwahaha, you are going to die like that bitch!" he yelled as he lifted his hand to deliver the final blow.

"I will not die" Naruto roared as he unleash a huge thunder blast.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Vampire screamed out in pain as he was vaporized.

**With Ageha**

"What the hell?" she shouted as she saw the huge lightning attack coming from the house "Naruto-kun, Cheetara-chan!" she screamed as she rushed over. She reached the house only to see that it was destroyed and a crying Naruto was hugging the body of her dead friend

"Cheetara!" Naruto screamed to the heaven with tears in his eyes.

**One year later**

Ageha hid Naruto in one of the properties owned by his mother. After he stopped grieving about Cheetara's death, she finally told him about his mother and explained to him that she was his real god mother. She then explained why she could not tell anybody about his connection to Kushina or her, because of their enemies. She even showed Naruto his father's will but he refused to go back and Ageha accepted that for now because she knew that he would have to go back eventually.

Ageha would pretend to go on clan's business trip so she could spend the year with Naruto to work on his new abilities like how to go into his human form and basic lightning techniques that could help but it was still not enough so Ageha brought back the will and finally convinced Naruto to back.

"Naruto-kun, if you want to get stronger so you can finally reveal your full heritage, then you will have to go back and learn everything that your father left for you." Ageha said which got Naruto thinking.

"What about my mother's techniques?" Naruto asked

"When you are ready, I will give them to you." Ageha replied with a smile on her face.

"Fine, I will do it but I will do it my way." Naruto replied as Ageha hugged him in joy and drowned him in her breasts as blood came out of Naruto's nose.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Ageha shook the unconscious Naruto "Looks like Naruto-kun is a breast man." Ageha said with a smile on her face.

**The Council Meetings**

"…so, before we continue, does anyone wish to join the **holy log society**." A forest fairy asked then he took out the holy book of Log "Let me read a chapter from the great book for you. Praise thee the log for the log may find p…" the holy book of log was struck by a lightning bolt

"Never liked that book" a voice shouted and Issa's eyes widened in shock. "Hello, Mr. Mosquito how is Orochimaru?"

"Oh shit how did he find out about him?" Issa panicked.

Every single monster stared in shock at the blond with their mouths open as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"What? You guys miss me." Naruto said as they glared daggers at him

"What are doing here you filthy half-breed." they shouted

"Kill him!" Katsu shouted

"Yeah kill him and all the fox clan fire techniques and secret will be shared among the monster can heads." Ageha replied as she entered the room.

"I should have known." Issa muttered

"Oh shit she found the will!" Katsu started to panic.

"Ageha-chan, what are you talking ab…"

"Shut up bitch you knew about Minato's will and that you were chosen to be Naruto-kun guardian if Katsu did not want to be" Ageha shouted as Naruto glared at her.

"I'm sorry but my clan came first!" Tsurara said with tears in her eyes "If I had taken you in then Issa and the councillors would withdraw their support to help build back up my clan!"

"Save your tears for someone who cares bitch!" Naruto replied hard-hearted

"So what do you guys want?" Issa asked as he gritted his teeth.

"That is simple Naruto will be reinstated in the fox clan where he will get everything that the will stated and you guys will stop trying to kill him." Ageha replied with a smile on her face "And you Issa will see to it."

"Issa will never do that." a Cyclops shouted as he stood up.

"Then I will have to read out the will especially the part about Issa." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you fool and yes I will see to it." Issa yelled as he slammed his hand onto the table in front of him.

**Flashback end**

**The next day at class at Class**

"Hello, Kurumu-chan!" greeted Moka and Tsukune. Kurumu turned around and greeted them as well.

"Good morning Moka-san, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu replied in a sad voice.

"Kurumu-chan what's wrong?" A curious Moka asked.

"Damn, I'm not supposed to tell anybody about Naruto-kun condition." Kurumu thought

"She probably worried about the midterms?" Tsukune replied.

"Yeah that's it." Kurumu answered quickly

"Well you could join our study group." Moka replied while yawning.

"Okay, class!" Ms. Nekonome cut off their conversation, "In two days we will be taking the midterms. These tests are to see where you are placed in the school. It will, obviously, count for your grade. So starting this today we will be revising our lesson! Meow!" She meowed as she started the lesson.

**After class**

"Hey Kurumu! Where you guys going?" asked Tsukune.

"I'm just going to the nurse's office." Kurumu replied as she picked up her bag.

"What's wrong with you? You have been going to the nurse's office a lot lately!" Moka said

"I'm having Succubus problems!" Kurumu lied as she patted herself on her back for coming up with such a lie.

"Well look at the time." Tsukune said quickly with a blush on his face as he packed his bag quickly and ran out of the room.

"Tsukune-kun, wait!" Moka shouted but he was gone already "When you feel better, would you come meet us at my dorm room after class?"

"Sure, I don't see why not..." Kurumu replied as she left the classroom and headed towards the nurse's office.

**Two days later**

**In Kuyo's office**

"Swamp, where the hell is that half-breed I'm going to kill him" A tall and average boy with wavy red hair strapped into a small ponytail came entered the room to sees a boy who looks just like him but has green hair and their boss sitting around the table.

"Easy Lava, we are working on it" Swamp replied as he looked at his brother.

"You are not working hard enough!" Lava shouted as walk towards his brother.

"Calm down brother" Swamp replied in unruffled voice

"How can I went my best friend is dead!" Lava roared

"Easy Lava and calm we are looking for the half-breed but those bitches seem to have hidden him in a secret location that I don't know about" Kuyo replied but Lava wouldn't calm down.

"You arenot look hard enough" Lava shouted as he runs out of the room and slam the door.

"I can't believe I'm that guy's twin" Swamp said in a calm voice

**With Naruto in the nurse's room**

"Kurumu-chan, did you sleep here" Nekonome asked as she entered the room to Kurumu who jumped off Naruto.

"Sorry sensei, but I could not sleep last night so I decided to come here and Ririko-sensei decided to let me in.

"I see now go home and take a shower. Your exams start in 1 hour" Nekonome said as Kurumu got up and kissed Naruto on the cheek "I hope you studied because the test isn't going to be easy."

"Oh shit I didn't study a thing!" Kurumu shouted in her mind as she ran out of the room

"Damn it Kurumu-chan, watch where you are going!" Ririko shouted as she came into the room with a cup of coffee. "Oh hey Neko-chan!"

"Ririko-chan, I was wondering if you could administer the midterms today and I'll watch over Naruto-kun?" Nekonome asked her friend

"Sure why not I can always cash in on this favour later" Ririko replied with a smile on her face as she exited the room.

"Naruto-kun, please wake up soon!" Nekonome said as she kissed him on his forehead "Because I can't wait to sink my teeth into you."

**1 hour later**

"Now class, Miss Nekonome is not feeling well today so I will be administrating your midterms. I would say that this midterm is probably one of the hardest tests that have ever been set at this academy, but if you studied then you should have no problem." Ririko said as she handed the tests out. "You have until lunch to finish, which gives you about three hours. You may now start."

**1 hour later...**

Every student had a few difficulties with the test. Tsukune, in particular had a lot of trouble since he only understood about two-thirds of the material. Kurumu was day dreaming about Naruto waking up and forgiving her by giving her a passionate kiss. Moka, on the other hand didn't seem to have any trouble.

**2 hours later...**

"Hey I know this one and the next one too' Moka thought as she ran through the paper

'This test is, in fact, some bullshit.' Tsukune thought.

"Oh kami Naruto that's the spot." Kurumu moaned out only to be hit with a chalk as she looked up to see Ririko glaring at her "Oh yeah, I'm doing a midterm exam." as she bubbled in the answers.

**3 hours later...**

Mostly everyone finished the test. Those who did not, were forced to turn it in any way.

"Okay class, you are free to go to lunch. The results will be up tomorrow!" The whole class rushed out of the room.

"Let's go Moka," Tsukune called the pink haired vampire who had just finished packing her bag

"Coming Tsukune-kun!" Moka replied as she saw Kurumu getting up "Are you coming with us this time?

"Well..."

"Of course she is." Ririko said pushes Kurumu towards them

**With Naruto**

Naruto tried to open his eyes but they felt very heavy. His sense of taste and smell were functioning properly. He felt like his whole body was bandaged as the odour of drugs passed through his nose.

"Am I in the hospital? If so, how?" Naruto wondered as he couldn't remember very clearly, "The last thing I remember is trying to use the Battle form." and that was it, he did not know if he was alive or dead.

"No I can't die, I haven't accomplished my goals as yet" Naruto shouted in his mind "I have to wake up!" but he could not open his eyes because it was too heavy so he tried to move his hand. It was very difficult because his was hands were very stiff, but he pushed on.

The nurse was walking into the room to check on Naruto when she saw his right hand move. "His hands moved!" The nurse shouted as she ran over to check on him thus waking up Nekonome "His breathing has also stabilized! He's waking up!"

"Oh thank kami!" Nekonome shouted with a big smile on her face "Quickly go and call Kurumu and Ririko!"

"Hai" the nurse replied as she ran out of the room.

"Naruto-kun, do you hear me?" Naruto heard the calling. The voice was very familiar. However, that voice was a little heavier than he remembered.

"Cheetara!?" Naruto called out in a weak voice but she heard him.

"How does Naruto-kun now my sister?" Nekonome thought as she looks at Naruto "No Naruto its Nekonome-sensei."

**The Cafeteria...**

"Tsukune-kun, let's go get some more food please!" Moka said.

"Sure Moka-chan." Tsukune walked with Moka to the lunch line. "Kurumu are you coming?"

"Sure why not" Kurumu replied

"Kurumu! Ririko! Please come to the nurse's office!" The woman over the PA system said.

"Sorry guys but I have to go!" Kurumu shouted as she runs out of the Cafeteria.

"I wonder what that was about." Tsukune and Moka thought.

Kurumu ran as fast as she could to the nurse's office and kicked it down only to see Ririko crying while hugging Naruto "Oh thank kami that you are alive!"

"Stop trying to stifle him Ririko-chan" Nekonome shouted at her friend. Kurumu walked closer with a big smile on her face.

"I'm so glad that you are awake Naruto-kun." Kurumu replied with a big smile on her face only to stop in her track when she saw Naruto glaring at her

"What the hell are you doing here bitch!" Naruto said with venom as tears came into Kurumu's eyes then she ran out of the room.

Cut


	7. Chapter 7 A Witch's love

**Naruto: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

**Beta'ed by skg1991 and Ben Revell**

people thought

**Inner Moka talking to Outer Moka**

* * *

**Review Corner**

* * *

swagerboy

Jay3000: Thank you and I hope you like this chapter too.

DragonPony022

Jay3000: Thank you and you have to read to find out.

Rokisahn

Jay3000: Thank for reading and reviewing

Guest chapter 6 . Nov 15

Jay3000: Don't worry it she my favourite AND IT'S A HAREM AFTER ALL

Silver crow

Jay3000: Is this fast enough

Shoveit

"Third, you don't think the human authorities will investigate the murder of a mob of people? That it wont be all over the media? Thus risking exposure to the existence of monsters. Not to mention this action, give humans every right to fear and hate monsters even further."

Jay3000: The stated is the only thing I agree with you about the thing was a bunch of shit that that I don't believe in, they tried to kill him and Cheetara so they got what was coming to them and I fixed the chapter to solve the stated above but use the Succubus clan to solve the problem with their ability to erase memory

False sense of insanity

Jay3000: Nope and remember he did not know what she did for him

sabery

Jay3000: Thank you and they are but in the next chapter

Argorok and StrongGuy159

Jay3000:Thank you both and I will

* * *

**Last time**

"Tsukune-kun, let's go get some more food please!" Moka said.

"Sure Moka-chan." Tsukune walked with Moka to the lunch line. "Kurumu are you coming?"

"Sure why not" Kurumu replied

"Kurumu! Ririko! Please come to the nurse's office!" The woman over the PA system said.

"Sorry guys but I have to go!" Kurumu shouted as she runs out of the Cafeteria.

"I wonder what that was about." Tsukune and Moka thought.

Kurumu ran as fast as she could to the nurse's office and kicked it down only to see Ririko crying while hugging Naruto "Oh thank kami that you are alive!"

"Stop trying to stifle him Ririko-chan" Nekonome shouted at her friend. Kurumu walked closer with a big smile on her face.

"I'm so glad that you are awake Naruto-kun." Kurumu replied with a big smile on her face only to stop in her track when she saw Naruto glaring at her

"What the hell are you doing here bitch!" Naruto said with venom as tears came into Kurumu's eyes then she ran out of the room.

**Now**

**Chapter 7 A Witch's love and a new discoveries**

"Ouch!" Naruto screamed as Nekonome and Ririko hit him on his head

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto shouted as he rubbed the bump that grew on his head.

"How could you say that to her?" Ririko shouted

"She's been worried about you" Nekonome hits him again.

"What are you guys talking about? And stop hitting me" a confused Naruto asked.

"She was the one who found you and protected you from Inner Moka" Nekonome said in a calm voice as she rubbed the bump on Naruto's head.

"She has been at your side throughout the entire time." Ririko said as she kissed the spot that they hit him.

"She even failed the examination because she was so worried about you."

"Man I feel like a jack ass, right now." Naruto said as he held down his head in shame.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if you talk to her, you guys can work things out." Ririko said with a smile on her face.

"She's right. Now I want to know what was going through that thick of head of yours when you decided to use the Battle mode." Nekonome glared at him.

"Oh that. I was just proving that my father's theory was bullshit." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You fool you almost died to prove a stupid theory." Ririko roared with tears in her eyes.

"You know I don't like to see a beautiful woman cry, Ririko-chan." Naruto replied as he wiped away her tears with his finger.

"What was that theory?" Nekonome asked as she continued to glare at him.

"My father theorized that because I'm not a full-blown fox it will take twice as much power for me to use my lighting attacks, if I got ever them and he was right." Naruto paused as the two women motioned for him to continue "He also said that it will take four times as much power for me to use the Battle Form which is also correct and if I enter the Battle Form, my body will vaporize because of the amount of lighting that will go through my body."

"So that why you were like that?" Ririko said as she looked at him "Your body was being destroyed from the inside out."

"Pretty much." Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"You fool you could have died." Nekonome cried as she started hitting him in his chest with tears running down her cheek.

"I know but I need to get stronger as fast as possible." Naruto replied as he hugged the crying Neko.

**The Next Day**

Neko-sensei walked up to the noticeboard and placed the midterm grades as she looked around to see if there was any student around, "Yes, now I wouldn't get trampled like last year ha ha ha." as she put up the test scores.

"Attention students your midterm grades have been posted. I repeat, your midterm grades have been posted." the Headmaster said over the PA system.

"Shit, I have to get out." Neko shouted as she ran off.

Every student in the cafeteria rushed out to see where they were placed in the school. Half of the students seemed content with their results, the other half seemed disappointed.

Moka searched for her name and found it on the 13th spot. "Yes! I knew all that extra studying would pay off." Moka cheered.

Tsukune looked for his name as did Kurumu; both were pretty disappointed with their grades, "I placed in 128th." Tsukune said sadly.

"I was expecting this. I never studied for this exam because I was too worried about that bastard." Kurumu said to herself.

Moka tried to comfort him, "It is okay Tsukune. Maybe we can study after school." Moka suggested.

"I guess." Tsukune said as he turned towards Kurumu who was walking away.

"Kurumu-chan, where are you going?" Tsukune asked as Kurumu stopped and turned around.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head." Kurumu replied as she walked away.

"I wonder why she looked so down." Tsukune said.

"Look Tsukune–kun," Moka said as she pointed to Kurumu's name

"Wow, 228th place, no wonder she looks so sad." Tsukune said as he looked at Moka "I thought she studied."

"We should have known that she wasn't studying because every time we invited her to study with us she would refuse." Moka said as they walked off.

Little did anyone know, there was a little girl hiding behind a column looking at the group, more specifically Moka. This little girl seemed to be ten or eleven years old, she had a petite frame, a slim figure, and clear skin. She had short brown hair and violet brown eyes. She wore the school uniform, but with several alterations to it. She had yellow stockings with garter belts on them and brown shoes. She also had a hot pink sleeveless turtleneck on with a yellow bowtie, and brown corset. She sported a brown cape that went down to her ankles, wrist couplings, and a witch's hat.

She gazed at, "Moka, Wow, she is amazing."

**With Naruto**

Naruto spotted the library across the school yard "I wonder if it is really in there or Ririko-chan and Neko-sensei were pulling my leg." as he made an eager beeline for it. The second he opened the door he activated his Lightning armour and ran past the Librarian who was fixing a book shelf.

"Restricted section." was written on the door.

"Looks like she was right." as he opened the door and walked down the hall way and opened another door, he was struck with what was, in his opinion, one of the most beautiful smells one could experience, the smell of books and power. Shelves upon shelves of them about spells, seals and many more. He felt like he had opened the door and walked into heaven. He walked up to the nearest shelf and examined some of the books it contained.

**Outside the Library**

"Let get in here and kick his ass." Lava shouted as he was about to rush in when his brother stopped him.

"Easy brother." Swamp said as he pointed at Ririko, who was going into the library too "Remember what Kuyo-sama said, he and her are working together."

"So we can take them." Lava shouted as he brushed off his brother's hand and ran towards the library.

"Damn it Lava." Swamp shouted as he chased after his brother.

"Where the hell are they?" Lava shouted in the library.

"Young man, get out of here or remain silent." The Librarian said

"Back off bit-" Lava yelled before Swamp covered his mouth.

"Sorry about my brother and we will be out of your hair, just answer my question first." Swamp replied with a charming smile on his face.

"Fine, but I want him out of here first." the Librarian replied as she fixed the glasses on her face.

"Why you little sl-"

"Lava, easy I will tell you later so wait for me outside." Swamp said as Lava stood there "I said get out!" as Lava runs out.

"Have you seen Uzumaki Naruto in here?" Lava asked

"No I have not" She replied

"Do you mind if I look around?" Swamp asked

"Not at all, just be quiet" She replied as Swamp began to look around but he did not find them anywhere.

**With Naruto**

He spotted one called "The Forbidden seals written by K.U". He chuckled inwardly as he removed the volume from the shelf and took it to the nearest table to read the contents of the book.

**Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

**The Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals**

**Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**

**Yin Seal: Release**

"The Dead Demon Consuming Seal is a seal that invokes the power of a spectral entity known as the Shinigami (Reaper or death god) that can only be seen when it grasps one's soul. Once called upon, the Shinigami hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, uttering some unintelligible chanting, and after some time a cursed seal appears on its arm. The soul of the summoner is then partially separated from the body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts its arm into the user's chest to grab the soul of its target. At the user's command, the Shinigami then performs the sealing by dragging the target's soul into the user whose stomach is branded with the seal's mark. However, the sealing is double-edged as the user's soul is devoured by the Shinigami along with the target's both souls trapped for all eternity within the fiend's stomach."

"Holy shit now this is what I'm talking about" Naruto said with a smile on his face then he skips the page to **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation** when he sensed someone standing behind him. He was about to turn around and chastise them for reading over his shoulder when they leant down and said – in a seductive voice: "Naruto-kun, I thought we were going to enjoy this place together?"

"I was making sure that this room has everything that we will need." Naruto replied in a husky voice.

"Does it have everything we need?" Ririko asked as she wrapped her hands around him.

"Everything except a bed" Naruto said

"That could be arranged." Ririko replied as she licked his cheek with her long tongue.

"What if I can't wait?" Naruto replied as he turned around and dragged her onto his lap.

"Well, you will have to wait until you start attending class again." Ririko said as Naruto glared at her

"Damn tease." Naruto muttered

"What did you say?" Ririko asked

"Just give me the rest of the week to get my body back into shape" Naruto quickly said.

"Fine, but I only going to give you another day to apologize to Kurumu-chan." Ririko replied

"Yeah I know I have been avoiding her for a while." Naruto replied as Ririko stood up.

"Yeah and before Ageha find out." Ririko replied

"By the way Ririko-chan, how did you get in here because you guys told me that the door will vanish when anybody is in here?" Naruto asked

"Silly Naruto you forget to close the door." Ririko replied with a smile on her face.

"My bad and do you guys know how Ageha knew about this room when not even the head master did?" Naruto asked.

"She never told us. She told us to tell you about it." Ririko replied "And I can see why because Neko-chan and I was here yesterday and there was no door."

**In the hall way**

"Well, well, look at what we have here our resident egghead Yukari Sendo." The little girl turned around to face the Class President and his friends. The three students in front of her all had a smile on their faces

"Uh oh you are the guys who came 2nd, 3rd and 4th in the class." Yukari backed away slightly knowing what is going to happen base on her experience at the other schools.

"Number 1 in the school and at the age of eleven too, very impressive." The sarcasm was evident in his voice. "No wonder they put you in high school."

"Thank you." muttered Yukari, doing her best to avoid his harsh stare.

"Don't let that go to your head witch." the Class President said as they began to surround her.

"It's not." Yukari replied.

"Then what about your outfit!" The class rep said pointing his finger at her clothes to emphasize his point. "The uniform is against school rules, you should take it off."

"I know it's against the school rules, but it is the only thing that I have that reminds me of my dead grandmother." Yukari replied with tears in her eyes.

"Oh cry me a river bitch. It's against the rules now take it off or I rip it off" The Class President roared. This made all three goons lick their lips in anticipation. They were completely unaware of a Blue heart-shaped wand with a pink pentagram that was behind Yukari.

"Boss let me do it. You know I love lolis." One of them said as he walked closer to Yukari until, out of thin air, three washtubs fell on their heads.

"Hahahahaha! Serves you right you sick freaks." Yukari celebrated while the three boys groaned in pain. That didn't last long though.

The class rep snarled at Yukari. He glared daggers at Yukari, his eyes becoming yellow with reptile slits, and his claws elongated, becoming sharp and black. "You think that IS FUNNY" as he slammed her back against the wall

"Argh!" Yukari screamed out in pain

"I'm going to kill you" The class president roared and just as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, at the last possible moment, Moka caught the arm and threw him backwards.

"You shouldn't hit girls." Moka said as she glared at them

"Why don't you mind your own business?" The Class president growled.

"I think you should leave!" Moka scolded.

"Moka?" Yukari whispered to herself while blushing.

"Boss lets go, the other students are looking at us. Plus I heard that Moka is a vampire." one of the goons whispered into the boss's ear.

"You got lucky this time, witch." The class president said as he snapped his fingers and he and his goons walked off.

Moka sighed in relief while Yukari just hung on to her leg. At this point all the students dispersed going back to whatever they were doing.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was heading towards Neko-sensei classroom to do his mid-term when suddenly a boy bumped into him and fell on the ground.

"Watch where you are going baka" the boy shouted

"What did you call me monster?" Naruto growled.

The boy recognizes the voice and almost shit himself as he looks up to see the scary face of the now the most dangerous student in the school. "S-Sorry U-Uzumaki-sama" The sacred boy shuttered then he begins to bow to Naruto.

"Are you alright President-sama!" the boy asked as he and another boy ran towards their friend.

"Why are you bowing to him, shit stain?" the other boy shouted

"S-Shut up and s-show r-respect to the great U-Uzumaki." the boy shouted as he pulled them down too "Now show some respect"

"I am so dead." The two goons fainted as they heard he name Uzumaki, he was known as the killer of monster after the rumours about the giant lighting beast that vaporized several high class monster that attacked him spread.

"Please Uzumaki-sama spare me." The president began to kiss Naruto's feet.

"Get off me you slimy lizard." Naruto replied as he gave the president a kick to the face that sends him crashing into the wall "Don't come near me again." as he walked away.

**The cafeteria,**

"Thank you again for saving me." Yukari said gratefully. "My name is Yukari Sendo by the way. It's very nice to meet all of you!"

Tsukune responded first, "I'm Tsukune Aono."

Moka was last, "I'm Mo-"

"Moka Akashiya. I know. You're pretty famous as the school's prettiest girl." Luckily, Kurumu was in the restroom, so she wasn't able to hear that statement.

'I would love for Kurumu to hear that.' thought Tsukune.

"Yukari, you seem awfully young." Moka stated. "May I ask how old are you?"

"Eleven." Yukari said proudly.

"Wait, so that means you skipped," Tsukune counted his fingers, "four grades?! You truly are a genius."

"Yes I am. So Moka, are you dating anybody?" Yukari asked with a blush. "Maybe... a girlfriend?"

Moka looked at Tsukune who had no answer. "Well..." Moka started a bit uncomfortably, "I have a few friends that are girls... if that counts. Why do you ask?"

Yukari started to shy away a little, but got braver, "Well, you see, um..." Yukari then pounced on Moka causing them both to fall over. "I'm head over heels in love with you Moka!" exclaimed Yukari. This shocked everyone at the table; Yukari began groping Moka's chest only to be pushed off

"Sorry Yukari-san but I'm not that type of girl" Moka said with a blush on her face.

"But you are the one." The young witch shouted

Moka was embarrassed, "What do you mean 'the one'?"

"Well, I want to be your girlfriend!" Yukari proclaimed, attracting unwanted attention from nearby students.

Tsukune had a minor nosebleed while the other boys that were listening were knocked out with a massive nosebleed.

Moka didn't want to hurt Yukari's feelings so she played along, "W-well, I am a g-girl, and I-I can be your f-friend."

"Yaayyy!" Yukari cheered, she nuzzled Moka's chest, blushing madly, "I can tell you that I'm really excited about this."

"**What the hell do you think you doing idiot"** Inner Moka shouted at Outer Moka

"I-I.." Outer Moka tried to response

"**You know what shut up and get rid of the witch now**." Inner Moka shouted**. "And stop embarrassing us**."

**With Naruto in Neko-sensei classroom**

It was two o'clock and Naruto is about to do the final Exams. Neko-sensei put the last paper in front of him with a smile on her face.

He was exhausted from the rigors of testing; he just wanted this to all be over so he could go and sleep; then tomorrow he go and look for Kurumu-chan and apologize to her.

"Come on Naruto-kun you can do it." A voice called from the front of the class.

Naruto stared fixedly at the first question. It was several seconds before it occurred to him that he had not taken in a word of it. "Hey this is easier than I thought."

"You can do Naruto-kun." a familiar voice shouted. Naruto looks up to see Ririko in a cheerleading outfit looking sexy as hell. "Just here to give you extra motivation." She said as she blew a kiss at him.

"Now this is what I call motivation." Naruto replied with a smile on his face as he began to write even faster.

"Damn bitch." Neko-sensei muttered under her breathe as she glared at her best friend who only smiled at her.

"Go Naruto, Go Naruto, Go Naruto" Ririko cheered

**With Moka and the others**

"Hey girls, what's up?" interrupted Tsukune.

"Tsukune, I knew you would arrive." Yukari announced. She looked him over and was quite intimidated but she knew Moka would protect her. "Tsukune Aono. Age: Fifteen, Small build, Grades, Athletic, and Social skills: below Average. Aside from them, you have no useful skills whatsoever. I can't imagine a more half-baked guy."

Those last words got to Tsukune.

"Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. I don't want my Moka hanging around the class the moron." Yukari glared at him.

"Why you little bitch?" Tsukune growl, he walks towards her suddenly fell to his knees and panted heavily. "What the hell is happening to me?" He wondered as he fell to one knee.

"Heheheheehe" Yukari laughed as her wand glowed behind her back.

"Are you alright Tsukune-kun?" a worried Moka ran over to her human friend and kneeled down beside him.

"I'm fine I just felt weird." Tsukune said as the weird feeling vanished. "Thanks for worrying about me Moka-chan." A blush appeared on Moka's face as she helped him up.

"That dupe, how dear he make my Moka blush." a glaring witch muttered as she took out her magic wand and waved it around saying, "How dare you try to steal my MOKA! I'M DECLARING WAR ON YOU!"

"Moka! Watch out" Tsukune shouted as he pushed Moka out of the way and into a wall but nothing happened.

"You fool **Alakazam**!" Yukari shouted as she ran over to Moka.

"Moka I'm so sorry." Tsukune shouted as he tried to run over to Moka when several cleaning supplies came around the corner and started attacking Tsukune. "Arghhh!" He wasn't able to do anything to protect himself so he got pounded until they stopped. Tsukune stood up and started to approach Yukari and Moka.

"Stay away from my Moka." Yukari shouted with venom. She wasn't about to let him touch Moka, she summoned a giant washtub and it fell on Tsukune's head, knocking him out. Yukari finished the assault and happily smiled.

"You see I'm a witch and my magic allows me to do almost everything hahaaha." The witch boasted as she looks at Tsukune who was bleeding from his head. "As long as my wand and I are around, you will aren't going to be around my Moka."

Moka was dragged away by Yukari away from Tsukune who was still out cold.

**Around the hallway**

"Hey boss, the brat just revealed her true form that's against the rules." said one of the goons. They were hiding around the hallway watching the events transpire.

"I know, we just have to wait a little longer, wait for that brat to be alone." The three students walked away from the scene.

**Monster Capital**

**Council Meeting**

"Issa-sama, the half-breed brat is growing too powerful! My son told me he was able to beat everybody that attacks him at the Academy." The head Orc shouted

"He is showing power that he should not have." one of the monster council members shouted.

"There is no way the brat should be that strong! He's a half-breed for heaven sake!" the Lizard head shouted

"We need to stop it before it grows too powerful and destroys us!"

"I want his head. He killed my son." the Crow Tengu head roared

"YES! EXECUTE HIM!"

"ENOUGH!" Issa shouted as his voice echoed throughout the place "I already told you I can't do anything about it because of the will and I'm not going to ruin my reputation because of you fools and your weakling kids!"

"How dare you…

"You fools seem to forget about what my clan did to the brat." Kastu said who was listening to the others for a while now.

"You used that awful seal." Tsurara shouted

"Of course, and my son told me that he would have him under his control and soon we will all get our revenge." Katsu said with a smirk on his face

"Boom" the door was blast off and a pissed off Ageha walk through it "I see you guys had another meeting with me again."

"Ageha I was told you refused to come." Tsurara shouted

"Shut up you bitch that what you always say." Ageha shouted as Tsurara held down her head. "Now I want to know who was stupid enough to put that seal on my Naruto-kun!" she roared

"It was my idea bitch so what are you going to do about it." Katsu boast while thinking that Issa would protect him. Ageha suddenly vanished from the spot with incredible speed that no one expected and appeared behind Katsu.

"This" Ageha replied as she shove her clawed hand through his back and rips out is heart "Never mess with my Naruto" as she crushes the heart in her hands.

"Ku ku ku now I have a reason to kill her." A smile appeared on Issa's face as he vanishes from his seat and slammed Ageha into the wall behind her by her throat "Now you die bitc-" when suddenly Ageha head butted him and then delivered a spin kick to his face that sent him crashing across the room.

"You think you could kill me that easily." Ageha said as she rubbed her throat.

"Then I have to try harder." Issa said from behind her.

"Shit." Ageha shouted in her mind as she was sent into some empty chairs with an uppercut.

"I'm not done with you as yet." Issa said as he lifted her off the ground by her hair only for Ageha to kick him in the balls.

"Eepppppppppp!" That was the sound that came out of one of the most powerful man in the monster world's mouth as he fell to his knees.

"Got you." a monster said as he grabbed Ageha from behind.

**"Ice Age**" was heard and all the monsters was frozen "Ageha-chan, are you okay?" Tsurara yelled as she ran over to her fallen friend.

"Don't touch me." Ageha shouted as she pushed Tsurara away "Because you should have told me that they put seal on Naruto-kun."

"I'm sorry Ageha." Tsurara shouted with tears in her eyes as Issa got up.

"Tsurara! It is either her or your clan." Issa said when suddenly Ageha body was frozen expected her head.

"Now know your place." Issa shouted as he attacked Ageha when suddenly a woman who looks exactly like Outer Moka with long pink hair tied by a black bow, fair skin, and green eyes appeared. She wore a large Victorian-styled gown that is black, along with heeled platforms appeared in front of him.

"Akasha-chan, YOU ARE ALIVE." Issa shouted

"Of course I am and I can't allow you to kill my sister's best friend" Akasha replied as she walked up to Issa and place her hands on his cheek "Now stand down"

"I can't" Issa growls

"Please for me" Akasha replied as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I could never say no to you" Issa replied.

"I know you can't" Akasha replied as she hugged him with an evil smirk on her.

**Infirmary**

"Ow, that stings." Tsukune winced.

"Stop being a baby." Kurumu shouted before continuing her work. She was the one who found him and brought him to the nurse's office.

"I'm not a baby and where is Moka? She was knocked out too." Tsukune asked

"Sorry but I only saw you there." Kurumu told him

"Damn that little brat Yukari, she must have taken Moka away." Tsukune replied

"You know, I've heard of her." Kurumu said.

"Really?" Tsukune looked at Kurumu curiously.

"Yeah, I heard that she skipped a few grades because she's a child prodigy. But she's kind of a brat; she pulls childish pranks on her classmates. Everyone in her classes hates her, but I guess that's what happens when you're a child prodigy." Kurumu explained.

"Wow... that's so messed up." Tsukune thought.

Outside of the infirmary, looking through a window, hiding was none other than Yukari. "Tsukune I'll teach you to get in the way of Moka and I."

Yuakri pulled out a voodoo doll made out of what appeared to be straw. "Time to work my magic." she whispered. She put a strand of Tsukune's hair into the doll and made it punch itself.

Back inside the infirmary, Tsukune hit himself with a right hook followed by a left then a right again.

"Tsukune what is wrong with you?" Kurumu asked as she helped him up.

"Ku ku ku" Yukari laughed quietly as she continued to make Tsukune beat himself up. "You don't deserve to be near my Moka."

Moka had finally waked up in a strange place and decided to look for Tsukune who she heard was in the nurse's room. She opened the door.

Moka was shocked to say the least. In front of her was Tsukune touching Kurumu breasts "You pervert, here I'm trying to help you and you decided to grab my breasts." She yelled as she delivered a punch to his swollen eyes.

"Tsukune-kun, how could you?" Moka shouted with tears in her eyes

Tsukune looked up at her, "I swear, this isn't what it looks like. I wasn't controlling my body!"

"Why should I believe you?" Moka asked when they heard laughing

"Hahaha! I got him, man I'm good." Yukari celebrated. She was a little too loud though, everyone heard her. She noticed her mistake and quickly hid, but it didn't do her much, because when she turned around Moka, Kurumu and Tsukune were in front of her, and Kurumu was not happy.

"Come with me." Moka said.

Yukari gulped, "Okay." She said meekly.

**In Ririko class/dungeon**

**El Thor (Judgment of God")**

Description SS Rank

Mostly used to destroy targets from long-range, the user focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, and then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. It can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from the user's hand.

"Now that is what I call a lightning attack" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Don't try to learn all of them or the head master might start asking questions." Ririko told him.

"Find then I will only learn one more." Naruto said as he looks for another one "I'll learn this one."

**Charged Particle Cannon**

Description SS Rank

The user extends both arms before themselves, their open palms facing, the fingers pointed towards the target. Sparks of lightning are generated between their arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area. With their arms completely clad in lightning, the user fires a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned lightning at their target. Such beam is shown to be able to completely vaporize what it strikes.

**In the real world**

**Council meeting**

"Why did you help me?" Ageha asked as she saw the woman walked out of the shadows.

"Because I have been watching you since you found Naruto-kun all those years ago and you have gain my interest with your plan." the mystery woman replied as she walked past the unconscious Snow woman.

"Damn it, curse that ability of hers, that's the only reason she could have found us." Ageha thought "Then why are you helping me?"

"Everybody need powerful allies and we both could use one." the woman replied

"I don't need your help." Ageha growled.

"You could have fooled me because if it wasn't for my ability, your illusion would not have been strong enough to fool him." the woman said.

"So you copy my ability and combine it with mine." Ageha said as the woman nodded her head.

"Now let's get out of here and talk or else I going to tell everybody about your plan." the woman told her.

"What about them" Ageha asked as she points on the council members.

"I have erase their memory of the event and place false memory in their mind" the woman replied "Even him" as she points at the head Vampire.

**Empty Classroom**

"Look, Tsukune, I know you're both mad at her..." Moka was interrupted by Kurumu.

"Furious is more like it." Kurumu roared

"Still, you both have to remember that she is a little girl." Moka tried to convince them.

"Who cares Moka, I going to twist her neck for what happen in the Infirmary." said Kurumu as she walked towards the girl but Moka cut her off.

"Listen, Yukari. You have to stop these pranks, if you don't, they'll come back and haunt you. And no one will want to be your friend or help you when you need it." Tsukune told her

Yukari waved it off, "Who cares what an idiot like you say, I'm a genius and I don't need anybody who is not at my level." She looked down sadly, "And besides... I've been alone since the very beginning..."

"She is lonely?" asked Tsukune as she saw it in her eyes and went over to comfort her.

Yukari waved her wand and several objects fell on Tsukune's head. "Hahaha! I can't believe an idiot like you fell for that!" Yukari as she kicked him in the shin and ran down the hall, laughing.

"That little bitch I'm going to kill her!" Tsukune ran towards the door but Moka beat him there.

"Calm down Tsukune, remember she is just a kid after all." Moka replied

"Yeah a kid who almost killed him" Kurumu replied as Moka glared at her

**Later after school**

"Naruto, before it gets late, would you like to go on a walk around the campus?" Ririko asked as she walked over to Naruto.

"Sure, I would love to." Naruto replied with a smile on his face, he begun to get up with a small grunt of pain. His body was still in the healing process after that major workout. Once he was up, Ririko walked over to him and helped pull a shirt over his head.

"As much as I like seeing you without a shirt, I don't want other girls to see you" she locked arms with him and smiled as they began to walk towards the doors of the classroom.

"Lucky bastard." a student sighed as he watched Naruto walk out with Ririko. Another student and his best friend next to him nodded and sighed.

The sun was beginning to set as it sent orange streaks of light over the horizon. It made the trees and building cast shadows across the ground as basketball and football team trained.

Naruto and Ririko gradually walked through the stone streets of the Academy and student ran away when they saw him coming.

"It seems like everybody heard about what happen several days ago." Ririko said she kept her arms interlocked with Naruto's in happiness.

"Good, may be they will leave me alone." Naruto replied.

Slowly by surly the school and the dorms were beginning to turn there lights on as place lit up as they walked by. They kept on smiling as they continued there peaceful walk as they passed more buildings and dorms. The academy was truly large.

**With the young witch**

Yukari laughs as she reflects on her life at Yōkai; nobody in her class likes her because she's a witch and they think she cheats with magic to get good grades. Because of this, Yukari began pulling pranks as revenge for her mistreatment. "Good times."

While Yukari was busy reflecting she bumps into someone or something. "Hey! Watch where you're going moron!" Yukari looked up and she felt fear overtake her body.

"Well well, we finally got you alone. I'm gonna enjoy this." The class president cracked his knuckles.

"You've been very bad my sexy loli." laughed the guy on the right.

"Yeah, revealing your monster form like that." The guy on the left glared at her. "You pissed off the class rep by doing that."

"That's none of your concern, now is it?! So just leave me alone!" Yukari nearly yelled.

"Oh it is." The class rep started, "You see, when a person breaks a rule, our class rep has to punish them, or else other people will think it is okay to break the rules." The class rep picked up Yukari by her wrist and picked her up from the ground. Yukari whimpered from the pain she was receiving. The class rep applied a lot of pressure to her wrist making it hurt her even more.

**With Naruto**

"Naruto, you have really come far in your sealing training" Ririko said sitting on the lawn stroking Naruto's hair that had his head on her lap "By this time next month you might be able to break that Cage DNA SEAL"

"I couldn't have reached this far without my sexy teacher to help me." Naruto replied with a smile on his face as she rubbed her luscious legs.

"Don't start anything you don't plan to finish." Ririko replied with a smirk on her face.

"I always finish everything that I started." Naruto replied as his hand snaked its way under her skirt and into her panties.

"Be quiet bitch." the president shouted as he hit the young witch across her face.

"Arghhhhh-" the witch screams as one of the goons covered her mouth.

"Oh yes" Ririko moans as Naruto began to rub her pussy. "Who-o is-s that-t" she stuttered as Naruto insert his fingers.

Naruto looks up to see who it was but he could see the Class President and his goons "Who cares, it nobody important." as she pushes her backwards.

"Hey boss I think I heard somebody." one of the goons said

"I heard it too let's get out of here." The president said as he took the road to the right.

The group of thugs dragged Yukari out to a nearby lake. They were far from the school, so no one would hear them. They were mist surrounding the lake, so no one would be able to make them out.

"Ow!" Yukari was thrown against a tree, "I so going to drop a house on you as soon as I take out my wand" as she reaches for her wand under her clothes.

"Is the little baby witch going to cry." The class president mocked her then he cracked his knuckles, "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

All of a sudden, the three thugs started transforming. Their skin cracked and turned green. Their eyes turned yellow and reptilian, their faces elongated. The trio's hands turned into claws, and their legs became even more powerful.

Yukari was frightened, "They're lizard men. Back off!" Yukari waved her wand but one of the Lizards man was able to grab her wand before she could cast a spell.

"Here boss" as he toss the president who caught it with his teeth and bit off the top of the wand. Yukari looked in horror at the stump where the top of her wand used to be.

"Now let's eat her." The Class president said.

"No boss I want to taste her perfect Loli body" one of them said as he licks his lips.

"Somebody, help me" Yukari shouted

"No one is going to help you my sexy little friend" the goon said

"If you don't they'll come back and haunt you. And no one will want to be your friend or help you when you need it." Tsukune voice rang in her ears "He was right" with tears coming down her eyes.

"Damn I will never understand why people like Rei love Lolis" the other goon said

"Yeah I prefer girls with big breast and looked their age" the Class president said as the goon beside him nods his head.

**With Naruto**

"Naruto we can't do it here somebody might catch us and I don't want to lose my job... Oh yes!" Ririko moans as Naruto began to pump his fingers faster into her pussy.

"Come on Ririko-chan, where is your sense of adventure?" Naruto said as he is sucking on her left breast.

"You are right" Ririko replied

"Yukari!" Moka shouted as she looks around the area "Yukari!"

"They took her to the lake" a voice shouted from the darkness.

"Thank you" Moka shouted

"So it was Yukari that they had" Ririko said as she begins to whine (Jamaican patoi)in Naruto's lap.

"Yeah and If I had known I would have stop them" Naruto replied as he knead her breasts.

"Wow I never expected you to say that" a shock Ririko said as she threw her head back and moan.

"From what I heard she's in a similar situation like me at school" Naruto replied as he took her nipples into his mouth.

"Then let's go and save her" Ririko offered

"Don't need to Moka will save her"

**With Yukari**

Rei finished ripping off her clothes and was admiring her body then he licked his lips."Ahhhhh! Please somebody help me!" Yukari screamed

"No one is going to help you" Rei replied as he began licking from her feet and was making his way up till her back before stopping to yell "Oh yes I love the taste of a Loli"

"Stop it! Get away from me!" Yukari screamed.

*Smack*

"Shut up bitch so I can taste the forbidden fruit" Rei replied as he hit her across her face. Rei then began to lick her stomach.

"Help me get away from me" Yukari screamed out even louder than before.

"Shut up bitch" the Class president shouted as he delivered a powerful blow to the young witch's face which knocked her out.

"Thanks boss, now I can enjoy myself in peace." only to get hit in the head with a stone.

"Get away from her!"

The three lizard men turned around and saw Tsukune standing there.

**With Moka**

"Damn it where are you Yukari-san" Moka wonder as she search the surrounding area "Yukari!" she shouted on top of her voice.

"Argh" was heard followed by an explosion.

"That sounds like Tsukune I have to hurry" Moka shouted as she runs faster towards the lake.

**With Naruto**

"It sounds like the party is already started." Naruto replied with Ririko gyrating in his lap.

"I thought you wanted to have sex with me" Ririko replied "Beside Moka can handle them

"We can do it while we watch." Naruto said when suddenly he and Ririko vanished to their destination.

"You are fast as the rumours say you are" a voice said from around them.

"Come out and face me like the filthy monster you are." Naruto growls with Ririko in his hands.

"You should know your place Half-breed." the voice replied from the darkness.

"Just as I thought, cowards just like a human." Naruto replied as he put Ririko down

"How dare you compare me to a human **Lava Globs**." another voice shouted several globs of lava of various sizes came at them.

"Ririko-chan, move" Naruto shouted as they jump out of the way.

"How dare you attack a teacher" Ririko shouted as she lands back on the ground.

"Fool, he wanted to know where we were." the other voice shouted

"Sorry Swamp" Lava replied.

"**Lightning Bolt"** Naruto said as the lightning came out of his finger at the brothers.

"Shit that was close" Swamp said as they came into the light.

"Who are there guys?" Naruto asked

"They are final year students Swamp and Lava battle" Ririko replied

"So what monster, are they?" Naruto asked as he looks at the two monsters.

"Like that bitch would know" Lava replied only to hear a voice behind him.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to talk to a beautiful woman?" Naruto replied from behind them.

"When did he move?" the twin thought as Lava received a punch to the face that sent him rocketing across the area.

"Lava" Swamp shouted as he jumped over to his brother.

"I'm going to kill you." Lava roared as waves of Lava shot out into the air and came crashing down on Naruto and Ririko.

"Ririko-chan" Naruto shouted as he ran over to her and put his body over hers.

**Back with Yukari**

"Weak fool" the class president roars as he gives Tsukune another punch to his stomach as he fell to his knee.

"Tsukune? Why are you here?" Yukari shouted with tears in her eyes

"To save you" A weak Tsukune said as he trying to get up.

"Why are all the things I did to you?" Yukari still crying she could not believe him, after all she did, and he still came to help.

"Shut up" one of the goon shouted as he punched Tsukune again

"Tsukune!" Yukari shouted

"Listen, *cough* I'm sorry. I know how it's like to be alone. I've been alone for a long time." Tsukune said honestly with blood coming out of his mouth.

"You fool you shouldn't have come; now you are going to die!" Yukari said angrily.

"I rather died than abandoning my friend." Tsukune shouted only to be lifted up by his throat.

"Then die" The Class President said as he prepared to eat him when suddenly somebody grabbed Tsukune out of his hand.

"You?!" The Class Rep growled as he saw Kurumu in the air with his meal.

"Hey boss, it is Moka-chan?" Rei shouted as he pointed at Moka who came out too.

"Yeah, now the real woman is here let me have here first boss."

"Moka run! I can handle these guys." Yukari shouted.

"You can't keep doing that Yukari." Moka walked past the lizard men calmly almost forgetting about them and the danger they poses. "There's nothing wrong with asking others for help if you're scared." Moka smiled at Yukari, kneeling down so she can be at eye level. "You're still young; there is no need to push yourself so hard."

Yukari sniffled, "I'm not a little kid."

"I know you've been alone for a long time." Yukari teared up. "If you feel alone, and need somebody, just say so."

Yukari thought about it, and then looked up at Moka, who had tears falling down her face.

"I was all alone too. Up until I met Tsukune, I never had anybody." Moka said sadly.

"Really?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah." Moka nodded. Tears grew in their eyes.

"And that's why I'll never leave you. No matter what." Moka held onto Yukari's hands. "It's why I want to help you. Because I do want to be your friend."

"Thank you, Moka." Yukari cried onto Moka's shoulders while Moka hugged her and allowed her to release her emotions.

**With Naruto**

"Yes I got them" Lava shouted excitedly as Lava begins to cool down

"Easy brother looks can be deceiving" Swamp told him, not believing that the half-breed was dead

"Whatever bro all I know is that Haiji can rest in peace now" Lava replied with a smile on his face.

"So you guys are working for Kuyo then" Naruto voice was heard as the ground broke way and Naruto who was covered in his lightning amour walked out with Ririko perfectly safe in his hands.

"But how? You should have been burned to a crisp" Lava shouted

"Like a weak monster and his even weaker brother attack can break through my Lightning armour" Naruto replied as he put Ririko down.

"I will show you how weak we are" Lava roared in angry as he began to transform.

"Wait you fool" Swamp shouted but it was too late as his brother skin turned red and muscular, his eyes turned yellow, his ears grew too and his fingers turned yellow and grew 2 inches longer. His brown hair grew longer till it reached his back. Two vertical yellow horns grew on his head as his face looked like a wolf with sharp white teeth. Then out of nowhere, a huge club with spikes on it appeared.

"Roorrrrrrrrrr!" Lava roared

"You fool you just gave away our advantage" Swamp shouted as he transformed too. He looks just like his brother but his skin was green and he had red eyes instead of yellow.

"This is bad Naruto-kun." Ririko said as she looked at their clubs.

**With Moka and Kurumu vs The Lizard men**

"I want the busty one." One of the goons shouted

"The loli is mine." Rei said

"Whatever, I get the pretty one." The class President shouted as Kurumu glared at him.

"I'm a lot pretty than Moka." Kurumu thought

"LET'S GET THEM BOYS!" All three lizard men bared their teeth, and rushed at Moka, Kurumu and Yukari. Moka and Yukari were pushed out-of-the-way by Tsukune as Kurumu flew into the air, but he didn't get away clean. One of the lizards clawed his back and ripped his uniform, drawing blood.

"Tsukune!" Yukari shouted

"I'm fine now. Get them Moka." Tsukune replied with Moka's pendant in his hands.

And just like always Moka was enveloped in a bright flash of light. When it died down, Moka was still standing there with her silver hair, red slitted eyes, exposed fangs and her usually stern expression.

"Get over here sexy and let me touch you" one of the goons shouted as he attacks Kurumu who dodges his attack with ease.

"Not on your life" Kurumu roared as she delivers a powerful kick to the goon's face that sends him crashing into the lake

'T-this is Moka's true form?' Yukari thought.

"OH shit the rumours were true she is a vampire" The Class president as he tried to run away only for Moka to appear in front of him.

"You are going nowhere, little man" Moka replied as she delivered a spinning kick to the president's face that sent him crashing into a tree completely destroying it.

"Boss!" Rei shouted only for the transformed Kurumu to deliver a drop kick that sent him towards Moka.

"Know your place!" Moka shouted as she delivered the finishing blow.

"Moka darling" Yukari happily shouted as she ran towards the vampire only to be hit across the face.

"If you ever touch me without my permission again I will crush you like the bug you are." which made the young witch flinch "Now where is the half-breed?" when she saw a lightning bolt not too far from them.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she flew towards it.

"Got you now half-breed." Moka replied with a smile on her face, leaving a bleeding Tsukune and a scared Yukari.

**Cut**


	8. Chapter 8 Art of Love

**Naruto: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

**Beta'ed by Ben Revell**

**Jay3000: **I'm back and I would like to wish everybody a happy Christmas/ Happy holidays and a happy new year. For those who are wondering about my other story Golden Lion, well I have a huge writers block for the new chapter and I'm not sure went it will come out and don't worry I would give up on it though.

People thoughts

**Moka talking to Inner Moka**

* * *

**Review Corner**

wardog20

Jay3000: Thank you and happy holidays to you too

Mylife678

Jay3000: He already has one already the black lightning and he will e getting another one

GUEST 1 chapter 7 . Nov 28

Jay3000: Thank you I'm glad you like it, 1 maybe it will come later or maybe not at all. 2 that could work I will have to think about it because I don't really like the character. 3 You don't need to ask that because I already plan that. 4 read the story to find out. 5 That could work for later on in the story

Guest chapter 7 . Nov 27

Jay3000: Thank you for the support I love it when a reader defend my stories or my work and l love it when they understand what I'm doing or trying to do. I may not be the best writing on the site but I one of the few who has the Yam bags to write something different and not follow the usually threads, canon pairing and etc.

Guest chapter 7 . Nov 27

Jay3000: I'm glad you like it and Naruto will get back is power and something extra that none of will see coming that will show everybody that Naruto isn't and normal half-breed mnd thank you for defending my story

DayCrayFish

Jay3000: Thank you I'm glad you like it

Argorok

Jay3000: Thank you I will

hellfire45

Jay3000: Thank you and who knows may be may be not and she yes does

Shove-it

Good Chapter that aside

Jay3000: I glad you like my story and I'm glad you are not afraid to speak your mind it helps me to see where I'm going wrong.

First of. So was Naruto, he was sacred too, but he did attack them they attack m=him, he tried to runaway but they stopped him.

Second. That wouldn't change anything because they same person would come back and with more person too.

Third, Vampires do it in other TV shows like being human and other show too and they didn't have any problem after that so I can do it too.

PS. I tried to do it too but sometime logic suck and is boring asked the creaters of Anime like Dragonball z and Naruto

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Thank you and I will

Jedipimp

Jay3000: If you haven't figure it out then you will have to wait until later. I'm glad you like it nd whole council scene I don't think bother as ever done it before in this crossover. It is a shame but I've learn to satisfy with what you get

* * *

**Chapter 8 Art of Love**

**Last Time**

"OH shit the rumours were true she is a vampire" The Class president as he tries to run away only for Moka to appeared in front of him.

"You are going nowhere little man" Moka replied as she delivers a spinning kick to the president's face that sends in crashing into a tree completely destroying it.

"Boss" His goons shouted only for a transformed Kurumu delivers a double drop kick that sends them towards Moka.

"Know your place" Moka shouted as she delivers the finishing blow.

"Moka darling" Yukari happily shouted as she runs towards the vampire only to be hit across the face.

"If you ever touch me with my permission again I will crush you like the bug you are" which made the young witch flinch "Now where is the half breed?" when she saw a lightning bolt not too far from them.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she flies towards it.

"Got you now half-breed" Moka replied with a smile on her face, leaving a bleeding Tsukune and a scared Yukari.

**Now**

"**Beast-Bite Blaze"** Lava creates a wave of magma, shaped like a beast's head, and launches it at Naruto and Ririko who just up in the air.

"**Water Beam"** was heard as a jet of high-pressured water hit Ririko but she was able to block it with her hands but the force of the water sends her flying towards the trees. She manages to dispel the water with brute force.

"Is that all you have little boy" Ririko said as she land on the tree with ease "Naruto you take the hot head I'm handle his brother.

"Why do I get the stupid one" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"You bastard! I'll kill you for that" Lava roared as a stream of hot magma came from his mouth.

"Fool that will never touch me" Naruto said as he vanishes from the spot. "See what I mean** Lightning Straight**" as Naruto appeared behind him.

"**Water Dragon"** Swamp shouted as his hands turns into water dragon and attack Naruto who was jumps back.

"I'll take you on" Swamp shouted as he when into a fighting stands as Naruto charges at him

"No you fool your body is made of water" Lava roared as he jumps in front of them.

"Lava you idiot that was supposed to be a secret" Swamp roared at his idiot brothers action.

"Don't call me stupid because you are the idiot that WANTS TO FIGHT A LIGHNING USER" Lava roared as his body turns into lava and waves his hands and huge wave of Magma came out of the ground between the two brothers "And I don't want you to dies for my sake"

"Find I'll let you handle this" Swap said as he a wave of water crashes over Lava's Magma cooling it

"**Seal Art: Jemmonite Prison**" Ririko said as a crystal like dome appeared around him cutting him off from his brother.

"Ha aha do you real think this can hold me bitch I'm made of water" Swamp shouted as turns into water and tried to escape the barrier.

"I really have to thank your big mouth brother" Ririko replied with an evil smile on her face as Swamp crashed into the barrier only to get thrown back "ha ha ha you were saying" Ririko said as she laughed at Swamp as he glared at her.

"I may not be able to escaped but I going to enjoy my alone time here with me" Swamp smile as he lick her lips

"Kid you can't handle a woman I like me" Ririko replied as showed off her luscious legs.

**"Exploding Water Colliding Wave**" as he spews out a massive amount of water, covering an entire barrier with crushing, unavoidable waves. "I show you how much of a man I am"

"The only that can Handle me is Naruto-kun" Ririko as she hold his breathe "So he taken advantage of my barrier" as she took out a seal and place it on the back of her head and a bubble like object came over her face as the water drained out.

"You damn tease **"Water Strike Kick" **Swamp shouted as helunges towards at Ririko, followed by a high kick that sends Ririko flying through the water and into the barrier.

"Shit he's a lot faster than me in the water" Ririko thought as she prepares for the next attack.

"**Water Strike Punch"** Swamp roared as he attack Ririko who was able to dodged it and deliver a powerful punch to the Battle Guard's stomach which went through it "That tickl-" a punched to the face by a now transformed Ririko sends him flying through the water like a torpedo.

"I bet you are wonder how I was able to hit you" Ririko replied with a smile on her face "On second thought I'll let you find out on your own"

"Bitch" Swamp growled as he looks at her "If only I had my Club then I would have destroy this barrier already"

**Naruto Vs Lava**

"Is that all you have match stick" Naruto mocked the Magma user as he dodged another attack "Dude I'm right in front of you" as Naruto delivers another punch to the Battle guard's face.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!" Lava cried out in pain as he skidded across the ground.

"You brother could have put up more of a fight than you" Naruto continued to mock the Battle guard.

"Damn I going to kill him" Lava growls as he got up "And how is he hitting me when my body is made of Magma" as he continue to look around for his club.

"It that all you got Magma brat" Naruto replied from a tree branch with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU **Ryusei Kazan** (Meteor Volcano)" as Lava begins to shoot multiple magma fists into the air destroying the barrier ceiling.

"Man you must be the stupidest monster alive I'm right in front of you" Naruto continued to mock the Magma user.

"Fu fufu look up" Lava laughs as clouds open and huge magma fist began to rain down in the area like a meteor shower.

"Oh shit" Naruto said as he vanishes from the area that a huge fist crashed into "Damn this guy is crazy and It's a good thing that I put up that **Self-Repairing Barrier**" as he continued to dodge the Magma Fists which was causing enormous amounts of area damage.

**Few minutes earlier Inner Moka and Kurumu**

"Ow" Kurumu scream as she hit something "What the hell" as she began to feel it was like there was sort of invisible wall there.

"Half-breed" Inner Moka roared as she hits into the wall too "No Barrier will stop me" she roared as he delivers powerful kicks and punches to the barrier but the barrier still stands.

"This must be a strong barrier because Moka is throwing everything at it" Kurumu thought as she looks on the barrier didn't have a scratch on it.

"There must some other way to get into this barrier" Inner Moka thought as she flies to the top and landed when suddenly as **Magma fists** came out of the barrier and one of the attack hit her "Argh" as she was send flying off the top and crashed into the ground.

"Moka!" Kurumu shouted as she ran over to the vampire "That got to hurt" as she looks at the S class monster, she was cover in 3 degree burns that was started to heal already but she was out cold from the impact of the attack.

**Ririko vs Swamp**

"You are strong kid and you have a lot of advantage over me but you are a hundred years too early to defeat me" Ririko said as she pulled out seal.

"Hahaha that's very funny bitch, I show you what power is" Swamp replied as the water started spinning around him "Oh and thanks for the Barrier it will help me more than you"

"I wonder if I will survive this" Ririko thought as the seal tag glows

"Time to die BITCH" Swamp said as he came at Ririko at high speed. "**Water Shredder**"

"We will see about that **Kai**" Ririko said as the barrier vanished and the water came pouring out. Ririko jumps out of the water and threw the seal in the water "**Lightning Seal release**"

"Oh shit" Swamp shouted as he deactivates his water powers "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH" screams out in pain as the seal activates.

"Well that was fun" Ririko said as she landed on the ground "Now where is it" as she looks around and saw the club a few feet away. She walked towards the giant club and took out a scroll and seals away the club into it. "It's a good thing that he didn't have this"

**Naruto Vs Lava**

"**Dark Beast**" Lava transforms his left hand into magma and lashes out at Naruto with a claw-thrust who dodged the attack and jumps into the air.

"**Chidori**" Naruto roared as he attacked the Magma user only for him to block it with his club. "Shit when did he pick it back up" as he saw his attack being dispel "I was too cocky that's why I didn't realize"

"**Magma rockets"** Lava roared as his hands shoot off like rocket at high speed as Naruto.

"**Chidori Sword"** Naruto shouted as he uses the lightning swords to cut through the Magma Rockets "Now to destroy that Club" as he swung the sword at Lava at speed but Lava was able to block it.

"Hahahahaa nice try" Lava laughs as the sword began to vanish.

"I'm not done yet **Chidori Sword**" Naruto created around one with his other hand and swung it at him. He tried to use the right hand to block the attack but it went through it and cut off the left hand with the club in it.

"ARHGGGGGGGGGG!" Lava roared in pain as blood when everywhere.

"You seem to forget that the Club affect the user too" Naruto inform the down Battle Guard. "Your body is made of Magma but the club negates any power in the hand that is holding it"

"Bastard" Lava said as he burns the stump to stop it from bleeding.

"You didn't know that did you and you call your brother the stupid one" Naruto continued to mock Lava.

"You are the stupid one" Lava attacked Naruto who dodged it and deliver a powerful blow to the stomach as Lava drops to his knees.

"I know you have been wondering how I can hit you went your body is covering in Magma don't you" Naruto said as he delivers a punch to Lava's face "Well it simple the way to hit an element user that can turn their body into their element is to use Pure Magic, that magic that hasn't been converted into anything"

"I will not die" Lava shouted as he attack Naruto again.

"**Five Element Seal**" Naruto hands glow as he slams it into Lava stomach.

"Argh! What have you done to me" Lava shouted as all the magma on his body vanished

Naruto did not answer he just jumped into the sky** "El Thor (Judgment of God)" **suddenly a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky through destroyed part of the barrier that was still trying to fixed itself

"Lava!" a Swamp shouted as he water surrounds him "**Water torpedo**" as he started to spin, he hit Lava which sends him flying from the spot "Lava you fool"

*BOOM*

The lightning crashed down on him, frying the unlucky bastard

"Swamp!" Lava cried out as the shockwave destroy the barrier and sends him flying.

**Few minutes earlier**

"Ah my head, what happen" a fully heal Inner Moka said as he got "It must have been that half-breed fault"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" Kurumu replied, she had her back turn to Moka because she was waiting on the barrier to come down.

"What did you say slut?" a furious Inner Moka shouted as she march up to the Succubus "It's all his fault"

"No it's not, it's your fault for not being fast enough to dodge that Magma fist that hit you" Kurumu replied

"Why you little whore" Inner Moka roared as he spin Kurumu around and grab her by her shirt when suddenly a huge seal appeared in the sky and thunder clouds started to form.

"Naruto-kun/Half-breed" They said as Moka tossed Kurumu over her shoulder and flew towards the barrier.

"Boom!" the lightning came crashing into the ground destroying the barrier.

"Argh/Kya" the two girls scream as they were send flying.

**The Next Day**

Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune were carrying boxes to Ms. Nekonome's classroom it was the new order of printing papers that Nekonome ordered.

"Hey guys did you heard what Yukari did?" Tsukune asked as he puts down the heavy box.

"Who cares," Kurumu responded, "I hope Naruto-kun is alright" They got knock out last night after they go hit by the aftershock of Naruto's attack.

"Don't be like that Kurumu, She apologized to all her classmates for her excessive pranking, and a lot of them felt sorry for the things they said." Moka said happily.

"I agree with the slut, who care a that witch" Inner Moka said coldly in the rosary.

**"Don't be like that"** Moka was surprised to hear her inner self say that.

**"It her fault that I didn't get to the half-breed"** Inner Moka roared in anger.

"Moka!"

"What?" a surprise Moka replied.

"I have been calling you for about a minute now" Tsukune told his pink hair friend.

"Sorry I was talking to Inner Moka" An embarrass Moka replied "So what were you saying Tsukune-kun?"

"I was saying that the good thing about the situation is that she won't be bullied again. And if she is, then Moka will take care of it." said Tsukune with confidence in his voice.

"Tsukune-kun" a blushing Moka replied.

"Hey guys I'm glad you are here" Gin closed the sliding door behind him as he walked towards them only to stop when he saw Tsukune stood up glaring at him. "For the last time I'm sorry"

"Tsukune-kun, stop we all forgave Gin-senpai" Moka replied as Tsukune sit back down.

"Thank you Moka-chan" Gin replied as he walked up to the front of the room and behind the desk. "Today we will be getting a new member."

"What!" they all shouted in shock.

"Yes Neko-sensei told me about it this morning" Gin told them.

"I wonder who it is" Tsukune said as he put his hands on his chin and began to think of the many person that could join the club.

"Could it be Naruto-kun" Kurumu thought "No he's an assisting teacher under than bitch"

"Who is it Gin Senpai?" Moka asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Moka-chan I don't even know but she will be here any minute now" Gin replied went suddenly the sliding door was open and a blur tackled Tsukune to the ground.

"Oh Tsukune-kun." The little witch said. "I just love you so much!"

"What?" Tsukune and everyone else yelled.

"Oh, hi everyone!" Yukari said joyfully. "I never got the chance to tell you guys how thankful I am for saving my life, but I'm a part of your club now so I can show you guys my appreciation"

"What?" Everyone said again.

"I thought she was in with you" Kurumu whispered into Moka's ears.

"Well," Yukari started, she looked at Tsukune, and Moka, "Ever since the two of you protected me, I couldn't think of being away from the two of you. What I'm trying to say is, I'M IN LOVE WITH THE TWO OF YOU!"

"WHAT?! How could you love with the two of us?!" asked Tsukune.

"Love doesn't have any boundaries, such as age or the amount of people involve." Yukari explained. "I'm in love with Moka's kind-hearted, beautiful self and even her other self's strength and attitude, Tsukune bravery, selfless and caring personality."

"But how I thought you were in love with Moka?" a shocked Tsukune asked

Yukari looked at Tsukune and blushed. "When you defended me from those lizards' men, it made you even more irresistible."

"This girl is crazy" Kurumu thought as she looks on from the corner of the room.

"If only she was 6 years older" Gin said to himself.

"What I'm saying is that if Tsukune and Moka ever get in a three way with me, I want Moka-chan to spread my legs while drill me into the bed until he gets tired." Yukari said with blood coming out of her nose as Moka and Tsukune took a step back. "I-"

The door slides open and Naruto entered the room and walked passed everybody and went to Kurumu "Kurumu-chan I need to talk to you in private" as he ignored the other who was too shock to say anything.

**"Half-breed!"** Inner Moka roared from the Rosario that nearly bursting Moka's ear drum. **"Take off the Rosario Moka!"**

"Oh my god Naruto-kun, wants to talk to me in private, easy Kurumu you don't want to seem too eager" Kurumu screamed in her mind "Lead the way" in an impassive voice.

Gin was the first to find his voice "How dare you interrupt out meeting" he roared not remembering who he was talking to.

"Stay out of trouble kid" Naruto said as he patted Yukari on her head ignoring Gin as he passed him and was head out.

"I'm talking to you" Gin shouted only grabbed by the throat and thrown across the room right on top of his desk destroying it.

"I have permission from Neko-sensei you mutt" Naruto replied as he left the room with Kurumu following behind him.

**With Naruto and Kurumu**

Naruto leaded Kurumu to an empty class room which Kurumu locked on her way in as Naruto turns around. "Kurumu-"

"What happen last night and how did you guys cover those huge craters" Kurumu shouted

"Can't tell you in here because somebody might here but I will tell you later but I can tell you is that the headmaster was pissed but he couldn't do anything to me because I didn't start it" Naruto replied "It is a good thing that I found that Time Arc seal in the seal book"

"Oh ok" Kurumu replied

"Now for the reason I brought you here Kurum-"

"No Naruto-kun I want to say something first" Kurumu replied as Naruto signal her to continued "I wanted to tell how sorry I am for leaving you like that, if I had known you were hurt I would have left your side" as tears came from her eyes.

"Look K-" Naruto was cut off again

"I'm not finish I also wanted to tell you I really sorry for call you a half-breed" Kurumu replied with more tears coming down.

"But I'm a half-breed" Naruto chuckle.

"Stop that Naruto-kun you know what I mean" Kurumu replied as Naruto walked up to her.

"I forgive you now stop the crying, you know I don't like to see women cry especially somebody that I care about" Naruto replied as he wiped the tears off her face "I was a fool to believe that you would betray me" as he hugs her

"I'm still sorry" Kurumu replied as she looked into his eyes.

"Now it my turn to apologize for what happen in the nurse's room" Naruto said he looked into her beautiful eyes. "Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?" as he suddenly he steps back and unseal a banquet of red and white roses.

"Of Course I will, you are still my destiny one, even after all the things that we have been through" Kurumu replied as she took the roses and smell them "They are my favourite how did you know?"

"Just a lucky guest" Naruto replied "Seem like she and Ageha has the same taste in flowers"

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Kurumu shouted as she put down the banquet and wrapped her and around him.

"No thank you Kurumu-chan" Naruto replied as he leans down.

"Oh my god Naruto-kun is going to kiss me" Kurumu shouted in excitement in her mind.

"Hey Rin this classroom is empt- S-sorry Uzumaki-sama" the boy said as he realize he had interrupted something between the most dangerous boy and one of the most beautiful girl in the school "Rin let's get out of here" as they ran out.

**Two Days later**

"Tsukune-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." Moka shouted as she took up her art book and began to walk out of the room.

Tsukune glanced to the side and saw that the vampire had stopped walking to wave at them while she was a few feet away. "I thought we would hang out today?"

"Sorry Tsukune-kun but I have other plans." She shown him Art book out to show them. "I got asked by the Art teacher to be a model for a picture, so I won't be able to hang out with you for the rest of the week."

"But my birthday is in three day. Noooooooooo!" Tsukune said to himself "Is that why you were reading that book in class?"

"Y-yeah, it is." Moka replied with a smile on her face.

"B-But what about …"

"Don't worry; I still work hard for the newspaper club meetings" Moka replied with a brighter smile.

"Who cares about that stupid club, I'm talking about my birthday" Tsukune screamed in his mind "Do you know what date is coming up?"

"Of course I do silly" Moka replied as a smile appeared on Tsukune's face "We have a major Newspaper meeting in 3 days" as Tsukune face fault

"How could she forget my birthday I even told her about it twice" Tsukune cried anime tears "She does remember"

"Oh Tsukune, Tsukune" Moka called as touches him on his shoulder

"Sorry Moka, you were saying?" Tsukune asked as he saw her blushing face.

"Can I have some of you nectar from the gods?" Moka asked with a blush on her face.

"My W-" before he could even finish his sentence the vampire was upon him, her arms strung around his neck with her fangs digging in eagerly.

"Thanks for the treat" Moka replied as she lick the her lips

"Oh yes any time" Tsukune replied as Moka retract her fangs and walk off.

**With Naruto in the ****cafeteria**

"Hey old man!" Naruto said as he took a seat

The old man grinned and replied, "Hey Naruto how's it going? Oh wait, what are you doing here, when class is still in session?"

"I have a free session so I decided to spend it here." Naruto replied as the man looked at him to see if he was telling the true.

"I see" the man replied and was about to say something went

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Kurumu shouted, who basically sprang from out of nowhere tackling Naruto to the ground while rubbing herself against him. "I miss you Nar-kun" she rub her lovely breast against his chest

"I miss you too Kurumu." Naruto said as he wrap his hand around her and started to rub her back then he let his hand slid down to her bottom and gave it a gentle squeeze that making her let out a moan

A thought crossed Kurumu mind, _"_Oh my god when did Naruto get so daring, I love it" as Naruto began to massage her butt

"This feels good!_"_ She moaned as Naruto his hands snake under her short shirt and to work his magic on her breast.

"If we were alone I would take you on this table right now" Naruto whispered in her ears which made her blush as blood came out of her nose.

Then chief cough and Kurumu immediately jump off of Naruto "None of this in the cafeteria, this a place for eating"

Naruto quickly recovery "Sorry old man I will have 3 miso ramen!" then he looked at the blushing Kurumu "What would you want my hime?"

"You in my bed" Kurumu thought as she licked her lips "I will take a beef ramen" the man nodded with a smile on his face and headed into the kitchen to prepare their meals.

**Art Class**

Moka looked up, her green eyes settling on the woman at the front of the class, the teacher-a twenty something year old looking woman with an hourglass figure, braided hair, a bandanna on the top of her head, a tube top, slim jeans, a golden necklace and to finish it off was a long, white trench coat that reached her ankles with. "Tsukune will love my gift"

"Okay, in Art class today, you'll be painting pictures continuing with last week's theme of 'What'ssssssss important to you'!" The teacher-Ishigami announced, everybody looked on with excitement "And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your heartsssssss. Sssssssssso feel free to paint whatever you want."

"Hai" the whole class shouted as everybody began to work on their project.

"Now who's the next victim" Ishigami thought as she scans the whole classroom looking for her next master piece. "Found you, now I just have to work my way towards her."

"Ishigami-sensei, can you tell me what you think of my drawing" a girl shouted a row in front of Moka said

"Of Course Rin-chan" Ishigami as she went towards Rin "Very good Rin-chan but you need to add more detail to you work"

"I don't understand Sensei" Rin said with a confuse look on her face.

"Here let me show you" as she took the pencil from the girl and showed what she meant.

"I see thank you sensei" Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Who wants my help next?" Ishigami asked as the whole class raise their hands. "Hehehehehehe" as she went to help them.

Moka smiled, she enjoyed Art class, it let her imagination run free and it was something that she could put her emotions into. "Finally I'm finis….. What the hell? When did I draw this?" The picture on the paper was of Inner Moka was on top of a shirtless Naruto whose hands and feet were tied together as her teeth piercing his neck.

**"I'm the one who drew that silly girl"** Inner replied in her usually voice.

"Wow I knew you were into BDSM but Naruto of all people" Outer replied with a blush on her face "Who knew you liked him"

**"Don't be an idiot that how I going to tied him up before I kill him by draining him dry"** Inner Moka roared at Outer Moka for misinterpreting her drawing.

"Whatever you say" Moka replied as she torn up the paper and started over again

A girl leaned in through one of the open windows at the side of the classroom and waved at the Art teacher, a cheerful smile on her face. "Hey sensei, I'm skipping my Gym class to have fun with you!"

"Oh, you!" She waved off with a flattered smile before walking over and starting a conversation with the girl.

Moka tried to settle on something specific, but couldn't because Inner Moka thought were mixing with her, she wanted to draw a picture of Tsukune sitting in a beautiful garden while Inner wanted to draw a picture of her killing Naruto. She was so in thought that when she heard Ishigami ask her what she was planning to do, she squeaked and reflexively covered her art book even though there was nothing on there. "Ah, s-sensei." She murmured, a small, embarrassed blush on her face once she'd realised her position. "Sorry, I wasn't concentrating."

"It's alright, there's nothing to be sorry for." Ishigami smiled as she looks at her future Master piece "I can wait to get you my pretty" Seeing she now had her student's attention, she decided to ask her question again. "So do you have anything in mind yet, Moka-san?"

"Ah... well..." She shuffled around on her seat nervously, the flush on her face simmering down to a much smaller scale. "I've got a few ideas, but I can't decide on what one."

Ishigami simply smiled once again. "It's because you're over thinking it." She brought up her index finger and lightly tapped it on her chest, right above her heart. "Like I said before, this is about what's important to you, so you've got to let your heart decide, not your brain."

**In the night**

"Damn Ririko-chan, why the hell do I have to sneak around the arts room" Naruto whispered into his headset.

"Because three of the student that I have been tutoring told they were going to her art class instead of mine and I haven't seen them since" Ririko replied

"What if they are here" Naruto asked as he enters the Art room.

"Then I want you to take her out because nobody is allow to hurt or kidnap the student expect me" Ririko shouted

"Sorry but that your fight and I'm not getting involved" Naruto replied as he started to look around.

"Then why are you sneaking around in her room then" Ririko replied

"That simple, you will own me a favour which I plan to cash in whenever I want" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"I love it when you take charge like that Naruto-kun" Ririko replied as her hands travelled over her body.

"I know you do" Naruto replied in a husky voice went he saw some statue "Wow these statue look pretty lifelike,"

"Naruto-kun… do you notice anything… strange about these statues?" she asked softly.

"Why do you asked?" Naruto asked as he examining the statues.

"Because I want to confirm a theory about that bitch" Ririko replied

"Ok let me see, all of the statues are well crafted with all the details. The skirt, shirt, and shoes of Yokai Academy are modelled perfectly." Naruto said as he circled around the statues "All the features of the girls are also finely made with hair and body figures, along with their faces….."

"Why did you stop, what's wrong with their faces?" Ririko shouted in the head phone

"They look… scared," Naruto said. "Every statue had the girl's face showing fright or sorrow."

"That's unsettling. Why would the student make their statues all look scared?" Ririko said when it hit her "That bitch is a Medusa so be careful Naruto-kun"

"I will" Naruto replied as walked off only to bump into something and stumbled back. "Ririko-chan I found your students"

"That bitch I'm going to kill her no one touches my student expect me" Ririko roared in anger

"What was that?! Who's there?"

"Looks like I have been caught" Naruto said in an impassive voice.

"Quickly take her out now" Ririko shouted

"I already told you I'm not going to fight your battles unless I know you can't win" Naruto replied

"Whatever, just be careful" Ririko replied with a pout on her face.

"You know I always am" Naruto replied as he puts his hands up "It's just me." He called out in what he hoped was a non-hostile tone.

The lights flickered on, and Naruto was greeted to the sight of the Art teacher, Ishigami, giving him a dark look as her hand came down to rest at her sides. "You're Naruto-kun, right? Ririko-sensei's assistant-teacher."

"Yes I am" Naruto replied

"Then you are here to spy on me" Ishigami still giving him a dark look.

"Of course not, I'm here to see you" Naruto replied as he walked towards her.

"Oh really" Ishigami did not believe a word coming out of his mouth "For what?"

"That simple to confess my love or you" Naruto replied as he vanishes appeared in front of a shocked Ishigami.

"Y-your w-what" she stuttered.

"My love for you" Naruto replied as she kisses her hands "I love everything about you"

"Really" a still shocked Ishigami said

"Yes your round and heart shaped ass" Naruto replied as his grabbed her lovely ass and started to massage it.

"Oh yeah" Ishigami moaned

"Your lovely breasts" as his hands snaked their way into her under shirt and began to knead her breasts.

"Oh kami" Ishigami moans as she throws her head back in pleasure.

"And finally your luscious lips" Naruto went for the kiss only for Ishigami to stop him.

"I sorry Naruto but this can't happen" Ishigami replied as she tried to escaped from Naruto's grasp.

"Does my touch not excite you? Please you in ways your past lovers have? Am I not enough of a monster for you?" Accentuating his final question, he boldly ground his hips into hers, giving her a feel of his full length and how much he wanted her.

At the word "monster" a jolt travelled through her that was enough to bring her back to herself.

"Naruto stop." she ordered sternly, she could believe that a first year had her worked up so well.

"Why not? I love you" Naruto said

"I sorry Naruto-kun but I only love power, I'm only going to give myself to someone who can grant me that and I'm sorry but you can't" Ishigami replied as a sad look appeared on Naruto's face.

"But I'm powerful" Naruto replied

"You are but your status isn't, now please leave" Ishigami replied as she points to the door.

"I won't give up sensei" Naruto replied as he left.

"And the Oscar goes to Naruto-kun for the best charmer in the monster world" Ririko said in Naruto ears as Naruto smiled.

"Nice try Naruto but I know that slut Ririko send you here to spy on" Ishigami said as she pace around "But why didn't Naruto attack, with his speed and power I wouldn't have had time to defend myself" as she continue to pace. "I need so help in case she decided to spend him after me this time"

Cut

* * *

**Magic Attacks/ Seals**

**Time Arc Seal**

This Magic revolves around the manipulation of the "time" of objects of non-living things and non-sentient living things, like a tree. The seals can fast forward an object's "time" into the future, making it decay rapidly. This seal can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state, like turning ice back into water.

* * *

**Seal's Name: Restore **

Rank Upper A

Description

The user restores inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage.

* * *

**Name Self-Repairing Barrier**

Rank A-S

Range Long-range

A set of seals that will create barrier which if damaged, will constantly repair itself. The barrier also prevents those outside of it from sensing anything inside it. User can also erect a particular barrier that has thirty-six layers (36重, Sanjūroku-jū), which is able to stop and contain 20 S range monster.


	9. Chapter 9 Snake Art

Ishigami**: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

* * *

**Beta'ed by Ben Revell**

**Jay3000: **I'm back and I would like to wish everybody a happy new year. Sorry about the very later updated because it's my final year in university and I to focus more on my school work.

People's thought

**Inner Moka's talk**

**Review Corner**

* * *

**D.D **

Jay3000: I won't

**lou2003us **

Jay3000: I'm glad you like it.

**Guest chapter 8 . Jan 26**

Jay3000: Thank you and it put smile on my face hearing that

**Jedipimp **

Jay3000: Thank you and that is what I always strive to do

**Batman78 **

Jay3000: We can't get what you wanted and it's my story and I can add whoever I want or make Naruto strong or weak.

**Prince Sky **

Jay3000: Thank you and I wish other reader would see it like that. Inner Moka neither do I and Neko Maybe may be not

1 Rirko

2 Kurumu

3 ?

4?

5?

**Guest chapter 8 . Dec 27, 2014**

Jay3000: Thank you for reading and defending my sorry I wish others wouldn't jump to conclusion without actually reading the story properly

**Guest chapter 8 . Dec 26, 2014**

Jay3000: Thank you for reading and reviewing

**stinger **

Jay3000: Thank you and I hope you continue

**sabery **

Jay3000:Thank you but that will come in the next chapter

**GUEST 1 chapter 8 . Dec 26, 2014**

Jay3000: You are welcome and who knows I might use your other ideas so continue to read.

**Angga the blue emperor **

Jay3000: To be honest I never plan to involve her in the harem but since a lot of asked about I may put her in.

**DayCrayFish **

Jay3000: Thank you and this chapter will answer your question

**Argorok **

Jay3000:Thank you and you now I always do

**DragonPony022 **

Jay3000: Thank you for your review and ideas. I will think about because you gave me reason why they should join instead of just giving me the names

**R-king 93 **

Jay3000: Thank you for the review

**StrongGuy159 **

Jay3000: I'm glad and I will

**Review End**

* * *

**Last time**

"Naruto stop." she ordered sternly, she could believe that a first year had her worked up so well.

"Why not? I love you" Naruto said

"I sorry Naruto-kun but I only love power, I'm only going to give myself to someone who can grant me that and I'm sorry but you can't" Ishigami replied as a sad look appeared on Naruto's face.

"But I'm powerful" Naruto replied

"You are but your status isn't, now please leave" Ishigami replied as she points to the door.

"I won't give up sensei" Naruto replied as he left.

"And the Oscar goes to Naruto-kun for the best charmer in the monster world" Ririko said in Naruto ears as Naruto smiled.

"Nice try Naruto but I know that slut Ririko send you here to spy on" Ishigami said as she pace around "But why didn't Naruto attack, with his speed and power I wouldn't have had time to defend myself" as she continue to pace. "I need so help in case she decided to spend him after me this time"

**Now**

**Chapter 9 Snake Art**

Naruto slowly started to wake up. He could feel warmth pressed up against him and a soft gentle feeling on his lips. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kurumu on top of him eye's closed and kissing him softly. Fully awake and like any other single men who woke up to a beautiful woman kissing him, Naruto returned the attention and began kissing back. Kurumu continued the kiss before she stopped and pulled back allowing Naruto to see her.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist my destiny one any more" She said smiling gently down at him. Naruto meanwhile was dumb struck.

Kurumu was dressed in a skimpy see through blue nightie. The material was thin and the whole thing looked a little bit small on her but that only served to show more of her body as her two nipples were clearly visible underneath the fabric.

"Oh? You like it?" Kurumu said motioning towards her attire. "I got it a while back went my mother took me shopping." She said as Naruto looked up at her.

"You're beautiful Kurumu chan." Naruto said. Kurumu blushed.

"Thank you Naruto kun." She said and once again laid herself on top of him and kissed him once again this time opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Naruto brought his hands up to her chest and gently cupped Kurumu's breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Kurumu moaned into his mouth as she felt him touch her. Guiding his hands she let him slide them under her nightie and onto her bare chest. Kurumu felt Naruto growing member below her as he gently rubbed her nipples. Their kiss grew wetter as Kurumu used her mouth more and began to rub her whole body up and down on top of Naruto.

Suddenly Kurumu broke off the kiss and stood up a bit of saliva still on her lips as she licked it off. Reaching down she grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled off her revealing a small purple thong and her pair of lovely and soft breast that she loves to boast about.

"Come here Naruto kun." She said lustfully as a pair of wing and a tail appeared then she grabbed her tits and started massaging them. Naruto suddenly tackle her and took off his shirt and capture one of her erect nipples in his mouth.

"Oh yes! That's it! Dear Kami!" Kurumu cried softly as Naruto used his mouth to pull and tug at her nipples sending waves of pleasure down her spine. Kurumu wrapped her arms and legs around him as he went to work on her chest. Kurumu felt him grow a little more down there and decided it was time. Reaching down she used her claws and rip off his pants.

"I think it's time to move on to something a little more fun Naruto." She said

"Naruto-kun I want to as-" Ririko said as she walked in and saw them "Bitch get off my Naruto-kun!"

**With Hitomi**

A boy with long smooth black hair and black eyes was walking into the hall, he wearing a straw hat on his head as he enter the room "Shiore-kun, what the hell are you doing here?" Hitomi said, she was very surprise to see him.

"Ku ku ku I'm here to heal a very important client and I'm also here check out a powerful monster boy that I have been hearing about so I can recruit him into our organization" Shiore said as a young boy passed him in a gym outfit.

"I can't believe this is my older brother" Hitomi thought as she caught him looking at the boy and licking his lips "So who is this monster you are talking about because there is a lot of strong ones here"

"Ku ku ku don't worry you pretty little head dear sister" Shiore replied as he begins to walk away "I better get out of here before that old man catches me"

"Wait I need your help" Hitomi shouted as she ran after her older brother.

"Follow me then, I need to meet up with my client in this school" Shiore said as his sister caught up with him

**Later at School**

"Hey, Tsukune-kun!" Moka greeted cheerfully as she ran up to her friend before wrapping her arms around his neck and sinking her fangs into his neck while Tsukune held her waist to keep her steady.

"Oh Kami Moka's breast feel amazing" Tsukune thought as Moka kept happily sucking on his blood "I wonder if I will get to see them as a birthday present".

"Hey, look at that, Naruto. You don't think that Moka will drain Tsukune of all his blood, do you?" The distinctly amused voice of Kurumu came from behind them. Moka heard what the succubus had said as well and removed her fangs from his neck with a blush, either from satisfaction like usual or embarrassment.

Tsukune let Moka out of his grip as she untied her arms from his neck and turned around to face the approaching Half breed and succubus.

"Who cares" Naruto replied as he ignored them as he walked pass "Now let go"

"Damn it Naruto-kun, wait on me" Kurumu shouted as she chased after him "See you guys in class".

"**Moka! Tell that human to take off the Rosario so I can put that man in his place"** Inner Moka shouted

"Stop it, you are the reason why he his views on Vampire will never change" Outer Moka shouted which shocked Inner Moka.

"**What the hell are you talking about a true vampire don't care what others think about them"** Inner Moka replied.

"Moka! Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he shook her "Tomorrow is my b..."

*Ring*

"Damn it that is the bell Tsukune-kun, we have to get to class" Moka shouted as she ran off with Tsukune behind her.

**With Hitomi and ****Shiore**

"Where are we going?" Hitomi asked as she followed her brother to a facility underneath the school "I did not know that such a place exists" as they enter a room only to heard screaming.

"arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"What the hell is this place?" Hitomi asked but before her brother could answer Kuyo came out

"You are her….Hitomi-sensei" Kuyo growled as he saw the teacher.

"Easy boy she's with me" Shiore replied as he walked passed Kuyo "Where is my client?"

"He's in room 2" Kuyo replied as he showed them the room.

"Let's go Hitomi" Shiore said as they enter the room to heard screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHH! SWAMPPPPPPP!" A boy strapped to a table screamed out.

"It Lava-kun" a shocked Hitomi said as she recognize her student "What happen to him?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" was Kuyo response as he walked up to his friend "He had a psychologically break down after seeing Uzumaki killing his brother"

"Kuku ku ku this Uzumaki Naruto sound like an interesting person" Shiore said as he walked towards Lava.

"Yeah he pretty hot… I mean he pretty strong especially for a half-breed" Hitomi replied

"Can you help my friend?" Kuyo asked

"Ku ku ku I can help anybody" Shiore replied as he pulled out a injection

**Later in club meetings**

"Damn Moka has been ignoring for the entire day and tomorrow is my birthday and I haven't been able to remind her as yet" Tsukune said as he entered the Newspaper club and saw Moka who was reading some sort of art book, Kurumu was telling the young witch all about Naruto.

"What the hell? We have been waiting an hour for you" Gin roared in anger as Tsukune flinched

"Sorry Gin-senpai but I was looking for somebody" Tsukune replied as he looked at Moka who still had her nose in the art book.

"Whatever, just don't do it again" again growls "Now the reason I called you guys here is to talk the recent 'missing girls' problem that has come up."

"Missing girls?" Tsukune repeated while the three females in the room decided to pay more attention.

"Exactly! Several female students have vanished one after the other without a trace. Seven in just one month! It's not unusual for people to go missing here, but these numbers don't add up..." he looked at Naruto. "Tsukune -kun can you give these to the others?" he gestured to a small stack of papers on the podium.

Tsukune stood up and walked over to the podium and picked up the stack. He handed each of them a sheet containing information on the missing girls.

Gin's tone suddenly became lighter as he hoisted up one of the papers. "I've collected some basic information on these girls," he then slammed the paper on the desk, startling everyone. "We're going to find out the facts on this incident."

Tsukune looked at his paper and studied it. "Maybe a monster was abducting these girls? Obviously, since this is a school for monsters."

Still in his serious character, Gin continued speaking. "As you can see from these pictures, the girls who've disappeared are pretty hot! If someone's holding them hostage, I want to save them somehow."

Tsukune shook his head. "I should have expected something like this."

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari, however, didn't seem amused or exasperated in the least, and were sending the President of their club dirty looks.

"Hey, I know some of these girls!" Kurumu suddenly called out. All eyes were now on her and her face went red. "I mean, I recognize them because a couple of these girls have friends in my homeroom class and on the basketball team, maybe we should start with them?" she suggested.

"Some of us should check the gym because one of those girls is on the basketball team" Moka replied before they all went out of the room

They split up into group, Moka and Tsukune going to speak to girl team mate at the gym while Yukari and Kurumu went to speak to the others in the classroom. Gin decided to stay back clamming that he had paper work to do.

**2 hours later**

"We've got nothing!" Yukari cried as she threw down some papers on the table in newspaper club and laid her head on the table.

"For once I agree with you. The statements from the last people to see the missing girls are all over the place. There's no pattern." Kurumu said as she set down her papers.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kurumu Kurono could you report to the principal office" was heard over the PA system.

"Hooo you're in trouble cow tits" Yukari teased her big breast friend.

"Shut up iron board" Kurumu replied as she left the room.

**The Principal Office**

Kurumu arrive at the principal office to see Naruto sitting in the chair in front of the principal "Ah Kurumu-chan, you are just in time" The principal motion for her to sit down in the seat beside Naruto only for Kurumu to seat in Naruto's lap.

"What he's my destiny one" was Kurumu only replied as the Principal looked at her.

"Well congratulation it not every day A succubus can find her destiny one" The principal replied as a smile appeared on Kurumu face.

"Will you just tell me why the hell I was called to your office?" an annoy Naruto asked

"Ah yes you are here because you two has been randomly selected to be the chaperone for the school annual camping trip" The principal replied

"Camping trip" Kurumu said

"Yes every years several students are selected to go on the trip to test their courage, survival and human skill" The principal replied as he leaned back into his seat.

"I refuse" Naruto replied as he got up with Kurumu and began to walk out.

"Wait if you do me this favour for me then you get favour from me if it is with in my power" The principal replied as Naruto stopped "Got him now"

"When do we l have" was Naruto's response "But first I need some sort of evidence if you decided to change your mind" as he wrote something on a paper.

"Fine I will stamp it with the official seal" The headmaster said as he took the magic stamp off the table and stamp the paper. "Now meet them at 7:00 so go home and pack" The headmaster replied as Naruto and Kurumu left the room.

"Did he take the bait?" Hitomi asked as walked in

"Hook line and sinker" the headmaster replied with an evil smile on his face. "Hitomi-sensei I'm ready for my reward" as the headmaster pulled down his pant.

"As you wish 'Headmaster'" Hitomi as she walked up to him seductively and took off her bandana and her braids turned into snake and attack the 'headmaster' turning him into stone "I wouldn't touch your dick with someone's else hands."

**The Next day**

Moka hummed to herself as she painted the portrait. It was of Tsukune, a smile on his face. "Finally no more interruption from inner Moka"

Soon the Art teacher, Hitomi Ishigami, came up behind her, an awestruck look on her face. She had to admit, he was attractive but he wasn't her type.

"Very good Moka, you certainly caught the darkness of his hair and the beauty of his eyes" She praised, her plan being put into effect.

Moka blushed and smiled before nodding. "Thank you, Ms. Ishigami..."

"What is this" Hitomi said as she saw a crushed up paper on the ground.

"Nooooooooooo!" Moka screamed as she dived after the paper but Hitomi had already picked it up. She open the paper and began to blushed, the picture was of a naked Naruto strapped to the bed with Moka standing over him, one hand was on his cock and in the other hand had an unfinished object in it.

"I never knew you were in these kinds of things Moka" Hitomi said as she continue to stare at Naruto's cock.

"It's your fault that she thinks I'm a S and M freak" Moka shouted

"**If you had let me finish my drawing then she would have clear see that I had a knife in the other hand ready to chop off that half breed cock before I kill him**" Inner Moka growled

**In the Lost Forest**

"Guys, come over here and help set up!" one of the student called from across the clearing.

The older boy turn turned to a younger boy. "Ever pitched a tent before?" The twinkle in his eye made younger boy quite sure he was predicting a 'no.'

"I saw my father do it once..." he tried. This just made the older boy laugh, though, and younger eyebrows drew together in a pout as he trailed after

"Well, there's a first time for everything," the older boy pointed out cheerfully.

"What about asking him" the younger boy pointed to Naruto who had just finished setting up his tent while Kurumu was setting up the fire.

"Are you crazy, I don't want to die" The scared boy replied "Why don't you asked him"

"Huh you say something" the younger boy replied as if he did here anything.

"That's what I thought all talk" the older boy said as tried to set up the tent.

"Where are the others epically sensei?" the younger boy asked.

"They are exploring the place"

"Naruto, I want to finish what we started yesterday" Kurumu replied as she continued to work on the fire.

"I don't want to lose our virginity in this forest" Naruto replied as he puts the sleeping bag in the tent.

"Hm I can't wait that long" Kurumu pout

**With Tsukune**

"Damn it this maybe my last chance to talk to Moka before my birthday is over" Tsukune muttered walking up to the art room. Tsukune snuck in through the window with the help of his witch friend and began to look around with his flashlight for anything sign of Moka but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Guess she isn't here either." He muttered *Sob*

"Huh, what the hell?" Tsukune said as he bumped into something, he shined his flashlight only to see a statue of a girl but the strange thing was that it was crying.

"A crying statue?" Tsukune asked himself

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing to my art?" Ms. Ishigami questioned as she walked up behind Tsukune.

"I-I was-s" a shocked Tsukune stuttered

"Out with it boy" Ishigami shouted but before Tsukune could say a word Moka walked in the door.

"Tsukune -kun!" Moka whined. "You weren't supposed to see it yet!" she then stood up and, with her vampire strength, started to push her human friend out of the room.

"Wait! Moka-chan! I have to tell you something!" Tsukune as he was being pushed. "Today's my b...

"No! I'll be embarrassed, so you can't be here! So please leave!"

Tsukune was then shoved out of the room and heard the door lock behind him. "Embarrassed, are you modelling nude" as blood came out of his nose.

"What I do it none of your business" an even more embarrassed Moka shouted

"I get it all I am to you is a blood bank" Tsukune shouted with tears in his eyes as he ran away. "You don't care about me"

"Tsukune?' Moka was shocked

"What kind of birthday is this" Tsukune thought as continue to run "All I wanted was to spend it with her and her alone but she doesn't care about me"

"Tsukune-kun" Moka shouted, she was about to chase after him when Hitomi grabbed onto her.

"Huh Hitomi-sensei" Moka said only to slammed against the wall.

"Sorry my sweet little Moka but it seems I can't let you go" Hitomi said

**With Naruto and Kurumu**

Nightfall approached and Kurumu was the first to awaken. She looked over and saw that their sensei was asleep (because they want to wake up early to start the other activities) and then she looked a Naruto, he had a smile plastered on his face but was fast asleep.

"What is he dreaming about?" she thought to herself, and then she noticed the tent in his pants. She laughed quietly and then untangled herself from her sleeping bag. He looked so cute when he slept and couldn't help herself, she straddled him and started to kiss his neck and slowly grinded against him.

"Mmm please Kurumu" so it was her he was dreaming about. She looked back their sensei and saw he was still asleep, good. She started undoing Naruto's pants just enough so she could slip her hand in and grab his member.

"Dear **Akai Chishio no Habanero (**The strongest Succubus in history**) **it's huge" she started moving her hand up and down stroking him softly. He moaned so she started stroking faster. She was startled when he grabbed her hand and she looked into his eyes.

He had to whisper to make sure the teacher would remain asleep "Kurumu we can't, not in this forest"

"Please Naruto-kun I can't control myself anymore" Kurumu replied. Naruto just remember something Ageha had told him that once a Succubus found her destiny and he accepted she goes into heat and can't control herself.

"Fine but not here" Naruto replied. She quickly fixed back his pants and grabbed his hand as she dragged him out of the tent and into the clearing near the camp.

She pushed him against a tree and starting attacking his neck, he was moaning and before he knew it she was on her knees "Kurumu you don't…" she looked up to him and gave him her evil smirk

"I want to" she quickly undone his pants again and started stroking his member, after a while She moved her head forward and licked the tip of his member making him throw his head back against the tree and moan very loudly.

"Oh shit your good" Naruto moaned out, hearing him encouraged her to do more, She took his entire length into her mouth and began to suck him, she started of slow but gradually went faster, taking him deeper.

"I'm cumming" His hand fisted in her hair and he looked down at her, she was looking back at him and their eyes met. Just the sight of her made him closer to the edge and then he exploded.

"Damn, it so thick" She took all he had a swallowed it all, licking her lips when she was done. She stood back up as he redone his pants then kissed her with so much passion, spinning her around so she was backed into the tree. He wanted to give her the same passion she gave him. He kissed her neck sucking on one spot leaving a mark there, but she didn't care, his hands moved to her breasts but before he could do anything they heard

*boom*

"HELP, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK?!"

"Naruto-kun, let's go" Kurumu shouted as she pushed Naruto off and fixed her clothes

"Do we have to" Naruto replied as Kurumu glared at him

"Yes" Kurumu as she ran off with Naruto behind her, they ran reached the camp site.

"It's a trap!" Naruto shouted. Those words felt like the understatement of a lifetime, but they described the situation perfectly in the lost forest.

**With Head master**

"I can't believe that meeting took an extra day" the Headmaster said as he entered his office to see a statue of him in his chair "What the hell?" as he sense a life force coming from it. He walked up to the chair and undoes the spell.

"Hitomi-sensei, suck it" the fake headmaster shouted.

"So Hitomi-sensei is behind this" the headmaster said to himself** "**Junya**-**kun (The guy who got his ass kicked by Naruto in chapter 1), you better have an explanation for this**"**

"Headmaster" a scared Junya stuttered as she changed back into his original form. "Oh shit I in trouble"

**Newspaper club**

"Odd...There appears to be a bad aura enveloping Tsukune -Kun and Moka-chan," Yukari mumbled as she stared into the cloudy crystal ball on her desk.

"What are you doing, Yukari-chan?" Gin asked.

"Divination! This is definitely a sign that danger is approaching... my fortune telling is always right. Where are they?" the witch replied

The door then slid open revealing Tsukune. "Hey..." he mumbled sadly.

"Tsukune-kun!" Yukari cried.

"Hey Tsukune you're late! Another girl has gone missing! She hasn't been seen since yesterday" Gin said as he showed him the picture

"I just saw that girl, only she was a statue hidden in the art classroom." He said before he ran back to the art room.

"Tsukune-kun, wait for us" The witch shouted as she dragged Gin with her.

"Damn it, if only Kurumu was here then I would be in this position" Gin thought

**With Naruto**

Naruto and Kurumu was surround by about 20 monsters, all of them has a smile on their face as they looked on. Suddenly the monsters part and Lava walked out.

"Ku ku I going to enjoy melt your ass for killing my brother" Lava said as he glared at Naruto.

"Hm its own stupidly that caused your brother to die" Naruto replied as he grabbed Kurumu and jumped away as a **Lava Ball** hit the place that they were in.

"Kill them" a voiced roared as the monsters attacked

"Kurumu get out of here I'll handle this" Naruto said only to be slapped.

"Don't you dare I won't leave you' Kurumu said as she charged forward and deliver a kick that send a monster crashing into the others "Beside I'm a lot stronger than you thought"

"Ok but b-"

"**Lava Fist**" Lava roared as a huge fist came at Naruto who vanished and appeared behind Lava and deliver a punch that sends him skidding across the ground.

"I won't hold back this time" Naruto said as the light cracked around him.

**With Moka**

She'd managed to yank her arm away from Ishigami, thankfully, and create some space between them-maybe around three or four meters.

Ishigami removed the bandanna that had been atop her head and put it in one of her coat pockets. Moka's attention went to the top of the older woman's head. Her once braided hair had transformed into what looked like hundreds of different snakes, all flailing and curling around each other as if they had a mind of their own.

"Ishigami-sensei, what's happening to you all of a sudden?" She cried, taking more and more steps away from her Art teacher, but Ishigami just took steps forwards to match her pace. "You're hair, it's like snakes!"

Hitomi smiled and squinted her eyes-an expression that her home room teacher, Nekonome, usually wore, just without the glasses. "You see, you're friend, Tsukune-kun saw too much and because of that I have to move a little fast than I would."

"W-what are you talking about?" The vampire asked hesitantly, she stopped moving backwards when her back hit a door and she tensed while Ishigami kept moving onwards, a cold glint appearing in her eyes when she opened them.

"You don't need to know" With that set of words said, the snakes that acted as hair launched forward as if by some silent order.

Before Moka could react, one of the snakes had latched onto her left wrist with enough force that it sent her crashing through the door. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

She winced and bit back a groan. "Where am I" The sound of sobbing reached her ears and she got up on her knees, surveying the area she'd been forced into. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw numerous statures-seven, she counted-littered around the room, all in different poses. They all had tears streaming down their faces, horrified expressions and were all statues of girls. "They are crying as if they are living beings"

"W-what is this?!" She made a move to stand up, but on the way she found her left hand wasn't responding to her. She looked down and was once again surprised to see it coated in stone. "My hands covered in stone?"

"It's the Medusa power of transformation into stone!" The familiar voice of Ishigami declared, followed by the sounds of footsteps and quiet hissing. Moka turned her head around to see her Art teacher walking through the broken doorway. "Anything bitten by one of my snake-like hairs will turn into stone. You, too, will be turned into stone just like those girls you see."

**With Naruto**

Kurumu duck under a punch before deliver one of her own to the teen was send flying "Got you bitch" she dodge another punch by flying into the air.

"Fissure leg drop" Kurumu shouted as she slammed he opponent into the ground.

"Is that all you have." Kurumu commented dryly as she looked at her opponents around her, all on the ground with various bruises on their bodies. She hadn't even had to really try against them to put them down.

"Well then I hope I can give you a challenge" a voice said as he came into view "Ku ku u ku" as he attacked her.

**Naruto Vs Lava**

"**Lava Bullets"** Lava shouted as the bullets when through Naruto body like he was a ghost "How?"

"After Images and I told you I'm stopped playing with you" Naruto replied as he attack Lava at great speed.

"Then I wo-" Lava didn't get to finish as saw Naruto's hands through his chest.

"You cockblocked me **Liger Bomb"** Naruto said as he remove his hand from Lava's chest and grabbed Lava and lifted him high up into the air using his extreme strength "Die" as he smashes Lava head first onto the ground in what resembles a power bomb manoeuvre. The impact of the attack shattered the ground.

"Kyaaa!" Naruto heard Kurumu scream

"Kurumu-chan" Naruto shouted as he vanished in a bolt of lightning.

The man eyes widened as he receive a punch to the face that sends him crashing into the trees.

"Kurumu, are you ok?" Naruto asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine but that man is a lot stronger than he looks" Kurumu replied

"Ku ku ku" The man said with a dark smirk crossed his face for a quick second. He then reached for her face and then peeled off his skin revealing his true self. He is tall man with extremely translucent-looking pale skin and straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth , "Ku ku ku ku it seems like you are just as strong as I heard"

"Who are you and how do you know about me?" Naruto roared

The man extended a hand to him. "I'm Orochimaru Shiore and I'm came from Fairy tale"

**With Moka**

She gripped her stone-covered hand, as if holding it would help in some way. "Then all these statues are..."

"Yes." She answered for her, a wicked grin playing on her lips. "They're all the beautiful students of this academy; don't you think it's fantastic?"

"You realize don't you Moka, you are going to next kuku ku ku." Ms. Ishigami said as her hair began to wrap itself around Moka.

"Moka!" was heard as Tsukune burst through the door and grabbed on the hair snakes that were wrapped around Moka. He tried to rip through the hair snake around Moka.

"Run Tsukune please I don't want you to turn to stone!" Moka yelled but Tsukune kept trying to get to her rosary.

"I am not to leave you Moka no matter what." He said as he felt Ishigami's snakes bite into his back and legs.

"Tsukune-kun please GET OUT OF HERE I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE" Moka shouted

"It doesn't matter if I die as long as I know you're safe!" Tsukune yelled as he finally got a grip of her rosary but as soon as he ripped it off he was turned to stone.

"Ku u ku ku ku, you foolish boy, you really thing you could make a difference" Ishigami laughed. "I won't make you go through the pain of never being able to move I'll smash you to pieces myself." but as soon as she finished she felt an unbelievable aura

"What is this?" she asked as she felt the snakes around Moka disintegrating. Hitomi murmured as her face decided to take on the rage she was feeling, her expression turned into a snarl, nostrils flaring while the snakes on her head snapped at anything in range, seemingly going into their own frenzy. "YOU KILLED MY SNAKES!"

Inner Moka ignored her and put her hands on Moka's cheek "Y**ou have really impressed me with your action"** as she kissed his stone cheek "And I'm very hard to impress"

"Hey bitch! Stop ignoring me" Hitomi shouted as she attacked Moka with a punch but Moka was able to block it with ease.

**"You are going to pay for what you did to Moka and Tsukune"** Moka growled as she delivered a punch to Hitomi stomach who felt to one knee. She jumped in the air **"Know your place!**" she yelled slamming her foot down on Ishigami's head.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Hitomi screamed out in pain

**Naruto Vs Orochimaru**

"I take orders from nobody" Naruto shouted as Orochimaru charged to deliver punch. Naruto ducked to the side, but was caught in the stomach with a knee that sent him flying backwards and into a tree.

"Ku ku ku than I will take you by force Naruto-kun" Orochimaru replied as he licked his lips.

"Dude I'm not into guys" Naruto replied as he glared at the charging man "**Three-Finger Nukite**" as he swinging his hand creating a shock-wave that sends Orochimaru flying backward into the trees.

"Argh!" he screamed out in pain.

"Now to finish you off **Straight Lightning"** Naruto shouted as he delivered the punch into Orchimaru stomach only for him to turn into snakes and vanished.

"**Hidden Snake hand"** Orochimaru said as he to eject snakes from his sleeve. The poor snake didn't reach Naruto as his lightning fried them instantly

"Is that all you have" Naruto roared

"Ku u ku you really are powerful Naruto but you have already lost" The snake man replied from beside Kurumu "**Summoning: Rashōmon"** as he slammed his hands into the ground a giant menacing gate in front of them.

"You should have accepted our offer and now you girlfriend is about to die" the Orochimaru in front of his said "That is my ultimate defence, nothing can penetrate it" as he turned into the snake and vanished

"That's what you think" Naruto said as he started to concentration of lighting on his index finger that it extends well beyond the finger in a lone point.

"Twin Snakes Mutual Death **magic**" he heard Orochimaru voice as two snakes came out of his sleeve.

"**One-Finger **(_strongest spear_) (最強の矛, _saikyō no hoko_)" Naruto shouted as his lone finger hit the ultimate defence cutting through it like hot knife through better.

The snake was about to bit Kurumu went Naruto came crashing through the gate "Kurumu!" Naruto roared as his cuts Orochimaru in half, killing him and the snakes.

"Kururmu, are you ok" Naruto asked as Kurumu tackled him and started to cry.

"I fine thanks to you" as she buried her head into his chest.

"What the hell" Naruto said as he saw Orochimaru body vanished and was replaced with a lizard man.

**The infirmary**

"Gah!"

"What the hell where am I?" Tsukune said looking around the infirmary. "How the hell did I get here…?" He muttered as he held his throbbing head.

"You're awake!" Moka yelled as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Ah Moka " He muttered as she let him go

"I'm so glad you're okay Tsukune." Moka said blushing

"Yeah so am I." He replied grinning

"Oh Tsukune look I wanted to show you something." Moka said as she lifted the cover off a painting "Happy birthday Tsukune-kun"

"I have been modelling for Hitomi in exchange for drawing lesson." She said happily stepping to the side giving Tsukune a clear view of her painting.

It was a painting of him "Yes she remembered" Tsukune shouted in his mind

"I love you Tsukune-kun!" Moka said smiling her usual bright smile.

"Moka I…

*Slam*

"Tsukune-kun I'm so glad you're awake!" the witch yelled as she kicked open the door and jumped on him "and I heard it was your birthday so I decided to give you and Moka my virginity as a present"

Cut

List of Magics

Name Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon

Rank B-rank

Class Defensive

Users

Orochimaru

Shut tightly, this menacing gate when summoned provides a tremendous defence for its summoner and is able to completely intercept an opponent's physical attack. This technique boasts an ultimate defence

Name Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique

Rank A-rank

Class Offensive

Range Short-range

Users

Orochimaru

This forbidden technique is a murder-suicide attack, killing both the user and the target. The user makes a one-handed seal with both their hand and the intended victim's. Two snakes are then summoned from the user's sleeve, biting both their wrists and killing them with deadly venom. When Anko Mitarashi used this technique against Orochimaru, he replaced himself with a clone to avoid harm, leaving Anko unable to finish the technique.


	10. Chapter 10 First Date

**Naruto: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

**Beta'ed by Ben Revell**

**Monsters talking**

Monster's thought

** Review Corner**

* * *

PL

Jay3000: I not bashing any character I simple not the route that almost all authors go by have different characters play different roles

lou2003us

Jay3000: Thank you and I hope you like this one too.

TheUnknown101

Jay3000: Those are some very interesting ideas and who knows maybe I will used them.

Guest chapter 9 . Feb 5

Jay3000: What are you talking about there is only two Oc character Swamp and Lava and they are both dead, the others are from Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.

GUEST 1 chapter 9 . Feb 5

Jay3000: That for that and they never get to me because I ignored them. Those are very interesting ideas but I can't any new stories right now so maybe when I finish college this year.

hellfire45

Jay3000: Thank you and who said I was pairing them together.

Angga the blue emperor

Jay3000: You got 2/3 correct

DayCrayFish

Jay3000: questionable indeed and I'm glad you lie it

newbrotherhood

Jay3000: Sorry but I already planned for about 3 more girls

Prince Sky

Jay3000: There won't be a 4th time and I took your advice and I hope you like it. It's the closest I could get to romance because I'm not very good at that genre.

Zeus501

Jay3000: Yes Naruto will learn a different element

R-king 93

Jay3000: Thank ou and I hope this was quick enough

Guest chapter 9 . Feb 5

Jay3000: Maybe I will ku ku ku ku and no it will not be a mass harem because I already wrote too much of those type of stories.

sabery chapter 9 . Feb 5

Jay3000: This chapter will answer your question.

StrongGuy159 chapter 9 . Feb 5

Jay3000: Thank you and you know I always will.

DragonPony022

Jay3000: Thank you that Moka idea it sounds very interest and I might use it and I'm glad you like it.

Argorok

Jay3000: Thank you and I will.

Review corner end

* * *

**Chapter 10 First Date**

**Last time**

_"Gah!"_

_"What the hell where am I?" Tsukune said looking around the infirmary. "How the hell did I get here…?" He muttered as he held his throbbing head._

_"You're awake!" Moka yelled as she hugged him as tightly as she could._

_"Ah Moka " He muttered as she let him go_

_"I'm so glad you're okay Tsukune." Moka said blushing_

_"Yeah so am I." He replied grinning_

_"Oh Tsukune look I wanted to show you something." Moka said as she lifted the cover off a painting "Happy birthday Tsukune-kun"_

_"I have been modelling for Hitomi in exchange for drawing lesson." She said happily stepping to the side giving Tsukune a clear view of her painting._

_It was a painting of him "Yes she remembered" Tsukune shouted in his mind_

_"I love you Tsukune-kun!" Moka said smiling her usual bright smile._

"_Moka I…_

_*Slam*_

_"Tsukune-kun I'm so glad you're awake!" the witch yelled as she kicked open the door and jumped on him "I heard it was your birthday so I decided to give you and Moka my virginity as a present"_

**Now**

**Gym class**

Kurumu was sitting in the stands watching Naruto doing warm up exercises in order to get ready for whatever their gym teacher would throw at them. "Just seeing you make me wet Naruto-kun and I don't know how much longer I can wait"

"Kurumu, what are you doing here you? Aren't you supposed to be on the track running laps" Moka said as she walked towards the stands.

"You are the one to talk" Kurumu replied as Moka blushed "At least I have a reason to be here but I'm not so sure about you"

"What do you mean?" Moka's face got redder.

"I came here to watch my boyfriend kicks some ass" Kurumu replied with a smile on her face "Why did you come here Moka?"

"Well I-I…."

"Class!" The Gym teacher boomed. Everyone gathered around him, slightly winded from their warm up exercises expect Naruto.

"You're all a disgrace!" He yelled to the wary students especially Tsukune "Only two of you," a nod to Naruto who ignored him and Rei another student, "Managed to pull even a pass from the first fitness test this year"

"And this!" Okuto concluded dramatically, holding up his marking sheet, "is no improvement!"

**"I know most of you are just a bunch of lazy layabouts,"** Okuto now talking to them in his monster voice," **So today, we're going to do something special,"** and now a terrifying grin appeared on his face. A couple of them backed away fearfully.

"**Dodge ball!"** He roared

"Yahooo! Naruto-kun kick some ass" Kurumu roared as Naruto and all the boys turn around to see Kurumu wearing an 'I love Naruto T-shirt' "Show them why you are my destiny one" as she blew kisses at him.

"You know I will Kurumu-chan" Naruto replied with a smile on his face as the boys glared at him.

"Naruto-kun you are the best" came from the door

"Back off bitch he's mine" Kurumu roared as she glared at the fan girl at the door.

"I love you Naruto-kun" The other fan girls screamed

"Good luck Tsukune-kun" Moka muttered

"If you win Tsukune baby I'll let you cum in me this time" The young witch screamed.

"Stop saying, that we never had sex" Tsukune shouted as everybody started looking at him as if he was a paedophile.

"Shut up all of you" Okuto the gym teacher yelled "Tsukune Aono you're first team captain"

"Hai" a shocked Tsukune replied, he had never been picked to be anything much less the captain, usually he didn't get pick at all.

"Shit this can't be good for Tsukune" Moka thought

"Uzumaki Naruto you're second captain." Okuto said

"**I feel sorry for you him**" Inner Moka said

"I sorry Moka but Naruto won't take it easy on him" Kurumu replied as she could see the scary looked on Moka's face.

"Now as the rule of Monster dodge ball the players get to choose whose team they want to be on" The gym teacher inform them. "Now which team will you join team Uzumaki or team paedophile!"

"Hey I'm not a paedophile?"

All ten players walked over to Tsukune team, each had a smile on their faces as they looked at Naruto who also had a smile on his face

"READY, AIM KILL,*whistle blows*" Okuto said

"Alright, you know what to do we are all going to throw a ball at the half breed at the same time, got it?" Rei snapped. They all nods expect Tsukune who just looked nervously across the gym at Naruto who was still smiling.

"Okay! One…"

Naruto knew what was coming when he saw all of his opponents raise their projectiles as one. "They really think they can hit me"

"Two…"

"Fools" Kurumu said

"Three!" the monsters transformed their hands to give them extra throwing speed and power Fire!"

They all fired at once as balls came at Naruto at high speed with fire on them expects Tsukune's. "Time to go to work" Naruto dodged all of them with ease and caught Rei's one.

"Mine turn" Naruto replied as he thrown it back hitting Rei in the stomach which sends him crashing through the gym wall.

"Argh!" he screamed

"Oh shit we are dead now" Was on all their minds as they saw Naruto picking up another ball. "Let's get out of here" they roared as they tried to run.

"There is no escaping" Naruto said with a grin on his face as hr started to throw the ball. Naruto took them out one by one with each player getting hit all over their body: jaw, stomach, balls, head, back and leg. "It seems that you are the only one left"

"I forfeit" Tsukune shouted not wanted to be send to the nurse like the others.

"There is no quitting in Monster dodgeball kid" the Gym teacher replied.

"You should have called in sick today" Naruto replied as he throws the ball at Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun" Moka shouted as she appeared in front of him and took the hit which sends her crashing into him and into the wall knocking both of them out.

"Winner team Uzumaki" The gym teacher shouted as Naruto walked towards the locker. Kurumu run over to her friends to check on them before running after Naruto.

**Later at Math Class**

"And that concludes class for today," Ririko finished up. The students began to gather their things. "Hold on! I'm not done speaking." Everyone groaned but sat and waited. "Remember you have a test next class so please study"

The student groaned as they pick up their books and bag and left the classroom "Naruto-kun hurry up or the ramen will finish on you" Kurumu shouted from the door.

"I'm coming!" Naruto shouted went suddenly Ririko grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"Naruto-kun won't be getting any ramen today" Ririko said in a dangerous voice "So go enjoy your lunch as I talk to Naruto-kun here"

'"I'll save you a bowl Naruto-kun" Kurumu shouted as she ran off as the classroom door shut and the classroom turn into her torture I meant tutoring room.

"Now Naruto what the hell is that bitch still here doing here" Ririko shouted as she walked up to Naruto.

"That simple I offer Naruto here" Hitomi said as she appeared from out of thin air and grabbed onto Naruto arm "Some information about my brother and fairy tale and he let me keep my job"

"Get off my Naruto-kun bitch" Ririko shouted as she dragged Hitomi off Naruto "How the hell were you able to do that and why?" as she looked at Naruto

'"I use the favour that the principal owed me" Naruto replied as Ririko glared at him "And I save her because she has information on a group that is after me and I need the information in order to protect you girls and myself"

"I see but I thought that bitch"

"I still here your slut" Hitomi shouted but Ririko ignored her.

"As I was saying I thought that bitch used a fake principal to trick you" Ririko replied.

"I know but I had it in writing and had the fake stamped it with the school principal officially seal and anything form of write that had the officially seal is consider legit' Naruto replied

"I see and what is your agreement with this" Ririko pointed at Hitomi who glared at her.

"She will be working with us as your assistant, now I have to go" Naruto said as he left the room.

"Ku ku ku ku let's get to work my lovely assistant" Ririko with an evil smile on her face.

"I should have let the principal kicked me out" Hitomi thought as she knew what was coming next "You owed me big for this brother."

"KYAAAAAA!" Hitomi screamed out in pain.

**The next day (Saturday)**

Tsukune has just left his dorm room with a letter in his hand; he has been cleaned up when a letter was slip under his door. The letter was from the '**The Fan Club Coalition'** warning him "Stay away from our Goddesses or else". He did not know who the Goddesses that they were talking about was.

"Damn! Why the hell is this happening to me?" Tsukune said as he walked across the school ground, he was looking Moka "Maybe they got the wrong person"

Yukari was joyously cleaning up the school grounds with her magic; she notices Tsukune passing by the fence with a serious expression. "Tsukune!" she shouted but he did hear here. "I wonder what's wrong. He's never this serious, I have to tell Moka-chan" as she ran off to find Moka.

"There he is guys let's get him" a boy said as he hid behind the bushed. He has greyish hair and blues eyes standing about 5ft 10 inches. He is wearing a pink coat that says "Yukari is my life", symbolizing his leadership of her club.

"Let sneak up on him Kozo" Another boy whispered. He is fat and has blonde, he is also the shortest among his friends, standing at 5ft 4 inches. He is wearing a pink coat that says "Kurumu is my life" on it, symbolizing his leadership of her club.

"Wait Kubasaki, Bosaburo we have to see if our goddesses are near." the third boy said. He has orange hair and green eyes standing about 5ft 8 inches. He is wearing a wear a pink coat that says "Moka is my life" symbolizing his leadership of her club

"Your right Kozo, we don't want our goddesses to see us doing these kinds of things" the monster known as Kubasaki said as they looked around.

"We are in the clear" Bosaburo said as they made their moves.

"I need to find this The Fan Club Coalition and tell them that I'm not with any goddesses and that they have the wrong person" Tsukune though as he walked passed the football field.

"We got you now you bastard" the three of them shouted as the surrounded Tsukune who almost had a heart attack.

"Who are you guys?" a scared Tsukune asked

"HAHAHAH Prepare for trouble!" Kozo roared as jumped into the air.

"Make it triple!" Bosaburo as he did a front kick

"To protect Goddesses from devastation!" Kubasaki yelled as he did a few boxing punches.

"To married all the Goddesses within our nation!" Kozo landed as did a silly pose.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Bosaburo roared as he went on all fours

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" Kubasaki shouted as he followed Bosaburo.

"Kozo!" as he did a back flip and landed on his two down teammates to complete the pyramid

"Bosaburo!"

"Kubasaki!"

"The **Fan Club Coalition**, blast off at the speed of love!" Kozo roared into the sky

"Stay away from them, or prepare to fight!" Kubasaki shouted

"Blob, that's right!" Bosaburo finished as Tsukune sweat dropped.

"So Kurumu, Yukari and Moka-chan are the goddesses" Tsukune without realizing it.

"How dare you say our group's sacred goddesses names so casually." An Anger Kozo roared as he transformed, a megaphone came over the top part of his body like armour as his human form can be seen under it.

"You ae going to pay" Bosaburo shouted as he transformed. He lost his eyes and mouth, his chest and stomach, his body is now a mouth-like organ, with saliva-like fluid coming out of it.

"I bet you are sneaking away to meet my sweet Yukari and the others" Kubasaki as his neck stretched out.

"Are they supposed to be scary" Tsukune chuckled

"You bastard, you are going to pay for laugh at us!" as they begin pummelling him

**With Naruto**

Naruto was a bit anxious as he stood in front of Kurumu dorm room, looking at it with some nervousness. "I can't believe I let Kurumu-chan talked me into this" He knocked once on the door. A crash sounded and the door slid open, revealing Kurumu standing there, looking hot and sexy in blue dress accentuating her breasts quite nicely.

"See something you like Naruto-kun?" Kurumu said in a husky voice.

"You look beautiful Kurumu and I want all of you" she knows that but still likes to hear it

"You look pretty handsome yourself Naruto-kun and extra yummy" Kurumu replied as she licked her lips. "So where are we going?"

Naruto was dressed in a simple, well fitted black suit "I had to off a few favours to Ririko but she managed to deactivate the barrier around the school"

"What if we get cau-" Kurumu tried to say as he closes the gap between them and takes her hand

"Trust me" he kisses her soft red lips as she lets out a shuddering breath and just nods her head.

Naruto puts his arm around her waist and they vanished in a bolt of lightning. They appeared in a classy looking part of a city, no one notices the couple, he takes her hand and leads her across the street, they head towards a fancy looking building, there are people queueing to get in and the line of people is so long the end can't be seen.

Naruto walks them both up to the door "Uzumaki Naruto" he said to the doorman.

"Right this way Uzuamki-sama" the doorman replied as he signal a young usher who lead them through the luxury interior to a VIP booth as they took their seats.

"Wow Naruto-kun, this is what I always imagine my first date would be" Kurumu said with a smile on her face.

"I aim to please" Naruto replied

"This is a monster's restaurant?" the man nods.

"Then why are they treated you so good?" Kurumu said not that she mined but she was just curious.

"I don't but I think Ririko-chan has something to do with this because she was the one who made the reservation" Naruto relied

The doorman came with a bottle of wine in his hands "Complements of the house" as he placed it on the table before he left.

Naruto pours them each a generous measure "To new experiences" they clink their glasses and enjoy a taste

"Yes I hope I get another one later" Kurumu licked her lips "You've set the bar quite high, I will have to see what strings I can pull for next time"

"I do have a very big and thick string that you can pull anytime?" Naruto replied.

"Oh kami, my panties are wet already" Kurumu "I will hold you to that"

He passes her the restaurant's extensive and exotic menu, so many choices, and everything sounds divine. The waiter appeared to take the orders.

"I will have the grill fish with a side of salads and chocolate cake for dessert" Kurumu said to the waiter.

"I will have a grill lobster and also the same cake as my date." Naruto ordered

The order is noted and menus are removed, Kurumu sits back, crossing her legs under the table, as she watches the handsome man opposite she gently runs her foot up and down his leg, he looks at her with hungry blue eyes and an adorable grin on his face, his eyes drop and when they stay lowered she smiles she always loves it when Naruto looked at her breast.

"Naruto" no response "Naruto!" blues eyes meet purple, shining with amusement "Oh, there you are, my face is up here by the way" she teased.

"I know" Naruto replied as a blushed appeared on her face.

She takes his hand and leans in close, her voice seductively low "I love that you love my outfit; I wore it for especially for you" she grabs his tie and pulls him into a kiss.

**With Yukari and Moka**

"Leave Tsukune alone" Moka cries for them to stop.

"Our goddesses came to reward us" they shouted as they looked up into the sky to see the two of the girls flying via magic from Yukari.

"Yukari now!" Moka shouted as Yukari waved her magic wand and three washboards fell on the monster's heads freeing Tsukune. Yukari then produces a chair with magic, for Tsukune to land on.

"Tsukune –kun!" Moka rushes over to Tsukune to see if he's alright

"Damn! Why do you guys have to always save me?" Tsukune shouted

*slap*

"You moron we are friends and that what friends do" Moka shouted as Tsukune rubbed his swollen cheek.

"That bastard is getting their attention again" The Fan Club trio shouted

"Where the hell is my darling Kurumu?" blobby body boy asked

"She is on her date with her boyfriend Naruto-kun, why don't you go and get her?" Yukari replied as a scared looked appeared on his face.

"Kozo, I decided to quit the Kurumu fan club and join the Moka Fan club" Bosaburo said as he quickly threw away is coat.

"The more the merrier" Kozo said because he knew he would have done the something "Now let's get our goddesses"

"Hai" the other two shouted

"Wonder friends powers activate Form of the ultimate monster." As they combine their lame and powerless monsters forms into a powerful amalgamated giant. Kozo umbrella form was on Bosaburo blobby body which had stretched with Kubasaki ability to become large. They glared at Tsukune with their one eye

"Holy shit" a Tsukune sacred accidentally pulls of the Rosario, allowing Inner Moka to come out.

"Oh my god, she even hotter" The trio fawn in awe over Inner Moka "We have been waiting to worship you."

"Our goddess from above" Kubasaki who neck stretch out said

"You freaks are going to pay for attacking us" Inner Moka said as she glared at them

"Let us kiss your feet" the trio said as they run towards Moka.

"You are not even worthy of licking monster shit off my boots" Moka replied in her cold voice.

"Such a beautiful voice"

"I would lick anything off you boots"

"Give us more complements"

"Yukari, I will be needing your help!" Inner Moka's ordered

"Hai, Magic wand let rock" Yukari wave her wand and a huge rock appeared in from the trio who trips over it.

"Know you place loser" Inner Moka roared as she deliver a powerful up kick that send him flying into the sky

"It looks like the **Fan Club Coalition** is blasting off again!" They shouted as they blasted off into the air and turn back into the human forms of the trio then they fell to the ground in another part of the school.

"From this moment we are now the officially Vampire Fan Club now" Kozo said

"Hai" as they fainted

**With Naruto and Kurumu**

The main courses arrive, they share their food a little, the young waiter returns to take away the empty plates and Kurumu requests that the dessert is brought out as one large serving with extra cream and two spoons, The waiter nods and hurries away.

Leaning back once more, the bluenette succubus adjusts her dress and begin running her foot gently against Naruto's leg while they wait for dessert, he empties the second bottle of wine between their glasses.

Dessert arrives, a veritable mountain of chocolate and cream, Kurumu grabs a spoon, and offers Naruto a sizeable mouthful, succeeding in getting a large amount of cream right on the end of his nose, laughing hysterically as he finishes his mouthful and cleans himself, he narrows his eyes and picks up the other spoon.

"Now Naruto, it was an innocent mistake, don't do anything rash"

"I wouldn't dream of it" the gleam in his ocean blues eyes, says different.

She opens her mouth trustingly and is surprised to get a mouthful of cake and cream, some of which is left on her lips, before she can lick them clean he claims them in a kiss taking it for himself "Oh yes" she moans as her spoon ell out of her hands. "I'll get it"

Naruto was still eating his cake that he didn't notice her unzipping his fly and pulling out his cock.

Kurumu smirks as she then starts licking the shaft to "Sorry Naruto but I can wait any longer'" Naruto starts to notice and moan as Kurumu has him deep in her mouth. Kurumu moans as she is sucking Naruto's cock and pumping the shaft.

"K- Kurumu -chan, what are you…"

"Just relax, Naruto-kun" said Kurumu "I'm getting a another dessert"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLemon Warning xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"But we are in a restaurant where somebody could see us` said Naruto

" what they don`t know won`t hurt us beside we are in a private booth remember so no one will catch us" Kurumu said as she lick up his shaft and sways her tongue around the tip, coating it with her saliva.

"If you say so" moaned Naruto as he closed his eyes from the pleasure giving by Kurumu.

"Just shut up and eat your cake" said Kurumu before she starts sucking him like a lollipop and moans from the taste. She pulls him out from her mouth for a second so she can pulldown her to reveal her Black bra, she then pull the bra down to free her breasts and starts wrapping Naruto's cock with them and puts him in her mouth again. While Kurumu is giving Naruto a tittyfuck, the waiter came back through the back door earlier than expected with a tally.

"Uzumaki-sama I hope you and you lovely d-" The waiter stopped himself as he realize that the woman wasn't there.

"She went to the restroom and will be back soon" Naruto informed him. Naruto got nervous and look like the devil just came for his soul

"I hope you guys enjoyed your meal" the waiter said as he began to pick up the plates

"It was very…*moan* delicious" said Naruto, trying to not act suspicious

"Are you alright Uzumaki-sama?" The waiter asked

"Oh yeah" moaned Naruto "It's the cake, I can't stop loving the flavour; with its moist, warm texture, not to mention to plumb soft cream that goes with it"

"Well we do aim to please" the waiter said in a cocky voice "We are the best restaurant in town after all"

"I know that's why I came here" said Naruto

"Oh…alright, would you like another slice free of charge?" The waiter offered

"Oh yes" moans Naruto as Kurumu's warm soft breasts are massaging his cock and her hot wet mouth sucking the tip.

"This boy does love our cake" The waiter thought as he turns around to cut another slice of the cake "It sound like it became an aphrodisiac to you."

"Uh huh" moans Naruto, not paying attention to the waiter as Kurumu continues pleasuring his erection under the counter under the waiter nose. "Oh god she`s amazing; oh work the shaft!

"Here you go, Uzumaki-sama" said the waiter "Just in time as you're really drooling"

"Am I?" said Naruto as he wipe his mouth, the pleasure from having his cock sucked and massaged by Kurumu's breast are too much that he started drooling unconsciously. "Sorry about that"

"Meh, don't worry about it" the waiter replied "I have seen monster do worst just to get another taste of this cake" as he left the booth.

"Oh kami I cumming" Naruto said as he came in her mouth.

"Yahoo now that's what I call dessert" Kurumu replied as she came from under the table licking her lips.

"Damn that was the best" Naruto replied

"We are not done yet" Kurumu replied as she took off the dress leave her in only her black bra and G-string.

"Not in here" Naruto replied as he grabbed her and her clothes before vanished in a bolt of lightning to Naruto's dorm room.

**Naruto dorm room**

She pushes him back onto the sofa and straddles his waist. "Thank you for a wonderful night" her lips brush against the shell of his ear, she feels him shiver

"My pleasure" the words are croaked out, he looks like he wants to say something, and she places a finger on his lips.

"Tonight is a safe night" she whispered

"That's all I wanted to hear" Naruto said

"Then shut up take me." Kurumu replied when suddenly Naruto flip her over and ripped her panties off "EEPPPPPPPP!" then Naruto laid her on her back with her legs spread apart.

Naruto lay in front of her and licked his lips as he gripped her folds and spread them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked tasty to him.

"Don't look" a blushing Kurumu said as she close her legs.

"Who would have though that a succubus would be shy" Naruto replied as she blush even harder as Naruto open back her legs and runs his tongue across Kurumu's clit while using his fingers to prod away at her moist insides. She moaned at this as the half breed traced her folds and teasingly rubbed his fingers on her clit.

"Oh Naruto if feels so good" Kurumu moans out. His wet tongue seemed to dance around her heated folds causing her breathing to become shallow as her want to become deeper. It was then she clamped her legs around Naruto and brought his face deeper.

"Narutooooooooooo!" She let out a scream as she bucked into his face several times, the orgasm washing over her. "Oh shit that was good" as she falls backward. Naruto removed himself from her pussy after she had finally let go.

"You are about to feel even better" Naruto replied as Kurumu licked her lips. Naruto quickly took his clothes off and threw them across the room.

"I can't wait so take your time, remember I'm a virgin after all" Kurumu replied as Naruto climbed on top of her

Naruto took his cock in his hand and lined it up with Kurumu moist entrance. He met eyes with her for a moment and, despite her dazed expression, she gave him a small nod. With a slow thrust he pushed the bulbous tip in, stretching her out as her pussy lips struggled to accommodate his thick tool. She whimpered in a mixture of pleasure, but mostly pain as he continued the motion and drove into her virgin tunnel.

Naruto stopped his slow thrust when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her cavern, looking down at where they joined he could see that he still had a couple of inches to go before he broke her hymen. He also saw a small trickle of blood, diluted by her sexual fluids, seeping out from between their joined organs.

He winced when he saw Kurumu bite her lower lip in an effort to stifle her pained whimpers. He leaned forwards and gave her a heated kiss to take her attention away from the pain with his lips. When Kurumu body began to relax he seized her hips and pushed the last few inches of his cock in until his pelvis was pressed against hers. He closed his eyes, basking in the searing warmth of her quivering sheath. "Oh kami you're tight"

"_**My turn!**_" She hissed out before viciously shove Naruto off her and across the room surprising the half-breed as his head hit the wall

"Ah my head" Naruto said as he slowly got up.

Kurumu eyes glowed red, her nails grew longer as her wing and tail came out "Kurumu are you ok?"

Kurumu suddenly growled as she attacked him and slammed him against the walls. Her strength, surprise attack and for some reason Naruto could barely move, allowed her to grab Naruto by his shoulders and slam against the walls with little resistance. She pinned him down, wrapping her long fingers nails around his head, entangling them in his blonde hair before crushing her lips to his. His eyes widened as she wrapped her legs around him, squishing as much of her body against his. She rubbed her wet crotch up and down his hard cock, getting ready put it in. "**No other woman can touch you! You are mine!"** As she got ready to bite him went he held onto her head stopping her.

"**No! No man can touch you**" Naruto don't know what came over him or went he transformed in his monster form. Naruto sank his canine into her shoulder as she gasped out and swiftly turned the tables. Now Kurumu was pinned on the floor with him towering over her.

"Oh shit Naruto I'm sorry I should have told you but I got caught up in the moment" Kurumu replied as her eyes turn back purple. "Please tell me I didn't bite you"

"No you didn't it was the other way around and what happen to you?" Naruto asked

"It a succubus last line of defence to see if the person is truly our destiny one" Kurumu replied with tears in her eyes "Only a succubus true destiny one could break from the paralyzing charm"

"What would have happen if you had bitten me?" Naruto asked

"You would have become my mindless slave forever" Kurumu replied as she tried to get up.

"What do you think you're going?" Naruto replied as he pushed her back down.

"I almost turn you into a mindless slave" Kurumu screamed with more tears coming down "I trying to save you lifeeeeeeeeee!"

Naruto's member crashed into Kurumu womanhood and he stare into her eyes. The blonde Half-breed cock plunged into her tightness and their eyes never left each other. Cerulean eyes connected with deep purple ones "Do I look like I need saving?" he growled

"No you don't" Kurumu replied as she crashed her mouth on to Naruto's then they began to battle wildly.

Their tongues drenched one another in their respective saliva and Kurumu stroked her lover's face lovingly. Kurumu suddenly wrapped her legs around Naruto as his cock pumped into her entrance and he groped her lovely breasts.

"Oh yes!" She moaned blissfully as he ran his length into her core and she reared her hips. "Harder! Harder!" His length thundered into Kurumu pussy and she grew tighter on him while he groped her breast. She continued to grind his manhood by bucking her hips and she mewled into his mouth.

Both lovers heavily sweated as their hips worked together and had no intention of ever separating their lips. Just then, both moaned as loudly as possible as Kurumu warmth wrapped around Naruto's rod as he picked up speed

"Oh yessssss!" Kurumu loudly moaned at the power of the orgasm she had just had as Naruto pulled out of her and allowed her to rest on the bed while he held her in his arms. Kurumu rested her head on Naruto's chest and she reached up and stroked his cheek and he did the same to her.

Kurumu suddenly straddled up and brought Naruto's face to hers and lustfully kissed her again "You will be the one coming this time" as she position his manhood at her entrance and sit down on it.

Cut


	11. Chapter 11 The Commander-In-Chief

**Ageha: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

**Beta'ed by Lilith Vampire**

**Important note: I'm going to taking a 2 month or more break from this entire writing story, so that I could focus on my research study and exams. Plus there also a lot of school works for me lately and I'm kind of really tired with how my collage life turned out**

**Monsters talking**

Monster's thought

* * *

** Review Corner**

* * *

Guest chapter 10 . Mar 15

Jay3000: Not trying to bash a character just trying to be different

Madgormley

Jay3000:Thanks for reading and reviewing

Zero Gawain

Jay3000: Thank you

GUEST 1 chapter 10 . Mar 4

Jay3000: sorry to hear about you grandmother and thanks for the ideas I which others would give me ideas too and this chapter will show you the idea I used.

Xilonax Shiverflame

Jay3000: kuku A little bit too well

Kaiju Fan

Jay3000: kuku too lazy to write anything else and Kurumu, Ririko and the others will be reveal in this chapter in you read between the lines.

sabery

Jay3000: I don't think anybody saw it coming and thanks

DayCrayFish

Jay3000: Thank you for reviewing

DragonPony022

Jay3000:That sounds like a good idea I might used

Prince Sky

Jay3000: Lol I surprised myself by writing that but I really a jack of all trades master of none when it comes to story witting that's why all my stories are in general

R-king 93

Jay3000: TThankshank and thank you for reading and reviewing

BANKAIZEN

Jay3000:

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Thank you

EMoney365

Jay3000: I don't know but they must have higher and whole team rocket thing was because I wanted them to do a stupid entrance and team rocket came to mind lol

Argorok

Jay3000: I hope you like this one too

**Review Corner end**

* * *

Chapter The Commander-In-Chief

Kurumu woke up in an unfamiliar room; the bed was vast and incredibly comfortable. She had slept well, though as she moved she felt a pain in her lower region "Oh now I remember," she said as she rubbed her sore pussy.

"Maybe I shouldn't' have challenge Naruto to see who could last the longest," she mumbled. She shuffled to the edge of the bed, standing up to stretch "Argh! Curse you Naruto." Her eyes are drawn to a scrap of parchment tucked under her pillow, unfolding it carefully, her eyes are met with a familiar scrawl.  
_  
__**Kurumu,**_**  
**_**Sorry about last night I got a little carried away**__  
_  
"A little." Kurumu rubbed her aching pussy as she continued to read.  
_  
__**I went to take a shower so if you want to join me then hurry up**_**  
**_**Love**_**  
**_**Naruto.**__  
_  
"Are you crazy? I'm not having you put that monster inside of me so soon after you wreck it last night, even if it felt good!" Kurumu said. Her stomach growled "I wonder what Naruto has in his kitchen." She puts on one of Naruto's shirts that barely covered her ass as she came out of the bed room. "Damn still can't believe Naruto has his own kitchen and bathroom went everybody has to share," she grumbled as she made her way into the kitchen.

Once in the small kitchen she raids the pantry, "I wonder if Naruto have anything good" She saw a piece of paper with instruction and ingredients: _How to make pancakes western style_.

"I going to make Naruto and myself some pancakes." She looks for the ingredients and placed them on the side and searches for a mixing bowl and a frying pan. "I wonder if Naruto-kun drinks coffee." She again searches the kitchen some more until she found what she was looking for then she looked for the milk and sugar. She then placed them neatly on the sideboard.

She danced over to the mixing bowl and makes a rudimentary batter, stopping briefly to forage for fruit, pleasantly surprised to find a punnet of blueberries, adding the whole lot to the mix she oiled the pan and lights the stove. She sang along to a catchy tune as she waits for the oil to reach the correct temperature.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Looks like Kurumu-chan is still sleeping," he says as he opened the door and headed towards the kitchen "I'll make her some breakfast" he said as he entered the kitchen.

The sight before him causes him to stop dead and his cock to get hard; the young woman in front of him was dancing. He watched as her hip sway from side to side "This is my kind of woman." she was also cooking too.

Kurumu remains unaware of his presence, he takes in her appearance, she is barefoot, the shirt just about covers her ass, and he can't tell if she's wearing underwear "Shit I can't take it anymore"

* * *

Short lemon warning 

* * *

"Eep!" a blushing Kurumu turn around to see Naruto kissing her neck and feeling up her breasts.  
"Damn you look sexy in my shirt" Naruto whispers into Kurumu's ears as he continues rubbing her breasts.  
"Oh yes, I wore them just for you" Kurumu shuttered while moaning.

"I love your beautiful and soft breasts," Naruto whispered to her while he put his hand under her shirt "What no panties, you're a naughty girl aren't you Kurumu-chan" as he began to rub her pussy.

"Easy Naruto I still a little bit sore from last nightttttttt!" Kurumu moaned as Naruto continue to rub her pussy and clit. "Oh yes I want it now."

"I thought you were sore" Naruto replied as he nibbled on her right ear.  
"S-shut-t u-up" she stuttered as Naruto fingers worked their magic. "Put it in now!" she said as she grabbed onto the counter, and raised her ass high in the air.

"With pleasure" Naruto happily replied as he rammed his length deep into her pussy, getting the wonderful sound of her pleasure as he did so.

"Oh yes so deep!" Kurumu moaned in pleasure as she grabbed what she could as Naruto pounded into her with all his might. She took hold of the dish towel and biting hard, trying to muffle her screeches of pleasure.

"Oh** Akai Chishio no Habanero-sama**!" Kurumu screamed out and the dish towel fell to the ground.

Naruto felt his loins heating up and his muscles tensing and he pulled out, alerting Kurumu as she quickly flipped over and took his load over her breasts, face and into her mouth.

"Damn now I'm hungry," Naruto replied

* * *

End

* * *

_**After class**_

"We going have two more days left until the newspaper has to be printed" Moka said in her usually cheerful voice. "But if we work together we will make it!"

"Where did this person get this?" Kurumu asked as she looked at the pictures of her in her underwear.

''Kurumu-san something wrong?'' the human asked as he saw Kurumu reading a letter with a frown on her face.

''Ahahahaha! I kind of remembered I have to do something so I'll be taking off, ok?'' She said as she was already out the door. ''Take care of the rest for me!''

''But..the deadline...Kurumu-chan.''

''Meh, let her go Moka. She'll be back soon, I think. I mean she wouldn't leave us hanging when so were close to the deadline."

_**With Kurumu**_

Kurumu found herself outside at the place where the letter mentioned.

''Hey, I've been waiting for you!''

Kurumu looked up to see what looked like a first year with short orange hair that covered the top half of his face with a camera around his neck. ''So you saw those pictures and my letter...I'm glad! Long-time no see, eh Kurumu-chan?''

''Who are you? What do you want? Call me all the way out here with those dirty pictures!'' She searched her purse. 'Ah...those pictures. When I panicked I must have hid them in the toolbox and left them there.'

The boy jumped down from the tree branch. He was all sweaty, ''I took really cute picture of you right? I really liked them! I'm Kanou Nagare. Don't you remember me?''

Kurumu grimaced at his smiling face. ''Remember, it was right after we started school,'' she stated as her mind drifted off to a couple of months ago.

_**Flash back**_

''You sure are beautiful Kurumu-san. May I take a picture of you?'' the creepy kid asked, causing her to turn and see he had a camera ready. He didn't seem brain-dead though he was obviously wearing his heart on his sleeve.

''Really! I guess! Maybe I am just that beautiful. Hey, am I more beautiful than Akashiya Moka?''

''Er! Uh...Well...You do have big boobs!''

That was close enough.

''Yaaaaaay!'' She chirped happily. ''If you take a really pretty picture of me I'll let you go out with me.'' It was an empty promise of course. She figured the guy was enthralled.

''Are you serious?''

''Suuureeee...''

_**Flashback end**_

''So that meeting was fate!'' he spoke up as Kurumu awakened from her thoughts and brought back to the present time.

'I don't remember that at all. Oh well I talked to a lot of guys to compete with Moka before I met Naruto.'

''I've been waiting all this time ever since then!'' He was sweating heavily. Kurumu stepped back as she twitched. ''Go on a date with me now just like you promised, Kurumu-chan. unless you want 'those pictures' to be shown to the school?''

_**Newspaper club**_

At the newspaper club the group was waiting for Kurumu to return. Several hours had passed and Kurumu hadn't returned. ''Kurumu-chan isn't coming back. We have no use for people who run away like that," Yukari-chan said.

''Wow Yukari-chan can be harsh for an 11 year old.'' Tsukune thought as he tapped his chin.

''You know, I wonder what Kurumu-chan thinks of the newspaper club.'' Moka wondered aloud.

''Moka-chan?'' Tsukune replied.

''Kurumu-chan totally hated me from the beginning. The truth is that maybe she doesn't think of us as friends. Because going off like that at such a busy time for everyone is really weird, '' she recounted.

''Moka-chan you must have more faith then that. Kurumu must have had a reason I'm sure of it. '' Tsukune spoke up in her defence. 'Though I do wonder where she is?'

**With Kurumu**

In the other part of the school Kurumu was doing her best to prevent her reputation from being thrown out the window. ''H-Hey,'' Kurumu's voice slightly cracked in embarrassment. ''What's all this?'' she asked as she was presented with gym clothes. ''Why do I have to change into Gym shorts for a date?''

''It's a pretend photo shoot!"' He squealed. ''Ooh Kurumu-chan, you look real good in those! Yes! Great! Ooh!' He started prancing around.

Kurumu grimaced. She could fill the vile rise in her throat. ''This...isn't what I meant by a date! Stop acting like a...'' she angrily went off on a tangent until the camera boy creepily interrupted her.

''OH! Are you sure you want to talk to me like that?''

''Uuh...'' she hesitated.

There was a gleam in his eye. ''I have this special ability of finding out what a girl's secret are. I know a lot about you Kurumu-chan! For example stuff like that your Breasts are 38E and that you are scare that your mother will take away you boyfriend away from you.''

''You Hentai! How did you...'' Kurumu began in outrage before she was cut off.

''I'll just tell Naruto then...Ev-er-y-thing.'' he said rather threateningly.

''No!'' Sadness adorned her face. ''Stop...anyone, but Naruto. Please don't tell him.'' the last thing she wanted was for Naruto to know. She couldn't risk him thinking less of her. If he really did turn out to be her destined one then it would kill her to lose him.

''Then we'll just have to continue about our date. For instance,'' He pulled out a French maid outfit from a bag. ''Cooooosplaaaaay!''

After twelve costume changes Kurumu was finally let go. Kurumu entered the room ''We finished up for the day and the rest we decided to finish up tomorrow,'' Tsukune casually informed the girl, picking up the worried look on her face.

''Eh?''

''So don't worry about it okay,'' Tsukune said as they all left the room leaving the succubus behind to deal with her thoughts.

'This feeling, this loneliness...I used to be stuck up and make men into my slaves using my powers as a succubus. Since I was treated so special I never had a real friend, and when I thought that didn't really matter. Yeah...I'm sure I'm paying now for how stupid I was back then.' She started tearing up. ''I've got to apologize.''

''Huhuhuhuh! Hey what's wrong Kurumu-chan?'' She turned at the sound of the intrusion. ''Well, today was really fun wasn't it? Let's have some more fun tomorrow Kurumu-chan.''

''Nagare! What are you doing here? As for Tomorrow there is no tomorrow. The date was just supposed to be for today.'' she snarled at him. He was really starting to test her patience and she was considering tearing his face off.

''That's a really cold tone you're taking with me, should I show the pictures I took today to Naruto?'' he threatened, taking out several photos and swaying them back and forth in his slimy fingers.

''WHAT? NO! You told me you wouldn't show them to anyone.'' she exclaimed, desperations over coming her.

''Then we'll have some more fun tomorrow right? I'm not going to let you go now.''

''N-No! Stop following me!'' She made a dash for a nearby exit.

Nagare noticed the half-finished newspaper. He then formulated a plan and went about ransacking the room.

_**With Kurumu**_

She was just walking down the hall when the door burst open and Naruto quickly dragged her inside.

"Hello my sexy Succubus" Naruto whispered in a husky voice.

"Naruto! We could get caught!" Kurumu said with worry in her voice. "And I'm not in the mood."

"Come on! Live a bit of excitement, Kurumu," Naruto whispered as he tenderly kissed her neck.

Kurumu felt herself giving in to his kisses so she did the smart thing and locked the door.

He slowly kissed Kurumu's neck and made his way up her cheek to her mouth. Kurumu was breathing heavily and ran her hands up his back. Naruto leaned into a passionate kiss. His tongue caressed Kurumu's with such care and passion. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He seemed satisfied with this reaction as he continued to kiss her. His hands ran hungrily over her body. She couldn't take it.

She was finding it difficult to control herself in this situation and found herself slipping her hands inside his shirt. Naruto let out a surprised gasp as her warm hands made contact with his skin. He felt a shiver go up his spine. Everything felt so right when he was with Kurumu. He hugged her tightly, accidentally knocking over some brooms. Kurumu giggled as he leaned against her against the wall. She could feel him pressing up against her and it was driving her crazy. He slowly rubbed his hands over the top of her school shirt.  
"I should tell Naruto about that slimly kid who is blackmailing me," Kurumu thought as Naruto hands went into her skirt and into her panties "No Naruto is always bailing me out of my problem so it's time I did it myself." Just then Kurumu heard the doorknob rattle. "Naruto!" she whispered in urgency.

He stopped and listened, he heard it to. They could hear a voice on the other side of the door

"Stupid door's locked! Better get the Headmaster to unlock it for me then I can start my cleaning."

"It was janitor!" Naruto replied as he looked at Kurumu.

_**Later**_

"Naruto-kun, I was wondering if you could train me to be a better fighter?" Kurumu asked as they walked down the hall.

"Sure but it will have to wait Monday because I will be leaving for a meeting with Ageha in about 5 minutes," Naruto replied

"What!" Kurumu shouted as she glared at Naruto "Why is this am I hearing about this for first time?"

"She called me this morning but I kind of got distracted," Naruto replied as a blushed appeared on her face.

"Oh I see," Kurumu replied as she manages to get her blush under control "So what is the meeting about?"

"I'm not sure because she wouldn't tell me over the phone," Naruto replied as they made their way to the entrance "You want to come with me?"

"I would love to but I have a slug to deal with and I'm can't leave the guys hanging," Kurumu said to herself, "Wish I could but I have to work on our latest story before Monday so tell mom I said hi."

"Ok," Naruto replied, he knew that something was bothering her but he didn't want to force her to tell him. "I may not be here but I have a scroll in my room with Genjutsu that will help you."

"Thank you Naruto," Kurumu said as she kissed him.

*Cough*

They break apart to see and turn around to see Ririko and Hitomi behind them "We have to go right now or we will be late," she said as she grabbed Naruto away from Kurumu and dragged him out of the building with a smiling Hitomi following them.

"Now to go and read through that scroll Naruto-kun told me about," Kurumu replied as she walked towards Naruto's dorm room.

"See you on Monday Kurumu-chan!" Naruto shouted

_**The Next day (Sunday)**_

The members of the newspaper club came together to notice their work was gone. ''Kyaa! The drafts are gone! All of them! They were half finished and right here and now they're all gone!'' Moka exclaimed.

''What? You're kidding? Don't tell me they were stolen?'' Tsukune asked.

Yukari checked her computer. ''Noo! My data! Someone deleted it. My backup disk is gone too...and on top that they read my diary!'' She shook her hand in disgust. ''Even my keyboard is all slimy. Like a slug.''

'N-no!' Kurumu felt a tightening in her chest. 'It's him...! It's clearly evident. That bastard I should have told Naruto about him…No it's my fight and I'm going to deal with him myself!"

"Damnit! We don't have time to search for the thief! We'll have to start all over!'' Gin stated. ''It doesn't matter if there's not much on each page, just do something.''

''UH...UMMM...Everyone...I'm sorry to do this at a time like this, but I'm going to skip the club today.'' Kurumu reluctantly stated.

''Kurumu-chan! What's going on? You're just thinking about yourself when everyone else is having a hard time. You don't think about how anyone else feels?'' Moka questioned.

Kurumu started to tear up. ''I...I can't. There's no telling what he'd do with the drafts if I told anyone what's going on. '

''Kurumu-chan don't you care? I thought you were different, I thought we were friends, but you don't think of us as such, and do you! If that's how it is then leave the newspaper club and don't come back!'' Moka shouted at the Succubus.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto turned off the shower. "Damn it Ageha where are you I have been here for hours now you haven't showed up," he said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and began to walk toward his bedroom. "I hope Hitomi and Ririko found her." He reached his room door when he heard noises coming from it. He peep open the door and saw a surprising sight. Ageha was naked on the bed laying down fingering herself while moaning.

"Oh yes Naruto," Ageha moaned as she picks up speed "Got you Naruto-kun." She knew he was there the moment the door open. She spread her legs wider for him to get a better look.

Naruto suddenly felt his body moving on its own as he enter the room and threw his towel across the room.

"Yes Naruto now come over here and push that big cock of yours into my wet pussy," Ageha said as Naruto stopped.

"Damn it Ageha-chan how many times do I have to tell you to stop using your **charm** on me!" Naruto shouted

"Hehehehehehehe You have gotten a lot stronger Naruto-kun, if you were able to break out of my charm before we could do anything this time," Ageha laughed. "You really have stronger because that was one of my strongest charms."

"Hm I was able to break that one too," Naruto replied as she leaped of the bed and caught him in a passionate kiss.

"Yeah right, the only reason you broke my charm the last was because you were such a good pussy eater and gave me the biggest organism and I lost consciousness," said Ageha. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It seems like you are up to your old trick again, Ageha-chan" Ririko said from the door way with Hitomi sitting in a chair.

"It's good to see you Ririko-chan," Ageha said as she waved to her old friend "And you must be Hitomi I heard so much about you!"

_**With Kurumu**_

''I had a feeling you would come Kurumu-chan! Looking for this!"' The creep asked holding up the newspaper and disk. Kurumu's eyes darkened. ''Well in any case this school newspaper sure is boring. The writing is very childish, and don't you think I'd be a better choice to take pictures? This thing would be better off burnt! Well, what're you gonna do Kurumu-chan, what're you gonna do? If you want to protect these then do what I day today!'' he took out a lighter.

''And if you burn it?''

''Eh?''

''Those are very important to people I care about! If you destroy them then what's keeping me from sharpening my claws with your skull?''

''Defying me? You're going to go against the likes of me.'' Two slug like eyes erupted from his neck. ''I'm a monster as well you know; I don't have to rely on using this crap! I didn't want to use it but I've prepared a trump card to play.'' A slug like creature shot from his arm and rammed into Kurumu sending her into the ground.

''You bas...'' Kurumu found herself struggling to move.

''Now you're a good girl, just like a little doll.''

''My body...what did you...'' There was gas erupting from one of the pores. 'Poison Gas from his body? I got to...get out of here!' She ducked into one of the sheds. 'Ugh that bastard! I can't, I won't lose to him!'' Her nails turned into claws.

''That's cute! Hiding in the gym store-room. Could it be that you're inviting me!'' He slid under the door in a slug like floor.

''W-What the hell is with your body?''

''Don't you know a slug's body can go through the smallest cracks. I'm a slug monster and thanks to that I can sneak into a girl's room and find out their secrets and weaknesses. ''

''How many times? How many times have you done this horrible thing to other girls?''

"I lost count after 30th time" the Slug monster said as he came closer to Kurumu ''Now Kurumu-chan you're all mine.''

**With Naruto and the others**

"Then I shove my hands through that bastard stomach!" Ageha said as they started to laugh, especially Naruto.

"Damn Ageha-chan you are a bad ass," Ririko said as she laughed.

"Damn I never knew she was that strong," Hitomi said to herself

"Serve that bastard right I only wish I was there to see it" Naruto said as she stood in the corner of the room.

"I do have a copy of the video tape if you want a peek but it will cost you," Ageha said as her eyes glow, she revealed her luscious legs through the robe that she was now wearing.

Naruto grabbed onto her luscious thighs and ripped her away from the mattress' embrace. He fell back to into a sitting position and pulled her legs to him, making Ageha straddle his waist. In return she wrapped her legs tightly around him and began to grind her naked pussy on his growing bulge while his hands wondered up to her butt and began to grope and molest her peachy cheeks. Naruto lips drifted from her mouth, but not her body. He sucked at the flesh right beneath her lips, then her jaw bone, her neck and finally her lips.

His lips locked around her upper lip and sucked gently for barely a second before doing the same with her bottom lip. His kisses were feverish, desperate for her affections, like she would leave the moment he let up.

She was sighed as he pulled away.

"Damn it Ageha-chan I thought I told you to stop that and I'm with your daughter now."

"Come on Naruto-kun you know you like it," Ageha said as she pulled him back down on her lips. "Beside my daughter is nothing compared to me."

*cough*

"We are still here," Hitomi said.

"So..." was Ageha only replied as she went back to work on Naruto's lips.

"How did you get away with killing him Ageha-chan?" Ririko asked as Ageha cursed mentally.

"You see…"

"Somebody is listening to our conversation" Naruto said as he vanished.

"Wait!" Ageha shouted as she fixed back her robe "We have to get to Naruto before he gets himself hurt!"

**Back with Kurumu**

"From the moment I saw you I wanted to feel theses precious orbs that they always boast about," The slug monster said as she slammed her into the ground and ripped her top off leaving her in her bra.

"Moka we have to save her," Tsukune shouted as he tried to escape.

"Yeah if only you could reach my Rosario!" Moka shouted as he tried to push the Rosario closer to Tsukune' hands.

"Just a little bit closer!" Tsukune shouted as he hand finally reached the Rosario. "Got it." He removed the Rosario.

A bright light surrounded and outer Moka was gone and inner Moka appeared, she yanked her arm free. "**Like hell I will!''**

"Come on Moka, she's our friend" Tsukune shouted.

**"She's no friend of mind**" Moka replied as he saw the Slug monster ripping of Kurumu's bra. "And I'm sure her precious half-breed will be here to rescue her"

**"If you rescue her the half-breed will own you a favour**" Outer Moka said.

**"Fufufu, I can't wait to cash in that favour"** Moka launched a kick only for the impact to halt instantly. '**'What the hell?**''

The slug like creature let out gas at her; she started hacking and barking violently.

**"Wait your turn Moka"** the Slug laughed.

**"Bastard! Know your place!**" Moka roared as she delivered some rapid fired kicked at him but the Slug monster blocked all of them with ease before grabbing a hold of Moka's legs and slammed her down beside Kurumu.

**"Kukuku now I two pussies to play with**" the Slug monster laughed as he ripped Moka's clothes off "**Argh**!" the monster screamed out as the Moka and Kurumu in front of him vanished.

**"Now that I found what I was looking for I have no need for this Genjutsu**" Kurumu said from behind the Slug monster who a spear through his chest. "**You are lucky that I missed all your vital organs"**

''...An illusion but I didn't sense any," Inner Moka said realizing that she was still inside Moka, she was caught in the illusion too "How did she get so strong."

...

"What happen I thought I removed your Rosario?" Tsukune asked as he realize that they were still at the door

"Me too," replied a confuse Moka.

"When?" the Slug monster asked.

"The moment I entered this place I cast my **False Victory Illusion,"** Kurumu who was fell down to one knee said. "It creates anything situation and outcome that the targets wants to happen."

"Bitch," the Slug boy said before he fainted.

''The most important things! I...I got them back!"' Kurumu said in relief as she held up the newspaper. "I owed it to you Naruto and that scroll." She had spent all night learning that illusion that was created by K.U.

''G-Good for you...'' Tsukune said as they run up to her.

"Kurumu-chan I'm sorry for doubting you," Moka said as she bowed to the succubus.

''Don't worry about it Moka I would have doubted me too," Kurumu replied.

''Ara! We've got to hurry or we won't make the newspaper deadline! A lot has happened but let's keep working hard together, okay?'' Tsukune shouted

**With Naruto**

Naruto appeared behind a light blonde hair woman who was wearing a black, oversized commander jacket, under which is a short black dress with an empire halte. He had been chasing her for a while across the city.

'Who are you?!" Naruto shouted but the woman ignored him. "Last chance to talk."

"Hehehehehe, you are as fast as the rumours say," The woman replied as she turned around. "And very delicious," she purred as she showed off her fangs.

"Vampire" Naruto growled as he transformed. **"I see so the vampires send you to spy on me**" he growled as his lighting amour surrounded him.

"**Heheheehhe this is going to be fun**!" The woman said as Naruto vanished from in front of her.

As his kick drew near, sand flowed out from the woman, blocking the attack.

"**Sand**?" A shocked Naruto said.

"**Fufufufu**!" The woman laughed and the sand moved to envelop Naruto. "It's a good thing that I killed and copied that sand kid ability"

"Uwaah!" Kicking backwards, Naruto skidded out of the sands way. Gritting his teeth, he attacked again, launching a barrage of strikes, only to have each one get blocked by the sand. "**I have to find a way through that sand."**

"**You are very powerful for a half-breed kid"** The woman said as the sand surrounds her "**Why don't you join me**."

"**Like I would ever join a vampire!"** Naruto roared as she sends a huge pile of sand coming out of the woman.

**"Your funeral kid Sandnami," **The woman shouted as the wave of sand came at Naruto at high speed.

"**I will not die**" Naruto vanished as the wave came crashing down. An instant later, he reappeared behind her and drove his fist at her, impacting heavily against the sand. He struck again, and again, each hit penetrating the sand just a little more, until:

"**Argh**!" he was hit but the sand; he was sent crashing into a wall.

"**Hehehehheehe your pain makes me so wet!" **The woman said as she looked at Naruto who was bleeding from his shoulder. "**You will never beat me kid but how about a bet."**

"Damn it she's right I'm no match for her, her power surpasses my by far!" Naruto muttered as he slowly get up. "I need to stall her until Ageha and the others arrive," he thought as he nodded his head.

"**If you can hit me I will let you live,"** the woman said.

**"Look like I have to use my Lightning armour full power**!" Naruto said as his lightning armour appeared. "**Lightning Armour full power**!" as a huge blast of lightning appeared around him.

"**No amount of lightning or speed can get through my sand!"** the woman roared.

**"We will see**!" Naruto roared (His hair looks like super saiyan 2 Goku). Vanishing in blur, Naruto darted around the woman, her sand scarcely able to keep up, before delivering a heavy right hook to her face, forcing here back a few steps followed by an uppercut that sends her flying into the air as pieces of sand falling from her face like eggshell. "**Die**," he growled as he kicked her, sending her crashing into the ground.

"**Is that all**?" the woman said on her way down before she landed on her feet gracefully.

**"How? I put everything I had into it**" Naruto said as he lands on the ground "**I don't need to do anything else because I won the bet."**

"**Hehehehehehe you are correct Naruto-kun,"** The woman said before she vanished.

"**Good she's gon-"** Suddenly she appeared in front of him and grabbed him by his throw and slammed him into the wall. "**You said you would let me go!"**

**"I am but I want to leave you will something to remain you of me,"** The woman said as she sinks her fang into his neck.

"I can't move" Naruto said to himself as the woman continue to drink his blood.

"Oh yes what power," The woman moaned as she felt her power being retorted instantly. "I must have him! I will have him!"

"Naruto-kun!" Ageha shouted as she and the other ran towards him.

"**We will meet again my sweet Naruto-kun; hehehehehehe**," she purred as she vanished.

"Naruto-kun" Ageha shouted as she caught him before he reached the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Just feeling a little light headed," Naruto said. "Damn Vampire!" he shouted.

"Who's that? And how dare they attack Naruto-kun!" Hitomi shouted.

"Can't you do something about it Ageha-chan?" Ririko asked.

"No I can't," Ageha replied in a sad voice.

"Why not?" Hitomi asked

"Because she knew about our plan.." Ageha replied which shocked Naruto and Ririko. "And she was the one who help me in the council room."

"Who is she?" Naruto asked

"Gyokuro Shuzen Commander-In-Chief of Fairy Tale"

**The Next day**

It was the next day and the newspapers were selling, business was booming everybody wanted a copy, they had to go and print more to supply there growing crowd.  
"Wow I don't think we ever gave away so much paper before," Nekonome said with a big smile on her face. "Take that other clubs, the newspaper club will still be here" as she did a victory sign.

"Tsukune! I'm so happy our newspapers are a big hit!'' Moka grabbed on to Tsukune, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah we could have done it without team work!" Tsukune shouted.

"Hey let's turn this into a threesome!" the young witch shouted as she tackled Moka and Tsukune to the ground.

''I wonder if Naruto-kun is ba- eep!'' Kumuru screamed as Naruto grabbed her from behind.

"I missed you Kurumu-chan," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun you're back" Kurumu shouted as she turned around and kissed him "So what was the meeting about?"

"You mother wanted to tell me about what happen at a council meeting and introduce me to someone who will be helping me," Naruto replied. "So did anything happen while I was gone?"

**Later on the school roof**

"So you think you can mess with my woman and get away with it!" Naruto growled as he had the slug monster by his throat at the edge of the roof "You messed with this man's woman now you will die!" as he squeezed tighter.

"Please I'm sorry," he tried to say but Naruto's hands around his throat prevent him from saying anything.

"No one will ever miss a slimy monster like you," Naruto said as he sends a high voltage of electricity through the Slug boy killing him.

"Somebody is coming," Kumuru warned as she sealed away the body as flew away.

**6o seconds later**

"Don't even think about it, Nekonome-sensei, I can sense you now." Nekonome pouted but it turned a smile.

"Hey Naruto, I thought you would like some company after what happen to you. Why are you up here anyway?" She sat down next to him.

"Just like to gaze at the sky every now and then to clear my head." Naruto lied as he kept looking at the sky.

"So beautiful." Nekonome commented on the stars in the night sky

"Yeah, beautiful." Naruto said while looking at Nekonome but she turned to him while giving him a curious gaze.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. Naruto had his hand behind his head and stated something that made the devilish Neko blush.

"It's your hair, it looks beautiful." Nekonome looked away to hide her blush.

"You mean it? I don't think my hair's that special." Naruto shook his head.

"I mean it Neko-chan. Your hair is really beautiful, even more in the night." Nekonome now had steam coming out of her ears with her whole face red, though Naruto could not see her face.

For some reason, she felt that he was right. She knew that somehow...every word that came from his mouth was the truth. How was he able to do this...to override her thoughts? How could he make her feel this warmth in her belly? All of this...wait...why was she moving closer to him? "Naruto-kun..." Naruto turned his head back to her to find her face right there.

"Yes Nekonome-chan..." She had closed her eyes as she closed the small distance that stood between her and his lips. She felt his hand move up and around the back of her neck underneath her lowered hair. He pulled her deeper into the kiss and she did not fight it...but went evermore boldly into it.

Cut


	12. Chapter 12 Illusion Style

**Ageha: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

**Not Beta'ed**

**Jay3000: I back earlier than I thought because I got bore of studying so I took a break to write this chapter. I have been trying to get in touch with my beta but I'm not getting any response so I DECIDED TO PUBISHED THE CHAPTER**

People's thoughts

**Monsters talking**

**Monster's thought**

* * *

**Review Corner**

**Guest chapter 11 . Apr 5**

**Jay3000:** So what your point, she still an S class monster and she only loss to him because she underestimate him and was overconfidence.

**newbrotherhood **

**Jay3000: hahahah that's what I meant**

**DayCrayFish **

**Jay3000: Who knows ku ku you have to read to find out**

**GUEST 1 chapter 11 . Mar 27**

**Jay3000: I'm glad you like it and I'm good at writing dancing scene but if you could write it I let him take neko-sensei dancing.**

**R-king 93 **

**Jay3000: This is very interest review, please write more **

**hellfire45 **

**Jay3000: Finally somebody notice it, well all I can say it is that it has something to deal with Naruto's heritage **

**DragonPony022 **

**Jay3000: Lol I haven't realized and don't worry Naruto will deal with her. This chapter will answer part of your question and he will have to.**

**sabery **

**Jay3000: Thank you and I don't think anybody saw it coming. You will have to read to find out.**

**Prince Sky **

**Jay3000: I don't write omake but if you write it and send it to me that I will add it to my story**

**StrongGuy159 **

**Jay3000: Cool review continue please.**

**mundanebeast **

**Jay3000: Yes and only one more woman left**

**Stratos263 **

**Jay3000: Next review please**

**Argorok **

**Jay3000: Sorry to disappoint you there is none in this chapter**

**Review Corner end**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Illusion Style**

**A week later**

"Half-breed!" Moka called, looking around. She walked over to the open locker and looked inside to see if anybody was in there. "If I find out that you are hiding from I'll cut off your cock before I kill you!" she shouted, she knew she saw him heading towards the locker room after Gym class.

"Moka, What are you doing in here?" She sat up and whirled around, her breath caught in her throat as she looked him. 'Oh Kami!'

His hair was soaking wet, the water droplets dropping from his hair onto his muscular body. He was only wearing a towel around his waist, and his body was glistening with water.

"I heard you calling my name Vampire?" he asked, walking closer to her. She shook her head. "So what do you want?"

"I… nothing…. I don't " He cranked his head to the side, staring at her as he did so.

Moka's heart was beating extremely quickly in her chest. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" she said, backing herself up in the lockers. He licked his lips and walked right up to her.

"Something looks to be troubling you." She shook her head, trying everything possible to avoid looking at him. She was finding that extremely hard as her eyes were level with his muscular chest. He stared deep into her eyes, his lips just millimetres from hers. "Do you want me vampire?"

"Why would I want a half-breed went the real monsters are there" she breathed out, closing her eyes.

He took his nose and brushed it against her chin. "Do you want me, Moka?" he asked, pressing his lips against her neck.

She let out a moan. "Yes," she breathed out, right before she crashed her lips against his. The towel dropped to the floor.

Moka woke up, her breathing laboured as she did so. Realizing that it was just a dream "Why would I be dreaming about Naruto-kun?" trying to get her breathing back under control.

"**It wasn't yours**" Inner Moka muttered with a blush on her face.

**Somewhere in the forest near the Academy **

Kurumu charged Naruto as she went for a right jab which Naruto caught easily, she smirked and went for a spinning kick that Naruto ducked under it then threw her away from him but she landed on her feet.

"Is that all you have?" Naruto mocked her

"Not even close!" Kurumu charged again, throwing a barrage of fists and kicks but Naruto was blocking the punches and dodging the kicks in rapid succession. Kurumu didn't relent however as she continued her assault but was nowhere near Naruto's level. "Now for my secret technique"

"I see you have finally mastered it" Naruto said as he prepare for the attack.

In less than a second her fist was just an inch away from Naruto's face. Right before it made contacted, Naruto brought up his hand and caught the fist. His feet skid across the ground as he was pushed back a few feet. "It won't work on me though because I can see through your attack" as he slammed her into the ground.

"Argh damn it Naruto-kun, you didn't have to slam me that hard" Kurumu replied as she got up.

"Sorry Kurumu-chan but your enemies who take it easy on you now let's do it again" Naruto said.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Kurumu grinned and turned over so that her chest was pressing against his. This was a common position for her to be in over the past few days after a hard day of training. She leaned toward him and kissed him soundly on the lips. Naruto returned the kiss, and after a few moments, he brushed his tongue along her lips. She opened them and he dipped his tongue inside and slid it along hers. Their tongues danced passionately as they kissed. Both backed away when they had forgotten to breathe out of their noses. Kurumu laid her head on his chest and smiled at him.

**Private meeting with the teachers**

The headmaster bowed his head and sighed. This staff meeting was completely out of control. "Ririko! Okuto! Nekonome! Silence!" He glared around the table. "Now Yakumaru-san (The School Nurse), could you repeat that?"

"Certainly, Headmaster. We currently have fourteen monster from all species are in the nurse's office, nine have broken limbs. The others have all had their testes frozen then crushed. Some of them will be lucky to survive—they went septic and I don't know if we did the castrations in time." Yakumaru finished.

The staff gasped, the male teacher knees snapping together, and Okuto Katsubo shouted. "It's that Half-breed! He ruined the pride of the pure-bloods for a whole generation! I demand he be killed!"

"My Naruto I mean my student has nothing to do with this." Nekonome shouted at the Gym teacher "And if Naruto-kun did do it than they attacked him first so I demand the monsters all be questioned and executed." Nekonome upped the ante.

"The nurse said they the monsters balls were frozen so it couldn't have been Naruto who hurt all of them" Ririko said as she also glared at the gym teacher.

"Shut up you half-breed loving whores" Okuto shouted only to be slammed against the wall by a transformed Ririko and Nekonome. "Argh!" as Neko-sensei claws penetrate his skin.

"**I will kill you for that you over grown squad**" Ririko gritted her teeth as she lifted him off the ground.

"Ririko! Nekonome! Please release Okuto."

**"Why should I**?" they both screamed

"**Because I said so.**" The Headmaster eyes began to glow which scared the women

"Ririko, let's go" Nekonome said as she retract her claws

Ririko turned on her heel and left after throwing the gym teacher into the chimney fire in the corner of the room.

"Argh!" The teacher screamed as the fire burned him.

"Damn it Yakumaru-san, don't just stand there help him" The Headmaster shouted

Yakumaru walked over to the gym teacher. She took Okuto out of the fire and toed him over. "Oh, quit whining, Okuto." She said with a smile on her face.

Okuto writhed on the floor howling, partially flayed. Yakumaru shook her head and dragged him out of the room.

**With Tsukune**

"For the last time mom I wear fresh underwear every day!" Tsukune shouted in the phone with a blush on his face.

"Hehehehehe okay honey if you say so" Tsukune's mother laughed. "I'm just worried because I had to keep on tell you went you were here hehehehehe"

"Mom!" a blushing Tsukune shouted into the phone.

"Tsukune-kun, stop shouting at your mother, you know reason she acting that way is because she misses you" Tsukune's father who was reading the newspaper as he ate his breakfast said.

"I know dad" Tsukune sigh "And I'm sorry mom"

"Thank you Koji-kun" Tsukune's mother whispered to her husband.

"You're welcome Kasumi-chan" Tsukune's father said as he went back to his breakfast.

"You father is right I really miss my sugar bogy" Kasumi said

Tsukune covered the phone and begin to look around to see if anybody was nearby "Mom! I thought I told you never to call me that again" as he wiped the sweat off his forehead nobody was around. "Thank god nobody heard that"

"I never made such a promise hehehehe" Kasumi giggled

"You did when I was at my old school" Tsukune informed his mother.

"I only promise that I wouldn't call you that in front of your friends" Kasumi replied as she turned on the stove.

"Your mother is right son" Koji said from the table.

"Thanks a lot dad" Tsukune muttered as his father laughed.

"Any way your father and I was planning to come visit you on the holiday and meet this Moka girl that you have been talking about" Kasumi said

"NOOOOOOOOO YOU CAN'T COME HERE!" Tsukune shouted in the phone almost destroy his mother's eyes drum.

"Tsukune-kun" Kasumi replied as her ears were ringing from what just happen.

"I mean you guys are always busy and Moka won't be here for the holidays" Tsukune said trying to convince her not you come visit him "I can't afford for them to get eating or worst"

"I can't… believe **sob** my **sob** is **sob** ashamed of **sob** us" Kasumi who was pretending to cry.

"Of course not mom, I just don't want you guys to leave work and get fried because of me" Tsukune explain.

"Fine we won't come" Kasumi replied

"Boo" a voice said from behind him

"WAAH!" Tsukune scream out and dropped the phone.

"Sugar bogy! sugar bogy!" Kasumi screamed out when she heard her son scream.

"Did I scare you Tsukune-kun?" The pink hair vampire asked

"Of course not Moka-chan and what are you doing here?" a surprise Tsukune shouted "Damn Moka look sexy in anything she wears"

"Blah blah blah" Moka said

He wasn't listening to anything that she was said "Huh"

"I came to see if you were ready to go to the club" Moka replied when she saw that the wasn't hanged up "Tsukune you should hang up the phone when you are finished"

"Wait Moka!" the voice from the phone screamed out.

"How do you know my name?" a confuse Moka asked as she put the phone at her ears

"I'm Tsukune mother and I've heard everything about you. He'll always mention you whenever we talk on the phone. I was quite surprised when I first heard that... that boy.. has never used such a happy tone while talking... that's why... I also wish to have a chance to meet you... to see what kind of person is the Akashiya-san that he speaks of.." suddenly the phone was out of Moka's hand and slammed down hanging up the phone.

"Tsukune-kun, I-I did known you talked about me that way" a blushing Moka said

**The gym**

"Okuto-kun, I don't think it's right for me to freeze those boys' balls" a girl said.

"If you want my love then you will do it Mizore-chan" Okuto said as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Hai Okuto-kun" Mizore replied with a blushed on her face as she ran out the door.

"I can't wait to get her in my bed" a boy said as he jumped down from the ceiling.

"Then you will have to wait your turn because I'm taking her virginity first Rei" Okuto informed the boy.

"Then why are you taken so long?" The Rei asked.

"The headmaster has been watching me after I slept with that 1st year girl then she was later found ripped apart, he thinks it's me but he don't have any evidence on me" Okuto told the boy.

"I remember her she was pregnant or that what my brother told me after he ripped her apart" Rei said.

"I missed your brother he was very loyal just like you" Okuto told his student "What happen to him?"

"We found him dead with several holes in his chest" Rei said in a sad voice.

"Too bad now let's get to the reason why you are here" Okuto said

"Yes I have been attack more students like you told me" Rei said as he took a seat

"Yes and I told the headmaster that it was the half breed in a meeting today so everything is going according to the plan" Okuto replied as got up.

"So what should I do next? Rei asked

"Follow Uzumaki and attack more people where ever he is" Okuto said

**At The Newspaper club**

"We are the newspaper club and we are giving out newspaper so come and get it!" Kurumu shouted when she saw a dust cloud coming towards them.

The dust cloud contains the entire male populations in the school, they ae fighting to be the first to reach the girls "Look its Moka!"

"I want Moka's Newspaper"

"Kurumu-sama I'll take 12!"

"Sniff… It smells like Moka and Kurumu"

"Tsukune! I'm so happy our newspapers are a big hit!'' She grabbed on to Tsukune, pulling him on top of her.

"Yukari -chan, you don't need to hug Tsukune!''

''What's the problem? Tsukune is ours after all.''

"You are too young to own a boy as yet!'' She yanked Tsukune out of Yukari's grip.

"Hey cutie why don't you bring my newspaper to my dorm from now on" a boy who was licking his lips said as he looked at the young witch.

"No I saw her first!"

"Kya! Lolicons are so scary!" Yukari as the guys chased her around

**Unknown room**

''What, the Newspaper club?'' Kuyo asked as he looked at the newspaper.

''Yes sir,'' Replied a long raven haired girl with glasses known as Keito. ''They appear to be in the process of disturbing their newspaper in front of the school gate. Naturally without our permission I might add.''

The blond haired small crumpled up the paper. ''That damn club again, that gang again! Disregarding us and acting like saviors of justice. Those Scum!''

**Meanwhile at the Newspaper club.**

''How's it going'? Are you giving out lots of copies?'' Gin arrived at the club with his hands in his pockets.

''Oh Gin-sempai!'' Moka greeted.

''Ooh, looks like it's a pretty big hit, eh! We're going need to start charging these. '' Gin with his hands still in his pockets.

''Ahaha, we've already passed out half of them! It really makes me happy!'' Moka said in her usually cheering voice.

''By the way. Gin-sempai shouldn't you have been here helping?'' Tsukune pointed out.

''Yeah right, don't you know work is boring and beside that job of the underlings!'' Gin laughed as Kurumu and Tsukune glared at him

"Lazy ass bastard.'' Tsukune argued.

"Gin-Sempai is an Echi, just like stray dog during mating season. If it doesn't have boobs, legs, breasts, ass, and lips he's not interested.'' Said Yukari.

''Hey small chest, what good are you besides badmouthing people!'' Gin taunted.

"Hey I'm famous for my flatchestedness.'' the young witch proudly stated.

''Well then how about I rub them and make them big huh?''

''Back off pervert!'' Yukari shouted and waved her wand and a wash tub dropped on Gin's head.

''Move! You're blocking our path!'' Students were shoved out of the way as a group of fancy dressed green cloth individuals of different shapes and sizes walked by.

''Who the hell are they?''

''Oh crap, it's them!''

''What are they doing here?''

''Who are they?''

''It's the Youkai Academy Guardians, the Public Safety Commission.'' Stated a student.

''Salutations...! I am Kuyo, the manager of the Public Safety Commission. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.'' The blonde said.

"What the hell do you want?" Kurumu shouted at Kuyo.

"Bitch you are going to pay for that!" Keito said as she glared at Kurumu.

"Huh you same something?" Kurumu replied.

"Bitch!" Keito roared and prepared to attack Kurumu but Kuyo stopped her.

''Public...Safety... you're the ones that maintaining the peace of the academy right?'' Moka asked then she looked at Gin "Gin-sempai."

''So you guys are the newspaper club. Well your work is quite good! However! Who gave you the permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents? We don't recall having inspected this! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IT CAN CAUSE PROBLEMS FOR US! WHEN A GANG LIKE YOU SELFISHLY DOES WHATEVER IT AND DISTURBS THE PEACE AND ORDER OF THE ACADEMY!'' Kuyo asked kicked the table causing the papers to fly. His band of misfits destroyed the rest of the stand.

"KYA!" The girls screamed out

Kurumu was about to try and stop the blonde when Gin moved in front of her, stopping her.

''Gin...what are you...''

''DO YOU UNDERSTAND? We're the ones protecting the peace at this academy, the public safety commission! If you are going to do anything inside these school grounds, you need to get permission from us without fail! We will continue to severely crackdown on any unapproved activity in the future." Kuyo shouted

''Stop it! All we were doing was passing out newspapers!" Kurumu found her arm bound by some short of thread spat by the female member of this band. ''W-What is this stuffy? It's sticky like thread.''

''I see the newspaper is filled with idiots just like always. You look like a stupid indecent girl! The newspaper club hasn't changed a bit from last year.'' Keito said with a smile on her face

''Wh..why you bitch!'' as Kurumu struggled to get free.

The girl stomp the paper into the ground.

"Uwha that's cruel!" one of the security members said

''Shh, idiot if you go against them we'll end up like that!' His friend shouted at him.

"You lucky I trapped or I would kick your ass" Kurumu said

"I'm like to see you tried whor-" as Kurumu spat in her face. "You little bitch" Keito shouted and was about to hit Kurumu when somebody caught her hands.

"Touch her and I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS" Naruto said as he threw her at Kuyo who dodged her as she hit the wall "That is your only warning"

"I never sense him" Kuyo said to himself ''Keep this in mind, if you ever do anything without our permission again. We're not going to let out off so easily.'' Kuyo said as they started walking away pretending that Naruto wasn't there. ''Keito.''

''Yes sir?'' She gritted her teeth as she peel herself out of the wall "I'm going to kill you one day half breed" as she followed him into the hall.

''Keep the newspaper club under surveillance and she how they react.'' Kuyo said

"Thank for saving me Naruto-kun" Kurumu said as Naruto freed her hand

"Don't worry about it" Naruto replied.

"There you are! I ready to cash in my favour now" Ririko shouted as she dragged Naruto away.

**Later with Naruto and ****Ririko**

"So what movie would you like to watch," Ririko asked cheerfully still holding his arm. The two had just arrive in the city not know where to go on their date then they saw a movie theatre and decided to watch a movies together

"Eh, I don't know. I'll watch anything expect a chick flick" Naruto turned his head to see Ririko glaring at him "What?"

"I'm like watch those so call chick flicks but I guess we can watch something that we both want to see." Ririko said as they enter the building. "Oooh, how about a romantic one."

"You just said that you would watch something we both like" Naruto sweat dropped as they reach the ticket booth

"Ah I promise you they're not all bad." She let go of his arm and clasped her hands together over her mouth and gave Naruto her best pitiful expression. Naruto wasn't one for romantic flicks and never was but since it would make Ririko happy he thought that he could suffer through it. But the minute a heartfelt speech, cheesy line, cliché plot and predictable end came on he would destroy something.

"Alright, alright we'll watch a chick flick. Which one do you want to see?" Naruto said

"How about The notebook" Ririko said enthusiastically as she looked to her date who had a confuse look on his face.

"Why the hell would you want to watch a movie about a notebook?" Naruto asked as she giggled

"Hehehehehe don't be silly the movie is about, mill worker Noah Calhoun and rich girl Allie is desperately in love. But her parents don't approve." Ririko replied with a smile on her face as they purchase the ticket.

"It sound boring but as long as you have a great time tonight, I watch it too?" Naruto replied as they walk towards the stand to get some food.

"But we're both supposed to enjoy the date Naruto" Ririko argued as she followed behind her date.

"I am enjoying it. I'm here with you aren't I?" Naruto stated bluntly. It was true; he was having a great time with Ririko.

Ririko blushed at Naruto statement and felt her heart flutter at his words. A small but sweet smile graced her face knowing that Naruto meant what he said. "Oh Naruto-kun"

Taking a step forward he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried her face in his neck. "Now let's get some food for the movie"

"I think I love you" she muttered

"What did you say Ririko?"

"I said thank you" she repeated. Naruto was confused as to what she was thanking him for.

"Huh, you're welcome but why are you thanking me?" he questioned.

Lifting her head up she gave him the brightest smile she had which made the half breed blush at how beautiful she looked.

"For accepting me for who I am and not trying to change me." Ririko spoke.

"There is nothing I would change in expect your taste in movies" Naruto laughed as he run off to the food stand

"Come back here and apologize you bastard hehehehe!" Ririko laughed as she chased after him "I have the best taste in movies!"

**In the furnace room**

''Those guys, the Public Safety Commission are an aggressive version of the student police. They're a militant group, organized by the students in order to protect the academy. They've become corrupt; no better than a Yakuza gang. Making displays of force and collecting money.'' Gin informed them.

"I can't believe they are getting away with something so messed up at the academy!' Tsukune shouted

"There is nothing we can do about it. We've got to burn all the papers; it's the only way to appeal them. I'm not going to pick a fight with those guys and its best none of you do as well.'' A defeated Gin said

"What about the ones we gave out already?" Kurumu asked

"I don't care if you have to steal them back just make sure there is no more papers" Gin shouted

"How can you say something like that Gin-sempai!" Moka shouted

"Because I'm the one in charge" Gin replied as he walked out of the room.

"That bastard you not a man you're just a puppy!" Kurumu roared as she slammed her hands on the table "Naruto would never let somebody walked over him like that!"

"Kurumu-chan, calm down" the young witch said

"Don't tell me to calm when that loser is afraid of them" Kurumu shouted even loud "If I have to hand out them myself I will!"

"Kurumu you're getting too loud" Moka said

"I'm not afraid of that bitch Keito so we are not going to burn them'' Kurumu shouted

"But Kurumu-chan Gen-sempai must have had a good reason for what he did" Moka said

"Hm that loser just doesn't have the balls to stand up for himself or us" Kurumu replied as she picked up the box.

"But Kurumu they are the school police" Tsukune said

Kurumu's grip on the box tightens. ''After everything we went through guys, these newspapers are like treasure to me which symbolize our bond of friendship, and you, me, Moka-chan, Yukari-chan made together. ''

"Your right Kurumu-chan" Yukari shouted as she stood and walked over to Kurumu side "I'm with you"

"I don't know.." Tsukune was cut off by Moka

"You really mean that?" Moka sked as Kurumu nodded her head "Fine then I'm with you"

"Me too!" Tsukune shouted

"Thank you gu-" The Box was yanked out of Kurumu's hand by a thread. ''W-What...you?''

''Don't make me laugh. You really are fools. It appears you have no interest in being a good student and obeying us...foolish newspaper club! As I thought, I should crush you once and for all right here!'' Keito said with a smile on her face.

''Give us back our papers damn it!'' Kurumu shouted

"Kukuku why don't you make me whore" Keito said with a smirk on her face.

"**I'll kill you**" Kurumu shouted as she transformed only to be held back by Tsukune.

"Let me deal with the civil way" Tsukune said as he step fort "Hi I'm Tsukune"

**With Naruto**

"Best movie ever" Naruto said as they walked down the street "Let's watch it again some other time"

"What the hell are you talk about you fell asleep the moment the movie begun" Ririko said as she glared at him "You only like the movie because I suck you off in the theatre"

"No I wasn't, I saw the scene when Noah returns home from the war and discovers that his father has sold their home **(Author Notes: Wiki info Never watched it before and I don't plan to)**" Naruto replied as they passed the restaurant he took Kurumu.

"That because I promise to give you a blowjob if you stay awake for five minutes" Ririko replied as she glared at him "And after I gave you the blowjob you felt asleep afterwards"

"I'm sorry but the movie was just boring" Naruto replied as he looked at her "You ok there Ririko-chan?".

"I'm fine and I forgave you because you did warn me" Ririko replied as they pass a flower shop.

"Here?" Naruto took off his jacket and gave it to Ririko "You looked cold."

"No, I rather have you arms around me" Ririko said with a smile on her face.

"You wish is my command my Snake princess" Naruto replied as he wrapped his hands around her.

When she felt a strong muscular arm wrap itself around her shoulder and pull her in "Wow so this is what it feels like to feel safe and protected"

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked his date

"Never better thank you" Ririko leaned her head into the crook of Naruto's neck and couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped from her.

"You welcome R…..Somebody is following us" Naruto whispered to her.

"Let's lead him into the forest and take care of him" Ririko replied.

"Okuto-sensei! Should I follow then they are heading to the forest" the spy spoke into the phone.

"No come back home Rei" Okuto said to his student as he hanged up the phone.

"Right after I watch them have sex" Rei said as he transformed and flew after them.

**The furnace room**

"You don't have to do thi-" Tsukune shouted only for web covered his mouth.

"Damn you sure love to talk" Keito said as she glared at the boy who was pinned to the wall ''It's too late to say that now or perhaps you don't know? We've been looking at the newspaper club since last year and long before."

"What are you talking about?" Moka asked

"The Newspaper club last year was full of fools who had delusions that could change the academy themselves. And so for whatever reason, they used their published articles to criticize us. That's why we purged the members of the club and drove it to the brink of folding! The Academy is a hodgepodge of monsters and it only remains sage because it is under the control of the public safety commission! The Newspaper club which doesn't even understand that and yet opposes us deserves to be destroyed!"' Keito roared

"Now who loves to here themselves talk" Kurumu said as she walked towards the girl "We are not like the members of last year and we are not afraid of you the academy police so leave us alone or else"

Keito's eye twitched. ''Leave this club alone? Watch your mouth! Who do fuck do you think you're talking to you little bitch!'' She said holding the boxes near the fire-place.

''No! Wait! Please don't!'' Kurumu's as she tries to get the box but Keito jerked herself out-of-the-way using one of her threads and launched the box into the furnace.

''Well...your newspapers sure burn nicely doesn't it!''

"**HAHAHAHAHH!'**' Kurumu laughed as the illusion fade "**Shit I reach my time limit"**

"What the hell!?" Keito realize that there was no paper in the fire "I saw those paper burned" as she saw the box still in Kurumu's had.

"**Illusion**" Kurumu replied with a smile on her face. **"Now for the ass kicking I promise you"**

"What argh!" Keito receive a punch to the face that sends her crashing into the wall.

"Nice shot Kurumu" they cheered

"**I'll kill you!"** Keito roared as her shirt rose to chest level as six spider-like tendrils sprouted out.

''Shit she's a Jorougumo" The young witch shouted in shock "I should have known"

**Back with Naruto**

"Come Naruto I need you in me now" Ririko who was straddling Naruto who had his back against a tree.

"What am I going to do with you?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

"I can name a few things," Ririko murmured as she leaned down to brush her lips against Naruto's. "Come on. Don't make me beg."

Naruto slid his hands up and down her sides lightly. "You're sexy when you beg, though."

Ririko pouted. "Naruto, I want you. Please don't tease me." shifting her weight on his lap. She bit her lip.

"Now you know how it feels" Naruto moved his hand through Ririko's long brown tendrils.

"You better take me now or I'm going to cut y-" Naruto grabbed the back of her neck and gently pulled her to him until their lips met in a slow, tender kiss.

Ririko inhaled deeply as their lips moved against one another, the hunger between them growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment. She soon had her arms wrapped around his neck, and Naruto's fingers began digging a little harder against Ririko's waist. Ririko shifted against Naruto's lap, making him groan as he kissed her deeply. Ririko sighed into his mouth as their tongues began to battle one another. She desperately clung to him as his hands started to wander. Naruto quickly slipped his hands under Ririko's skirt and slipped his hand into her underwear.

**High in a tree**

"Now this is what I'm talking about" Rei said as he watched the two lovers. "I should have brought my video camera"

**Back with Naruto and ****Ririko**

Ririko cried out inside his mouth as Naruto started fingering her. Ririko kissed Naruto fiercely as she humped his fingers. "Oh kami Naruto!" when suddenly Naruto vanished

**With Rei**

"Where the hell did he go?" Rei said

"**Right behind you**" Naruto said, Rei turn around only for Naruto to grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the tree "**Who the he are…Rei**" as Naruto saw his face, he was the boy from his P.E class.

"**Why are you following us**" Naruto growled.

"**Sonic Wave!"** Rei shouted as a wave of sound came out of his mouth that send Naruto flying backwards into the tree branches and trunk behind him.

"**I will never tell you anything!"** Rei roared as he transformed in a giant, furry bat nearly the size of an ox, with dark leathery wings that open wider than two men with arms outstretched. **"See you around half-breed"**

"**You will never escaped me**" Naruto shouted as he attacks him head on "**Lightning ball!"** as a Naruto shoot a ball of lightning at him

"**Sound Wall" **Reishouted creating a wall of pure sound pressure, which simultaneously protects against Naruto's attack and destroys portions of the surrounding area "**You will never defeat me"** as he flew off.

"**Frontal attacks are useless because I don't the range of his sound attacks**" Naruto said as Lightning surrounded his body and he vanished

"**Kukuku looks like I got away now to go back to the base**" Rei said as he flies over the forest.

"**No you haven't** **Raigyaku Suihei Choppu** (Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop)" Naruto said from above him covering in the Lightning, performing a simple yet powerful horizontal chop to Rei's back

"**Arghh**!" Rei screamed out as he was send crashing into the ground.

*boom*

But Naruto was finished as yet as he also came flying down "**I have to get out of here**" Rei tried to get up.

"**You are going nowhere**" as he crashed into Rei

"**Argh**!" as Naruto crashed into him with another chop creating an even large crater preventing from escaping.

"Damn it Naruto-kun you didn't have to kill him!" Ririko shouted as she ran over to see the destruction "How are going to find out who sent him!"

"Don't get your panties in bunch I didn't kill him" Naruto replied when suddenly he felt a pain in his right shoulder "Argh" as he clutched his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" a worried Ririko asked as she ran over to him.

"I'm fine but my shoulder hurt" Naruto replied as she ripped off his shirt sleeve.

"Naruto what the hell is that mark on your shoulder" Ririko asked

"That the seal" Naruto said as he looked at his hand and saw a dark mark over his right shoulder which wasn't the seal "Shit it where that bitch bit me arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" as he fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" Ririko as ran over to him.

**With Ageha**

"Damn it Gyokuro, why did you attack Naruto when we are supposed to be working together" Ageha shouted at the blonde hair vampire.

"Hehehehehe don't worry Ageha the bite will set him free" Gyokuro laughed as she walked towards the door "Come we have work to do"

"You better hope it doesn't hurt Naruto because if it did then may Akai Chishio no Habanero have mercy on your soul" Ageha said as she followed the vampire.

**With The newspaper gang**

"**What the hell**" Keito shouted as her hands went through the many Kurumus that was circling around her **"Stop with these cheap tricks and fight me for real!"**

"Am I the other one seeing more than one Kurumu?" Tsukune asked, he was stuck to the wall and far away from Moka.

"I do but who cares tickle tickle" The young witch said as she played with Tsukune who was stuck to her.

"Hey stop playing with those there are not toys!" Tsukune shouted as he tried to escape.

"But they feel like a ball" Yukari giggled as she ignored him.

"Hey you are too young to be playing with those" a blushing Moka shouted

"**These aren't cheap trick they are illusion**" Inner Moka said as she gritted her teeth "**She getting too strong"**

"**Bitch**!" Keito shouted as she hit another illusion of Kurumu

"**These aren't cheap tricks it's my new fighting style that Naruto helped he create**" The Kurumus said at the same time "**The way of Illusion** (Working name)"

"**I'll still going to kill you no matter what style you used**" Keito roared as she attacked another illusion

"**Now to finish you off"** All the Kurums attack at the same time from all direction.

"**I have to find the real one**" Keito said to herself "**Behind me**" as she used one of her legs to attack that one.

"**Wrong**!" Kurumu slammed her fist straight into Keito's chest with a sickening crunch.

"**KYA**!" Keito screamed out in pain as she felt the impact rupture something. Kurumu wasn't done. Before Keito could react, the Succubus was pulling her leg back and smashing her foot into Keito jaw with concussive impact. Kurumu followed through the attack relentlessly; she grabbed the Jorōgumo's face and slammed it straight through the solid stone of the school building. "**KYA**!"

Keito was coughing blood heavily now as Kurumu waked up to the Jorōgumo "**You should have leave us alone**" as she lifted Keito off the ground as slammed her into a opposite wall knocking out he Jorōgumo.

"**The succubus is getting too strong too quickly and I have to half-breed to blame"** Inner Moka said as Kurumu walked over to free them.

"Wow Kurumu-chan that bad ass" the young witch shouted.

"How did she get so strong?" Tsukune thought.

**Later with Kuyo**

One of the commission spies reported back to the committee following Keito's defeat and humiliation "Kuyo-sama, Keito was defeated by the Succubus using an illusion fighting style"

"What!?" Kuyo roared which scared the spy ''Aaah, that damn newspaper club! Do they truly intend to fight with us? They couldn't possibly have forgotten what happened to them last year. Then so be it! If they are that foolish then we will put an end to them right here and now!''

* * *

CUT


	13. Chapter 13 Execution and Betrayal

Moka: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.

Not Beta'ed

Jay3000:** I could not wait on my beta and decided to published the new chapter which will be changed when I received the beta version. The 250 reviewer will be the first to view next chapter or any later chapter a week before everybody else.**

* * *

People's thoughts

Monsters talking

Monster's thought

* * *

Review Corner

Cf96

Jay3000: Thanks for reviewing

Simon Damon Uzumaki

Jay3000: I'm glad you enjoy it and you continue to enjoy it

Jedipimp

Jay3000: Yeah Moka is always the bad ass one, they never seem to build her up and I'm a lot of people had the same thought but you have to read the story to find out

Argorok

Jay3000: Thank you and I will.

gamelover41592

Jay3000: Yeah lots of potential

GUEST 1 chapter 12 . Apr 22

Jay3000: Thank and I'm a fan of freezing and that sound like a good story and I will take it one day but the pairing is going to be a harem because there are too much hot girls from the series for me to ignore.

Guest chapter 12 . Apr 22

Jay3000: Sound like a good idea and this is not a bashing fic but if it happens it's only because of the plot and not because I don't like that character

Prince Sky chapter 12 . Apr 22

Jay3000: Thank you I will be waiting on them to add to my story

Story Artist chapter 12 . Apr 22

Jay3000: You will have to continue reading to find out

sabery

Jay3000: This chapter will make up for that and that will be revealed next chapter plus back story between Naruto and Kuyo.

CloudBloodbane

Jay3000: Maybe, Maybe nor

R-king 93

Jay3000: Thank you for reviewing

DragonPony022

Jay3000: I never really thought as Naruto as way you describe until you mention it lol. That sounds interesting. Naruto will rescues her but I'm not sure if I wanted add those two but if the fan demand it than I will.

Stratos263

Jay3000: Lol soon

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Thank you for reviewing as usually

mundanebeast

Jay3000: It seems like you are the only one seeing the hits.

* * *

Last time

One of the commission spies reported back to the committee following Keito's defeat and humiliation "Kuyo-sama, Keito was defeated by the Succubus using an illusion fighting style"

"What!?" Kuyo roared which scared the spy ''Aaah, that damn newspaper club! Do they truly intend to fight with us? They couldn't possibly have forgotten what happened to them last year. Then so be it! If they are that foolish then we will put an end to them right here and now!''

Now

Chapter 13 Execution and Betrayal

"Woo hoo!" exclaimed Kurumu as she and the others made their way into the hall with the newspaper in hand ready to handed out. She was ecstatic for several reasons. The most obvious that she had a kick that spider bitch ass with her new fighting style and she couldn't wait to tell Naruto.

"Someone's in a good mood." commented Moka with a grin.

"Jealous." teased Kurumu

Moka stuck her tongue out with a grin. Tsukune saw this from the corner of his eye and smiled at seeing them getting along.

"What are you guys doing" Gin said as he came into the hall and saw them.

"Good news senpai" Tsukune said as he told Gin what happen.

"You did what?" Gin shouted at his club members. "You are friggin' idiots! Not only did you start something with the academy cops, but then you went and beat one of them up!"

The other club members remained silent.

Gin pounded his fist on the blackboard. ''Didn't I tell you guys to just burn the papers?"

Kurumu frowned. "We are not afraid of them unlike some puppy that we know"

"You fool you just put us on the top of their kill list" Gin shouted even louder

"No you are wrong they are on the top of our kill list" Kurumu said which confused everybody "We are going to find evidence on them and finally stop those corrupted bastard"

"I want no part of this" Gin said as she searched through his draw and took out a binoculars "So don't bought me when you get in trouble" as he walked out.

"Who need him anyway' Kurumu said as she turns to the members "Moka you will be taken pictures from the roof"

"Tsukune, you will try to find student who are willing to talk out against them" Kurumu said as he nodded his head

"Yukari you will be using your cuteness to distract the security police so I can sneak into one of their less guarded office" Kurumu finished

With Naruto

The room was dark and he could hear the sound of raindrops hitting the windows rather intensely. He could hear the wind blowing outside. Loud and shrill

"Damn my head what happen" Naruto said as he got up off the bed "Oh I fainted after that weird mark attacked me" as he looked at his shoulder only to see that it was bandaged up.

"It seem like Ririko took me to her room" He yawned as he walked out of the room and spotted Ririko setting up the breakfast table. She was naked and didn't seem to notice him. He couldn't help but grin at how beautiful she looked like without any clothes. Getting an idea, he tiptoed over to her and made her jump by reaching up to her grabbing her breasts.

"Reek! N narutoohhh" She moaned as she felt him grabbing her DD cup breasts. Naruto grinned and began to lightly nip her neck.

"Don't act like you are shock, it is what you wanted" Naruto whispered into her ears "You knew that would happen, that is why you are making breakfast naked."

"Heheehhe you know me so well" She replied with a smirk on her face.

Naruto grinned roguishly, and, in one fell movement, scooped Ririko up. She gasped, and then laughed, which made Naruto laugh too. He kissed her hard, and against her mouth muttered, "I going to finished what we started in the forest."

"What about the breakfast?" Ririko asked

"It can wait" Naruto said and without further ado, he carried her to their bedroom. He deposited her gently on the side of the bed, and kissed her again,

With Kurumu

Kurumu was hiding within the shadows on a balcony from the highest level of the building. She had her calm, yet narrowed eyes focused on those of the meeting, yet her gaze was mainly set of the blonde hair fox Kuyo

The fight between her and Keito could be seen on Kuyo's screen as he shook his head in a negative fashion.

"Damn! I look like a bad ass" Kurumu said with a smile on her face "I need to get a copy of that video"

"I knew I should have gone first. Can't trust incompetent minions." replied Kuyo as he slammed his hand into the desk as he saw how easily Keito was defeat, he had heard she was defeated but seeing it was a different thing "kukukukukuku they will be thing of the pass by tomorrow"

"Damn it I have to warn the others" Kurumu said as wait until they left before she does.

**With Naruto**

**LEMON WARNING**

**L**

**E**

**M**

**O**

**N**

**W**

**A**

**R**

**N**

**I**

**N**

**G**

A naked Naruto added a second finger and started pumping them faster while his teeth pulled her clit lightly and he hummed again making her clench around him and say "c-cumming!" he smiled as his face got more of her juices sprayed on it this time in a larger quantity

A few moments later the pressure was gone and he pulled his head back slightly before licking her thighs cleaning her juices up slowly then to her pussy and cleaning there too.

"Oh kami" Ririko moaned as she got up and "It's my turn"

"Oh yes!" Naruto groaned as he felt Ririko hot mouth around his cock. The suction she was providing was driving him crazy and his fingers quickly found her head before reaching for the base of her neck and sliding up into her hair, getting a good grip to hold her head in place as Ririko continued to suck him.

Her hand kept stroking as her mouth worked wonders on his swollen cock, her tongue flicking all around it, giving it a tender suck with each pump of her fist.

Ririko could feel that the half breed was getting close as his cock started swelling in her mouth and with a deep groan he exploded thrusting his cock upwards and shooting his sperm into her mouth. Ririko felt it and would have smiled had she not had her lips wrapped tightly around his cock.

''Yummy'' she said as she swallowed his cum.

With Kuyo

"Kuyo-sama we have bad news, your father has been killed" a member of the fox clan said

"What!" Kuyo shouted into the phone.

"He was killed in a meeting a few weeks ago" the monster replied

"Why the hell am I just hearing about this? And who killed him" Kuyo growled.

"The council tried to covered it because they were afraid how you would take the news and it was that slut Ageha that killed him" the monster informed him.

"That bitch I hope she is burning in hell right now!" Kuyo shouted

"About that she's alive"

"WHAT!" Kuyo roared as he sets his bed on fire.

"The council said it was self-defence so they can't do anything about it" the monster replied

"I'll kill that bitch!" Kuyo shouted went a smile came to his face "starting with her daughter"

"You are forbidden from kill her or her daughter as ordered by the new head of the clan" the monster told him.

"And who is this so call new clan head?" Kuyo gritted his teeth.

"….

**With Naruto**

**LEMON WARNING**

**L**

**E**

**M**

**O**

**N**

**W**

**A**

**R**

**N**

**I**

**N**

**G**

Ririko screamed out in pain "Take your time Naruto, your cock is too big", she said panting.

"Sorry about that Ririko, but you're so tight, I couldn't control myself." Naruto said while rocking his hips up and down. She gave out pleasurable moan from the thrusting. Naruto moved a bit faster as her breasts bounced up and down. Naruto lifted his head up and gave Ririko a soft kiss which she leaned down to accept, then Naruto rolled over and pinned her to the bed and continued to pound her pussy some more. She managed to match the movement of his hips. She wrapped her arms around Naruto as the two continued their love making as the bed shook back and forth.

"Naruto, it's so big! I love it! Pound me faster! Harder!" Ririko yelled not caring anymore if someone heard her especially her neighbor and Neko-sensei. Naruto instantly agreed as he moved faster for her pleasure. Ririko moaned loudly as Naruto felt his c cock tighten as he got harder.

"Ririko, I'm going to cum soon," Naruto told her.

Ririko heard him as she continued to moan, she could feel her sexual high coming as she wrapped her legs around Naruto, preventing his escape. Naruto turned back to her; she gave him a warm smile.

"Do it inside Naruto it's a safe day. I want to feel it inside me," Ririko told him.

Naruto nodded with a smile as he moved in faster thrusts while connecting his lips to Ririko. Naruto gave a final thrust and yelled as the bed continues to rock harder and harder until it broke.

"I'M CUMMMING!" Naruto's cock suddenly unleashed its entire load inside Ririko as she felt her pussy be filled from the amount of Naruto's cum.

"I'M CUMMING!" Ririko yelled as her juices sloshed over Naruto's dick as he fell on top of her as they rested from their session. Naruto still had his cock inside of her; she gave him a warm smile and kissed the bottom of his lip.

"Naruto, you owe me a new bed" Ririko said playfully as she flipped him over "Right after a few more rounds"

**LEMON WARNING END**

**L**

**E**

**M**

**O**

**N**

**W**

**A**

**R**

**N**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**E**

**N**

**D**

The Next Day

Naruto had his head on his desk as Nekonome had her lesson. He was still tired from the 12 rounds he when with Ririko last night.

"Why is he so tired? "Kurumu wondered as she looked at him.

With Ririko

"Damn you Naruto!" Ririko shouted as she was lying in her broken bed fanning her sore pussy "Damn I need to pee" as she tried to get up "Ow!"

Back Naruto

"Damn vampire bitch I'm going to ripped out her throat the next time I see her" Naruto growled as he touches his shoulder that was hurting a little.

"Naruto-kun?" Nekonome called and just like that it dispersed again.

"Huh what?!" He sat up suddenly making some giggle as the teacher called him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Nekonome asked as she looked at Naruto "Ririko-chan really rode him hard last night" They had kept her up all night.

He rubbed his head with a blush on his face. "Hai I guess I'm just a little sleepy is all."

"Damn bitch I'm supposed to make Naruto-kun tired like that" Kurumu thought as she looked at Naruto and realize what happen.

"Well perhaps participating in class will keep you awake" Nekonome said with a smirk on her face "Punishment for making me use my fingers all night long"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The student laughed.

With Gin

"Miko you sexy bitch why must you temp me so much with such a sexy underwear" Gin said as he was looking through his camera at girl's changing room.

''What are they doing here?''

It's them!''

''It's the Youkai Academy Guardians, the Public Safety Commission.'' Stated a student

"Shit I have to get out of here"

"What is going on?" Gin asked as he looked through his camera and saw Kuyo and his army heading towards Nekonome-sensei's classroom.

Back in the classroom

"Could you answer the following question for the class?" Nekonome said

"Ah sorry I wasn't paying attention." Guys in the class chuckled at his misfortune. He looked up at the bored and after 2 seconds...

"The answers are…"

*boom*

The door was send flying as Kuyo and is security forces entered the room "Tsukune you are under arrest!" Kuyo roared

"What!" Moka shouted in disbelieve.

"So this was the plan they were talking about" Kurumu said to herself

"On what charged?" Nekonome asked

"He is suspicion of being a human" Kuyo told them which shocked the entire classroom expects Naruto and Nekonome.

"How did they find out?" Moka silently wonders.

"That can't be true because humans can't passed through the barrier to enter our school" Kurumu defends Tsukune with that fact.

"She right!" Moka backs her up.

"Hey you guys are in the same newspaper club and I have a feeling that you guys knew also but was hiding it" Kuyō said as he looked at them "Arrest them too"

"What!" Kurumu shouted as one of the members of the Public Safety Commission grabbed on to Kurumu's had only to be sent flying across the room.

"Anybody touches her again dies" Naruto said from in front of his girlfriend. "Argh!" Naruto felt to the ground clutching his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu and Nekonome shouted

"Take all of them including the half-breed!" Kuyo shouted as the Public Safety Commission came down on them.

"Why are you arrest Naruto-kun?" Nekonome asked

"He attacked a member of my team" Kuyo said as he continued using the seal on Naruto.

They are taken away as the students watch. Yukari tries freeing them, but is stopped by Gin, "You cannot do anything to help them now"

Later

Kurumu was still being questioned, but remain adamant Tsukune is not a human "Are you guys stupid 1) A human cannot get into Yōkai, and 2) Tsukune must be obeying the rules thoroughly as he has never broken his transformation once."

"Watch who you are talking to bitch" A member of the Public Safety Commission roared as he puts up his hands to hit her.

"Stop you fool, she the half-breed woman" Another member grabbed his friends hand.

"I see at least one of you guys have some sense" Kurumu replied as the boys glare at her "Now tell me where the hell is my boyfriend!?"

"Hm we don't take orders from you slut" The interrogator replied

"Call me a slut one more time and I will ripped your balls out through your nose" Kurumu growled

With Moka

"He is human isn't he?" The interrogator shouted as Moka shook her head "I have images and videos of you sucking his blood and we all know that Vampires love human blood!"

"That just a myth and I love to suck Tsukune blood because it's delicious." Moka defends Tsukune but the interrogator didn't seem convinced "Just because I suck his blood doesn't mean he is a human."

The interrogator grew tired of her refusal to out Tsukune "That's it bitch if you don't admitted that he's a human then I will throw pure water down your throat and all over your pretty face"

"Tsukune is not a human!" Moka shouted

"That's it bitch" The interrogator said as he took out the pure water "Last chance bitch!"

"Human can't enter our school argh!" Moka screamed out as he begins flicking water on her as torture in order to get her to confess.

With Tsukune

"Now it is your turn Aono," Kuyo said turning back toward the suspected human. "If you really are a monster than show me your true form."

"You bastard leave Moka alone!" Aono shouted as he looked at the screen to see Moka being tortured "I'll kill you for that!"

"Kuku ku then it should be easy enough, shouldn't it?" Kuyo claimed as he looked at the human "Transform into your monster form and take your revenge"

"Shit I really wish I was a monster" Tsukune said to himself

Before Aono could blink, Kuyo had closed the distance between them. The Commission leader kicked the boy hard in the gut, slamming him against the bars of a cell. "Argh!"

"Why are you wasting my time?" Kuyo spat with a sadistic smile. "Get on with it. Just change and clear your name! Or is it all true…?"

Tsukune rose but pain crushed his face and he felt his body hurt all over. "Eat…sh.."

"Tsukune" Moka shouted as she came running into cell, Moka couldn't take it anymore; she was watching it on a screen. She came out of a secret passage behind them; the boy had let her go for unknown reasons "Tsukune stop!" She saw Kuyo throwing Tsukune into the wall.

She couldn't bear seeing her friend being treated that way, so against her better judgment she runs between the two. "Leave Tsukune alone!" The next thing she knew, there was a crushing pain in her gut. Kuyo had punched her with resounding force.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he crawled over to her.

"This is your entire fault, now transform and revenge her!" Kuyo shouted

"I can't because I'm a HUMAN!" Tsukune voiced echoed throughout the hideout.

"Kuku I knew it!" Kuyo Laughed went suddenly wall behind them open revealed a shocked Kurumu.

"Damn it Tsukune-kun you shouldn't have said that no matter what they did to me!" Moka shouted.

"It seems like I was wrong about you Tsukune" Inner Moka said as she looked on "You would have made a fine mate"

"You knew he was a human didn't you" Kurumu realizes that Moka knew the truth the entire time. "Bitch!"

*SMACK*

Kurumu slaps Moka across her face sending her flying across the room. "What the hell is wrong with you, I thought she was your friend" Tsukune grabbed onto to Kurumu's shoulder

"Don't touch me human!" Kurumu delivered a knee to his crotch.

"EEP!" Tsukune screamed out as he fell to the floor.

"Filthy human you get what you desserts." Kuyō tells him then he turned around "Set her free"

"I'm not leaving without my boyfriend1" Kurumu shouted

"He's already been release" Kuyo replied as they lead Kurumu out of the room.

"Now chaining him to the wall and bring Moka to my personal chambers" Kuyo replied.

"You bastard leave Moka alone!" Tsukune shouted as they chained him to the wall.

"Will someone shut him up!" Kuyo ordered as one of the members punched Tsukune in the face knocking him out.

"Now bring her!" Kuyo pointing to his chambers as Moka was being dragged out of the room by a guard.

Kuyō coldly tells the unconscious Tsukune "The Public Safety Commission finds you guilty of being human and you are to be put to death."

With Kurumu

Kurumu came out of the hideout to see Naruto out their waiting for her "Naruto-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she runs over and hugged him "I'm so glad that you are alright"

"You too" Naruto replied as Kurumu told her what happen. "You fake your anger so they would let you go"

"Yes and I want you to help me rescue them" Kurumu replied with a smile on her face.

"Kurumu, you know I can't as long as the seal in on me"" Naruto replied

"Oh shit I forgot but you could still help me to come up with a plan" Kurumu said

"Sorry but I have other things to worry about than some human" Naruto replied as he walked away leaving a shocked Kurumu.

"Kurumu!" Yukari shouted as she ran up to the succubus "Where is Moka-chan and Tsukune-un?"

"Yeah I saw them take you guys away" Gin said

Kurumu tries to tell them what she knows, but Kuyo's voice comes over the speakers.

"Attention student it seems like our worst nightmare has come true, a human by the name of Tsukune has infiltrated Yokai Academy," Kuyo voiced echoed "But don't worry your favourite and courageous hero has captured him and will be putting him to death at 4:44 PM"

"Oh shit Tsukune was a human!" A shocked Gin shouted then begun to remember a lot of things about Tsukune "He was too bumbling to be a monster"

"We have to save him" Yukari said as she looked at Kurumu.

"And we will when I think of a plan" Kurumu replied

"Are you crazy we can't take on the Public Safety Commission?" Gin shouted when Kuyo voiced cut him off.

"I'm inviting all students to watch me beat the crap out of him before he dies" Kuyo voiced boomed

A large crowd started to forms, some now realising Tsukune's scent is definitely human, and yell excitedly for Tsukune's execution. Unlike the rest of the crowd, one student says that he dislikes humans just as much as any other monster, but death is a bit too much. A second agrees with him, saying that when he went to a human middle school, he made lots of friends. Both agree that the Public Safety Commission is taking things way too far. A member of the Public Safety Commission hears them and knocks them out to prevent them from influencing the crowd.

Everyone cheers "All hail the glorious Kuyō, slayer of the evil human!" while the faculty watches from the school.

Ms. Nekonome is horrified that Tsukune is to be put to death "The academy's purpose is to promote a peaceful existence between humans and monsters."

"Kuku I can't believe that I didn't figure it out first" Mr. Kotsubo said with a smile on his face "Wish it was the half breed them I won't have of get my hands dirty in order to avenge Rei"

Unknown base under the school

"You bitch I'm going to kill you went I get out!" Rei shouted he was tied to an operation table.

"Kuku ku keep thinking that" Hitomi replied as she injected him with a serum "Naruto-kun left me in charge of finding out who send you and why but I'll have some fun with you first"

"Bitch!" Rei shouted as the serum began to kick in "What did you do to me?"

"Injected you with a true serum but first" Hitomi replied with a smile on her face as she pulled out a giant motor powered dildo "Open wide".

"ARGH!"

At the Newspaper club

Kurumu, Yukari and went to the club house to think of a plan to rescue Tsukune and Moka.

"I not stupid enough to take on the Public Safety Commission" Gin shouted as he walked out of the room.

"I sure Moka will give you a kiss or even a feel off her breasts" Kurumu said with a smirk on her face. "If you help save them"

"No need to fear the big bad wolf is here!'" Gin roared as he came flying back into the room.

"Hook line and sinker" Kurumu said to herself as the young witch shook her head

"What a fool" Yukari muttered, she knew Moka would never let that pervert touched her.

"Attention members of the newspaper club, if you are seeing within the crowd you will also be killed" Kuyo said over the P.A system.

"Shit it's going to harder than we thought" Kurumu said with a worried look on her face.

"If you can get Naruto to help then we could rescue him faster" Yukari said

"Naruto won't help us because of personal issues" Kurumu replied then a plan hit her "I got it we will…"

With Naruto

"Damn where the hell is he keeping her!" Naruto shouted as he using his speed to search the entire school facility but he still could not her "Damn it, there must be a secret passage somewhere in the school"

With the Newspaper club

"Moka is in this room" Gin said as he sniffs the air.

"Wait for me" Kurumu said as she fly up to the window and enter the room only to see Moka strapped to the bed with guards surrounding her "Time to work my magic" as she cast a illusion on the guards and quickly rescue Moka.

"Thank Kurumu-chan, now let rescue Tsukune-kun" Moka said as they flew out the window.

With Kuyo in the gym

Kuyo had hitting him all over his body, now he was dragging Tsukune by the collar of his uniform as he slipping in and out of the darkness as he was beaten into a near unconscious state. He could feel his body getting heavier and heavier with each passing moment. "Stay with me you filthy human because your punishment has only began" as delivered a punch to his stomach.

"Argh!" Tsukune screamed out in pain as he received a fist to the jaw that sends him crashing into a wall.

"Hit him some more!"

"Die you human!"

"Kill!"

"Kill!"

"More blood!"

"Yeah Moka will be mine now!"

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted as they made their way through the crowd

**"****I'll kill you, traitors!**" Kuyo shouted as he fires a fire blasts at Kurumu, who easily dodges them as the crowds Chattered

"**Is that all you got"** Kurumu shouted as she activates her illusion and attack him "Argh!" as she was send crashing into a group of boys who was trying to escape"

"S**tupid bitch your illusions are too weak to affect me"** Kuyo said as he saw the young witch appeared before him. **"It's a good thing that I watched her fight with Keito or I would have fall for her illusion"**

"Magic wand, do your stuff!" Yukari release a blast of tarot cards at Kuyo, who burns them easily.

"**Was that it bitch!"**

"Hm" Yukari replied when the ashen remains of the cards becomes a ring of spirit familiars in the form of bats.

"**Kukuku**" Kuyo laughed the witch had done something entertaining, "**Fire punch**" as he easily destroys the familiars.

"**Wolf Fang fist****"** A transformed Gin roared from behind Kuyo with a burst of speed.

"**You wolves are really pathetic without the moon"** Kuyo said as he dodges the attack and delivered a powerful blow to his stomach

**"****Argh!"** Gin screamed as he was send crashing into the crowd who was trying to escape.

"Tsukune-kun are you o-" Moka was pushed away as a huge pillar of hit the place where Moka was standing

With Nekonome

Nekonome, Director of Yōkai and the other teachers were watching what was going on a big screen "Director what are you thinking we have to stop this or my student will die" Nekonome shouted as she saw Gin being hit with a Fire Blast.

"Would you shut up bitch I'm trying to enjoy the show!" The teachers shouted as the young witch send skidding across the room.

"I sorry Nekonome but you know the rules" The Director replied as saw Kuyo slamming Kurumu into a wall.

"Screw the rules!" Nekonome replied as she made her way towards the door when director appeared before her.

"I forbid you from doing anything to stop it!" The Headmaster said as his eyes glowed which made Nekonome flinched ad took a step back.

"Where are you Naruto-kun" Nekonome said to herself

Back with Kuyo

**"Don't you see Aono it is your fault all of this is happening, you, a human in school built for monsters. It is your fault that these people are going to die down here.**" Kuyo said as watch the human crawling toward Moka

Tsukune stopped. 'Is that true is all of this because I stayed here instead of leaving…' Tsukune looked around at his friends all lying there covered in their own blood. Gin was lying there covered in burns. Kurumu was sitting against the wall with blood coming out of her mouth, Yukari was unconscious on the floor and Finally his eyes fell Moka who was struggling to get up "…I'm sorry Moka-san if I wasn't here you wouldn't even be in this situation…'

"Kuyo…you said this is all my fault…if that is true then punish me and leave them alone…they knew nothing…I'll take whatever punishment you deem fit just leave them alone." Tsukune begged Kuyo.

"**Lick the shit off my boots and I will give them a quick death?**" Kuyo chuckled.

"NO!" Moka shouted as she finally stood up.

"**Mind you own business bitch Flame spears****"** Kuyo shouted as he fires flaming spears at Moka.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted as Moka watched as the flaming spears aimed to end her life hit the body of another. Moka looked up at the face of the one who saved her to see two warm chocolate eyes and a kind smile on the face of one mortal being.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted as the spears of fire pierces Tsukune heart and engulfs him

"Argh!" Tsukune screamed out in pain as the fire burned him. Moka couldn't believe it…Tsukune just risked his life for her…again, and now he was dying because of it. She looked down at Tsukune's face as she held him to see him smiling up at her.

"Don't die…Moka-chan and I love you" Tsukune said as he grabbed unto her Rosario.

*boom*

Everyone watched as the explosion of power surrounded Moka. "Tsukune!"

'**So this is it…this is the power that turned hair to silver and eyes to red…this is the power of a super vampire.**' Thought Kuyo as the power died down showing the older Moka still holding Tsukune in her arms her eyes never leaving him.

**"Why…why did you do it…you fool I would have survived…you're a human do you keep forgetting that…with this amount of damage you are sure to die**." Tsukune smiled up at Moka.

"I couldn't live with myself if I had let someone hurt Moka when I could have stopped it…vampire or not you are precious to me…" With those words all went quiet

"**I will not lose my future mate"** Everyone watched as Moka's dipped her head down and sank her enlarged canines into Tsukune's throat.

"**Damn bastard! Your still getting Moka-chan affection even when you are dying"** Gin shouted as Moka raised her head after hearing that and walked over towards Gin, Kurumu and Yukari and set Tsukune down beside them.

**"Keep him safe I injected my own blood into his body so it should heal him…however it may also have other side effects."** With that she turned and faced the raging Kitsune that had attacked her.

**"You dare attack one such as me…you are not worthy…know your place.**" Moka lashed out with a kick making Kuyo's head sending him crash into the wall behind him.

**"Haha…hahahaha so that is it…that is the power of the elite monsters…how pathetic…and to think I was actually scared of you.**" Kuyo said 

**"****Feel the power of a real s-rank monster**!" Kuyo shouted as a huge tower of fire surrounded him **"Feel the power of my**** Battle Form"**

"**What power it remind me of that half-breed went he killed that crow monster"** Moka glared at the flaming fox that was standing before her not even harmed by that attack. Kuyo rushed forwards and slammed his paw into Moka's stomach knocking her back into the wall blood slowly running down her chin

Suddenly she was lifted up and slammed into the floor repeatedly "**Fight back bitch**!" Kuyo screamed out

"Moka" Tsukune said as he open his eyes.

"Tsukune-kun you are awake" The young witch said as she helped him up

"I have to save her, where is she?" Tsukune asked then he saw her being slammed into the ground "**Bastard I'll kill you"**

**"What the hell?"** Kuyo stopped as did everyone else as they felt it. The power that seemed to be emitting from Tsukune's body. "**It seem like it's time to call in my trump card to do the dirty work**" as he did a hand seal.

**"You will release her now or die**" Tsukune growled.

"**Oh really and if I don't?"** As those words left his mouth everyone felt an explosion of power. **"If I fight him then I will be too weak afterwards to kill the others"** suddenly Tsukune vanished from before him.

"**Moka are you ok"** Tsukune asked, he had taken Moka out of Kuyo hands with him realizing it.

"**Tsukune-kun, you finally live up to the role Outer Moka thought you would"** Inner Moka said as she lifted up her head and kisses him on the lips "**Now go rip his heart out**"

**"****I will"** Tsukune replied as he put her down. **"Now to pay you back for all the things you done to us"** as he vanished again.

**"****Where is he…behind me"** Kuyo turned around to see a fist coming at him when suddenly Naruto appeared between them in his full powered Lightning armour and caught Tsukune fist with his hands.

The attack send shocked wave thought out the room "**If you want to kill him then you will have to go through me"** Naruto replied as he delivered a punch to Tsukune face that sends him skidding across the ground.

* * *

"Can't hold on much longerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Cliff hanger shouted


	14. Chapter 14 Powers and secrets revealed

**Ageha: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

* * *

**Beta'ed by R**asclieboobear

* * *

People's thoughts

**Monsters talking**

**Monster's thought**

**Review Corner**

Brock

Don't kill Kuyo right away. You read correctly. I want Kuyo to live. I want to see him try to destroy all around him, see him nearly complete his designs, then fail. Having a villain like him still around that the people actually have to look out for, is always enjoying. It keeps the plot fresh, knowing that he could pop up, and then destroy what the protagonists were trying to do.

Jay3000: Really That sounds like an interest idea.

GUEST 1

Jay3000: I already finished chapter and I wanted to send it to you but you don't have an account, or asked you questions like did you have a name for it. Those two idea sound interesting and I will have to think about it.

hellfire45 chapter 13 . May 18

Jay3000: Really and here I thought you guys like them together

Angga the blue emperor

Jay3000: Thanks for the review

ncpfan

Jay3000: Yes and this chapter will answer your questions

Ranmaleopard

Jay3000: Thanks and you know I will

DragonPony022

Jay3000: Simple Moka loves power

DragonBolt21

Jay3000: Loool then you are going to hate me for this too

mundanebeast

Jay3000: Yes and you are going to find out why

Gen death

Jay3000: I agree, he's too forgiving and that what I hate mostly about cannon Naruto but I'm glad you like my version PS I thought everybody like him

Guest chapter 13 . May 17 and Guest chapter 13 . May 17

Jay3000: Dam and I thought you guys like him, PS there are too much story with her in it

gamelover41592

Jay3000: Don't understand your review

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Thanks and you know I will

Stratos263

Jay3000: Lool I can help it

R-king 93

Jay3000: I think I will need to hide after this chapter

BrainII

Jay3000: Don't forget to close the door on your way out

MarTinez9

Jay3000: Never knew you guys hate this guy so much

sabery

Jay3000: There is a you are about to find out why

* * *

**Last time**

"Moka, are you okay?" Tsukune asked. He had taken Moka out of Kuyo's hands without Kuyo realizing it.

"Tsukune-kun, you finally live up to the role Outer Moka thought you would," Inner Moka said as she lifted up her head and kissed him on the lips. "Now go rip his heart out."

"I will," Tsukune replied as he put her down. "Now to pay you back for all the things you've done to us," he explained as he vanned again.

"Where is he…? Behind me?" Kuyo turned around to see a fist coming at him when suddenly Naruto appeared between them in his full powered Lightning armour and caught Tsukune's fist with his hands.

The attack sent shock waves throughout the room. "If you want to kill him then you will have to go through me," Naruto replied as he delivered a punch to Tsukune's face that sends Tsukune skidding across the ground.

Now

* * *

Chapter 14 Power and Secret Revealed

Tsukune ducked as a swipe sailed above his head. He spun with the motion and sent a high kick at Naruto's head which Naruto blocked with his forearm as he felt a gust of wind from the force. "Is that all you have human?!"

"Get out of my way!" Tsukune launched a barrage of punches at Naruto's upper body as Naruto danced with the punches and parried them away with his palms as Tsukune continued his assault.

"I'm going to kill you, Kuyo, for what you did," Naruto said to himself. His body may have been in the fight, but his mind was somewhere else.

Suddenly, Tsukune jumped back before taking off at high speed towards Naruto. "How could you protect that bastard after what he has done?"

"**Huh**," Naruto said as he came out of his thoughts, only to receive a kick in the face.

"Get out of my way!" Tsukune delivered a spin kick. Naruto's eyes widened as the kick sent him skidding across the ground before he hit a wall.

"Naruto!" Kurumu shouted as she ran over to him.

"Hm, serves you right for protecting that b-" Tsukune received a fist to the face that sent him rocketing towards the opposite wall.

**"You know nothing about my cause**," Naruto replied as he walked towards Tsukune.

"Then tell me so I can help you!" Tsukune appeared above Naruto as he delivered a drop kick, but Naruto blocked it with his hand.

**"I need no help from a human"** Naruto grit his teeth as the drop kick had enough force to crack the ground beneath him.

"Oh shit!" Tsukune yelped; he felt Naruto grab him by his leg and swing him around before slamming him into the ground.

"Tsukune!" Outer Moka shouted as she tried to run over to Tsukune, but Gin stopped her.

"You are in no condition to save him," Gin shouted as he held her back.

"**You are no match for me, human!"** Naruto roared as he continued slamming Tsukune into the ground. "**Give up and go home."**

**"I will never give up until I kick that fox bastard's ass!**" Tsukune roared as his power rose.

**"Oh s-**" Naruto received an uppercut that sent him into the air. "Where is he getting this power from?"

"I don't know who you are or why you are my way, but I'm going to kill you!" a demonic Tsukune roared as he appeared above Naruto. "Die," he commanded as he delivered a hammer fist that sent Naruto crashing into the ground.

Boom.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh**!" Tsukune shouted as he came crashing down into Naruto.

Boom.

"**Argh**!" Naruto screamed out in pain.

"Oh, shit; I'm glad that I didn't fight him," Kuyo said to himself.

"Naruto!" Kurumu shouted with tears in her eyes.

"I think I just came a while ago," Inner Moka said with a smile on her face.

"Holy shit, I can't believe he defeated Naruto," a shocked Gin said.

"**Kuyo**!" demonized Tsukune roared as he came out of the dust at speeds that not Kuyo nor anybody could see and delivered a powerful punch to the stomach followed by a knee to the chin that sent Kuyo flying into the air. "DIE!" he ordered as he attacked Kuyo again.

**"We're not done yet!**" Naruto appeared above Tsukune. Naruto's shirt was gone, and purple-like energy was leaking out of his seal on his shoulder as he delivered a drop kick that sent Tsukune back to earth.

Boom.

"Tsukune!" Outer Moka and the young witch shouted as Naruto landed feet-first on the ground.

"**Kukuku. You are going to suffer human**," Naruto said as the purple energy was taking over his body, and his lightning changed from black to purple.

"What is this energy? It is so dark and cold," Kurumu said as she took a step back. This was the first time she had ever been afraid of Naruto. "This not my Naruto-kun."

"Oh, shit; I have to get out of here," Gin said as he felt Naruto dark powers. Gin was scared beyond belief.

**"Why is a half-breed stronger than I, a full breed?"** Kuyo shouted in his mind. "**I should have that power!"**

**"Oh, kami, now that's power,**" Inner Moka moaned.

**"I can't afford to lose! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**" Tsukune said as his eyes turned red, and his hair slicked up in the air, changing to white. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

Earlier in Tsukune mindscape

"Do you want power!?" a voice asked Tsukune.

"Yes, I do!" Tsukune roared.

"Then let me take over, and you will get all my power," the voiced replied. As he came into the view, he was revealed as a clone of Tsukune with different eye and hair colour.

"You can have all the control you want," Tsukune shouted.

"Muhahaha," Clone Tsukune laughed.

Now

**"Oh no, the bonding process is going too fast,**" Inner Moka said through Outer Moka's mouth.

"Is that supposed to happen?" the young witch asked.

**"No, it's not; his growing too fast,**" Inner Moka said as she started to walk towards him. "**Tsukune! You can't let your inner vampire take over!**"

"What is she talking about? Isn't that what she always does?" The young witch and Gin's sweat dropped.

**"You're a ghoul, not a full blood vampire, so you won't be able to stay in control,**" Inner Moka shouted, but Tsukune wasn't listening. "You will go crazy."

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Tsukune roared as he attacked Naruto.

"Too late," Gin said.

"Bring it!" Naruto roared as he attacked Tsukune.

"We have to get out of here!" Gin shouted as he grabbed the witch and ran out of the room, leaving Kurumu and Moka to watch.

Tsukune and Naruto were not letting up at all. They just kept appearing and disappearing, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on each other and dodging each other's attacks. After doing this for a while, they appeared again with Naruto ducking under another direct punch, but Tsukune took this opening to nail Naruto in the face with a knee. This made Naruto's head jerk back.

"**ArgHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Naruto screamed out in pain as he was send crashing through the wall and out into the schoolyard.

The students screamed out 'kya's and 'argh's as they tried to get out of the way.

With the teachers

"Headmaster, we have to stop this," Neko-sensei shouted as she saw destruction the Naruto and Tsukune created. "They are going to kill each other."

"Who cares?"

"Let those abominations kill each other!"

"We'll be killing two birds with one stone."

"I'm sorry, Neko-sensei, but you know the rule," the headmaster said as he grit his teeth.

"But what about the other students who will be caught up in the battle?" Neko sensei asked.

"Set up a barrier around them, and tell the student to escape!" the headmaster ordered his teacher.

With Naruto and Tsukune

Tsukune kept unleashing a barrage of punches on Naruto's face, leaving him defenseless. Tsukune roared as he cocked his left fist back and launched it towards Naruto's face, but the half-breed ducked from the attack, surprising the demonic Tsukune. Naruto then kickedTsukune in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

**"My turn.**" Naruto flipped back on his feet and disappeared once again. He appeared behind Tsukune's flying form and slammed him into the ground as Tsukune coughed up blood. "Now, to finish you, Liger Bomb." He grabbed Tsukune and lifted them high up into the air. Then, using his extreme strength, he smashed Tsukune head-first onto the ground in what resembled a power-bomb maneuver, causing a massive crater to form.

"Tsukune!" Outer Moka shouted. She changed back after she had recovered, only for Kurumu to stop her. "Let me go I have to help him."

"It's too late," Kurumu shouted.

"Muhahahaha!" Kuyo laughed as he walked towards Naruto. "Good job, slave," he sneered as he put his hands on Naruto's shoulder only to have Naruto push him off.

"**I kept up my end of the bargain; now release her!"** Naruto growled.

"Fine, we did have a deal," Kuyo replied when suddenly boom!

Tsukune got up. "Fool! I spared your life, and all you had to do was stay down," Naruto said.

"Tsukune! Stay down; it's over," Outer Moka shouted.

"It's too late," Kurumu said as she saw the look in Tsukune's eyes.

**"The succubus is right; his inner vampire has already taken over,**" Inner Moka said.

"Kill him now, or I will kill that whore of yours," Kuyo shouted as Naruto glared at him.

Flash back

"Damn you, Naruto!" Ririko shouted as she was lying in her broken bed, fanning her sore pussy. "Damn, I need to pee," she complained as she tried to get up. "Ow!" Ririko fought through the pain and made her way to the bathroom.

"Finally," Ririko said as she pulled down her panties. "OW, OW, OW," she groaned as she finally sat and used the toilet.

Few seconds later

Ririko finished what she was doing and cleaned herself up before she flushed the toilet. "OW, OW, OW! I HATE YOU NARUTO!" Ririko shouted as she pulled her panties back up. Then she moved towards the face basin and washed her hand. "What the hell?" She saw someone looking through her window from her mirror, but she pretended that she did not see them.

"This going to be easy," the boy said as he signal the groups to attack. "Kuyo will be proud of me."

"Shit, if I wasn't so sore, I would have kicked their ass," Ririko said to herself as she exited the bathroom, only to see 10 students in her room. "You know, you can be expelled for coming into a teacher's room without their permission."

"Shut up, bitch. Kuyo gave us all the permission we need," unimportant student #1 shouted as he attacked Ririko, only to receive a punch to the face that sent him crashing into the furniture.

"You should learn how to talk to a woman," Ririko replied.

"Attack!" they shouted as all of them attacked her at the same time.

Later

"Hey, you guys are in the same newspaper club, and I have a feeling that you guys knew also, but were hiding it," Kuyo said as he looked at them. "Arrest them too."

"What?!" Kurumu shouted as one of the members of the Public Safety Commission grabbed on to Kurumu's hand, only to be sent flying across the room.

"Anybody who touches her again dies," Naruto said from in front of his girlfriend. "Argh!" Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu and Nekonome shouted.

"Take all of them, including the half-breed!" Kuyo shouted as the Public Safety Commission came down on them.

"Why are you arresting Naruto-kun?" Nekonome asked.

"He attacked a member of my team," Kuyo said as he continued using the seal on Naruto.

They are taken away as the students watch. Yukari tries freeing them but is stopped by Gin. "You cannot do anything to help them now."

With Naruto

Naruto was thrown into a dark and empty room. "Get in there, half-breed scum," they growled as they closed the door. The lights suddenly turned on to reveal a small room with two monitors on the wall.

"Half-breed, it's been a while," Kuyo said as the screen came on. "I bet you are wondering why you are here."

"Just get to the point, match stick," Naruto replied.

"What's with all the name calling?" Kuyo taunted with a smile on his face. "We used to be friends after all. Fufufufufufu."

"Then why don't we have a friendly spar without the use of the seal," Naruto replied with a smirk on his face. "Just like the old days when I used to kick your ass. Hahahahaha."

"Bastard," Kuyo growled under his breath. "I called you here because I am ready to make you my servant."

"Hahahahaha; that good one," Naruto laughed as Kuyo glared at him. "You forgot that my father was the head of the clan, which makes me the heir."

"You forget that the idiot is dead," Kuyo replied.

"So is yours," Naruto fired back.

"How did you know that?" Kuyo shouted.

"I have my ways. Now, if that's all, then I'll be on my way," Naruto replied as he started to walk out. Then the other screen came on, showing Ririko tied to a chair with two mountain trolls standing around her.

"Fufufu; you were saying?" Kuyo said with a smirk on his face.

"Bastard, I'm going to rip your heart out," Naruto growled under his breath. "Fine, I will do it… for now," he said- the last part only said in his mind.

Flashed back end

"So that's why Naruto was protecting him; he had captured either Ririko or Neko-sensei," Kurumu thought.

"Kill him, Uzumaki, or that bitch Ririko dies!" Kuyo roared, which shocked everybody who was listening.

"Ririko-chan," Neko-sensei said as she arrived on the scene, just in time to hear Kuyo.

"**AHAHAHA**!" demonic Tsukune roared as he attacked Naruto.

"Y**ou fool!**" Naruto shouted as he dodged a punch from Tsukune. "**Lightning Blast**" he announced as he shot Tsukune into the air with a blast of lightning.

"**ArgHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Tsukune screamed in pain as he flew up through the clouds. Naruto followed him by using his lightning power to blast himself off the ground like a rocket, passing Tsukune.

**"All you had to do was stay down,**" Naruto said as he grabbed a hold of Tsukune's spine and releasing a powerful electrical current through the former human.

"**ARGH**!" Tsukune screamed out in pain as the electrical current ran throughout his body.

"**Lightning Spear!**" Naruto said as he summoned Lightning Spear and hit Tsukune, sending him back down the ground.

"**Argh**!" Tsukune yelled as he crashed into the ground. Then he bounced off the ground a few feet into the air.

Naruto suddenly appeared under the former human and brought his knee into Tsukune's spine, breaking it in half. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Naruto roared.

"Tsukune!" the witch shouted with tears in her eyes as she saw her friend being killed before her eyes.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said as she wiped the tears in her eyes. "I sorry, Moka, but Naruto did it to save Ririko-chan," she explained as she ran over to Naruto who fell to one knee.

"Damn bastard; even dead, he still has the attention of the girls," Gin said, fighting back tears as he saw one of his only male friends being killed.

"Tsukune!" Outer Moka said as she went into shock (the same way Luffy did after seeing Ace being killed) after seeing her love interest killed before her eyes.

**"Moka! Moka! Snap out of it; the Tsukune you knew died the moment he let his inner vampire took over his body,**" Inner Moka said with tears in her eyes. "I won't forgive you for hurting Moka, half-breed."

"Tsukune-kun, I'm so sorry that you had to die for my friend to be alive," Nekonome said with tears in her eyes.

"Damn, and here I was hoping they would killed each othe- eepppppppp." A teacher screamed as Neko-sensei removed her right foot from his crotch only to deliver another blow. "Eepppppppp!" he screamed again as he fainted from the pain.

"Neko-sensei! Why did you attack a fellow teacher?" The headmaster roared as he came out of the school to see Nekonome attacking a member of staff. "Eepppppp!" He screamed like a bitch as Neko-sensei planted her right foot into his crotch, too, as he fell to his knee.

"This all your fault, creating that stupid rule," Nekonome yelled as she pushed him over. "Now you have the death of a human student on your hand," she grumbled as she walked away from the headmaster.

"She's right; that was a stupid rule," the headmaster said as he got up. "How am I going to explain to his mother when it was I who brought him here in the first place?"

"Headmaster, are you alright?" Okuto shouted as he ran towards the headmaster. "We should fire that bitch for attacking our benevolent leader."

"Quit your ass-kissing because I won't fire her," the headmaster said as he saw Kuyo walking towards Naruto. "This can't be good."

With Naruto

"Fufufufufu. Excellent, Naruto-kun; I knew you could do it," Kuyo said as he approached Naruto who was held up by Kurumu and Nekonome.

"What the hell do you want now?" Kurumu shouted.

"Mind your business, bitch!" Kuyo roared when suddenly Naruto's hands were around his throat. "Stand down, or she dies," Kuyo threatened before Naruto put him down.

"I did what you told me; now let her go," Naruto growled as he stepped back.

"FUFUFUFU. I know you did, but I want you to do something else first," Kuyo said with a smile on his face as he looked at Kurumu. "I want you to kill that blue hair bitch," he announced as he pointed at Kurumu.

"I won't kill her, and I won't let you kill Ririko either," Naruto replied as he glared at Kuyo, the purple energy starting to surround him.

"Fufufufu, say goodbye to that bitch then," Kuyo shouted as he pulled out his phone. "And they are watching, so if you destroy the phone, they will kill her."

"Headmaster, do something!" Neko-sensei shouted.

"Kuyo, stop this foolishness," the headmaster shouted.

"Eat shit, old man," Kuyo shouted as he put the phone on speaker so they could hear Ririko's screams. "Kill her!"

"Hehehehehe, why don't you do it yourself?" Ririko laughed as she answered the phone.

"Thank kami," Neko-sensei said with a smile on her face.

"Thank goodness Ririko-sensei is alright," Kurumu said as she hugged her sensei.

"Now, to kick your ass for kidnapping Ririko-chan," Naruto said as he walked towards Kuyo.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR PLACE, HALF-BREED!" Kuyo shouted as he activated the seal.

"ARGH!" Naruto screamed out in pain.

"You're killing him!" Kurumu shouted.

"That's the whole point," Kuyo shouted back.

"I won't let you," Neko shouted as she charged at Kuyo, only for the members of Public Safety Commission to appear in front of her.

"Now do it," Kuyo ordered as he waved his hand.

Four people appeared as they each took a corner of the field. All four of them were wearing head bands with the words North, South, East and West on them.

"Here we go." A large build kid with a red mohawk called Jirobo was wearing the South Gate headband.

"We can't let Kuyo-Sama down," said a boy with blue hair that covered one eye. He resembled a goth due to his matching lipstick. He was Sakon, and he was wearing the East Gate.

"Let's tear this shit up," a feminine voice spoke from tomboyish woman who wore a hat covering her red hair. She was Tayuya, and she was wearing the North Gate.

"Yeah! Like Tayuya said, let's do this," a boy with six arms said with a smirk. He was Kidomaru, and he was wearing the West Gate.

"Together, we are the four guardians!"

"Perform the seal," Kuyo said, being impatient.

"Hai, Kuyo-sama," all four guardians yelled in unison.

"Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment)," they called. Everybody jumped back and could only watch as the four monsters created a purple dome which covered Naruto and Kuyo.

"Argh!" Naruto continued to scream out in pain as the purple energy started going into his seal.

Outside the Purple Barrier

"What the hell?" Neko shouted as she was about to hit her fist against the barrier.

"Don't do that," Hitomi said, appearing from nowhere.

"She's right," the headmaster replied.

"And why not?" Neko asked.

"Because that is the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment," Hitomi said as Neko looked at her to continue. "The faces of the barrier are made from pure purple flames. The barrier does not allow anyone to enter or exit so long as the monsters are unharmed. The body of anyone touching it will immediately be engulfed in flames. In addition, there is no way to destroy the formation from inside the barrier, since the four people also have a barrier on the inside protecting them. Breaking out is extremely difficult as well."

With Naruto and Kuyo

"You are going to die in front of your sluts!" Kuyo laughed as he walked up to Naruto.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! I will kill you!" Naruto roared as he stood up and the purple energy covered him before it died down.

"How is he doing that?" Kuyo thought as he tried putting more power into it, but it wasn't working.

"What the hell?!" Naruto said as the purple energy shot out of him, destroying his seal. "The seal is gone!" he announced as a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh shit! How did this happen?" a scared Kuyo thought.

"HAHAHAHA; it seems like your hold over me is gone," Naruto said as he felt more powerful than ever.

"Release the barrier!" Kuyo shouted, but it was too late- the four guardians could not move. Naruto had used his speed to created seal preventing them from moving.

"You're not going anywhere," Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"Fufufufufu, pathetic half-breed, you forgot that the last time we fought, I beat you within an inch of your life," Kuyo boasted.

"That was when I was foolish enough to believe we were friends," Naruto replied.

7 years ago

"…so, before we continue, does anyone wish to join the Holy Log Society?" a forest fairy asked. Then he took out the Holy Book of Log. "Let me read a chapter from the great book for you. Praise thee, the log, for the log may find p-" The Holy Book of Log was struck by a lightning bolt.

"Never liked that book," a voice shouted, and Issa's eyes widened in shock. "Hello, Mr. Mosquito. How is Orochimaru?"

"Oh, shit. He found the will, but how?" Issa panicked.

Every single monster stared in shock at the blonde with their mouths open as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"What? You guys missed me?" Naruto said as they glared daggers at him.

"What are doing here, you filthy half breed?" they shouted.

"Kill him," Katsu shouted.

"Yeah kill him, and all the fox clan fire techniques and secrets will be shared among the monster clan's heads," Ageha replied as she entered the room.

"I should have known," Issa muttered.

"Oh, shit. She found the will," Katsu started to panic.

"Ageha-chan, what are you talking ab…"

"Shut up, bitch; you knew about Minato's will and that you were chosen to be Naruto-kun's guardian if Katsu did not want to be," Ageha shouted as Naruto glared at her.

"I'm sorry, but my clan came first," Tsurara said with tears in her eyes. "If I had taken you in, then Issa and the councilors would have withdrawn their support to help build my clan back up."

"Save your tears for someone who cares, bitch," Naruto replied hard-hearted.

"So what do you guys want?" Issa asked as he grit his teeth.

"That is simple; Naruto will be reinstated in the fox clan, where he will get everything that the will stated, and you guys will stop trying to kill him," Ageha replied with a smile on her face. "And you, Issa, will see to it."

"Issa will never do that," a cyclops shouted as he stood up.

"Then I will have to read out the will, especially the part about Issa," Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, you fool, and yes, I will see to it." Issa slammed his hand into the table in front of him.

The Next day

Naruto was escorted through the clan district where the members glared at him as he passed them and went into his father's house. It was the biggest house and most beautiful in the district. "This is as far as I go because your father put seals around the house before his death preventing anybody expect you to continue," Katsu said bitterly.

"Whatever," Naruto replied as he pulled the door and entered the house. Katsu glared at him. Naruto entered the house; it'd been a while since he was last here. "I missed this place," he admitted as he went into the kitchen to prepare some food. Cheetara had been teaching him how to cook during his time with her. Ageha as well.

Ding, dong.

"Who the hell could that be?" Naruto said as he went to the door and opened it to see a blonde-haired boy looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Hi! My name is Kuy-" Naruto cut off the boy by slamming the door in his face.

5 years later

"SHIT, we're late!" a 16-year-iold teenage boy said. That boy had long blonde hair that reached down his back. He was wearing a yellow jacket with the fox clan symbol on it and a white shirt underneath. He wore yellow pants and sneakers to match.

"Well, it's your own fault, Kuyo," another 16-year-old teenage boy said. This boy has blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red jacket with a lightning bolt tattoo on the back and a black shirt underneath it. His pants were white, and he also wore a pair of sneakers.

"You're right, Naruto. We better run faster!" Kuyo said as he and Naruto were running in the streets and headed to the stadium for the selection exam.

Naruto and Kuyo had become friends about a year after Naruto had slammed the door into Kuyo's face. Kuyo had tried everything he could think of to become Naruto's friend- like wait on him outside his house to talk to him, defend him from the other members, and even help in a fight against a group of fox clan members, but Naruto still didn't talk to him nor thank him. Then, one day, Naruto was accused of killing a member who had been picking on him. He was actually guilty and was about to be kicked out when Kuyo came to his rescue. Kuyo created an alibi for Naruto by telling them that he was with Naruto, so there was no way Naruto could have killed the other boy. From that day, Naruto and Kuyo had become friends; they would study and train together, but Naruto did not reveal to Kuyo that he could use his father's lighting ability. Naruto didn't know why, but a voice in the back of his head told him not to.

Now there were late thanks to Kuyo, who had thrown Naruto a party the night before for being selected to be a part of the exam, which he only found out about the night before while the others were told a month before. And, of course, they woke up late.

"Kuyo, slow down," Naruto shouted as he watched Kuyo running ahead of him. Then Naruto saw a guy about to attack Kuyo. "Watch out!" he called, but it was too late.

CRASH!

Kuyo was sent flying into the wall. "You are going to pay for that!" Kuyo quickly got back up to see the dead man that attacked him.

"Bring it on, little man," a boy said as the others with him laughed.

"Pick on somebody your own size." Naruto finally caught up and delivered a punch to the boy's face that sent him crashing into the other. "Hey, you okay, Kuyo?" he asked as he approached Kuyo, who was brushing himself off.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but they won't be," Kuyo said as the monster got a hold of him.

"Kid, we are not here for you, right?" one of the monsters said to which the others nodded their heads. "This idiot mixed you up with that thin-" A fire punch to the face sent him crashing into the wall.

"You will not stop my friend from attending the exam!" Kuyo shouted as his body was covered in flames.

"Hey, save some for me," Naruto replied with a smile on his face. "They did come to attack me, after all."

"FUFUFUFU! Of course!" Kuyo replied with a smile on his face. "You take the three on the left, and I'll take the two on the right."

Stadium

"Alright, times up. Ladies and gentlemen, it seems like the half-breed is a no show," a man in a suit said.

"Yeah!" the crowd roared.

"WAIT!" a voice shouted. The man and the monsters looked to where the voice came from and saw two boys climbing up in the rails.

"We are here!" Kuyo shouted as they ran to the centre of the field. "We had to take care of some thugs."

"Damn it," the monster said in his mind. "It seems like all the fighters are here now. It's time for the gantlet to begin," he announced as the two went to the side.

"Naruto, there is something I forgot to tell you," Kuyo whispered to Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"My dad has rigged the exam, and you will be the first one to enter the gantlet," Kuyo said.

"That bastard," Naruto said as he grit his teeth.

"Don't worry; I'm the last one to enter, and if you make it, I will let you win," Kuyo replied.

"What about you? Wouldn't your dad be mad at you?" Naruto whispered back.

"I will be fine because I can manipulate my dad into letting me enter Yōkai Academy whether I win or lose," Kuyo replied.

"Fine," Naruto agreed.

"This selection exam is to make sure that no weak monster enters the Academy and brings down shame on us," the man finished explaining. "Now let fight begin!"

"Yeah!" the crowd roared.

"Now, the first two monsters, Heatshe and Naruto!"

"Boo! Die, half-breed!" the crowd roared as Naruto went to the middle of the field.

"I'm going to kick your ass, half-breed," Heatshe shouted as he got into a fighting stance.

"Huh, you say something?" Naruto replied as he cleaned out his finger nail. "I don't want them to find out yet that I can use lightning, so I'll use magic to enhance my punches and kicks."

"Tch, I hate you cocky little half-breed shits. Know that it was Heatshe who will kill you." At that he chucked the Spear of Fire at Naruto who just lazily leaned to the side, having it barely miss his chest as it sailed by.

"Was that it, Heat Shit...?"

"Grr, it's Heatshe," he roared as he created several Spears of Fire in his hand and threw them at Naruto.

"For a pureblood monster, Heat Shit, you sure are weak," Naruto taunted after dodging them the same way by leaning from side to side.

The pureblood monster had a vein pop up on his head as he formed a score of Spears above him and with a grunt, launched them at Naruto.

"Yeah, Heat Shit, you can do it!" the crowd shouted.

"It's Heatshe," he shouted back.

"Hm, this is too easy." Naruto started walking forward, sidestepping and swaying out of the way of the Spears as they came down at him as if it was nothing.

"Fire Punches," Heatshe shouted as the attack came at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the Punches like how he dodged the Spears- with ease- and as soon as a Fire Punch flew at his chest, he blurred forward and grabbed the boy's face before dropping down and slamming him in the ground with a crack.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd roared.

"Gah, you bastard!" Heatshe grunted out as he felt his broken nose. "ARGH!" he yelled out as Naruto crushed his heel down on one of his left hand, crushing the bone.

"Shut up, Heat Shit, I'm trying to hear my fans," Naruto said as he slammed the boy's head into the ground, shutting him up so he could hear the crowd calling him all sorts of things. "Music to my ears," he purred. Suddenly, he flipped out of the way to avoid a Fire Blast shot at him. Naruto grinned when he saw another boy enter the field.

"I'm your next opponent, you piece of shit," a boy shouted.

15 opponents later

"Damn it, when will this end?" Naruto said as he fell to his knees, panting very hard. He was in a bad condition; his hands burnt, and he had bruises all over his body. He was also running pretty low on magic. "What the hell?" came a scream as a group of girls arrived.

Suddenly "Yuuuuuuuuuuuup!" could be heard as they roared in excitement.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto's sweat dropped when a group of girls suddenly parted to reveal a beast of a boy who appeared to be about 6'10" with the body of a power lifter.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuup," the boy shouted as he charged at Naruto.

"Kill!"

"Kill!"

"Kill!" the crowd chanted.

"Shit, I hope Kuyo is next," Naruto said as he got off his knees and attacked the monster. "Too easy," he muttered as he vanished at high speed and appeared in front of the monster to deliver a punch to the forehead that sent the monster skidding across the ground, taking out about 30 of the monsters in the stands before it stopped.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" the man said in disgust. "Now for the finally battle, Kuyo the son of the clan vs. the half-breed!"

"Kuyo!"

"Kuyo!"

"Kuyo!" they roared with happiness.

"It seems like you made it, Naruto," Kuyo said as he entered the field.

"Of course I did!" Naruto could barely stand.

"Now, let us put on a show," Kuyo said as they prepared to fight each other.

"Stop this fight!" a voice roared.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?!" Kuyo asked. Katsu roared.

"I can see through your plan, son," Katsu replied as he snapped his fingers, and they were surrounded by 15 more opponents. "That's why I turned this into a free for all!"

"Naruto, I've got you back!" Kuyo called.

"And I've got yours," Naruto called back as he turned his attention to the boy's behind him. "You really are my bestf- Argh!" he screamed out as he received a stab in the back.

"FUFUFUFUFUFU!" Kuyo laughed as Naruto felt to the ground. "Dad, did you get what you need?"

"Kukuku, of course, son," Katsu laughed. "We finally found all the fire techniques that that bastard Minato was hiding, and it's all thanks to you."

"Don't ever leave me to do a mission like that again," Kuyo shouted as he looked at Naruto. "I had to pretend to be this thing's friend for five years….FIVE YEARS!"

"But it paid off so beautifully; we've got fire techniques, all the money, and scrolls in the compound," Katsu laughed as the crowd joined in. "But you're right; if only he had given you access to the house earlier."

"I did all I could, and it's not my fault that he has majour trust issues," Kuyo said as the crowd cheered his name. "The only reason I got access was because he was drunk last night and didn't see me putting the truth pill in his drinks."

"You should have done that years ago," Katsu shouted.

"I couldn't because that bastard doesn't take anything from anybody- not even me, his best friend- so I had get him drunk with his father's sake collection!" Kuyo said as he saw Naruto's body moving. "It's a shame we can't kill him."

"Because that bitch has something over Issa, but he did say we can make him suffer!" Katsu said as he took out a switch. "You there, destroy that wall!"

"Hai, Katsu-sama!" the boy shouted as he destroyed the wall.

"Everybody, look there," Katsu said as he pointed at the destruction of the Uzumaki Mansion.

Boom.

The mansion was destroyed. "You bastard; I'll kill you!" Naruto roared as he pulled the dagger out and attacked Kuyo.

"It's a good thing that you were fighting earlier, or we both know you would have beaten me." Kuyo caught Naruto's wrist in his hand, stopping Naruto's feeble attempt at stabbing him. "You are no match for me."

"Shit, I'm out of magic," Naruto thought as the dagger fell out of his hand.

"Now, to make you suffer." Kuyo used magic to increase the force he was using to hold Naruto's wrist; a sickening sound was heard as he broke it.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto cried out in pain as he felt his wrist being crushed. Kuyo proceeded to give Naruto a fire-enhanced kick to the abdomen, breaking several ribs and reopening the wound across Naruto's chest that he had gotten earlier. The force of the kick caused Naruto to fly across the stadium until his back impacted an empty space, people running out of the way.

Naruto tried to get up and fight back, but his body was still feeling the effect of the gauntlet that he had just been through and the stab he had gotten. As he got up onto his knees, Kuyo grabbed his hair and drove a knee to his face, breaking his nose which resulted in blood pouring down his face. "Argh!"

"We want more!"

"We want more!"

"We want more!" the crowd roared with excitement.

Kuyo dropped Naruto onto the floor and began kicking him over and over. "Fight back, half-breed!" he roared with laughter, and he continue to deliver vicious kicks to the downed Naruto.

Naruto screamed out in pain until the world went black and unconsciousness overtook him, but Kuyo did not stop, making his kicks harder and faster.

"We love you, Kuyo!"

"Kill that abomination!"

"Kill!"

"Kill!"

Kuyo finally decided to stop when he was satisfied. "So you wanted to be a fox? Then let me make you one," he sneered as he walked over to the dagger and picked it up. He walked back over to Naruto. Kuyo used his fire power to super heat the dagger and draw six lines on Naruto's face- three on the left cheek and three on the right. "Now you have fox whiskers. Fufufufufufufu."

Flashback end

Naruto rubbed his hands over the scars on his face. "I see you remember how I made you face pretty. Fufufufufu."

"I do, and it's time for my revenge," Naruto said as yellow and black energy surrounded him.

"You will never beat me, half-breed!" Kuyo shouted as he transformed into his battle suit.

"HAHAHAHA. Funny how people keep on calling me a half-breed when I'm not," Naruto roared as his fox ears came out, followed by two red wings out of his back (See profile pic).** "I'M A MIXED BREED!**"

CUT


	15. Chapter 15 The Fox vs The Mixed Breed

**Ageha: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

* * *

**Important note: I have exams this week and next week and then I be free to write more chapters for my stories so wish me luck**

**Monsters talking**

Monster's thought

* * *

**Review Corner**

* * *

BartWLewis

Jay3000: I'm glad you like it

joesly25

Jay3000: Wish I could but exam is coming up

InfernoKing

Jay3000: She doesn't know what she want, power (Naruto) or to make outer Moka happy by loving Tsukune

Unknown Warrior and Guest chapter 14 . Jun 17

Jay3000: You will love this chapter then and don't worry I don't make readers like aawmp101 bother me

ReapersHand

Jay3000: Here it is

desdelor97

Jay3000: Thank you and I'm glad you like it

hellfire45

Jay3000: He won't come back and Outer Moka emotion is a lot stronger than Inner Moka's

Silver crow

Jay3000: Thank you and I won't do it for this chapter

guest 1 chapter 14 . Jun 13

Jay3000: Thank you and I have posted it so check it out if you haven't and I did watch death battle

King

Jay3000: LMAO this chapter will make up for it

sabery

Jay3000: Yes and Tsukune is dead I thought I made that clear

regfurby chapter 14 . Jun 13

Jay3000: Lol you got part of your prediction correct

bcsclaymore

Jay3000: This chapter will tell you

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Thank you and I always will

darelle1000

Jay3000: Lol there is none in this chapter

HapHaxion

Jay3000: I could help it after seeing a video on youtube about it

simeon234

Jay3000: A Shuzen will be in the harem but which one

Stratos263

Jay3000: No it doesn't but in most anime that how pure monster or demons feel about Half breed

R-king 93 chapter 14 . Jun 13

Jay3000: Lol thank you and yes he is

DragonPony022

Jay3000: Who knows, you have to wait for the next chapter to find out

Argorok

Jay3000: You are going to love this chapter

gamelover41592

Jay3000: Real that I accomplish my job

hadoukendave

Jay3000: Here is more

* * *

last Time

Naruto rubbed his hands over the scars on his face. "I see you remember how I made you face pretty. Fufufufufu."

"I do, and it's time for my revenge," Naruto said as yellow and black energy surrounded him.

"You will never beat me, half-breed!" Kuyo shouted as he transformed into his battle suit.

"HAHAHAHA. Funny how people keep on calling me a half-breed when I'm not," Naruto roared as his fox ears came out, followed by two red wings out of his back (See profile pic). "I'M A MIXED BREED!"

Now

**Chapter 15 The Fox vs the Mixed Breed**

**5 years ago**

The clock showed it was after 10.30 am, and Uzumaki Naruto, had still not gotten out of bed. She was becoming increasingly concerned about his heath since the beating he got a month ago from Kuyo in the stadium. He spent most of the days in bed and most of the nights sitting up watching human television. She really needed to get him out of that state and she knew how to do it. She wanted to kill those fox after what they did but Naruto stopped her. He told her this was his fight and he will handle it.

"Naruto!" Ageha knocked on Kushina/Naruto's bedroom door, she had took another business trip to stay with him after she found out. It was now after 11.00 and he still hadn't shown his face. When she got no response from knocking, she entered his room. The curtains were drawn shut and the room was in total darkness, so she crossed to the curtains and opened them to reveal bright sunlight. Then she turned towards her 16 year old bed to give him a quick shake to wake him up, but stopped dead in her tracks. He was fast asleep on the bed with his back facing her and his bed sheets were kicked to the bottom of the bed in a heap and... he was totally NAKED!

Ageha turned away "Easy Ageha, he's you friends son" she turned around to look down upon his lightly tanned muscled back and tight buttocks. Her heart started to race and she felt excited. "What going on with me, it's not like I never seen a guy naked before". She didn't know why, but suddenly she was curious maybe it was because she hadn't been with a man after her daughter's father was killed 10 years ago. She felt like seeing more of him and started to lean over his sleeping body, trying to get a look at his cock. But suddenly Naruto started to turn over.

Ageha quickly gathered some dirty clothes from the floor, in the hope he would believe her excuse. She couldn't imagine what her best friend's son would say if he caught her spying on him like this. But Naruto didn't wake up. He just mumbled something to himself and fell back into what seemed like a deep sleep. Ageha waited a few seconds before turning back around.

When she did, she let out an audible moan. He had shifted onto his back and Ageha instantly saw he had a full morning erection "Well hello delicious" as she licked her lips it so thick and big. She swallowed hard, her imagination started to go into overdrive with lewd thoughts "Holy shit I want that in me". Then she thought of her death husband and the guys that she slept with they seem small, thin comparing to Naruto's and they had never really satisfied or fulfilled her.

She felt like taking Naruto's big cock and suck it dry before putting it in her tight and now wet pussy. Then she felt the wave of guilt sweep over her again. This was Naruto her best friend's son, her inner voice said. Ageha felt a slight sickness at having such thoughts about him and turn to leave.

* * *

Naruto was lying in his bed sleeping calmly. Naruto was having dream about Cheetara's death when he started to feel good and his dream change from him holding a bloody Cheetara to her sucking his cock "What the?" as he open his eyes "That was a weird dream." He was interrupted when he noticed a rustling in his blankets and pleasure between his legs.

'What's that?'Naruto asked himself. He removed the blanket from where he saw the rustling. When did he saw Ageha completely naked stroking and sucking his dick.

"Ageha what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm taking care of your morning wood silly." Ageha said, she then went back to pleasuring Naruto with her mouth and hands. "Sorry Kushina but I couldn't resist such a big and delicious cock and beside you would have done the same thing"

"Ageha-san stop…oh Kami." Naruto said as he felt he climax approaching.

"Don't fight Naruto-kun." Ageha said after she took the head of Naruto's cock out of her mouth and started teasing it with her tongue.

"But this his wrong." Naruto said while trying to contain himself.

"No it's not, it prefect normally for a hot MILF to suck a young stud cock." Ageha said erotically as she used one of her hands to fondle Naruto's balls while her other hand stroked his hard member.

I'm cumming." Naruto said as he released in Ageha's mouth. Ageha was caught a bit off guard by how much Naruto was letting out but she somehow managed to swallow all of it..

"You came quite a lot Naruto-kun I'm impressed." Ageha complimented as she licked het lips before she cleared off his cock. "I'll see you down stairs for breakfast in 20 minutes" as she left the room.

"Wow I need to sleep naked often" Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

**30 minutes later**

Naruto entered the kitchen to smell something wonderful "This reminds me of Cheetara's cooking".

"Naruto-kun I see you finally decided to join me" Ageha said as she entered into his view and set the table.

"Oh shit" Naruto said as he saw that Ageha was only wearing an apron.

"I know you like what you see Naruto but the food is getting cold" Ageha replied as she motion for him to come over and sit down. Naruto walked over towards the sexy succubus and took his seat "I hope you like it Naruto-kun"

"Aren't you going to join me" Naruto asked as he saw her leaving he kitchen.

"My stomach is already full your delicious semen so I'll pass unless you offering to give me some more" Ageha said as she licked her lips seductively as blood erupted from Naruto's nose knocking him out.

**5 minutes later**

"Damn woman" Naruto said as he woke up and looked around saw that she wasn't there. "I don't how much more of this I can take" as he ate his breakfast. Naruto finished his break and took up the plate only to see a letter under it. Naruto open the letter only for it to glow "Aw!" a scared Naruto threw it on the ground only for a woman to appear.

She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair that fell down to her ankles with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress.

"Dear Naru-chan" the red head said as she looked at Naruto "If you have received this letter, then my time as turn out your father is dead. There are so many things I would have love to do with you. Such as to teach you to walk, speak, fight, read and more importantly suduce women. If you haven't figure it out who I am as yet then I'm Kushina Uzushiogakure the **Red Hot-Blooded Habanero** (_Akai Chishio no Habanero)_ Your mother the strongest Succubus in the world dattebane!" as she throw her fist into the air

"I hope you don't get my verbal tic." A blushing Kushina said "I want you to know that you are a mixed breed and not a half-breed (Although nothing is wrong with that) and you should be proud dattebane! Sorry about that"

"I don't know if you will receive my powers, Minato, both or non" Kushina said with a smile on her face "I will still love you" as tears came out of Naruto's eyes

'..., I leave to you, Naruto Uzumaki, all of my most valued belongings and wealth. This includes house, my library of fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Genjutsu. I also leave to you my katana, the (Red Wave) if you don't have any powers or really good at using sword like me dattebane! But remember you can't use Genjutsu unless you have my power.

"We will meet one day Sochi so don't give up and strive to be the best, remember I love you and you will always be my Sochi.

Your loving Kaa-san,

Kushina Uzushiogakure

"I should have let Kushina-chan teach me how to do that" Ageha said as Naruto looked up to see her.

"Why is this the first time I'm seeing this?" Naruto asked

"I found it in her closet when I was looking for this apron" Ageha said as she walked over to Naruto and hugged him "I wish you could have met her"

"Tell me something about her" Naruto said

"She prove to other monsters that succubus could be SS class monster too" Ageha said as she looked into Naruto's eyes "She was a goddess amongst Succubus because of her strength and beauty"

"Wow!" Naruto replied

"She's the most powerful Genjutsu user of the any succubus" Ageha said "She could even kill monster in her Genjutsu"

"Holy shit! I hope I will get her powers too!" Naruto shouted

**Flash back end**

**"I am impressed you are still alive after my first punch but not for long**" Naruto lifted Kuyo up high "**Liger bomb**" he slammed Kuyo on the ground.

*boom*

"**Argh**!" Kuyo screamed out in pain.

"**And here I thought you would be a challenged**" Naruto said as he turned away.

"**How dare you turn you back on the prince of all foxes?**" Kuyo roared as he got up "**Hiken** ("Fire Fist") as his fist turned into flames then he launched it at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kurumu shouted as the attack came at Naruto.

"**Hm pathetic"** Naruto said as he used his wing and send the fire attack into side of the barrier "**Prince of all foxes hahahhahaha you really are delusional"**

**"Bastard I will kill you Hotarubi** ("Firefly Light")" Kuyo roared as he creates small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around Naruto. "**Explodes**"

*boom*

"**Fufufuuffufu I won I wo-"** a fist to the face sends the Fire Fox skidding across the ground before he crashed into the barrier "Argh!"

**"Kuyo-sama"** The four guardians shouted as they watched their second master being beaten so easily.

"Cough! Cough!" Kuyo cough up blood "I will not die Dai Enkai: Entei (Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor"):" as a gigantic fireball resembling the sun was formed above him

**"So you final decided to used one of the technique that you guys stole from my father vault**" Naruto said with a smile on his face "**It won't make a different"**

**"Ffufufufufu we see about that**" Kuyo laughed as the attack got bigger **"Here Naruto catch!**" as the massive ball of fire rise higher into air as he hurled it at Naruto

**With Ageha**

"I´m back Ageha-sama." A blue and blonde hair women said as they enter the room

The Blue hair succubus leader gave a slight nod. "Did you fulfill the contract with your client?" as she looked at them.

"Hell yeah!" a young woman with long light blonde hair that reaches down her back, green eyes and a curvaceous body. She is wearing a blue blouse that looks like a one piece swimsuit and a fishnet stocking that covered her legs as her pink tail with a heart on the end stacked out. Her name is Mercelida Ygvar a member of the elite guards

"Of course Ageha-sama." A young woman with blue hair that reaches her shoulders and purple eyes. She is wearing a blue jacket that opens up to show off her large chest, and matching jeans pant with a red material tired around her left thigh. Her outfit did nothing to hide her amazing hourglass figure. Her name is Yuria Tenma second in command of the elite guards

Yuria with a wide smile, as they walked across the room to stand in front of her leader's desk, her eyebrows slightly raised as she saw the soft dreamy look on her face. Although, she should be used to it by now, her blue-haired leader wore the same expression nearly all day since her last meeting with Naruto Uzumaki.

She would really love to meet him, but her leader just kept avoiding her plea … such a selfish leader she had.

"Ara ara is Ageha-sama already thinking of her favorite boy toy?" Yuria said

Ageha face immediately turned bright red, her eyes showing her anger as she glared at her elite guard. "Don´t even start about Naruto-kun again Yuria!" The Leader of the succubus crossed her arms underneath her chest, showing her guard that she wasn´t pleased with the start of their conversion.

"Ara my bad Ageha-sama … maybe you just fear that you´ll lose your boy toy to me should you decide to introduce him to your guards and me … mmmh … I could make it worth for him … and show him pleasure beyond this world…." As she lick her lips.

"Yuria" Ageha growled the name of her guard, her eyes narrowed to dangerous levels.

"Ageha-sama" a girl run into the room "That bitch Gyokuro is here"

"Send her in" Ageha said then she turn to her two guard "Leave us"

"We are not leaving you're here alone with that bitch, she could attack you" Mercelida said

"She right and as your guard we can't allow that" Yuria shouted

"I can handle her now leave" Ageha said as her eyes glow.

"Fine" Mercelida said as they left.

Gyokuro enter the room with a smile on her face "It seems like our favorite half-bree…I mean mix breed as finally broken the seal"

"He has but how?" Ageha asked

"You remember when I bit him" Gyokuro asked as Ageha shake her head "I injected him with something that weaken the seal enough so that he could break it"

"I see…" Ageha said as looked at the vampire

"He even unlocked his mother's powers" Gyokuro said as Ageha jumped out of her seat "Yes after that foolish fox threaten him"

"So finally unlock Kushina powers hehhehehehe" Ageha laughed as she got up and took out a scroll from her desk "Now Naruto can learn these"

"You need help training him?" Gyokuro asked

"No!" Ageha replied as she put the scroll into her cleavage "Now to head towards the academy"

"I have a faster way" Gyokuro as a seal appeared on the floor "It will take you directly to the academy"

"Thank you" Ageha said as she enter the seal and vanished.

"I hope that fool Orochimaru took my warning and left that place" Gyokuro said to herself went suddenly Mercelida and Yuria appeared.

"You have overstayed your welcome Vampire" Yuria said with a growled.

"Shit I didn't even sense them" Gyokuro said to herself.

"Now leave" Mercelida growled.

"I will because I don't to pick a fight the two of the members of the **H.R.B.H** after all" Gyokuro said as he vanished via seal.

(AN: if you want to know what **H.R.B.H **stands for or who the members are or which anime they come from then check out my facebook site Jay3000 and like the page while you are at it)

**With Naruto**

**"Oh shit he caught it!**" Sakon of the four guardians shouted.

"**That guys a monster"** Jirobo shouted in shock.

**"Shut up fatty and you too birdbrain, try and figure out a way out of here**" Tayuya of the four guardians shouted.

**"How? That was my strongest attack!**" Kuyo shouted as he saw Naruto holding his attack with one hand.

**"I told you, you were pathetic"** Naruto said as he added lightning to the huge ball of Fire **"Now you catch"** as he threw it back.

"**I won't die easily you bastard Kyokaen** (Mirror Flame)" Kuyo shouted as he released a wall of fire to block the incoming attack.

"**We are free but how?**" Kidōmaru asked

"**Shut spider boy and save our master"** Tayuya shouted as they run behind the Fire Mirror "**Guardian Four: Summoning: Four Beasts Encirclement Formation**" as three demonic walls appeared and a giant spider shaped one.

The giant lightning Fire ball when through the fire mirror then it hit the wall destroying them

"**Triple Rashōmon**" Three more demonic wall appeared.

*boom*

The force of the explosion send all five monster crashing into the barrier.

*cough*

*cough*

Kuyo and the guardians cough as they got up and saw a feminine men in front of then with a smile on his face.

**"It seems like I made it in time"** the man said in his snake form

"**Master**," The guardian four shouted as they kneeled.

**"How did you free us without the barrier coming down?**" one of them asked

"**I used a substitute**" as he points to the four white snakes in their place

"**So you came back.**" Kuyo said as he looked at the man "**Will you now grant me the power that you promised me?"**

Smirking Orochimaru said, **"Certainly but we have to get out of here first.**"

"**Orochimaru or should I call you the great white snake**," Naruto said as he glare at the snake man "**So your two are working together hahahhaha perfect I'll get rid of two birds with one stone."**

**"Kkuukukkukuuku I would love to stay around Naruto but we have to go?**" Orochimaru said with a smile on his face **"Unless you want to come with us"**

**"You're not going anywhere"** Naruto said when suddenly three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil appeared in Naruto's eyes. "**Genjutsu**"

**"What is that ey-**" Orochimaru suddenly found himself in a dark empty space where his body is made of paper and his body is burning from toe to head as Naruto watched. "**What did you do to me?"**

**With the headmaster and the other**

"So what did I miss?" Ririko asked as she landed beside Kurumu and Hitomi as they told her. "Oh shit so that why Neko-chan keep on telling me that Naruto is no ordinary half breed"

"Orochimaru you idiot!" Hitomi shouted in her mind

"It can be!" The headmaster shouted as he saw Naruto's eyes "I haven't seen those eyes in over 200 years!"

"What eyes are you talking about?" Neko-sensei asked as the headmaster pointed to Naruto's eyes. "What are they?"

"The **Sharingan**" a familiar voice said as they all turn around.

"Mom!" Kurumu shouted as she hugged her mother "What are you doing here?"

"We will talk later" Ageha said as she looked at Naruto "Naruto-kun looks even hotter now that he receives his mother's power"

"Ageha who is Naruto's mother?" The head master asked hoping it would not be who he is thinking about. "And no more bullshit answers" as his eyes glow.

A smile appeared on her face "His mother is one and only goddess of the succubus Kushina Uzushiogakure" the name said shock waves all over the place for those who knew who she was.

"You mean my man mother his my our goddess!" a shocked Kurumu said

"**I've hit the jackpot"** Hitomi said to herself.

"Kushina Uzushiogakure the slayer of Alucard" Ririko shouted as Ageha nodded her head.

"I heard knew that but please tell us more about those eyes because I didn't know she had them" Neko-sensei asked

"The **Sharingan** or **Eye of Hypnotism, **it's the succubus's most powerful weapon that allows them to cast power** illusion or Genjutsu **that can become real" Ageha said as everybody wait for her to continue "What I will not tell you guys anything else"

"Do you have it mom?" Kurumu asked

"Maybe, maybe not hehehehhe" Ageha laughed.

**With Moka, Gin and the young witch**

"Oh shit no wonder he was so strong, he has two different monster gene inside of him" Gin shouted.

"I never heard of any Case like that before" The witch said as she looked at Naruto "I wonder what spices he is mixed with."

"Tskune-kun, come back to me!" Moka shouted with tears in her eyes as she held the dead body of her friend "I need you"

**"Damn Moka snap out of it he's dead!"** Inner Moka shouted as she glared at Naruto "**This all your fault you sexy and powerful monster you!"**

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted in the air.

"**Damn bitch he dead now stop the crying!**" Inner Moka shouted as she looked over to Naruto and saw his new eyes **"Oh kami hmm…..stop it Moka he hurt outer Moka remember"**

**With Naruto**

"**Orochimaru-sama**!" The guardian four shouted and shake him but he wasn't responding.

**"Forget him for now!"** Kuyo shouted as he saw Naruto coming towards them "We have to deal with him first" as he pointed on Naruto.

"**Multiple Connected Fists"** Sakon shouted as he attack Naruto with four sets of hands but Naruto easily dodges it "**Stay still"**

"**Lightning sword**" Naruto said as he swung the swords and Sakon hands were send flying in different directions.

"Arh-"as Naruto shoved the sword in throat cutting off the boy's screams as the tomes in his eyes spins.

"**Sakon you bastard**" Jirōbō shouted as he appeared beside Naruto. "**Got you"** as he grabbed unto Naruto hands.

"**Spider Web!"** Kidōmaru shouted as the thick web covered him thus trapping him.

"**Die shit face!**" Tayuya shouted as she took out a flute then took the top off her flute to reveal a hidden blade "**YAHHHHHHHHH**" she yelled and with a wet squelch she was suddenly stopped in complete shock.

She had actually done it!

Her blade had entered the right side of the blonde mixed breed, she had just successfully killed the infamous half-breed, Naruto! She twist the blade to inflict more damage onto the mixed breed went suddenly "Tayuya why/" Jirōbō said with the blade in his chest.

"What the hell?" Tayuya thought that she had stabbed Naruto but it was not him "**No it can't be I saw him here**". She let go of the flute and stumbled backwards.

**"What the hell? I thought I was on the other side coving that bastard with my web"** Kidōmaru said but he wasn't he had Jirōbō who had a blade in his chest hands trapped with his web. "**What the hell is this around me "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**" as the net around him electrocute him

"**Hahahahha with friends like you guys who needs enemies**" Naruto said as he appeared behind Tayuya "**Strongest spear:**** One-Finger Nukite** (One Fingered Assault)" piercing her back and heart killing her.

**With Ageha and the others**

"What happen? Did they turn on each other?" Neko-sensei asked

"No that was an illusion and a very powerful one" Kurumu said as they all looked at Ageha for conformation.

"She's right and once you look into the eyes of a **Sharingan** then you are goners" Ageha said.

"Are you tell me the only way to avoid the Genjutsu is not look at Naruto-kun?" Hitomi asked

"Correct "Ageha replied

**Back with Naruto**

"**Now it's your turn Prince of all Foxes"** Naruto said as he attacked Kuyo

"**Stay away from me you monster** **Enjomo** (Flaming Net)" a scared Kuyo created a circle of fire around him, preventing anyone from entering. "**Finally I'm safe"**

**"No you are not"** Naruto said as he walked through the flames.

**"Stay away from me you abomination!"** a scared Kuyo said as he attack Naruto who grabbed his hand.

"**Then make me**" Naruto said as he broke Kuyo's hand.

"**Argh**!" Kuyo screamed out

**"Hahahahahhahhaha I'm going to enjoy this"** Naruto said as he created a lightning sword and pushed it through Kuyo legs. "**I want you to scream for your own death and then I'll give it to you"**

"**Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh**!" Kuyo screamed out even louder then Naruto broke the other hand "**Kill me!"**

**"Sure my prince, right after I torture you for 72 hours**" Naruto said "I saw this in my mom's scroll all those years ago"

"**Tsukuyomi**!" Naruto said.

**With Ageha**

"Damn it Naruto, don't use that attack it has dangerous side effects!" Ageha shouted with a scared look on her face.

"Is that the techniques that Kushina love to use to torture her enemies?" The headmaster asked

"Yes" Ageha replied

"Now I remember that Genjutsu, you used to tell me about it when you told stories about her" Kurumu said as Ageha nodded her head "Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed and it trapped the target within an illusion completely under the user's control"

**In the world of Tsukuyomi**

Kuyo was chain to a bed "**What is this place!"**

**"You are my world, where I control everything around you"** Naruto said as he appeared "**You will be torture for72 hours"** as thousands of Naruto appeared with swords in their hands.

**"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

**72 Hours later Real world**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhh**!" Kuyo continue to scream.

**"Will you shut up**" Naruto said crushing Kuyo's head killing him with his lighting covered boot "**What the hell?**" as vision become blurry.

**"Now it's your turn Or-"** Naruto saw the snake man destroying his snake as the barrier vanished

"Shit I have to get out of here" Orochimaru said as he took out a transportation seal when suddenly two bolts of lightning blow off his arms. "**What the**?" as he look at their stumps in a dazed shock.

"**You won't escape this time"** Naruto said as he fires another bolt two at Orochimaru' tail, blowing them off, "Argh!" as he falls to the ground still upright.

"I should have listen to you Gyokuro" Orochimaru said to himself as Naruto appeared behind him

**"A fitting punishment for an evil doctor isn't it"** Naruto said as he grabbed Orochimaru's head and slammed it into the ground behind him, crushing it. "Now I can rest" as he felt to the ground"

"Naruto-kun!"

**2 days later**

"Wow what a wonderful sleep" Naruto said as he open his eyes and look around the room "This isn't my room"

"Of course it isn't" Ageha said from the room door "We brought you to this underground room which is own by the School police" as she closed the door behind her.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"The headmaster told us to take you here to hide until he can settle things with the school board and the families of the students that were killed" Ageha said as she walked up to him.

"Why am I hiding when it's not my fault, they were the ones who attack me" Naruto said.

"I know and so does everybody else" Ageha said as she hugged him "That's why the headmaster is taken the blame, he feel that it was his fault for creating that stupid rule that teachers can't get involve with students problem unless they are asked"

"I see" Naruto replied as she release him "Why are you here?"

"I came here to congratulate you for unlocking your mother's bloodline silly" Ageha said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" Naruto replied as he heads toward the door "Let's go I need a work out partner"

"I'll definitely give you a good workout" Ageha said as walked towards him "In this room"

* * *

Lemon Alert (**Written by Naruhina 123)**

* * *

Naruto grabbed the door knob, he felt his shoulder being grabbed from behind as he was swiftly made to turn on his heels. His eyes widened when Ageha crashed her lips onto his, wildly kissing him as his back was pushed against the door. Her eyes were closed as her arms wrapped around his neck, her body pressed tightly against him as she kissed him passionately. He couldn't resist, instantly his eyes closed as he began to kiss her back with equal passion, their lips rubbing against each other's furiously as he wrapped his arms around her waist-pulling her into him.

"Oh Naruto" she moaned into the kiss, not intent on leaning back while her hands were clutching onto his blonde spikes, putting all of her feelings into the kiss. Naruto groaned into the kiss, his rock hard member poking her inner bare thighs through the slit. Opening her lips, she snaked out her tongue to lick his soft lips. As if on instinct, Naruto parted his lips as her tongue began to explore his moist cavern hungrily. Both of them moaned loudly, the room filled with lewd slurping noises.

'Her lips was softer than Kurumu's" The blonde thought foggily as now their tongues battled, wrapping around each other. His knees however buckled when Kurono began to suck on his tongue.

"Ahh…" Ageha moaned when she was gently pushed against the door, the blonde now taking charge as he kissed her like a rabbit in heat. "Naruto…" she again moaned... Leaning back, the two breathed deeply as light panting sounds filled the room. They gazed at each other through half-lidded eyes, their noses touching each other as they took in much needed oxygen.

"Ageha-chan" Naruto groaned when he felt his hardened shaft being squeezed gently while a small smirk found its way on her lips.

"Y-You are ok Ruto-kun," she whispered in his ear, nibbling on it while he continued to pant. Damn, she was driving him crazy! Her scent, her tongue, her lips, her eyes…the way she was stroking his cook through his pants. 'He's gotten bigger!' she mentally cheered.

"S-Stop that….ahh…" he groaned, the pleasure electrocuting his senses, it felt so good having his cock stroked like that, her hands were so warm and soft.

"See…you're r-ready," she spoke, placing kisses on his neck while stroking him. Naruto's eyes were closed as he gritted his teeth. Getting a hold of her shoulders, he gently pushed her back. Kurono was in shock as she stared at him, her heart clenching when he opened his eyes and turn red.

"My turn now…" a look of surprise crossed her face before a loud moan escaped her lips.

"Ohhh…" he was kneading her right breasts now, the blonde placing passionate kisses on her neck again. Ageha closed her eyes as she leaned her head back, pushing out her chest more to give him more access. It felt so good, her breasts were always so sensitive. Now biting on her nape.

"Ahhh…i-it feels so….good N-Naruto…do it…do it m-more," she moaned, still stroking his cook while now both of his hands were kneading her breast. He continued to give her bite marks, licking over them sensually as her moan started to get abbing hold of the edge of her waist around her neck, he pulled it down as her firm and perky globes of flesh bounced out.

"These are beautiful" He whispered huskily in her ear, now cupping both of her bare breasts as he started to grind his meat pole against her wet region.

"O-Ohh Naruto…suck them…" her breathing was even heavier now he started to nibble on her ear. Going down, he placed several butterfly kisses on her neck, now sporting several bite marks while his hands continued to grope her breast. Ageha squirmed under his touch, her eyes closed as her sexy moan continued to fuel his desire.

He lightly pinched her hard nipples, driving out a loud moan from her as he traced his tongue into her cleavage, a trail of saliva visible from her neck. Her trembling hands slowly got hold of his warm meat pole as Naruto groaned loudly.

'I-It's so warm,' she thought while Naruto continued to sink his fingers into the soft flesh of her tits, his thumb rubbing over her hardened nipples.

"Ahh yes…a-amazing…" her moan encouraged him as he leaned down to take her left nipple in his mouth while his right hand pinched her other nipples "Ohh…so gooood…." Kurono threw her head back as she cupped his head from behind, pushing him in while Naruto eagerly ran his tongue over her ass, sucking and biting on them as he drew her crazy. His hands would easily slide over her sweaty breasts as he continued to knead her right tit while sucking onto her left nipples.

'Her breasts really bigger than Kurumu's' he mentally added, now sucking quarter of her breast, taking as much into his mouth as he could, biting the soft skin as he furiously devoured her delicious tits.

"Naruto "she moaned heavily, hands tightly clutching onto her back head. He leaned upwards to take her ruby red lips into another hot kiss making her moan in ecstasy, his right hand roughly groping her right breast while he continued to grind his bare clit against her wet lower region.

Leaning back, he grinned at her lightly as she stared at him through her half-lidded eyes, inwardly shocked to see this side of his. Nibbling on her ear, biting her earlobe, he whispered huskily. "I love your soft, firm breast, my fingers just melt into them. Your nipples…are so much tastier," this made her whimper as her juices dripped down her nether regions.

She however shivered a bit when his hands further pulled down her skirt as they slid to the floor, revealing her completely drenched black panty, her juices now flowing along her inner thighs.

"My….you're so sexy, no wonder so many guys are after you," he whispered in her ear as she continued to pant, her voluptuous assets heaving up and down with each breath while her eyes were closed.

"Sss," Ageha hissed as he began to rub her clit through her soaked panties, his left hand still groping his breast as he leaned in to capture her red lips. Succubus was so lost in the pleasure that her hand had automatically stopped stroking his clit. "But they will never have me Mmmm…" her moans were turning him on so much as he nibbled on her lower lip lightly, his left hand playing with her bare tits while he continued to rub her through the panty.

"Ahh…Na-Narutooo…." Kurono broke out of the kiss as she moaned sweetly, her eyes closed, her right hand resting on his shoulder while he started to rub her bare clit gently. She thrusted her lower body forwards, opening her legs a bit to give him more access.

"Ageha -chan?" Naruto whispered in his husky voice. God! She couldn't think straight now, he was so good!

"Pease d-don't s-stop…." She panted out as he began to finger her. The blonde however suddenly stopped making her whimper while he bent on his knees, his left hand reluctantly leaving her breast as he pulled her panty down, his warm and wet tongue trailing circles around her belly button making her giggle a bit. He then gently probed his tongue in her belly button resulting in her squirming a bit.

Ageha shuddered in anticipation as she gazed at him through the curtain of her thick eyelashes due to her eyes being half lidded. Naruto took a whiff of her was intoxicating as his shaft was painfully hard now. But he controlled himself, he had to give her pleasure, she had done so much for vying her pinkish and wet pussy lips an experimental lick as for the Ageha moaned for such pleasure.

"OHHHHHHH" she whimpered, her hands now resting gently on his back head as she pushed him a bit Naruto however, shoved his tongue deeper into her clit, his nose nuzzling into the small patch of her blue hair while Ageha clutched his blonde locks.

"Narutoooo…..I... I'm cumming!" she moaned loudly this time, pushing his head in deeper as she closed her thighs. Naruto leaned back, the tip of his nose as well his lips dripping with her honey juices, a confused expression on his face. "Oh Naruto…" she moaned, now softly cupping his cheeks with her shaking hands before leaning in to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. Naruto kissed her back, but still with a tint of confusion.

"Ahh Ageha.." he trailed when she grabbed his cock. Turning him around, she pushed him gently against the door, giving him another heated kiss while her hand started to stroke his cock. Naruto groaned as she started to place soft, tender kisses on his neck before bending down.

'Damn…it good,' he thought in amazement while Ageha had taken half of his cock in her mouth, now running her soft tongue at the base of it. She moaned while the vibrations through her throat further increased his pleasure as he rested his hands on the back of her head, gently pushing her in.

'Wow…I can't believe I did it, and on first try nonetheless. I'm deep-throating him!' she inwardly exclaimed in glee, now leaning back to the tip of his cock before again taking the whole length in her mouth. Naruto meanwhile was groaning arcing out at a slow rhythmic pace, she began to bob her head- back and forth, all the while her tongue eager licking his cock. '"So delicious….' She involuntarily thought, both of her hands holding his thighs as she gradually increased her pace while Naruto was already close to cum, his hands gently grabbing a bit of her hair.

"Agehs-I'm cumming" her mouth leaving his shaft with an audible pop- her warm saliva now coating it. The whiskered blonde shivered at the feeling of cold air on his shaft as she wiped her lips, now smirking at him in lust. "W-Why did you…ohhh Kami…." He muttered, clenching his eyes shut at the heavenly feeling.

"S-So….how does i-it feel Naruto?" Ageha asked with a light blush on her face, currently supporting the base of her breast as she tit-job him. His saliva coated cock was currently in between her two globes of flesh, sliding in and out of her cleavage while her sweaty breast engulfed it in a warm velvety embrace.

"Oh Ageha -chan….I…" he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back what he knew was coming. Kurono too however had her eyes closed, her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink as she moaned in pleasure. It sure felt good having his hard shaft slide in between her voluptuous assets.

"Come on my breast and m-my face….d-do it N-Naruto…." She moaned, now licking the tip of his dick, finally pushing him over the edge.

"Oh s-shit!" he cursed as jet streams of his white seed erupted from his cock, spilling over her face and breast. Naruto had his eyes clenched shut, his hands now tightly clenched into fists by his side as he cum violently, shooting loads of thick sticky sperms while his member twitched in response. Kurono was moan her eyes half-lidded as the warm thick liquid splashed on her face, now pouring down to her breast and cleavage.

Soon it ended as sounds of heavy panting filled the room, the two not moving as they reveled in this feeling, especially Naruto. Ageha finally let go of her breast as she began to lick the sperms off her fingers. She moaned at the taste, it was a bit bitter, but e didn't know how to explain it, it was delicious, it was turning her on even more. She wanted to taste more. Wiping her face and breast with her hands, she continued to gulp down his cum, all the while moan in ecstasy.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his knees shaking a bit to see a sight which was almost every man's dream. His oceanic blue eyes, filled with lust, slowly widened as he watched her lick his sperms off her body, enjoying it all the while moan at the taste.

"Mmm…I love it…" her voice seductive as she licked her fingers clean before lifting her eyes to watch him staring at her, his eyes full of desire and lust making her blush lightly.

"Huh?" she murmured, averting her gaze before her eyes widened. Standing in front of her proudly, twitching madly, ready for plenty of more rounds clearly, was his steel-hard cock.

'B-But he just came!' she thought in surprise, not expecting him to recover so quickly. She squealed when she was lifted off the ground, courtesy of Naruto now holding her bridal style.

"You're mine…" he spoke possessively making her blush as he started to walk towards the bed while she wrapped her arms around his neck. His knees however buckled when….

"Owww…." Ageha muttered cutely with a light giggle, now laying on the bed with Naruto on top of her, his face nuzzled in her neck as his knees had given up resulting in both of them falling on the soft bed, fortunately.  
He lifted his head, now gazing into her eyes.

"S-Sorry…." He muttered making her smile as she cupped his cheek, smiling warmly at him, still panting a bit.

"I love you…Naruto…." She spoke softly, gazing at him with a mixture of desire, love and lust. Leaning down, he quickly captured her lips, kissing her passionately as she too instantly returned the affectionate kiss, lovingly sifting through his blonde locks.

"Mmmm…." Ageha moaned loudly when she felt his hardened member rubbing against her outer pussy lips, her lust sky rocketing when the blonde mixed breed leaned back.

"R-Ready?" he asked while panting whereas she instantly nodded. Both blondes kept gazing into each other's eyes as he pushed his member gently against her pussy lips. Her already lubricated nether region easily gave access to his cock while Ageha relaxed herself, moan sexily as she slowly took in his member- her hole having already been broken during her first time with Kurumu's father

Naruto too groaned as he felt warm and wet tightness engulf his cock, as if completely hugging him tightly, to never let it go.

"Ohh… ru…" she moaned, now panting heavily as he slowly slid completely inside of her, both of them reveling in this marvelous feeling.

"G-Gosh….s-so good," the whiskered blonde muttered as he clenched the bed sheet tightly while Ageha too couldn't believe how good it felt having him inside of her, it was like they were complete together.

'We are one now….' She thought with a smile, a thin line of tear escaping the confines of her thick eyelashes.

"Oh yeah" she panted as he slowly pulled his cock out until just the tip of it was inside her before slowly moving. He gradually began to increase the pace, making sure that she was comfortable while Kurono could only moan at the wonderful sensation.

"Faster…" she moaned as he began to go faster, his hands now grabbing a hold of her waist as he started to slam into her. g-good N-Naruto…" Kurono moaned loudly as she too began to move her hips, matching his motion. her breast bouncing up and down due to the motion while Naruto continued to slam into her, going as fast as he could as he tightly held her waist.

"O-Oh…so g-good….y-yeah, keep it g-going…oh N-Naruto…." Kurono continued to moan loudly as she wrapped her thighs around his waist, locking him in. Beads of sweat rolled down Naruto's face as he continued to ram into her, her tight slippery insides squeezing his shaft every time he hit her deep inside.

"S-So tight Ageha …." He muttered, now panting while she continued to moan not being able to stop herself- her hands currently clutching the bed sheets tightly. Loosening his hold over her waist, he leaned forward to place both his hands on the bed beside her on both of her sides- taking her lips in another passionate kiss as their tongues dueled wildly with each other.

Kurono moaned loudly when he began to go even deeper than before, wet sloshing sounds combined with her sweet voice filling the room.

"Ahhh….s-so ep g-going….ahh Naruto….a-amazing," she couldn't stop moan, the pleasure was out of the world, indescribable. Her whole body was going numb, the feeling of his manhood sliding into her womanhood, filling it like that, was overwhelming. Each time he thrust back in, her body would twitch due to a bolt of pleasure.

"Damn…" he growled, further increasing the intensity of his thrusts as he leaned down to take her left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it wildly.

"Ahhhh….N-Narutoooo…" Kurono wrapped her arms around his head, holding him tight while her thighs too were firmly locked around his waist. The whiskered blonde however groaned when he felt her wet inner walls clench his cock while the vibrations from his throat further increased her pleasure as he continued to suck on her nipples.

ck o-on te them Naruto!" she exclaimed in pleasure, arching her back to give him more access to her chest when Naruto lightly bit on her nipples making her mewl softly.

"O-oh…..Aahhh….N-Nar…." She didn't know what she was speaking, what was even going on, she had completely lost control over her senses. Grunting, Naruto encircled his arms around her waist before gently pulling her up with him while her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, her eyes closed while her mouth was open as she pletely lost in the bliss.  
Naruto however, miraculously had some control over his body and his mind as he again squinted his eyes open. Tilting his head, he straightaway probed his tongue into her mouth, exploring her moist cavern while her tongue dueled with him slowly.

"Hah…hah…Nha….rhuto…." she panted through the heavy make out, their tongues visible as they danced around each other, fluids dripping down while he kept his around on his lower back.

Naruto however groaned when her walls began to clench around his manhood. "better time than now….' He thought with a light smirk before suddenly stopping, their panting sounds filling the room while Ageha had her face buried in his shoulder, breathing deeply. She couldn't say anything as the pleasure was still numbing her senses, just being held limply in his arms. Naruto however grinned lightly as he tightened his hold on her waist, before rotating her body around his dick such that her back was facing him now- their slippery fluids allowing him do this with ease.

Ageha still had her eyes closed, breathing deeply while her arms hung limply by her sides.

"Ageha -chan…." He whispered making her moan a bit as he again started thrusting into her, as hard as he could while her body bounced on his manhood. Letting go of her waist, he started to grope her breast roughly, kneading them in circular motion before pinching her nipples.

"Ahhh…hhahhh…" she moaned loudly, lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck behind her while he continued to play with her tits , sucking and biting on her neck. "N-Naru….k-ki-kiss me…." She somehow managed to say while he gladly accepted as she turned her head. Both of them crashed their lips into each other, kissing each other like crazy as he continued to slam into her from below, his hands groping her tits.

"I….I….c-cummiiiinggg!" her voice echoed throughout the apartment as her body shuddered, a ground shattering ogasm rocking through her form while her inner, wet and sloshy walls constricted around his manhood, engulfing it resulting in Naruto too reaching his limit.

"Ahhh….d-dammnit I…." he groaned vociferously, his sweaty body shaking violently as the blonde man shot hot ropes of his creamy sperms, milking her insides. Ageha had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, being lost in the feeling of him filling her insides like that, her eyes closed while she continued to pant along with him- the duo drowned in the glowing after-effects of post cock bliss.

"Nghh…." Naruto grunted as he gave out, both of them falling on the soft bed with him on top of her while Ageha moaned due to his manhood moving inside of her. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck while his face was nuzzled into her neck, both of them recovering from the amazing world they had just discovered.

Finding himself getting back his senses as the cold air grazed his body, making him shiver, he pulled out of her making her moan in what seemed to be disappointment. With somewhat unsteady balance, he pulled the covers over them before lying beside her, hugging her tightly to him.

* * *

Cut

* * *

Author notes: Sorry to disappoint those who will think that Naruto will be using all the Sharingan powers. He will not! he will only be using the Genjutsu based attacks.

* * *

**Technique list**

**One-Finger Nukite** (One Fingered Assault): Known as the "_strongest spear_" where the concentration of magic is so great that it extends well beyond the finger in a lone point.

Name: **Sharingan**

User: Kushina and Naruto

Stated by Ageha: "The Sharingan or **Eye of Hypnotism, **it's the succubus's most powerful weapon that allows them to cast power** illusion or Genjutsu **that can become real"

By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a Genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. These effects range from inducing instantaneous, but temporary, unconsciousness in an opponent to forcefully extract any valuable information that they possess, controlling their actions or to show memories


	16. Chapter 16 Witch Hill

**Ageha: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

**Not Beta'ed**

* * *

**Jay3000: ****It wasn't my intention to take so long in updating this story but here it is and right on time for the story's 3rd anniversary and my Birthday too  
**

* * *

People's thoughts

**Monsters talking**

**Monster's thought**

* * *

Last Time

"Nghh…." Naruto grunted as he gave out, both of them falling on the soft bed with him on top of her while Ageha moaned due to his manhood moving inside of her. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck while his face was nuzzled into her neck, both of them recovering from the amazing world they had just discovered.

Finding himself getting back his senses as the cold air grazed his body, making him shiver, he pulled out of her making her moan in what seemed to be disappointment. With somewhat unsteady balance, he pulled the covers over them before lying beside her, hugging her tightly to him.

Now

* * *

**Chapter 16 Witch Hill**

* * *

**A week later**

Naruto was sleeping in his bed until he heard his alarm go off. He rolled to his right since he knew Ageha was sleeping on his left and he didn't want to accidentally feel her up. When he rolled over he felt something soft which surprised him. His nose was invaded by the scent of strawberries, He slowly opened his eyes and all he saw was brown.

"_Ririko?__'" _Naruto asked himself as he fully opened her eyes and saw Ririko lying next to him on her stomach naked as the day she was born.

_'What is she doing in this room?' _Naruto thought but his thinking was stopped when he noticed that his hand was on her ass.

_'It's bigger and firmer than Ageha's but then again Ageha's boobs are bigger' _Naruto compared as he gave her ass a squeeze.

"*moan* yes grab my ass Naruto and spank me like the naughty girl I am." Ririko said in her sleep.

_'What kind of dream is she having?' _Naruto thought as he gave her another squeeze.

"*moan* Yeah like that now spank me hard." Ririko request in her sleep.

*spank*

"Ow! Not so hard Naruto" Ririko shouted as she got up only to see Ageha with a smile on her face "Bitch"

"What you know what spanking will lead to" Ageha said as Ririko glared at her "We do not have time for this because you and Naruto are late for class"

"So they finally decided that I can leave this place" Naruto replied, he had spent three days in this place and he spend it giving Ageha a good work out.

"Yeah and you cannot be late or Neko-chan will have my head" Ageha said as she got up "I will be leaving today for a clan meeting"

"Damn I wanted a morning workout" Ririko replied with a pout on her face "Damn work" as she got up and head towards the shower.

"What is the meeting about?" Naruto asked as he got up too.

"It's a surprise" Ageha replied as she licked her lips.

"Fine but since you are leaving I want us to go to your going away party" Naruto replied as he lifted her up and run into the bathroom to party.

**Later with Naruto**

Naruto was walking to his class when he realize that student were treating him differently, some of them were bowing as he walked by.

"Good morning Uzumaki-sama" a student said.

"Have a great day Uzumaki-sama" a teacher said.

"I don't care if he is a full-breed or mix breed I still can't stand that guy" another teacher shouted.

Naruto ignored them and continue on his way to Neko-sensei class, he passed the area where he fought Kuyo and Tsukune "I see it's still under construction" as he stopped to look to see who's clan was doing the construction because each clan loves to use their own people to cut done the cast "So it's the fox clan" as he looked on before he left.

Naruto entered the classroom only to see Neko-sensei glaring at him. "Sorry to be late sensei."

"Don't worry about it Naruto." Neko-sensei replied with a smile on her face "You have detention for the whole month."

"What but summer vacation start next week?" Naruto shouted as the students laughed after him.

"Serves you right"

"I can't believe Naruto-kun and I have detention together" a girl squeals.

"You sneaky bitch Neko-sensei, you knew Naruto was supposed to come with me to my home land" Kurumu growled as she wave to Naruto.

"I can't believe that bastard is still here after killing Kuyo and Tsukune"

"Ok sensei" Naruto said as he took his sit beside Kurumu only for her hugged him.

"I hope that my mother took really good care of you because she would not let me in that room" Kurumu.

"Yeah she took really good care of me" Naruto replied as he looked around and notice that Moka wasn't there "Not that I care but where is the vampire?"

"Well she kind of loss it" Kurumu said with tears in her eyes "So they had put up a seal around the girls dome to keep that from hurt anybody"

**Female dorm**

"**Lightning Spear!"** Naruto said as he summoned Lightning Spear and hit Tsukune, sending him back down the ground.

"Argh!" Tsukune yelled as he crashed into the ground. Then he bounced off the ground a few feet into the air.

Naruto suddenly appeared under the former human and brought his knee into Tsukune's spine, breaking it in half. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared.

"Tsukune!" the witch shouted with tears in her eyes as she saw her friend being killed before her eyes.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said as she wiped the tears in her eyes. "I sorry, Moka, but Naruto did it to save Ririko-chan," she explained as she ran over to Naruto who fell to one knee.

"Damn bastard; even in dead, he still has the attention of the girls," Gin said, fighting back tears as he saw one of his only male friends being killed.

"Tsukune!" Outer Moka said as she went into shock (the same way Luffy did after seeing Ace being killed) after seeing her love interest killed before her eyes.

"Moka! Moka! Snap out of it; the Tsukune you knew died the moment he let his inner vampire took over his body," Inner Moka said with tears in her eyes. "I won't forgive you for hurting Moka, half-breed."

**Dream end**

"Tsukune!" Outer Moka screamed out as she woke up, she has been having the same dream since Tsukune's death. "Thank kami it was just a dream" as she got out of bed and when towards the closet.

"I wonder if Tsukune will like these panties"

***sigh*"We have been this every day since that boy's death"** Inner Moka said, she starting to believe that Outer Moka was losing her mind "**Moka it was not a dream he is dead Uzumaki-kun killed him by breaking him in half"**

"No Tsukune could not have die…" Then she remembered what happen "Tsukune how could you die and leave me" as tears came done her eyes.

*sigh*

"**Here we go again**" Inner Moka said

"HAHAHAHHA No he's not dead, he probably play hide and seek" Moka had a crazy look in her eyes. "I'll find you!" as she ran out of her room.

"**I can't take another day of this"** Inner Moka said to herself **"I better take over before she totally lose her mind"**

"I will not let you take over!" Moka shouted as she run in the hall way.

**"It is for your own good and who said you had a choice"** Inner Moka shouted as she tried to take control.

**With Naruto**

"Now student since this is your last history class for the semester I would like you guys to write a 300 page essay on your life if you were living in the Alucard period" Neko-sensei replied with a smile on her face.

"Ah man" the student complain.

"That will take up my entire holiday" another on said.

"Shit I have summer class plus an essay" A scared Kurumu thought "I won't be able to spend any time with Naruto-kun" as she hit her head against the desk

"Damn holiday killer" Naruto muttered.

"Have a nice summer heheheheeh" Neko-sensei laughed as the students glared at her.

*boom*

"What the hell was that!" a student shouted.

"It's coming from the girls' dorm" a student shouted as they saw the explosion through the window.

"Moka-san!" Kurumu shouted, she was worried about her friend safety.

**"Naruto!"** a voice roared and before Naruto could react a hand grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall **"It's your fault that my Tsukune is dead"** Moka shouted

"No it's not" Naruto said as his eyes turn red and his fox ears came out **"If he had stay down then he would be alive" a**s he head-butt her which sends her across the room.

"Inner Moka what are you doing!" Kurumu shouted

**"Hahahahahaah Inner Moka is dead**" The pink hair vampire shouted as she attack Naruto again "**Now give me back Tsukune!"** but Naruto dodged her attack and delivered a kick to her stomach that sends her crashing into the chairs and desks.

"**I'm not dead!"** Inner Moka shouted from inside Moka as she tries to take over **"You are no match for me Moka"**

"**That's what you think"** Outer shouted as she fights back **"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"** as she clutches her head as her hair colour change from pink to white over and over again.

**"I don't have time for this"** Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"**Bastard you took Tsukune away from me"** Moka shouted as she attack Naruto again.

"Naruto-kun don't kill her!" Neko-sensei shouted with tears in her eyes, she did not want to see another student die again.

"**Fine**" Naruto replied as he activates his lightning Armour "**Too slow"** as he deliver a punch to her stomach that sends shockwave throughout the place.

"Tsuk..." as she felt into dream land

"Kurumu get the headmaster" Neko-sensei said to the girl.

"No need I already here" The headmaster said as he enter the room "Sorry I am late but I was in a meeting with her father when I felt the seal being destroyed"

"I'm out of here" Naruto replied as he walked out.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu called him but he did not stop. "What will happen to Moka?"

"Her father will be coming for her" The headmaster said as he walked up to Moka and saw that her Rosario was cracked "But he won't be able to make it until the school semester end so she will sedative until he arrives"

**Two days later**

Gin was the first to arrive at the yellow bus stop sign_ "I miss Moka-chan, she would have look beautiful in casual clothes!"_ Gin smiled as he "Why are they taking so long" Gin had fail all his courses because he was too busy staring and taking pictures of girls. He wanted to leave before they found out he was missing.

"Nooooooo!"

"Hurry, Yukari-chan!" Kurumu pulled her arm to follow her, she was wearing a blue blouse that too small for her and a white jeans pant "They are expecting us, we cannot stay here"

"I ... I don't want to go to the stupid human world after all!" Yukari shouted as she tries to fight back "I'll stay with Moka!" No one had the heart to tell her that Moka was not in her right mind and could not be around anybody right now.

"No you are not ..." Kurumu dragged the screaming witch to towards Gin

"Well, what happens, Kurumu?" Gin asked to his friends.

"I found Yukari-chan hiding in her room and she told me she doesn't want to go to the human world." Kurumu replied as Yukari glared at her.

"What? Why not, Yukari-chan?" Gin asked

"I have my reasons." Yukari said, Gin comes over and puts his hand on her head.

"Yukari-chan, I have been to the human world and from my experience it is not something to be afraid, for sure it will be fun!". Gin raised his arms. "We'll have so much fun!"

"Gin is right, Yukari-chan, we will be very well." Kurumu smiles at Yukari and she accepts that smile. "Oh, look, there's our bus!"

The bus arrival, its wheels screeching to a stop just in front of them. The doors opened with a hiss and they were greeted to the sight of the bus driver smirking at them

Nekonome was on the bus too, and she walked to the doors on the inside of the vehicle, gesturing them inside with a smile. "Morning everyone."

"Good Morning Nekonome-sensei" they shouted

"Damn where the hell is he?" Nekonome shouted as she looked around "You better show up or I will double your detention and triple the pages of the assignment!"

"You don't have to shout" Naruto said as the yellow bus sign vanished and Naruto was there with a cart full of suitcase "And next time bring your own luggage" as he pointed to the cart.

"I did not sense him" The bus driver said to himself.

"Naruto-kun" Kurumu shouted as she let go of the young witch and hugged him.

"What the hell is he doing here" Gin shouted, he was supposed to be the only man on this trip "He's not a part of the Newspaper club"

"Ririko-chan loaned him to me to be our chaperone" Nekonome replied with a smile on her face.

"Yeah and do not forget aboutour deal" Naruto replied as he hugged his girlfriend "You promise to not give me detention"

"Kukuku silly Naruto I was not going to give you detention I just needed something to get you to come here with me" Nekonome replied, she knew Naruto would not come with them if she asked but she needed a plan to spend time with him because in the summer should not get the chance.

"I should have known" Naruto said as Kurumu released him.

"Oh no you don't" Kurumu shouted as he grabbed the escaping Yukari and threw her into the bus.

"Whatever" Gin replied as he entered the bus and went to take his seat when he spot a girl hiding in the bushes.

The girl has light purple hair with blue eyes, she is wearing a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark &amp; light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg and lollipop in her mouth.

"Oh shit now that's my kind of girl" Gin said out loud which got everybody's attention as he pointed at her.

"Why are you spying on us?" Kurumu shouted.

"I-I sorry but I always wanted to go to the human world and went I heard you guys were going I could not help myself" The purple hair girl stuttered

"You're Mizore Shirayuki" Nekonome said as the girl nodded her head "Why haven't you been to class?"

"I been to absent most of the time because of my weak body but when I'm at your class I usually sit at the back" Mizore said as she looked at Naruto.

"Please sensei let he come!" Gin shouted and run out of the bus "I will take full responsibility for her"

"Fine" Nekonome replied as she waved the girl to come in "She's up to something"

"Thank you sensei" Mizore said as she looked at Naruto and blushed before she entered the bus "I wonder why mom wants me to watch him" as Gin with heart in his eyes followed behind her.

"So that the bitch's daughter" Naruto said as he put Nekonome suitcase in the side of the bus "I do not trust her" as he enter the bus

The bus driver chuckled, and Naruto halted in his steps as he spoke. **"You've had an eventful time at this... **_**place**_**, haven't you, Naruto-kun?"** He paused to puff his cigar. **"Attacked by all kinds of Yokai—inside the school and out—and you took down the Public Safety Committee. Perhaps you've had your fill of this place, huh?"**

"**You should learn to mind you own business old man" **Naruto replied and when to the back of the bus where Kurumu was waiting for him.

"**Hhahahahaha still the same boy I met at the beginning of the year"** The bus driver smirked, putting his cigar back in his mouth.

The bus shuddered before it began moving forward, heading directly into the tunnel at the end of the path

**5 hours later**

The bus rolled to a stop on the dirt path, brakes screeching out and everybody looked through the window to see thousands upon thousands of luscious, golden-yellow sunflowers spread from where her feet were planted out as far as she could see. High up in the sky, the sun shone down upon the plants, giving them a glow that made the sight even more beautiful.

"Wow..." Yukari found herself mumbling in awe. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Kurumu was smiling, eyes sparkling as she gazed at the sight. "Isn't it Naruto-kun" she asked her boyfriend.

"Huh you say something" Naruto was not paying attention he busy trying to figure what the purple hair girl was up to.

"No time for sight seen" Nekonome said as she got their attention "Remember you are here to do an investigative on the human world" as they all took up their stuff and exit the bus expect Naruto who Nekonome held back.

The bus driver smirked, tapping his cigar to get rid of the ashes at the end of it.** "This is actually quite a well-known** **great spot in the human world but late it has been haunted/terrorized by inexplicable events."**

Gin twitched, looking like he had a bad feeling about what the bus driver was getting at,**"Just read it, you'll understand."** The bus driver said before turning to face Nekonome, but not before letting out one of those creepy chuckles that made her want to cringe. **"Well, how about we go and get something to eat, Nekonome-sensei? I'll even treat you to some fish."**

"Sorry bus driver-san but Naruto here already asked me" Nekonome replied as she grabbed unto Naruto's arm.

"Went did I…."

"Two month and 600 pages" Nekonome replied with a little too sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah I almost forgot" Naruto replied.

"Hey I thought Naruto came to help us!" Kurumu shouted

"Huh you say something" Nekonome replied as she closed the bus door "Step on it!" she shouted at the bus driver

Kurumu blinked, the bus's engine revved, tires screeched, and when she opened her eyes again the bus was already halfway down the dirt path, driving away from them.

. "Bring back my boyfriend sensei!" Kurumu shouted

"Damn it mother is not going to like this" Mizore said to herself "I was supposed to find out everything about him"

"Come on guys we have work to do" Gin said he appeared beside Mizore "Come my lovely wall flower the big bad wolf will protect you"

"O-Ok" Mizore strutted as they entered the sunflower field. Unbeknownst to them, an unknown figure is watching them.

"Ted let's get out of here, did you hear the rumours that people have gone missing aroundhere" they heard a girl voice

"Yeah I heard a witch is supposedly behind the abductions because she felt angry over a development plan that would destroy the hill and sunflowers." A boy voice said

"Then why did you bring me here then" The girl shouted

"I wanted to see if the witch was real" the boy replied

"You know what I'm out of here!" the girl shouted

"Baby wait! I'm sorry" the boy shouted

Yukari was excited "I wondering if there is truly another witch in the area."

"Hey Iron board I think one of your "relatives" are abduct people." Kurumu said as a joke but Yukari did not see it that way.

"So the young one's a witch" the figure said

"You're an idiot cow tits for believing everything you hears." Yukari shouted.

"I was joking you stupid little kid" Kurumu fired back "And maybe they were right you did kidnap Moka after all!"

"What would a succubus whose only redeeming feature is being a sexpot knows!" Yukari yelled.

"At least my so call sexpot got me a man what did you kidnapping got you!" Kurumu yelled even louder

"You bitch!" tears run down Yukari's as she dropped a tub on her surprising the figure hidden in the sunflowers.

"A very power one too" the figure said as it followed Yukari "I will recruit her for my cause"

"Yukari wait!" Gin shouted as Yukari ran off "Damn it Neko-sensei is going to kill me"

**With Naruto and Neko-sensei**

"Wow I love this place" Nekonome shouted, they had just come off a roller coaster.

"Hm" Naruto replied as Nekonome wrapped her hands tighter around his arm.

"Come on Naruto-kun enjoy yourself" Nekonome replied

"How can I went there so much humans surround us" Naruto replied as he glared at the human girl who was looking at him.

"Come on Naruto-kun these aren't the one who attack you" Nekonome replied as she dragged him through the crowd.

"So, they are still humans and they will attack us if we reveal our true form" Naruto replied

"That may be true but you can't live your whole life hating them" Nekonome replied as they reach a stand "Now suck it up we are on a date now act like it!" as her stomach growled

"Fine" Naruto sigh then he looked at her before his stomach growled also "I guess this means we need food right about now, huh, Neko-chan." Naruto said poking her in the stomach lightly, laughing.

"Yeah, let's see what they have here." Nekonome said, grabbing his hand, trying to see what there is to eat here.

They finally settled on getting Candy fish for Nekonome and Corn on the Cob for Naruto then they shared a Cotton Candy between the two of them.

"Are ya having fun?" Naruto asked Nekonome.

"Yeah, this has been awesome, just having it just be the two of us today." she said with a smile on her face. "Hey, let's get in line for the tunnel of Love ride, and then you are going to win me a prize from one of the games." Nekonome tells him.

"I don't kn-" Nekonome did not wait for him to response and drag him away

They had finally gotten in line for the Fairy of Love ride, it was the most romantic ride in the park.

With Yukari

Yukari was sitting on a tree stump near an old abandon house with tears in her eyes "I cannot believe my so call friends believe that all witches do is kidnap humans and that bitch I hate her" when she heard the bushes moving "Stay back I am a witch!" as she took out her wand.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm a witch after all" a girl voice said as she came into Yukari's view "My Name is Ruby Tōjō"

Ruby had long dark brown hair which two ponytails on each side of her head and the rest fall naturally. She is a busty and shapely girl with pink eyes wearing a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes.

"I'm Yukari Sendo" Yukari replied happily "Are you truly a witch? I have never met another witch before expect my mother"

"Hheheheee yes I am" Ruby replied as she took out her staff "Transform" as she turn into a crow.

"So ccooooooooooool!" Yukari shouted as she jumped up "Are you the witch we heard about?"

"Those are lies that those no good humans are spreading about me" Ruby growled "They did not tell you why we are kidnapping them" as Yukari shook her head.

"I knew you had a reason" Yukari replied

"This is a place where witches have lived for generations until one day the humans came and tried to destroy this place and kill them" Ruby replied with tears in her eyes.

"I knew humans were evil" Yukari said with tears in her eyes too.

"But that will all change with my Ladyship Lady Oyakata our new leader" Ruby replied with a smile on her face. "She will soon enact her plan to wipe out humans in the world forever to protect it"

"All the humans in the world?" Yukari was shocked, she gotten to like human because of Tsukune and she did not believe in punishing everybody for a single person's act. "Couldn't you just put a seal around this place so that humans can't enter?"

"Yukari, I found you" Gin shouted as he run to her "Don't run away like that ag-" then he saw Ruby.

"Hey their baby you must be tried because you been running through my mind all day long" Gin said with a cool guy pose as Yukari and Ruby sweat dropped.

"What an idiot" Yukari said to herself "Gin this is my new friend R-"

"I won't let you destroy this field human" Ruby assumes Gin is here to defile Witch Hill "Plants come fore and obey your master" as she stomped her **Magic Staff **into the ground as huge tree like monster appeared.

"Hhhaahahahaha child's play" Gin shouted as he transform into his wolf form.

"So a wolf decided to help the human" Ruby said as she wave her staff "Well I can take care of you "Wolfsbanes" as the purple like flowers started to grow on the plant monsters.

"Oh shit" Gin shouted as the plants blown powder vapour at him "What hurhurlllllllllll" he started vomit

"What did you do to him?" Yukari shouted and tried to run over to him but the plant monster blocked her off.

"That wolfsbane one of a werewolf weakness HEHEHEHE" Ruby laughed "It makes then vomit followed by a sensation of burning, tingling, and numbness in the mouth and face, and of burning in the abdomen. The tingling and numbness will then spread to the limbs. Heart, lung, and organ failure soon follows."

"I won't let you kill my friend!" Yukari shouted as she waved her wand in the air '**Tarot Cards**" as she summons several tarot cards that was sharp enough to slice through monsters the plant monsters

"Yukari don't, let him die for trying to destroy this place!" Ruby shouted as she saw her plant monsters being destroy "Bonds between witches should be stronger than anything else"

"My friends comes first!" Yukari shouted back and run towards Gin.

"You fool!" Ruby snaps and used magically rope to tie up Yukari "Hahahaha come fort my pretties!" as more plant monsters appeared to finish off Gin.

"I will not let another friend die" Yukari shouted remembering Tsukune's death "**Tarot Cards"** summoning more powerful tarot cards and made a salad out of the plants.

**With Naruto and ****Nekonome**

Naruto and Shizuka started making out the second they got into the tunnel of love completely forgetting that there were on a ride.

"You're an amazing kisser Naruto-kun." Shizuka said when they separated for air.

"You're pretty good yourself, but you haven't seen anything yet." Naruto said in a sexy voice.

"I have had a few boyfriends but none of them are nearly as good as you." Shizuka said before they engaged in another kiss. Naruto and Nekonome's tongues were dueling each other for dominates while their hands explored each others bodies. There make out season lasted the entire ride and both were extremely hot and bothered. When the rides stopped in front of operator.

*cough*

*cough*

"The ride has stop" The operator said when he realized that they weren't' hearing him.

"Sorry" Shizuka said when suddenly Naruto picked Shizuka up and carried her of the boat bridal style and towards the employee changing room a large building in the centre of the place. Nekonome hands transformed into claws and she used it to pick the lock and opened the door, entered the room and slammed the door behind them.

Naruto put Shizuka down and pined her against the wall. Naruto and Nekonome's lust driven make out continued. Nekonome wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist draped her hands around his neck.

"I hope there is a bed in here" Naruto said when he separated from the kiss.

"Yeah." Shizuka said. Naruto carried her upstairs to find a bedroom. Nekonome could feel something hard poking her the entire time. When they arrived in the room Naruto throw Shizuka down onto her bed.

"Man what a great shower" a man said as he enter his room to see Naruto and Nekonome Making out "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" was heard throughout the place.

"Damn it" Naruto said as he took up Shizuka and run out of the building

They spend the rest of their time playing some games and in the first game Naruto shot all the ducks with vampire face on them to win his girlfriend a prizes. The prizes consist of plush dolls of a fox.

**Back with the others**

"Yukari!" Kurumu shouted as Mizore followed behind them "What happen here?"

"Why are their salads on the ground?" Mizore asked in a low voice.

"Who's your new fr….Gin" Kurumu shouted as they saw her friend on the ground "What did you do to him" glaring at the purple hair girl.

"I sorry Ruby but after what you did we can't be friends" Yukari apologizes to Ruby, "It was an accident now let pick up the prev and bring him to sensei"

Fine" Kurumu replied as she picks up the young witch.

"Hey!" Yukari shouted

"Yukari quit being so proud and let me carry you" Kurumu replied with a smile on her face.

"Hey I'm a witch and we heal very quickly!" Yukari replied

"Let's go senpai" Mizore said as she walked up him "We have to take him to a doctor"

Ruby watch as Yukari left with Kurumu and Mizore "No I'm the sorry one Summoning plants" as several of plant monster appeared "Kill them" as the plant monster attack.

"What the hell?" Mizore looked around to see the plant monsters coming at her "**Ice Age"** everything was frozen around including the plant monsters.

"Bitch you will pay for this" Kurumu transforms and flies at Ruby "**Genjutsu**."

Suddenly Ruby found herself surround by Kurumus "How is she doing th-" a punch to the face send her skidding across the sunflowers.

"Kurumu stop!" The young witch shouted as the succubus stopped "Don't hurt her anymore"

"Buy why she was the one who attack us" Kurumu replied

"I know but I don't want to see any more deaths" Yukari shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Find" Kurumu replied as she landed.

*cough*

*cough*

Gin cough up blood "Guys we have to find a way to connect Neko-sensei so we can get him cured" Mizore shouted

"I'll fly to the nearest town and see if I can find Naruto-kun" Kurumu replied as the other nodded their heads.

"Won't the human see you?" Mizore asked

"Don't worry I have it covered" Kurumu replied as she flies into the air and vanished

"She's gone" Mizore replied

"No I'm under a Genjutsu" Kurumu replied as she fly off into the direct where the bus left in.

* * *

.**Review Corner**

* * *

Unknown Warrior

Jay3000: Thank for defending me and my stories from those idiots. I am glad you like the chapter

Guest chapter 15 . Jul 16

Jay3000: Thanks for the advice

Guest007

Jay3000: I am glad you like my story but I won't remove the reviews corner instead I will put them at the end of the chapter so I won't waste those who do not want to read them time. About Moka now, this chapter will explain part of what will happen to her but I hope you guys do not take it the wrong way.

GUEST 1

Jay3000:I glad you like it and that's a good idea but which teacher are you talking about

Guest chapter 15 . Jul 15

Jay3000: Yeah another review

desdelor97

Jay3000: I am glad youlike it

zero

Jay3000: That does not matter because he is only using the Genjutsu from all levels

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: thank you

Guest chapter 15 . Jul 15

Jay3000: I know but thanks for telling me

BANKAIZEN

Jay3000: Yes he is and I know a lot of you have been waiting on him.

sabery chapter 15 . Jul 15

Jay3000: I'm glad you like the guards they will be making another appearance with all its members and now I have do part 2 of the witch hill arc and Naruto summer vacant in succubus island

DragonPony022

Jay3000: Glad you like it and this chapter will explain t

Argorok

Jay3000:That will be coming next chapter

Stratos263

Jay3000: Yes he is

gamelover41592, Please Read my stuff and XxAmaterasuxX192

Jay3000: Thanks for the review

Review Corner End


	17. Chapter 17 Witch Hill 2

**Yuria****: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything from other animes, games or Hentais.**

* * *

**Jay3000:** (27/8/15)Usain Bolt won the rematch and 200m gold (19.95s) as he ran a wonderful bend to once again leave rival Justin Gatlin doing breast strokes while chasing silver and fresh air lol. Also big up to the Jamaican ladies in the 400m **_hurdles who came 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th. (28/8/15)The ladies in the 100m hurdle where we came 1st and 6th, the 200m women where we came2nd and 3th and the men in the 110 hurdle where we came 2nd and 6th.  
_**

* * *

**Not Beta'ed **

People's thoughts

**Monsters talking**

**Monster's thought**

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

"Fine." Kurumu replied as she picks up the young witch.

"Hey!" Yukari shouted

"Yukari quit being so proud and let me carry you" Kurumu replied with a smile on her face.

"Hey I'm a witch and we heal very quickly!" Yukari replied

"Let's go senpai" Mizore said as she walked up him "We have to take him to a doctor"

Ruby watch as Yukari left with Kurumu and Mizore "No I'm the sorry one Summoning plants" as several of plant monster appeared "Kill them" as the plant monster attack.

"What the hell?" Mizore looked around to see the plant monsters coming at her "**Ice Age"** everything was frozen around including the plant monsters.

"Bitch you will pay for this" Kurumu transforms and flies at Ruby "**Genjutsu**."

Suddenly Ruby found herself surround by Kurumus "How is she doing th-" a punch to the face send her skidding across the sunflowers.

"Kurumu stop!" The young witch shouted as the succubus stopped "Don't hurt her anymore"

"Buy why she was the one who attack us" Kurumu replied

"I know but I don't want to see any more deaths" Yukari shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Find" Kurumu replied as she landed.

*cough*

*cough*

Gin cough up blood "Guys we have to find a way to connect Neko-sensei so we can get him cured" Mizore shouted

"I'll fly to the nearest town and see if I can find Naruto-kun" Kurumu replied as the other nodded their heads.

"Won't the human see you?" Mizore asked

"Don't worry I have it covered" Kurumu replied as she flies into the air and vanished

"She's gone" Mizore replied

"No I'm under a Genjutsu" Kurumu replied as she fly off into the direct where the bus left in.

**Now**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Witch Hill 2**

* * *

Naruto and Shizuka was walking back to where the bus and the bus is supposed to be "I had a great time Naruto-kun" as she wrapped her arm around his right hand pressing her breast against him.

"Yeah I had a good time too." Naruto replied as they reached the parking lot only to realize that the bus driver was not there only the bus "Where the hell is that man?"

"May be he found a lovely lady to take out." a smiling Shizuka said as pushed him against the bus and captured her lips with his.

With Kurumu

Kurumu is flying in the sky over the city under her Genjutsu looking if she could see Naruto, Shizuka, the bus driver or the bus. "Damn it this city is too big!" as she continued to look for any sign of them.

"Shit, I need to hurry or Gin could die." Kurumu said as she spotted a yellow bus driving on the road "Finally!" as she flew down beside the bus only see the bus full of child and 'Crystal Lake summer camp' marked on the side of the bus.

"Damn it wrong bus!" Kurumu shouted as she flew back into the sky to continue her search. She searched for 10 minutes but she could not find them "This will not work I need to think of something that will get their attention no matter where they are in the city but what?"

"Think Kurumu think." Kurumu said as she tried to think of something "Damn it nothing." Kurumu stood up there five minutes when she got something.

"This is dangerous and pretty stupid but I cannot think of anything else." Kurumu said as her eyes started to glow and the clouds begun to take a shape.

With Naruto and Shizuka

Naruto had Shizuka pinned against the bus pinned against the bus door with her legs wrapped around his waist as Naruto cupped her bra covered breast, massaging them as the Neko moaned out his name. It was a good thing that Naruto used a Genjutsu to prevent people from seeing them because she did want anybody to see her body expect Naruto, she had her reputation as a teacher to uphold too.

"Oh Kami Naruto!" Shizuka moaned as Naruto unhooked her bra and started sucking on her breast "Oh yes!" she screamed out.

"I love to hear you moan my name" Naruto replied as he started to play with the nipple with his teeth.

"HELP A MONSTER!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked as he separate from Shizuka and turn around to see what was going on.

"I do not know" Shizuka replied as she looked around too.

"IT IS GOING TO EAT US!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto shouted as he saw the humans running away "Humans are strange crea-"

"Naruto-kun looked in the sky" Shizuka said as Naruto looked in the sky to see a huge Dragon twisting and turning in the sky (It looks like the eternal dragon from Dragon ball z).

"It's not real it's an illusion" Naruto said as his eyes glowed "It's Kurumu but why?" as he vanished in a bolt of lightning.

**With Kurumu**

"I hope Naruto-kun will see this" Kurumu said as she waited patiently for Naruto to arrive when suddenly somebody appeared behind her.

"Kurumu-chan what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked as she looked at his girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun! It worked" Kurumu shouted as she hugged him as the illusion vanished "I am sorry Naruto but it was the only way to find you?"

"Why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked as he hugged her back.

"It's Gin, he is in trouble." Kurumu replied as she told Naruto what happen.

"I see, we will get Shizuka-chan first." Naruto replied

**With Gin, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby**

Kurumu had be gone for about an hour now "Argh!" Gin screamed out in pain as the wolfbane was still affecting him as Yukari and Mizore looks on helplessly, hoping that Kurumu with come back with Naruto and the others.

"What the hell is taking cow tits so long?!" Yukari shouted into the sky.

"Come on Yukari think about it, you are the smartest girl in the class, what are the odds that Kurumu will find Naruto and the others the instant she reach the city" Mizore said to the young witch.

"Yeah the odds are not great" Yukari holding her head down feeling a shame of herself went suddenly a lightning bolt fell in front of them. "Naruto-senpai, Neko-sensei and Kurumu-chan!"

"Gin!" Shizuka shouted as she rushed over to her student who was not looking so good.

"So this is the girl that did it?" Naruto pointed to the unconscious girl.

"Yes, her name is Ruby and she's a witch like me" Yukari replied.

"Naruto-kun I already did all I can so now we need to do get some antibiotics and he will be alright" Shizuka said as she walked towards them "So let's go back to the town and rent a room"

"What about the witch?" Naruto asked pointing to the girl on the ground.

"We cannot leave her here, who knows what could happen to her if we leave her here!" Yukari shouted.

"I was not going to leave here, what kind of teacher I would be if I did Yukari-chan" Shizuka replied.

"A boyfriend stealer." Kurumu muttered.

**With Lady Oyakata**

A white hair woman with her hair reaching down her shoulder was sitting in her house watching her plants torturing two human construction worker who were stupid enough to wonder near her house. "Stupid human you came here to destroy my land now you will part of the land that you came to destroy hahahahaahahh."

"Argh!" the humans screamed out in pain and the plants ate them.

"Now you are food for my plants hahahahahahahaha" Lady Oyakata laughed as she got up to mixed some tea "Where is Ruby she would have enjoy this."

**Later at the hotel**

Ruby awakens in the Newspaper Club's hotel, dazed. "What happen to me the last thing I remember was…"She wonders what happened, but then she remembered "Those two bitches attacked me after I injured that dog boy." then she heard someone coming into the room so she pretended to sleep.

Naruto came into the room "Why in Kami's name do I have to do this type of wor-" suddenly the girl jumped off the bed to attack him. Big mistake as Naruto grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the ground shaking the building "You choose to attack the wrong monster witch."

"What power?" Ruby said to herself.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Yukari shouted as she came in with a tray of tea for Ruby to drink only to see Ruby pinned to the ground by her throat "Naruto please release her"

"She attacked me first" Naruto replied as he squeezed harder when he saw tears coming down Yukari's eyes "Fine I'll let her go" as he let her go and walked out of the room.

*cough*

*Cough*

Ruby cough and then rubbed her throat "Are you ok?" Yukari asked as she walked over to the older witch "This might help" as she handed her the small teapot when the others came rushing in.

"What the hell happening in here, we heard a noise?" Kurumu asked as she and Mizore came in.

"Did she hurt herself?" Mizore asked as the young witch told them what happen.

"What were you thinking attacking Naruto-kun?" Kurumu asked as walked up to check on the girl "You are lucky that Yukari came in right on time."

"Thanks but you know that you saving me and offering me tea won't let me trust you." Ruby tells them.

"Hm if it was not for Yukari you would have not have been so free to move around." Kurumu said as she glared at the girl "She told us you had a good reason to attack, so tell us before I call back Naruto-kun in here."

"I would also want to hear your story too." Mizore said licking her lollipop.

"Fine." Ruby replied as she began to tell them about 'Her Ladyship' and that she has been protecting her and their home from the humans by attacking humans with plant monsters who usually ate the humans.

"You know that not all human are like that." Kurumu replied.

"I used to feel that way until met Tsukune." Yukari said with tears flowing down her eyes "He taught us that we cannot judge all human base on one stupid one"

"I never really have any problem with human and it doesn't matter if you're a monster or a human, a life is a life." Mizore then pointed out.

"You know if you and your lady needs is a home, you can come to Yōkai Academy as it has a lot to offer you guys" Gin said as he came into the room, he was listening on the outside "You could join the Newspaper Club as well to be with a hunk like me." Which shocked Ruby, she had nearly kill this boy and now he was offering her and her Lady a place to stay.

"Great now we will be having two witches." Kurumu growled.

"Yeah and she protect me like a big sister that I always wanted." Yukari said with a smile on her face.

Ruby was touched by their kindness, and watches them have a good time. This makes her begin questioning what she thought the world was like.

"Bed time." Shizuka said as she peek in to tell them.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Kurumu asked as she walked towards her teacher "I need him in order to sleep."

"Sorry he will be sleeping in my room tonight" Shizuka shouted as she ran off.

"Oh no he's not!" Kurumu shouted as she ran after her teacher.

**Night**

Ruby waited until everyone else has fallen asleep before she sneaks out with the unopened pot of tea she was given. "May be I was wrong and not all humans are bad" as she begins to think about what they've taught "I want friends like that." as tears came down her eyes.

"I wish I could stop my Lady's plan but it's too late to change who I am now." Ruby said as she waved her hands and calls a crow to bring her wand (which was taken from her when she was knock out) to her and she flies back to her home on Witch Hill.

**Witch Hill**

"Where the hell have you been girl?" Lady Oyakata shouted, Ruby should have been here hours ago "I hope humans did not get her" as a crow flew through the window and transformed into Ruby.

"My Lady I am sorry that I am late but I got into some problem" Ruby said bowing down. "I saw another witch and decided to convert her to our cause went….." as she told Lady Oyakata what happen to her.

"So you were captured by human loving monsters" Lady Oyakata said as she walked up to Ruby "I hope you did not let them sway your mind away from our cause" as she looked in Ruby's eyes.

"They did not changed my mind, I still do not like humans but I do not think killing them is the right way to deal with it" Suddenly Ruby was captured by vines.

"Who the hell are you? Where is my Ruby, the girl who grew like my daughter?!" Lady Oyakata shouted as the vines tighten around Ruby.

"I am the same Ruby but now I believed that we cannot blame all humans for what a single stupid human do KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ruby screamed out in pain as thorns grew on the vines.

"No you are not, the Ruby I grew would never betray me like this" Lady Oyakata shouted

"I will never betray you my Lady!" Ruby shouted out as the tea pot she had is broken into pieces.

"I know you won't because I am going to make sure of it hahahahahahahah" Lady Oyakata laughed as the vines bought Ruby to Lady Oyakata.

**Morning**

The Newspaper Club woken up and noticed Ruby has gone missing. "She gone!" the young witch shouted.

"She must have went home to tell her Lady that she was in love with me and want to come to the academy to be with me!" Gin shouted as everybody sweat dropped.

"That will only happen in your dreams" Yukari replied as Kurumu, Shizuka and Naruto entered the room.

"What is going on in here?" Kurumu asked as they inform them.

"We have to find her and stop her from killing the humans" Gin said in a serious voice.

"So what's the problem?" Naruto asked in an impassive voice "The humans deserved it for what they did to that hill ow!"

"Stop that Naruto you know that not all those human deserved it" Shizuka said as Naruto rubbed the spot where she hit him. "You really need to get over your hate towards humans"

"Hm" Naruto replied as he left the room.

"We need to wake up the bus driver so he can take us to the hill" Mizore said as they race to wake the bus driver to drive them back to Witch Hill, hoping to find Ruby.

**20 minutes later Witch Hill**

The bus arrived at witch hill the student ran out leaving Naruto, Shizuka and the bus driver **"Are you going to help them kid? It could be dangerous**?" but Naruto ignored him by pretended that he was sleeping. "**I am talking to you!"**

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Naruto made sleeping sound.

"**I know you are not sleeping!"** the bus driver shouted again then he turn towards Shizuka who was eating her fish. "**Why are not helping me**?"

"Huh you say something?" Shizuka said as she continued to eat her fish.

"**I was saying that you aren't helping me convince Naruto-san to go and help his friends.**" the bus driver replied.

"What are you talking about? Naruto-kun is not in here." Shizuka replied as she looked around.

"**Are you bind he's right their sleeping on the back seat!**" The bus driver replied as he pointed at Naruto.

**With the others**

As they reached in the middle of the sunflowers field, they are caught in vines "What the hell!?" Gin shouted as the vines wrapped tightly around them.

"It seems like someone do not want us here." Kurumu said as the vines begin to tighten.

"What gave you that idea Cow tits?" Yukari shouted

"Be quick surfboard!" Kurumu fired back as the two glared at each other.

"This is not the time to be fighting among each other" Mizore said to the two girls.

"Do think this Lady Oyakata is the one who is attacking us?" Gin said

"Of course, who come it be." Yukari said when suddenly Ruby walking towards the Newspaper Club. "Thank goodness you are here Ruby!"

"We are here to help you so could you let us go." Kurumu said with a smile on her face.

"Did you tell your lady about the handsome guy you fell in love with?" Gin said cockily

"**FUFUFFFFFUFU leave Witch Hill now or face the consequence**!" Ruby who looked like a manic shouted "**Rise my darlings!"** as she calls out the monster plants that reside beneath the sunflower field.

"Ruby what the meaning of this?" a confused Yukari asked

"Yeah I thought we were friends." Mizore said

"Ruby I still love you even if you are crazy" Gin shouted

"**Fufufufufufufufu my Ladyship grew these monsters to help with wiping out humans but it seems like I have to test it on you guys first.**" Lady Ruby said.

"Ruby stop what you are doing it not right!" Kurumu shouted.

"Killing the humans will not solve the problem." Mizore said.

"We will find a different way to help you and your lady!" Gin shouted.

"You have to stop this before someone gets hurt!" Yukari plead. They all tried reasoning with her but she turned a deaf ear to their pleas

"Kukuku kill them!" Ruby shouted as the monsters attacked them.

"It seems like we have to kick your ass!" Kurumu roared as she transformed into her succubus form and used her claws to escaped "**Let's go guys"** as she flies into the air.

"Gin be careful you do not want to be poison again" Yukari using her tarot cards to escape.

"**I wanted to avoid this"** Mizore replied in an impassive voice as the vines began to freeze and before long they broke.

"I know!" Gin shouted as he transformed into his wolf form and shredded the vines with his teeth.

"**Is that all you have!"** Kurumu laughed as she shreds plant monster after plant monster as they come towards her.

"**Tarot cards**!" Yukari shouted as she summon more cards to slice the plant monsters.

"**Dragon Hail Bullets**!" Mizore jumped into the air before she releases a barrage of icicles from her ice claws at the plant monsters.

"**Wolf Fang fist!**" Gin shouted as he sends several plant monster flying. "**Yeah bring it on!"** as he shredded a dozen more plant monsters.

"**Kukuku you fools think you can beat me!"** Lady Ruby roared as she summon more monsters.

"There are too much of them!" Yukari shouted as the monsters buries them.

"**Fang Passing Fang!"** was heard as the plant monster was being shredded as Gin broke free and started spinning at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks while freeing the others "**I am not done yet Flash Speed!**" as he continued his attack.

"**I forgot that he was a powerful S-class werewolf."** Lady Ruby said then a smile came on her face. "**He must be the strongest here."**

"**I am sorry my love my I have to stop you**!" Gin shouted as he attacked Ruby.

"**Fufufufufuff fool"** Ruby waved her wand and Gin find himself losing control of his body as he was send crashing into a pile of dead monster plants. "**You may be a S- class monster but your full power do not come out unless there is a full moon"** as Lady Ruby brings the monster plants back to life and merges them into new ones twice as big.

"Ruby why are you doing this?" Yukari shouted as Kurumu and Mizore appeared beside her.

"**Fufuffu Ruby is dead, I am Lady Oyakata**!" She shouted shocking them. **"Now kill them….**." a huge dragon attack her **"Silly girl you are not strong enough to fool me with illusion!" **as waved her wand the illusion vanished and vine attacked them.

"**Ice Claw!"** Mizore said as she shredded the vines that came at her and Kurumu flew into the air to escape.

Gin and Yukari was not so lucky and was trapped in the vines. "**Fuufuff die!"** as she attacked them with her razor-sharp wings.

"Argh/Kya" They screamed.

"**Gin! Yukari!"** Kurumu and Mizore shouted as they tried to help their friends but the plant monsters was preventing them.

"**With you gone there will be nobody to stop me from killing those humans!"** Lady Ruby shouted as she attacked again.

"**I have to get Yukari out of here**." Gin said as he managed to free himself and kicked Yukari free of the vines, knocking him over to Kurumu and Mizore.

"**Who cares if that witch escaped because I did not want her"** Lady Ruby's vines merge with Gin's body "I want you."

"**This would be the best day of my life if I wasn't about to die.**" Gin replied as he felt the vine taken over him.

"**Now to merged together like I did with Ruby fufufufu."** Lady Ruby laughed "**With my new body I can fuse with an infinite amount of monsters to control them and absorb their powers."**

Gin struggles to get away but the vines overtake him and fuse her to Lady Ruby "**Now to finished you off** **Fang Passing Fang!" **as she attacked the girls**.**

"**Ice Wall!" **Mizore shouted but Lady Rubin broke through it

"**El Thor (Judgment of God)."**suddenly a huge lightning bolt crashing down from the sky onto the spinning object and all the plant monsters.

"Argh!" Lady Rubin screamed out in pain as her wand shattered freeing Ruby and Gin.

"Ruby! Gin!" the girls shouted as they run over to them.

"Cough…Where did he come from?" Lady Oyakata said to herself as she got up "How did you get here with me sensing you?"

"**Hm I came with the others."** Naruto replied as he appeared before her. "**I was under an illusion"**

"But how? I should be able to see through it" Lady Oyakata as chain appeared behind Naruto "Oh shit a member of the fox clan and another S-class monster I have to fuse with him"

"**I way above your league for you to se**….." Naruto vanished in a bolt of lightning as the chains attacked him.

"I am out of your league **Liger Bomb**" Naruto said from behind the old witch as he grabbed her and power bomb her into the ground.

"Ruby was right" as the old witch used the last of her energy to save Gin and Ruby's life.

*boom*

"Is she dead?" Kurumu asked from behind him.

"Yes she is" Naruto said as he walked away "I will deal with the humans" as he walked way before Kurumu could stop him.

**The next day at the hotel**

The Newspaper Club was packing their things getting ready to go back to school with their new friend Ruby who was apologizing to them for the hundredth time.

"**Let's go because we already a day late and the headmaster will have my head**!" the bus driver shouted as they enter the bus.

"Naruto please tell me you did not kill the humans" Kurumu said but Naruto ignored her and took his seat "Damn it Naruto-kun answer me!" but Naruto did not answer. The bus driver drove towards the sunflower field for everybody to look at it one more time before it was turned into an amazement park.

"What the hell?" everybody was shock to see the sign "Welcome to Witch Hill our national landmark"

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Kurumu shouted as she hugged him "I knew you would not kill them."

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Ruby said with a bow.

"So what did you do Naruto-kun?" Shizuka asked

"I simple manipulate those stupid human minds to this place into a land mark" Naruto said as if it was nothing.

* * *

**Two days later (Lemon)  
**

* * *

"Come here." He practically growled in answer, taking her hand and leading her into his bedroom.

She followed him in and shyly shut the door, leaning against it and looking at him from beneath her long Yellow lashes. He walked back to her and brought his head down to nuzzle the crook of her neck gently.

"You ok?" He asked her pulling her to him with a soft tug.

"I'm fine." She answered with a grin this time. "I had no idea you were so good looking."

"I did." He replied in a self-assured voice, crinkling into his signature smirk. Laying her down he moved to kneel above her and pressed his lips to hers, when she responded straight away he slid his tongue out to run it gently over her lips. She gasped and parted them for him and he gratefully accepted the invitation, nibbling on her bottom lip a little before sliding his tongue into her mouth and running it over hers. She flicked it up to meet his and they joined briefly, dancing around each other as soft moan escaped Shizuka's lips into his waiting mouth.

With that done and her wearing nothing more than her bra and panty he moved back up to kiss her lips, trailing kisses on his way, up her thighs, over her stomach and between her breast before he once more slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned a little louder this time and worked her hands down to unzip his green jacket, He shrugged it off as her hands slid his navy blue long sleeved top up over his toned stomach muscles and well defined pecs. She pulled the top free from his trousers and up his body and he let go of her tongue and allowed her to rip the material off him, leaving him in nothing but his jounin pants. Her fingers dextrously undid the button holding his pants closed and unzipped the zipper, and she watched as he stood up to allow them to slide down his legs, revealing his ass, firm and hard, straining against the material of his boxers.

She grinned as he moved forwards again to unclasp her bra and pull it from her body in more hurried move than he'd previously been undressing her with. She gasped as he pushed back to lie on the bed and he looked down taking in every inch of creamy white skin, his gaze resting on her perfectly formed breast, round, perky and just the right size with cherry bud nipples waiting to be plucked to attention. He groaned and immediately his lips engulfed one soft, pale Yellow nipples, sucking it till it hardened and Shizuka began to writhe beneath his kisses as he brought his hand up to tease the ignored nipple, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a gentle pinch every now and again as his teeth lightly grazed over the swollen flesh between his lips.

"Naruto!" She moaned out loud as he switched sides to suckle the other breast and flick the nipple of her other one gently with his thumb.

With a grin that set the liquid heat coiling in her belly shooting downwards further Naruto moved his head downwards once more, kissing her taut stomach, leaving soft nips and licks in his wake to, he stopped when he reached those black and Yellow pussy again however. Bringing both his thumbs to hook under the silky material he speedily slid them down her legs and off to reveal a trim patch of pale Yellow , curly hair, glinting with her own moisture already.

"Mmm." He groaned as he lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder and brought his head down to her core.

She squeaked a little as her parted her lips with his tongue and began to run it up and down her centre, stopping to suck her the swollen bundle of nerves at the top every time he reached it. Her blood boiled pleasantly hot, her entire body tingled and her core ached pleasurably as he licked every last inch of her. She buried her hands in his hair and tugged gently as he took her clit between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it again and again. He lapped at the juices flowing from her and ever so gently brought his tongue downwards to slip it inside her tight hole. He gripped her hips and held her down as she almost arched off the bed when he did so and he smirked. God she was so responsive it was making his clit ache so much. Every little noise or movement she made had it twitching and straining painfully to be released.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he brought a finger down to her leaking hole. "Are you sure you want to go all the way?" He asked in his usual lazy drawl.

"Ye… yes!" She whined grinding her hips down to try and push him inside of her like she so badly needed. "Please Naruto, I need you." She begged, her lust glazed eyes staring down at him in total desire.

He relented immediately, pushing his digit inside those tight muscles, he groaned as he felt her body immediately clamp tight around him and began a slow, steady push as his finger slid in and out of her. Shizuka gripped the sheets as her ass continued to build within her and she could feel her orgasm approaching. The juices flowing faster now as Naruto slipped his one finger out of her for a second only the re-enter her with two. Her nails dug crescent shaped holes in the fabric of the mattress as Naruto moved back up to capture her lips in a breath taking kiss, all the time alternating his thrusts in and out with a gentle scissoring action, to prepare her.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he thrust into her one last time harder than before and she rolled her hips down to meet the invading digits as the heat bubbling just beneath the surface was unleashed with white hot stars dancing across her sight, bathing everything in a bright white light and Naruto felt her heat spill over his fingers, and down, flowing out of her hole in a rush of wet, hot clit. He kept his fingers moving in and out gently as she came down from her high.

"Oh god." She murmured as she regained her sight and her ability to speak.

"That good huh?" He teased with one last gentle brush to her kiss bruised lips.

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded her head, before a wicked idea came to her and that smile turned fox like. Naruto looked at her warily wondering exactly what she would be planning. He hadn't expected her to look like that after everything he'd just done to her but his unspoken questions were answered as she flipped them over so that she was now straddling his lap and he was pinned beneath her.

"Shizuka.." He grunted as her fingers slid down his body to caress his swollen, hard manhood as if it were the whisper of the wind.

Her grin grew wider as did her confidence and she brushed her hand over it more firmly this time. When she earned a heated groan in response she moved off his lap to pull his boxers down, and his straining flesh was finally released from its cloth prison. Shizuka drew in a sharp breath upon seeing it fully for the first time and it was only then that she began to look a little nervous again. She raised her eyes to Naruto's chewing her lip as she had done earlier. Naruto could see her worry and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'll be gentle I promise." He reassured her and she nodded pulling away as her view switched down to his erection once more.

Feeling better with Naruto's reassurances running through her head she brought her hand down to grasp him and move her hand e moved very hesitantly however and at points stopped unsure of what to do and looked up at him. Naruto slipped his hand down to cover hers and moved them both up and down in a comfortable rhythm. Shizuka relished every small grunt he gave out as their hands moved in tandem to grip his hard flesh. As she grew braver she ran her thumb over the tip of his organ and Naruto pushed his hips upwards into her waiting hand with another grunt.

"Shizuka, you have to stop now." He panted out as her hand moved up and down, thumb running over the head at every upwards motion.

"What? Why?" She asked cutely

"Because I need you… now." He replied breathing harshly.

"Oh!" She replied with a nod, releasing the hot, hard flesh in her hand looking at him, and licking her dry lips in an unconsciously sexy movement.

With a deep throated growl Naruto sat up and lay her down, pinning her to be bed lightly. "Sure you're ready?" He asked, voice husky as he leant over, reaching to the side to open a drawer of the bedside cabinet.

"Yes." She whispered back, running a long nail down his back. He hissed in response, tilting his neck back a bit and pulled a condom from the drawer. "Please can we… you know… not…?" She asked nodding towards the condom.

"You don't want me to use one?" He asked her, a look of confusion crossing his face before it vanished so fast Shizuka could have sworn she'd never seen it.

"I'm protected." She supplied in response, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I just want to know what it feels like without. Please?"

"Ok." He replied dropping the small, foil packet and leaned down to kiss her hard.

She moaned as he slid one hand down to play with her nipples as he nibbled on her bottom lip and her legs automatically spread for him as his hand slid further down. Moving to nibble her ear lobe and plant soft kisses over it he pushed his finger between her wet folds and rubbed it over her clit, while she purred in pleasure. As one last check he pushed his finger into her core one last time and she wriggled her hips against the intrusion, her leg between his absently brushing against his groin. He broke the kiss to give a loud grunt and push himself briefly against her perfectly smooth, silky soft skin and then pulled his finger from inside her.

"Ready?" He asked moving to kneel between her spread legs and position himself at her entrance.

"Yes. Please, I need you Naruto." She whimpered, voice tinged with desire.

"I'll try not to hurt you too much." He replied as he pushed the tip into the waiting hole.

"Just get it over with… please." She slipped her arms around his neck once more as he put one hand above head.

With a nod he gave one hard thrust and pushed himself inside of her, buried up to the hilt. She hissed, a pained and uncomfortable sound that caused Naruto great regret.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing her mouth softly, making sure not to move to much of the rest of his body as her tight unused muscles clamped hard around his large ass.

"It's… ok. I knew what to expect." He watched until her expression changed from hurt to something closer to pleasured and very carefully he withdrew himself before pushing back in slowly.

Shizuka groaned and wrapped her arms around him tighter, giving him permission to do it again. A little harder this time he pulled out before thrusting back in, to a louder moan from the Yellow haired woman beneath him. Quickly he picked up a fast pace and Shizuka could feel the liquid pooling low in her belly once more, she wrapped her legs tight around Naruto 's waist and dug her nails into his back with every thrust of his body into hers. He grunted every time and it wasn't long before he could feel his own impending orgasm.

With a few hard thrust's Shizuka let go and allowed her second orgasm of the night to wash over her. The sight of Naruto above her pushing his hard organ into her tight heat, was washed from her mind and her muscles tightened around him almost painfully, as hot clit splashed over his waiting erection and down his length, her back arching up into him and she cried out his name. "Naruto!"

With a grunt and one last thrust, Naruto's own release hit him and the thick, white fluid shot up deep inside her. Filling her empty womb with sticky, wet heat that left her shaking and pushing her hips up to meet his once more. "Shizuka." He muttered into her ear as he collapsed forward.

She smiled happily at him and hugged him tight. "I'm tired can we sleep now?" She asked dreamily.

"Mmm hmm." Came the muttered reply, as he pulled out and rolled off her smaller frame to lie flat on his back, attempting to catch his breath.

Shizuka rolled to his side and curled up against it, as his arm slid over her shoulder and around her back. "Goodnight Naruto." She said leaning up to kiss him softly on the mouth.

"Goodnight Shizuka-senpai" He replied, hugging her tighter against him and kissing the top of her head.

T**he next day (Start of summer vacation)**

"Naruto-kun you are going to love it there." Kurumu said with a smile on her face as she and Naruto was pushing their suitcases down the school yard when they saw a group of vampire carrying a coffin with chain and seals over it.

"Watch out!" Naruto pushed Kurumu out of the way as Issa grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the ground.

"This is all your fail you bastard and now I am going to kill you for what you did to my daughter!" Issa roared as he squeezed tighter when suddenly Naruto hands grabbed on to his.

"It's not your fault that your daughter is crazy" Naruto transformed as his wings came out and his eyes turned red with commas in them.

"Sharagi- argh!" He screamed out as Naruto broke his hand and head-butted him that sends him flying off Naruto.

"Cough **bastard**!" Naruto said as he got up.

"**I am not done yet**" Issei roared when suddenly he was surrounded by five woman.

"Touch Naruto-sama again I will kill you myself" Yuria said as the other nodded their heads.

"Shit I am no match for them so I have to retreat." Issei said to himself "This is not over boy" as he walked away.

"Kukuku Issa-chan where are you going I am just getting turn on so let fight." a green hair woman said as the man run away even faster. "Damn it and here I was looking for an exciting battle."

"Hm he would not have last long." a pink hair woman said in an impassive voice.

"Hheheheheh silly like vampire." A purple girl woman said in a childlike voiced.

"Are you ok Naruto-sama?" Mercelida asked as they waked up to him.

"I am fine but who are you ladies?" Naruto asked.

"Oh my God it's the R.H.B.H" Kurumu screamed out in excitement as she pointed on the green hair woman "Your Morrigan Aensland" as Naruto looked at the green hair beauty. She is a beautiful young woman with long, light-green hair, large breasts, a tight leather leotard trimmed in feathers, purple nylons with bat patterns, black boots, and bat-like wings on her back and on top of her head.

"You you want to fight" Morrigan as Kurumu quickly shook her head.

"And you are princess Oktavia." Kurumu looked at the pink hair succubus who had long pink hair that reach down her waits and two golden horn in her head, she was curvy body with large breast. She is wearing a turtleneck and a crop top under her orange and white coat along with a black mini skirt and thigh-high boots.

"Hm" Oktavia replied folding her arms under her breasts which made them look bigger.

"Kur-tan!" as the purple hair woman tackle her to the ground "I miss you so much."

"Ah Liliem-chan I missed you to." Kurumu said as she tried to escaped from the death grip. Liliem is long hair purple hair beauty with a model's body and large breast, she is wearing a black armour like that covered her breasts and hangs off her body, with matching black panties and high-high boots.

"Liliem, let go of the girl or you will break her" Mercelida said as she let Kurumu go.

"Thank you" Kurumu said to the blonde hair girl "Now where is she" she was looking for the leader and one of her idol.

"Hi my name is Yuria and I am your personal body guard when we reach the succubus dimension." Yuria said as she walked up to him and took off her jacket and pushed Naruto's face in her very large breasts which was bigger than both Kurumu and Ageha's ones "And I do mean personal."

"Hey let go of my man!" Kurumu shouted.

Cut

* * *

Jay3000 Check out the profile pic of this story to see members of the R.H.B.H and what it stands for. If you do not know who's who then Oktavia is at the top to the (left), Morrigan is top (Middle), Liliem is a the top (right), Mercelida is at the down (left) and Yuria is between Liliem and what do you guys want me to do about Moka and tell me why do not just say a, b,or c alone it willbeignored:

A) Keep her crazy.

B) Cure her but she still have memory of Tsukune.

c) Cure her but she do not have any memory of Tsukune.

* * *

Review corner

* * *

GUEST 1

Jay3000: I am glad you like it and I feel that would have happen to Moka if Tsukune had died. What does the curry of life signify? I am not an avid reader of bleach so I do not feel like I could right that story. I have never read or watch Hajime no lppo and thank you.

reoako1

Jay3000: I never knew that since I have never read or watch the anime so thanks for telling me and you even gave me an idea from the review so thanks

bradenman141

Jay3000: Thank you and I am glad you like it.

DKa heinze and DragonPony022

Jay3000: Thank you and I do not know as yet because I was planning and making a small Harem of 5 women which has been chosen already.

Naruhina 123 and desdelor97

Jay3000: Thank you and I am glad you liked it.

gamelover41592

Jay3000: Do not worry she will get over it by the time of the new semester and thank you.

book lover reader

Jay3000: They would be.

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.

R-king 93

Jay3000: Do not worry she will get better.

Stratos263

Jay3000: Me either that's why I killed him off.

sabery

Jay3000: Me too because I am not sure what it will be as yet lol.


	18. Chapter 18 Summer vacation part 1

**Lust****: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything from other animes, games or Hentais.**

* * *

**Not Beta'ed **

People's thoughts

**Monsters talking**

**Monster's thought**

**Jay3000:** This arc was supposed to be only one chapter but my mind would not let because I keep on getting more ideas for this arc so it will be two or three chapters long.

* * *

**Last Time**

"Hm" Oktavia replied folding her arms under her breasts which made them look bigger.

"Kur-tan!" as the purple hair woman tackle her to the ground "I miss you so much."

"Ah Liliem-chan I missed you to." Kurumu said as she tried to escape from the death grip. Liliem is long hair purple hair beauty with a model's body and large breast, she is wearing a black armour like that covered her breasts and hangs off her body, with matching black panties and high-high boots.

"Liliem, let go of the girl or you will break her" Mercelida said as she let Kurumu go.

"Thank you" Kurumu said to the blonde hair girl "Now where is she" she was looking for the leader and one of her idol.

"Hi my name is Yuria and I am your personal body guard when we reach the succubus dimension." Yuria said as she walked up to him and took off her jacket and pushed Naruto's face in her very large breasts which was bigger than both Kurumu and Ageha's ones "And I do mean personal."

"Hey let go of my man!" Kurumu shouted.

**Now**

**Chapter 18 Summer vacation part 1**

Naruto, Kurumu and the fives guardian arrived a mile outside a huge kingdom "It good to be home" Liliem shouted in an excited voice as she spins around.

"We have been away for a while" Oktavia said in an impassive voice as she looked at the city.

"The kingdom sure has change since the last 17 years" Mercelida said as she looked at the large palace that can be seem from miles "The new queen sure is flashy"

"That all she has about her" Morrigan said with a sigh.

"What do you mean, I know I remember her that much but I thought the queen was the strongest" Kurumu asked with her hands around Naruto's.

"She is strong but her power does not lie with her physical fighting skills" Yuria said pressing her massive breast against Naruto's back.

"Get off my man bitch!" Kurumu shouted as she dragged Naruto away.

"Hey I am his body guard and I take my job seriously!" Yuria shouted as she dragged Naruto back and into her large assets.

"Stop it you two we have a kingdom to go to" Mercelida said as the two girl glared at each other.

"Hm!" They both said.

"Why did we teleport so far away from the kingdom?" Naruto who was enjoying the breasts action that he was getting.

"We can afford to teleport into the kingdom because the women attacked you instantly, since you are giving off a strong pheromones and since you do not know how to control that part of your power" Oktavia said as she licked her lips.

"If that's true then why aren't you women being affected?" Naruto asked as looked at them.

"Who said we weren't" Morrigan said as she walked up to him and sway her hips "But I do not give up any of this" as she rubbed her breasts and then her pussy "Unless I am beaten in battle or given a good fight"

"What about you?" Naruto asked with a blush on her face as he looked at Oktavia, Mercelida, Liliem and Yuria. "How do you control yourself?"

"I don't" Yuria grabbed on to his head and pushed him into her breasts.

"I should have known" Naruto replied as he enjoyed her breasts until Kurumu drabbed him away.

"Hm those things do not affect me" Oktavia in her emotionless voice. "Damn it! Why is it affecting me so much right now? I am into women" as she squeezed her legs together.

"Huh what is phem-bone" Liliem asked as everybody sweat dropped.

"It all about mind over matter Naruto-kun heheheheehehehehe" Mercelida laughed.

"I do not feel anything" Kurumu said as she crushed Naruto's hands with her breasts.

"You have already accepted Naruto as you destiny one and mated with him already so it won't affect you?" Yuria told her "Lucky bitch"

"Here" Oktavia said as she took off her jacket and threw it at him "This is special magically jacket that can hide you identify and prevent you pheromones from affecting the other succubus"

"Damn" Naruto said as he checked out her perfect body and large breasts as he puts on her jacket.

**The Queen's Castle**

A Female wearing a black strapless dress and two black gloves in a gown style, going from the tips of her fingers to just below her shoulders. The line and circle markings were present on the gloves. She had red eyes, wavy black hair that reached her mid back, and blood red lipstick while the serpentine mark was seen above her endowed chest just below her throat. She is sitting on her throne being fed grapes by her harem of two of her 24 muscular human men as the others tend to her other needs, two was giving her pedicure, two more was clearing her feet with their tongues and the rest was doing paper work or laundry. "Man, life is good especially because I do not have to deal with my sister, aaaaaaaaah yeah" as they suck on her toes.

"Queen-sama, the **R.H.B.H** are at the gate!" a blonde hair succubus shouted as she entered the room.

"What!" the queen roared as she send the men flying across the room as she jumped up. "The **Red Hot-Blooded Habaneros **haven't step foot into the city since Queen Kushina died!"

"What should we do, we did not plan any form of celebrations for our heroines?" The panicking succubus asked her queen.

"Just gather all the succubus to greet them" The Queen ordered as she started walking towards the balcony "I should have suspended something when that bitch Ageha showed up four days ago in a happy mode as she came to do her usually duty of clearing up Queen Kushina house before her birthday party" she created a mirror using magic that showed her, her sister, Ageha's daughter and the other guardians.

"Who is that?" The Queen asked her self when saw a figure wearing Oktavia coat "Those bitches are hiding something from me, which is the only reason why they would use that coat"

"Queen-sama, we are going to greet them but we are waiting on you" The same blonde succubus said.

"Go I will be there shortly" The queen said as the blonde bow and left "I wonder what they are hiding from me" they see saw Kurumu or whatever her name was hanging on to the figure's arm which revealed his muscular arms.

"A man" The queen licked her lips. He must be something special about him that they do not what me to know about him "I definitely want him now" as her eyes glow and the figure and everybody fell to their knees.

"Reveal your body to me!" The queen said.

**With Naruto and the others**

"Wow his place is very beautifu-" Naruto suddenly feel to his knees followed by the others around him expect Yuria "What is happening?"

"Show me your body" was heard and he obey.

"What is going on I can't move!" Kurumu tried to move but could not.

"Damn it! she knows that we are here" Mercelida said she struggled to get up but she did.

"Queen-tan is angry with us" Liliem screamed out as she got up too.

"It seem her range and power has improved a little" Oktavia with pretending that she wasn't on her knee a while ago.

"Who are you talking about and what is happening" Kurumu who was on face down on the ground.

"My sister Queen Lust, we are opposite of each other I am physical superior to here in every way but when it comes to charm magic and illusion she is a goddess" Morrigan said as stood up also.

"Yeah, the only person to beat her was Kushina Uzumaki" Yuria said as she watched Naruto taking the coat and his clothes off. "This the reason she became queen after Kushina-sama, the ability to end war with two spell"

"Yuria, stop him, Ageha does not want Lust to find out about Naruto-kun Heritage yet!" Mercelida shouted from her spot.

"We are in the same position I cannot more either, Ageha underestimate her range and powerrrrrrrr" Blood erupted from her nose as she saw Naruto's naked body and his 9 inch cock what was even erect "Sweet Kushina, I must have him now!"

"Mind over matter….. Mind over matter!" Mercelida shouted in her mind.

"Hm so what if he had a cannon in his pants I prefer carpets" as blood leak out of Oktavia's nose.

"No he has to put up a good fight before he will ever put that monster in me" Morrigan fight against herself to attack and rape Naruto.

"Hey girls is that a jumbo candy cane" Liliem licked her lips.

"Hey stop looked at my man's cock!" Kurumu shouted.

With the Queen

"Damn! its Huge" Lust who came instantly when she saw it "No wonder that those bitches was hiding him, they want to keep it for thems-" suddenly a huge wave of pheromones hits her.

"An Incubus but how they died out years ago so who is this boy" Lust said as she really looked at him "It can't be it's the half breed fox son of Minato!"

With Naruto

"AHRGHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared as his eyes turn red and comma appeared in them as the Charm spell broke and Naruto looked into the sky to see two giant pair of eyes in them "She used a combination charm and illusion to capture everybody in her spell and with out us looking at it what power"

"Oktavia! Get Naruto-kun to the house before she uses the spell again!" Yuria said as everybody wings came out.

Oktavia grabbed Naruto while Yuria grabbed Kurumu and flew into the air and within seconds Oktavia flew off leaving the other with lightning speeds as they flew at their top speed.

**Few seconds earlier with Queen Lust**

"The **Sharingan**! But how?" Then it hit her, the boy was half fox and half Incubus plus he had the **Sharingan** that only Kushina as every unlock "He's Kushina and Minato son" The queen not believe it, she always thought that Minato and Kushina hate each other because every time they were in the saw room they always argue with each other.

"I will find out myself" as she came back to reality only to see that Naruto was gone and the others was flying away "Damn it, they send him with her" as she look in her mirror and saw that Oktavia and Naruto was at the other place where her powers cannot affect them. "I think it's time I talk to Ageha"

With Naruto and Oktavia

"Never do that without warning me again" Naruto came back from behind the bushes where he had just empty the content of his stomach.

"Hm you should count you blessing because if it was not for me you would have been back under her control before you know it" Oktavia said as she glared at him.

"Hey I could have out ran her!" Naruto with a cocky smile on his face.

"Don't be silly there is no out running her in this place, with the mirror and powers she would catch you wherever you go" Oktavia said as she looked into the sky for the others.

"Then how did you do it?" a curious Naruto asked.

"I didn't I just flew to a place where she has no power over" Oktavia replied as Naruto looked around the place, it did not look like anything special. There were lots of bushes which surrounds a massive tree that seems to reach up into the clouds.

"Is it the tree?" Naruto asked but Oktavia ignored him.

"The tree is not real Naruto-kun" a familiar voice said.

Naruto looked around for Ageha but he could not find her, he started to wonder if he was hearing voices.

"Hehehehehehe I am right here" Ageha said as she came out of the tree and tackles Naruto to the ground.

"Ageh-" Naruto said before he was interrupted when Ageha pulled him in for a very deep kiss as she snaked her tongue into his mouth and grabbed his hand and pressed it against her breast.

Oktavia was frozen in shock of seeing this happening, her former crush kissing this boy, it shut down her mind for a bit before it started back up again.

"The other are coming?" Pretending that she was not looking at them but they ignored her and continue making out.

"Room for one more?" a voice said behind them causing the two to let out a yelp as someone fell on them. "It seems I am right on time" as she captured Naruto's lips with hers.

"Get off *pant* my *pant man" A tired Kurumu said, she tried to keep up with Yuria who flew off after they saw Naruto and Ageha making out. He grabbed Yuria and threw off Naruto then she did the same thing to her mother.

**Vampire dimension**

Moka was in the place in a circle surround with seal which was also all over her body as the figures with long blonde hair in a ponytail chant.

"Mom who are they and what are to Moka-chan" A girl with a few similarities to her half-sister, Moka. She has green eyes, flaming orange hair, and fair skin. Her hair tied in two bushy ponytails with big red bows. She had a worried look on her face, her name is Kokoa and she worshipped he ground inner Moka walked on.

"They are the Yamanaka clan, a clan of vampires who specialise in mind related techniques" Gyokuro said as she looked at her youngest daughter "They are going to help her"

"What is wrong with her?" Kokoa asked as she saw the Yamanaka stated to glow.

"I do not know, your father has not tell me anything" Gyokuro said when she sense somebody familiar "What about you Akua-chan?"

Suddenly a pale skin girl appeared out of the shadows, she has red eyes with a slit, and blackish blue hair. She is wearing a traditional Chinese cheongsam, along with knee high combat boots. "He has not tell me anything mother but if I will find out that you cause it than I won't hesitate to hurt them even if it was you" she said coldly

"Hehehehehe you could not hurt me even if you try, my small breasted daughter" Gyokuro said with a smile on her face.

"You bitch! I am still growing!" a blushing Akua shouted, she hated being reminded of how small her breasts is.

"Whoever cause this to Moka-tan will get a painful death" said a girl who inherited her mother's appearance. She has light blonde hair, tanned skin but not like her mother and red eyes. Though unlike her mother's hair, her is longer, held back by a tiara and is wavy with bangs framing her forehead. She wearing a flowing white dress with snow white gloves and white boots.

"Kahlua-chan, you are here too" a shocked Kokoa said.

"Kahlua, Akua and Kokoa you are all here" Issa said as he walked up to them ignoring his wife.

"Father/Dad/Papa" The three girls said as they looked at him.

"I bet you are all wondering why you are here" the three girl nodded their heads "Yout are here to train your sister"

"Tell us what happen to her first father" Akua said in an impassive voice.

"She has a minor mental problem after a half-breed defeat her and killed her lover who was also an S class monster" Issa said as he looked at Moka.

"Are you talking about Uzumaki Naruto?" Akua and Kahlua said at the same time.

"Yes but how did you know?" Issa asked.

"We heard the rumours about him but we did not think it was true" Akua said as Kahlua nodded her head. They heard about him though their jobs.

"Yes its true…where are you going?" Issa asked as he saw Kahlua leaving.

"I am going to kill the half-breed" Kahlua said only for Issa to block her "Out of my way papa"

"I can't because he is in the Succubus dimension and you know you are not match for their queen plus he has the R.H.B.H protecting him" Issa said as his daughter stop. "Beside Moka needs you more"

"Hehehehehe so that's the plan" Gyokuro said to herself.

"**Mind transfer technique!"** The Yamanakas shouted.

**With Naruto and the others**

"Close your eyes Naruto-kun, Kurumu!" Ageha replied as they covered Naruto eyes "No peeking" she walked up to the tree and put her hands on the tree and it started to glow.

"You can open them now" Yuria said as the two student open their eyes to see one of the most beautiful house they have ever seen.

"This is the house that your mother grew up in Naruto-kun" Ageha said with a smile onher face as she grabbed onto Naruto's hand and lead him towards the door.

"So this was the surprise you promise me" Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Yes" Ageha replied as Naruto hugged her and thank her "Let me show you around the place" as she dragged him into the house and started showing him around.

**20 minutes later and lots of unimportant room later.**

They came to Kushina's room to see a seal on it "Naruto put your hands on it because I keyed you into the room because this will be your new room"

Naruto walked towards the door and put his hands on it and the door vanished and they entered the room and saw a "Green Crystal Gem" (結晶石, Kesshōseki) necklace on the bed.

"Naruto there is something that I did not tell you during the night of our birth and mothers' death" Ageha said as she picked up the necklace and put it around Naruto's neck.

**Flashback 17 years ago**

"ARGHHH! IT HURTS, DATTEBANE!" everyone backed off as Kushina's ear-tearing scream. They were in some kind of a room that was lightened up by candle. Kushina was lying on a table with Minato standing beside her with both hands on her heavily pregnant stomach, which was having various kinds of kanji words formed into a very complex seal.

Ageha was at the end of Kushina's bed with a nurse standing beside her.

"Hey, is she alright?" Minato asked worriedly while looking at his wife "I have never seen Kushina in so much pain"

"She is alright" the nurse said, focusing in her task at hand "Never mind that, just stay focus on giving your wife energy" she said with a firm tone.

"During childbirth, the females of her clan is the weakest, they used up all their energy especially if it's a strong heir" Ageha said "So it is up to the partner to give them energy to survive"

"But…she's…" Minato looked at his wife with super worry eyes.

"You're a clan leader right?! Act like one!" Ageha said loudly before returning her eyes to Kushina "A man would have dropped dead from such pain long ago. But women are strong"

"Hang in there, Naruto!" he said, his expression became more determine.

"I can see his head" Ageha said "you're almost there, Kushina!" She smiled at that, she couldn't wait to see an infant Naruto.

However, it looked like Minato was struggling with giving her energy as he closed his eyes, his body was shaking.

"Naruto, come out quickly" he was trying not to yell "Here take some more!" as he pour more energy into his wife.

With one more strong push and a scream of pain, the loud cry of a baby could be heard. "Naruto-kun" Ageha cried out in happiness with the small baby in her hands as she gently brought him close to her.

Kushina's pain seemed to ease immediately as she panted heavily, sweats covered her face and her entire body. Minato was looking at Naruto with wide eyes, his body froze.

"He's born" Minato whispered softly, looking at Naruto who was now wrapped warmly in a blanket "I'm a father today" he smiled widely while using his arms to wipe away the tears of happiness.

"He's a healthy babe" the nurse informed and Minato was about to come closer when suddenly Ageha pulled away

"Don't touch him, the mother sees him first" she said with a stern tone, making Minato's smile dropped and stepped back and let the nurse walked pass him. Ageha gently moved Naruto down to Kushina's eyes level, making the mother smiled before stepping back.

"Naruto…I finally get to see you" Kushina said in a weak voice.

"You will have a lot of times later" The Nurse said as she bring Naruto over to the table to check on him some more.

"Kushina…thank you" he said softly before his expression immediately lightened up, punching his palm with his other hand he yelled

But the next second, a horrified and painful screamed tore through the scene full of happiness, tearing everyone's eyes away from the young couple.

"Nurse! Ageha " Minto cried out in shock as nurse had a hole in her chest and Ageha was send flying into the wall knocking her out..

A masked man with a black cloak covered his body and a hood covered his head.

And he was holding little Naruto in his hand.

"Clan leader Minato, get away from the Succubus Queen" he said with a calm tone, his left hand was right above Naruto's face as if he was ready to kill the little babe "Otherwise, this child life with end in one minute" he threatened.

"Get away from the succubus" the masked man said, instantly a kunai was in his hand and he pointed it at Naruto "Don't you care what happens to your kid?"

"Wait, calm down!" Minato held a hand up and shouted with a panic tone.

"Speak for yourself Minato" he then lowered Naruto down and said "Do not give me orders Minato" he then threw the child up much to the shock of everyone.

"NARUTO!" Kushina and Minato as the small babe was helplessly on the air.

The masked man jumped up but Minato was way faster than him, disappeared in a flash of lightning before taking Naruto away before the kunai could stab him and appeared beside Kushina.

"Minato get Naruto and Ageha away from here, I will take care of him" Kushina said as she got up.

"But.."

"No buts I am still stronger than you even in this state" Kushina said as she glared at the masked man "If you hurry up there might be something left of him when you return" as her **Sharingan** activates.

"Fine I will be back in a flash" Minato said as he vanished with Naruto and Ageha.

**TWO MINUTE LATER**

*BOOM*

"Kushina!" Minato shouted, he had final got Naruto to rest when he heard the explosion. He appeared at the crater and saw a green Crystal Gem in the middle.

**The Next Day**

"Naruto these five will be your trainers who will help you master you Incubus powers" Ageha said as he points on the girls "Your first teacher is Oktavia, she will be your flight coach"

"Hm you should be honour" Oktavia said as she folded her hands from the corner.

"Hahaha oh I am" Naruto said as he licked her lips.

"Hm I am no into men" Oktavia fighting back a blush.

"For now" Naruto said in his mind.

"Yuria, will be your Kenjutsu sensei" Ageha said as Yuria quickly appeared behind him as she pressed her breasts against his back.

"But I am not good with weapons" Naruto said with a worried looked.

"Do not worry Naruto-kun I am a good teacher" She whispered into his ear "I will teach you the proper way to sheath and re-sheath your large sword into my scabbard (a sheath for a sword)"

"It is a very big sword, I do not want to damage your scabbard" Naruto whispered back.

"That is what I want" Yuria started nibbling on his ears.

"Like hell I'm going to leave my man with that bitch!" Kurumu shouted as she dragged Naruto way from her.

"You will also be busy with your own training so you won't be with Naruto all the time" Ageha said as Kurumu glared at her "They are from two of the most powerful clan of the Succubus kingdom and two of the brightest succubus of their generation so they can help you with your school work"

"I will pass" Kurumu said as she pushed Naruto face into her breasts "Beside Naruto will train me"

"Hehehehehe who said you have a choice dear daughter" Ageha snapped her fingers and two women came in.

The first woman has a violet rhombus on her forehead she has fair skin and brown eyes. Except for her bangs, which are parted in the middle and fall down the sides of her face, with her long, blonde hair is tied into two loose ponytails using purple bands; the same colour as the seal on her forehead.

She was wearing a grass-green robe with the kanji for _gamble_ (賭, _kake_) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with low heels and polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink

The second woman had a hime-style haircut that is tied it in a ponytail which reached her waist. She was wearing a revealing lavender blouse that showed much of her large chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the green symbol on it and red high heel pumps and her outfit did nothing to hide her amazing hourglass figure.

"Damn they are hot" Naruto said to himself as he adjust the jacket Oktavia gave him.

"Ageha-sama, R.H.B.H, Kurumu-san, Naruto-sama" The two women bow their heads.

"Kurumu-chan, this is Tsunade Senju leader of the Senju clan, who specialized in healing and physical strength" Ageha pointed on the blonde "And this is Hinata Hyuga leader of the Hyuga who are famous for having the strongest Tiajutsu in the Succubus kingdom and user of the Byakugan which has 360 degree vision and etc." as Hinata activates her eyes. (A.N Hinata and Tsunade is only in this story to train Kurumu and nothing more and because they are my Favourite Naruto women behind Kushina)

"I do not need their help!" Kurumu shouted.

"Like I said you have no say in the matter, ladies" Ageha said when the Hinata and Tsunade appeared behind Kurumu and grabbed on to her and begin to drag Kurumu out of the room kicking and screaming.

"Now back to Naruto, you will be training with the queen at nights to control your pheromones" Ageha said as Morrigan looked at her. "I talked to her and Naruto will be safe for the first 3 weeks" she whispered the last part.

**Week one **

"Hey Summer you sure this is where the cutie is? I mean I know the Queen told us not to interfere with his training but I can't help it" a brunette said

The other nodded her long midnight blue hair bobbing with each step as she said while traversing the trees "Yes Eliza he usually seen training with Oktavia-sama or Yuria-sama" Summer replied, hopping to another tree when they heard Oktavia shouting.

"Damn it Naruto, you are not ready to combine your high-speed flying with your lightning"

"**Lightning armour**…..argh!" Naruto lost control and ploughed into the ground.

*boom*

"Naruto!" Oktavia shouted as she flew towards the crater Naruto created to see the blonde unconscious. "I warned you" as she turned him over to see the massive tent in his pants.

"How the hell can someone get a boner while training" then she realized the stated of her clothes, her left breast was expose and she did not realize during their flight spar "Hm I do not see why women loves that thing" as she stare at him member and licked her lick unconsciously. "I bet it's not as good as the artificial ones that I am used to" as she looked around to see If anybody was watching and pull down his pants.

**-LEMON Start- (WRITTEN BY NARUHINA123)  
**

Oktavia stared in shock as she saw the foot long member in front of her as it had somewhat hit her in the face after she had pulled down his boxers. "Ho-Holy fuck, he's huge" Oktavia wondered out loud as she wrapped both of her hands around it on top of each other and found that even then half of it was still visible. "It's a lot bigger than what I saw"

"Just one lick and it will prove that artificial ones are better" She steeled her nerves as she licked it around the tip of it and moaned as she licked up the precum that was collecting at the top and found how delicious it tasted to her. "What is this it is, I want more" She slowly stuck more and more of it deeper into her mouth as she grew thankful that she had trained away her gag reflex before she swallowed 10 inches of it in her mouth before tears built up in her eyes from her not being able to breath.

As she pulled out back she shivered from the intense feeling it gave her. She smiled as she started to lick it from base to tip until it was entirely covered in her saliva before she shoved it back into her mouth.

After a few seconds she got used to it as she started to bob her head back and forth, licking every inch that she could as it went in and out of her mouth. 'Oh it takes up my whole throat' Oktavia thought as she slide her hand under her pants and underwear as she started to shove two of her fingers into her dripping wet pussy.

'I can't wait until this massive dick is in me" she thought as she started to bob her head faster while she shoved her fingers deeper in her as she was now sopping wet from the thoughts of him having sex with her was driving her crazy.

Unknown to Oktavia, the two women has arrived at the training ground and frozen in shock and awe as they watched their hero blow Naruto's massive dick that was a whole foot long. 'God, she is so lucky! I want a taste of that' Summer said as she fingered her pussy.

"But I thought she was into women only" Elize said as she followed her friend and fingered her pussy too as the two of them caused a puddle to form under them from how wet they actually was.

Oktavia let out a moan while his dick was still in her mouth as her fingers had hit her G-spot as well as the dick in her mouth had started to throb. 'Please cum, I want a taste so badly' she thought as started to suck even faster and harder on it while she made sure to swallow all of his inches of it, causing her eyes to roll back a bit.

She kept at it until she heard Naruto groan a bit before she was surprised as he suddenly came, causing cum to shoot down her throat and fill up her mouth as she struggled to swallow it faster than it was shooting out and filling up her mouth.

The sensation of him filling up her stomach caused her to have a breathtaking orgasm as her juices sprayed all over her skirt and panties before after a minute or so he had stopped cumming.

She let his dick pop out of her mouth as her stomach was entirely full from his salty and sweet cum as she licked up any remains from his tip before he started to stir and wake up

"What the h-"Oktavia smashed her lips with Naruto's lips earning a moan from her mix Breed lover. "When did this happen?" as Naruto unconsciously began to slide his hands down her back to her shapely hips and well-toned ass. He began to massage her ass while she reached into his pants and started to massage his member earning moans

"Oh yes!" They moaned together until suddenly Naruto flipped her over and now he was on top.

Naruto trailed kissed down her neck and onto her left breast. He reached around and unclasped the bra which fell to the floor. "I can believe you were wasting these by giving it to a woman"

"Ah" Oktavia then gasped in pleasure as Naruto started kissing and sucking on her left nipple.

"Me too" She then pulled her body up to him and began to lick his ear which caused him to moan into her breast. He switched breasts and ministered to the right breast. Oktavia was in heaven at the attention that she was being given. She pulled him away and looked longingly into his eyes. Their lips met again and she bent down her left hand cradled his head as her hand moved through his hair.

"So this is how it feels to be with a man" Her right hand had moved down to his boxers and pulled completely. He moved from her lips down to her navel, laying kisses all the way down.

He grabbed the hem of her skirt and panties and pulled them down together and tossed them to the side.

"Oh yes" She gasped at the sudden felling of an area that had never been touched by a man before. "I wonder if it will feel any better than the artificial cock that my former over used to use" Her legs wrapped around Naruto and pulled him deeper into herself.

"I will show why a real cock is better" Naruto said as he thrusted into her

"Oh yes deeper" This caused her to gasp in pleasure, but she hadn't had enough and continued to pull him into her, until their hips connected and started to move.

"How does it feel being the first male in this pussy" Oktavia asked. Oktavia was doing a great job keeping her composure even though she was experiencing the best pleasure she had felt in her entire existence.

"It's one of the best pussy I have ever been in" Naruto said as he increased his pace once again. "Now make sure that you will never go to any other woman again or any man"

Oktavia let out a loud moan at Naruto's sudden increase of pace and power. Naruto grinned when he saw Oktavia slowly lose her composure when he started moving faster.

"Oh yes, the real one is so much better!" Naruto thrust his entire length as deep as he could inside the succubus, causing her to scream out in pleasure.

"Your pussy is so tight" Oktavia felt pure bliss when she felt her insides being invaded my Naruto's member, leave absolutely no space. She moaned out even louder as she felt Naruto's member stirring her sex and sending her to heaven and back.

"Naruto!" Oktavia screamed as she felt a powerful orgasm rock through her body. Oktavia wrapped her legs tighter around Naruto and dug her nails into his back as the powerful feeling of her orgasm rushed through her body.

"I cumming too!" Naruto captured Oktavia's lips before give his most powerful thrust and releasing a large amount of his hot sticky seed directly into her Oktavia's womb.

"Wow that was wow" Oktavia smiled and wiped the sweat away from her eyes. She then said, "Best sex ever now let me catch my breaths so we can do it again."

Naruto bent over and lay on her chest and gently kissed her right breast. She ran her fingers lovingly through his hair. She sighed heavily and then said, "I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her on her lips "You do?" She smiled warmly at the boy she had just made love to and kissed him gently.

"I do" She saw that his eyes were becoming heavy, so she wrapped her arm and her leg around him and pulled him to her. She was surprised when she felt him enter her again, but just smiled and pulled the sheets over them.

She fell asleep in that state with a smile on her face.

In the bushes

The two girls on the ground panting, they had come the same time Naruto and Oktavia and came. "We better get out of her before they catch us" Summer said as they drew up their panties and left.

**1 hour later  
**  
Oktavia woke to find that Naruto had a smile on his face, but she felt him still inside of her. She got a wry grin and pushed him onto his back and then mounted him. She began to move her hips back and forth and was enjoying the sex with her lover, but she jumped when a pair of hands gently cupped her breasts and began to squeeze gently. She looked down to see Naruto's blue eyes awake.

He chuckled and said, "I could get used to waking up this way."

**-LEMON End-**

**Week two**

"So that what he is planning" Ageha said as she sip her tea.

"Yes although Moka has not woke up has yet" Gyokuro sipping some blood in a wine glass "It is still isn't has tasty as Naruto-kun"

"You stay away from him, our deal is between you and me!" Ageha shouted as she stood up.

"I am the one who make the rule!" Gyokuro roared as she stood up too "And because of that outburst I demand you send him to me!"

"You bitch I will never do that!" Ageha preparing to fight.

"Do you really think you can beat me Succubus" Gyokuro showed her fangs "So calm down or I will just go and tell the other monster about your plan"

"Fine but I will not send Naruto-kun to you" as Ageha sit down.

"You guys may be strong but you cannot beat all the monsters and Issa is a very good friend of one of the Dark lord Touhou Fuhai" Gyokuro smiled at the look of horror on Ageha's face. "I found out they were friend when a member of my group accidently intercept a message between them"

"Damn it, if Kushina was around I would have tell this bitch to kiss my ass" Ageha sigh "Fine he will coming to you the last week of the summer vacation"

"I knew you would come to your senses Ageha-chan" Gyokuro shouted with joy.

"I hope Naruto is training is going well because he is not going to like this" Ageha said in her mind.

**With Naruto**

A heavy bead of sweat dripped from Naruto's brow. He was doing his best to clear his mind in order to control his pheromones. The effort was tiresome though, like the feeling of fighting 8 hours straight. He didn't know how much longer he could go with falling over. "I can do this"

"Augh!" Naruto yelled out as he felt to his knees "Damn it I fail again." He opened his eyes, he found herself on all fours, heaving to catch his breath. Drops of his sweat fell to the stone floor.

"You're doing well, Naruto," Lust said from the table in front of him.

"At least one of us think so," Naruto stated in defeat as he lifted up his head.

**LEMON START (Written by Naruhina123)**

"I sorry Ageha but I can't control myself anymore" She tackled him to the ground capturing his lips on her own lips giving with a powerful kiss. Naruto tried to struggle but her charm were more powerful than any other succubus. His hands wrapped around her body as their kiss grew in strength.

"Damn it what power… no wonder she is the queen" Naruto thoughts as he activates his Sharingan to try and break the charm "It's not working." Their tongues swirling and fighting over one another as the queen and the new mix breed battle for dominance.

"You Sharingan is weak compare to your mother's" Lust placed her hands on Naruto's hair and gave it a light tug. Her effort succeeded as he sat up with her on his lap. Lust teleport herself and Naruto to the bedroom.

"You may have sex with leader of Succubus but can you handle the queen of the Succubus" Lust said as Naruto unconsciously continued to walk backwards till his legs hit her bed. His momentum and her weight making him fall on her bed, while never breaking the kiss.

"Lust." Naruto said as he tried to break free but at moment, the Queen grabbed at the cloak around her dress and pulled it off with the expensive ornament that held it together. Her black dress more exposed than before allowing him to get a good look at the ample size breast. Naruto's eyes grew with disbelief as he saw her exposed torso. She quickly grabbed the side of her dress and undid its buttons before throwing it off.

"Come on blonde what have you waiting for." Lust said before she kissed Naruto. Their lips would part only for them to breathe but even then only a second was spared before the two would reconnect. The intensity of their kisses began to grow as the heat in their bodies began to grow. Lust let out a smile as she felt Naruto's hands began to claim the secrets of her body.

"I'm impressed boy … I thought you would have come by now because the men in my harem usually do" Before Naruto could respond Lust seal his lips on her own. The passion from moments ago returned with a stronger force. Naruto felt a wave of lust hit him. Lust in her need to prove her love ripped off his shirt. Exposing well developed six abs.

"Hey that was my favorite shirt!" Naruto shouted but she ignored him.

"Wow.. I can see why Ageha and the others easily fallen into you.. But I show you men all over the world want me" Lust said as she went in to kiss Naruto on the lips.

Lust's heart couldn't help but ache as she felt Naruto's body freeze as she kissed him. She knew that she had complete control over him. "You not strong enough as yet and here I thought you were"

Her hands soon left the top of his chest as she lifted her body enough for his eyes to get a good view of her torso. A single click was heard as her bra got loose and was soon caught by her arm. The queen of succubus felt Naruto fighting against her ower as she tempted him with the breasts.

Lust scooted her body a little up as she placed her shielded breasts over his face. She saw him lick his lips as the anticipation of his administration hit her full force. Oh how she wanted his hands and his mouth to play with her flesh but she needed him to break her sell and take her

" I want you to suck them." Lust said with a tone as she exposed her chest to his hungry eyes. " Hmm Naruto ." Lust moaned as she felt his mouth being gently placed over the flesh of her generous breast. Her perfectly sized pink nipples making her fair skin all the more glorious as it jiggled on the free breast as its twin was being tasted and suckled by Naruto . Lust felt her body respond to the loving treatment of her lover.

It was too soon when his mouth left her left nipple but those feelings of neglect would soon vanish as his mouth soon claimed the dry yet hardened nipple of Lust's right breast. Naruto's eyes soon locked upon those of the Lust, she let out a gasp that soon became a moan as he gave a light bite.

Lust felt a new wave of desire overwhelm her before taking Naruto's head into her hands. Before Lust knew it she felt a heating and tightening of her stomach. She could feel her pleasure finally reach its peak as Naruto forever claimed her breast as his own. Her orgasm was dragged out like she had never imagined but such a thing couldn't be helped since her beloved had yet to release her flesh from his mouth.

"Naruto ! Oh god Naruto! Please Stop! I need you! I want you!" Lust said. He could only watch with a hypnotized gaze.

"Naruto . Now." Lust moaned as her need for her lover grew as he stared upon her entrance, his breathing continued to tease her as its warmth would send shivers through her body. Her pussy was beginning to let out a constant release of her juices as her beloved continued to watch it. She needed his touch, his tongue, his finger, hell even his nose was something she wanted in her just to gain her release.

His dick was for the moment too far to please her, not when her desire was at its highest level and continued to rise. A single drop had gathered on her panties, it was like a drop of water on a leaf during the morning dew. It was soon claimed by gravity before landing on Naruto's tongue as he tried to answer to regain control.

"Ah!" Lust gasped with lust as Naruto grabbed her hips with his hands and pulled her closer to his face. Her most sensitive spots were soon used to push her over the edge. Her hardened clitoris was not forgotten as Naruto would take moments to treat it with such gentleness that would not match the way he ferociously licked upon her lower lips. As she felt the joy of heaven reaching her, she tried to move her hips to bring the feeling closer. Only to have Naruto keep her where he wanted her, she did not complain since he increased his actions while instantly he knew his rewards was soon near.

"Naruto!" Lust moaned to the heavens as Naruto gathered every drop of her nectar to his mouth. He had pleased the queen of succubus well, the large amount making its way to his mouth proved that.

"Naruto! Damn it you're the WWWWW!" Lust yelled as she fell on the bed after riding that last wave of ecstasy that had flooded her body. She panted in satisfaction as her body gained strength for the pleasure that was to come. She watched with an endless hunger as her man, the one she needed right now, lost the last bit of his clothes.

"What is wrong my love?" Lust asked as she looked at him, he was trying to break free from her spell.

"Nothing at all" Naruto said as Lust sigh, he was so close. His throbbing cock was making contact on her waiting lips. Her body tightening in hopes of catching the head and pulling it into her.

"Naruto you can fuck me like I know only you can accomplish! So man up peasant and Fuck your Queen's Pussy! Fuck her until she can't fuck anymore! Fuck her so hard that she blacks out! Fuck her until she can beg for no more!" Lust demanded with a voice that more than likely flowed through all the halls of the castle. The high of making her demand soon left her as she looked at her frozen lover.

"You have no fucking idea what is going to happen to you" Naruto said with a tone of lust so great that it instantly made the queen to cum. He was soon over her and kissed her as she enjoyed the feeling of their union.

"Naruto I love you so much!." Lust said as she cried while holding onto the man him as her nails digging into his back as she told him her words.

" Yeah I now shut up and let me fuck your brains out." Naruto said with almost an animal like tone, as his mind lost all of his sanity and could only think of one thing. Her pussy confirmed it as his cock nearly pulsed as its need for pleasure and release grew. Her inner folds soon began to clench around his shaft as her desire grew for this new side of Naruto. A side that had been finally allowed to be released, a side she had recently wanted only pointed at her.

A smile appeared on her face, there was hope for him yet" OHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOD!" Lust said as she placed a hand on his face to reconnect with him. Only to have him move it and kiss her with a level of passion she couldn't match. She soon began to pant and moan as Naruto 's body hammered into her to reach the goals she had recently placed.

" Yes Naruto ! Love me! Fuck me! Make me forever yours!" Lust yelled "Don't stop! Don't you ever fucking stop! Fuck your Lust! Fuck her like you've never fucked before! I'm coming! Don't you ever dare to stop!" Lust yelled as Naruto fucked her with the doggy style position.

" I'm cumming!"

" Cum Naruto! "Lust yelled as she felt Naruto release his first load within her. He fell onto her body as they rode out their joint orgasm..

"You fail the test Naruto." Lust said with a loving smiled as he kissed her neck. "But you pass the test off making me feel good"

"Yeah I know that" Naruto said in a sad voice but in his head he was excited "Man if this is the test then I can't wait for the next one"

Cut

* * *

Guest chapter

Jay3000: Review pkease

reoako1

Jay3000: Yeah I checked it out

Kali Akuma Kitsumaki

Jay3000: I will think about it because you actually gave an explanation for your answer and I am glad you liked it.

Erazor djinn, etrigan the demon , 179, jhasd12 and Demon God Bryce

Jay3000: I am glad you review on my story but I have to ignored your vote because you did not give a reason why I should choose your choice

The Storm Master 567

Jay3000:yes IF I do one

Alex2909

Jay3000:I am glad you liked it

sabery and R-king 93 and desdelor97

Jay3000:Thank and I hope you liked this chapter

MarTinez9, Phoenixlord42, boomflakes, leocascavel, Voidknight and ARSLOTHES

Jay3000: I am glad you review on my story but I have to ignored your vote because you did not give a reason why I should choose your choice as I stated

Kurogano Yokaze

Jay3000: I will never do that or will I and you made some good point and something to think about.

DragonPony022

Jay3000: The first idea could happen, the second on will never happen because I'm not in loli characters and the third will definitely happen.

gamelover41592 and StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Thank you and I am glad you liked it

Stratos263

Jay3000: lol yes she has


	19. Chapter 19 Summer vacation part 2

**Lust****: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything from other animes, games or Hentais.**

**Not Beta'ed **

People's thoughts

**Monsters talking**

Monster's thought

**Jay3000:** This arc will finished in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Summer vacation part 2**

* * *

"Who's this?" Asked Ayame.

"Ayame-chan! This is Naruto-kun, my boyfriend!" She said proudly, "Naruto-kun this is Ayame Ichiraku, the best ramen chef in all the Kingdom!"

Naruto nodded politely and took the stool next to Kurumu as she sat down.

"If you are related to Teuchi Ichiraku (The school chef) then I've heard quite a bit about you." He said to the chef. A smirk quirked the corner of his mouth and he nudged his girlfriend playfully as Ayame nodded her head. "In fact, according to your father half the ramen stands in the world is…inadequate…their fare is compared to the greatness of Ayame's Ramen."

"He is right" Ayame said with a seductive grin on her face.

"Then allow me to sample it personality" Naruto licked his lips as a blushed appeared on her face as she realized what he was saying.

"Ayame stop flirting with my boyfriend and Naruto stop flirting with her!" Kurumu shouted at them "I'll have five miso ramen Ayame, and the same for Naruto-kun, and keep 'em coming!"

"Hehehheehhe I will be right back" Ayame replied as she head into the kitchen and five minutes later she came out with the ramen and put it before them. The couple then watched as the brown haired chief set some napkins and chopsticks in front of them.

"So…" Said Kurumu. "What's happened since I've been gone?"

Ayame leaned her elbows on the counter and propped her head on the butt of her palms.

"Not much really!" She grinned. "Still haven't found my destiny one but I am looking." She leaned forwards a bit with a sly look on her face. "May be its Naruto-kun"

"Back off he is mind!" She exclaimed,

"I was just joking" Ayame said with a smile on her face. "I better go into the store room to get some more ingredients to feed you too" as she when into the back.

"Let's dig in" Kurumu said as Ayame entered back into the room without Naruto or Kurumu seeing her.

"It's a good thing they are sitting there" as she open the secret compartment between the counter and the table Naruto was sitting at.

"Wow this ramen is the bes-" Naruto felt his zip being pulled and looked under the table to see Ayame.

"Shhhhhhhhh" she put her finger on her lips before putting Naruto's cock in her mouth.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

* * *

"You are late" Morrigan growled as a scared look appeared on Naruto's face. "You better have a good explanation for this or you will be severely punished"

"Come on Naruto tell her how you saved a cat from a tree for the cute little girl that lives down the road" Naruto said to himself "Or how you helped an old lady cross the street and she thank you by treating you for lunch"

"Well…. I am waiting" Morrigan said with a sweet smile on her face that would send the devil running for the hills.

"Sorry I'm late I was…" his eyes opened wide as he saw the look on her face and messed up what he was saying "There was a tree… stuck up a cat… and I threw an old lady into traffic to help," was his poor excuse.

"Wow you are amazing and here I thought you were slacking off" Morrigan said as she looked at him "Now let's start"

"She bought that" a shock Naruto said to himself as he attacked her.

"I can believe he brought kukukukuku this is going to be fun"

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

Naruto found himself breathing in the sterile air of his most hated room in the world a hospital. The bright lights assaulted his eyes as he attempted to open them. Trying to shield his eyes with his hand, he found the movement hindered stopping him from moving. Looking over for the cause of his hindrance, he found a small body joining him in his hospital bed. He could feel her breath on his neck as she peacefully slept on his shoulder. Awkwardly the red head kissed his bed partner waking her from her slumber.

Seeing his blue eyes gazing at her she firmly held his head in her hands and warmly molded her lips to his relishing in the feeling of the kiss. The sweet kiss continued until Naruto felt something warm drip onto his face. He pushed the physically protesting girl away from his lips to look into her watering eyes.

"I don't want this Naruto-kun; I've gotten too close to you to be able to live without you."

"What are you talking about Kurumu-chan?" Her heavy crying was impeding her speech when she tried to explaining his dilemma.

"Morrigan did a number on you in training the other day" Ageha said as she entered the room. "You were beaten to a bloody pulp"

"Now I remember what happen" Naruto said as he looked at Kurumu "We trained for 3 hours non-stop and when it was time for us to stopped she attacked me"

"I know she told me you were 3 hours late for her training and made up some stupid excuse about how a tree was… stuck up a cat… and you threw an old lady into traffic to help" Ageha laughed as an embarrassed Naruto blushed "So she punished you"

"Yeah I can see why they call her a stamina freak I was tired after 5 hours and after that I do not remember" Naruto replied.

"She beat the shit out of you two hours after you was unconscious and bought you to the hospital for Tsunade and Kurumu to heal you" Ageha said as she walked up to him "Please do not be late for her training again" as she kissed him.

* * *

**One week later**

* * *

The two were locked in an intense glaring contest before Morrigan made the first move and yelled,** "Kaimon" **her skin darkening and veins eruption around her temples, then her eyes turning completely white and a green aura surrounding her.

"What the hell is" Naruto but before he could finished.

"**Front Lotus**" Morrigan shouted as she deliver a bone crushing kick to Naruto jaw that sends fly as blood came out of its mouth.

*boom*

"Argh what hit me?" Naruto asked as he wiped the blood away from his mouth "That was fast"

"You said you were ready to take me on at my strongest so I opened one of the Eight Gates" Morrigan said with a smile on her face.

"What is the Eight Gates?" Naruto asked as Lighting started to surround him.

"The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's energy pathway system. They limit the overall flow of energy within a person's body." Morrigan lectured as she carried on "The basis for the idea of the Energy gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon."

"I see" Naruto said as he listen.

"To avoid this I had to undergo intense training. To open these gates allows me to surpass my own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to my own body but anybody who opens all eight gates will get strength and power that surpasses the Demon lords but will die afterwards."

"So can you open all the gates?" Naruto asked.

"Come at me and find out" Morrigan as she appeared behind him and swiped at his head with Naruto narrowly dodging it by ducking.

He aimed his punch at Morrigan's abdomen but was blocked when Morrigan made and 'X' shake downwards her abdomen. She lifted the shape up along with Naruto's hand and kicked him in the chest.

Naruto quickly recovered and side-swept her feet causing her to fall down onto the ground. Naruto reeled his punch at went for Morrigan's face but she managed to roll out of the way and delivered an uppercut to Naruto's chin.

Naruto got the full force of this which left him dazed for a bit, "Second the** gate, The Gate of Healing"** Morrigan took this chance and struck him 4 times in his stomach with quick succession.

"**Lightning Armour full power"** The mixed breed recovered and grabbed one of Morrigan' hands before it hit him and forcefully reeled her in and head-butting her in the forehead.

"That's payback!" Naruto laughed as he punched Morrigan in the stomach pushing her a good few feet away.

"The third gate,** The Gate of Life"** Morrigan chuckled as she wiped away the blood as her skin turn red as she dashed towards the Naruto. "You got me there **Reverse Lotus!"**

"Shit! I have to use it **Sharingan**!" Naruto said as his wings came out and his eyes turn red with comma in them "**Lariat**!" as they clashed attacks causing a shockwave to ripple through the ground.

If any bystanders was there they would be scared as these two are going at it like animals who were having a territorial dispute. But if you looked closer as they exchanged some pretty good blows, they had smiles on their faces. Bloodied, regardless, but they still had fun.

Naruto and Morrigan were having fun, and it was the first time in years Morrigan was enjoying himself around the company of a man.

* * *

**4 Hours later Lemon Alert**

* * *

Their appearances were now different, Naruto shirt was gone and he was showing off his muscular features. Morrigan's top was gone and her breasts were defying gravity. Her fishnet stockings was ripped down the right side, showing off her slender legs.

"I do not think this place could handle any more of our fighting" Morrigan said as she looked around and saw the craters "So let's call it a draw"

"You are right" as Naruto power down went suddenly Morrigan was in front of him. "What the hel-" she captured her lips with his and was the last think he remember.

Naruto woke only to be pulled by his shoulders so they can sit up the bed by Morrigan. "Why did you knocked me out"

"So I can claim my prized" Morrigan goes up and down on him, getting impaled over and again by his erection. "We made a bet after all"

"Yes for the winner to whatever they want with the loser…." Their arms held each other tight, Morrigan going into him relentlessly. Morrigan gives a lot of her power into her thrusts, hitting on him as hard as possible.

"Yes and I won so I am taken what I want" Morrigan pushed in and circled around his erection as he thrust back to her. The immense pleasure surges through her being and fill her up; she moan more in ever increasing volume. Morrigan then pushes forward and seizes his lips, locking their lips tight as she grinds her body against his relentlessly. Sweat begins to wet their bodies as the heat rises even in this cold AC room. Naruto's cock is slicked and soaked by her juices that it enables his to go smoothly inside her. Morrigan's tongue moved further into his mouth as her hands rested on his sweaty hair while one of Naruto 's hands moved down to grope her buttocks.

Minutes of intense kissing and tongue dancing forces them to break off for air. "Ah! Naruto!" Morrigan cried in between moan her hands ruffle Naruto's hair at the same time clinging on to him hard as her body is being rocked by pure ecstasy.

Morrigan now feels the pressure rising and is almost to her edge. She is close to her euphoric release and is enjoying every second as the inevitable explosion draws very close. "I can feel it...I, I'm gonna..." Naruto can feel it getting critical. "Come on, I want it!" she screamed out in demand.

Morrigan thrusts harder into Naruto, wanting to give both of them another blissful release. Naruto pulls Hinata down and suppress their screams by a deep kiss; Morrigan gladly responds by locking her lips to him. They thrust into each other with sheer fervent until their low regions exploded from the ecstasy as her walls clenched around his erection and both let out a scream inside their mouths.

With their second sexual climax, Naruto released his seed in her and Morrigan spills out her cum on his lower parts. Morrigan gave herself no avenue of escaping or avoid his flow; her legs wrap tight on him and let him erection in her. Their juices had come to soak their hips while their screams were suppressed by their deep kiss. They aren't exactly kissing but they secure their lips to one another, staying immobile then they soon break off for air.

They stay still for a few moments to let their bodies regain natural condition from the force of their climax. They were panting, flushed and with a warm feeling of satisfaction. Hinata then pushed Naruto down to his bed.

Morrigan lied down on Naruto for a while, taking a brief break after their second orgasm. Her left hand holds Naruto's right hand while her right gently strokes around his chest and then his cheek. They rested for some minutes, regaining some strength for their weary bodies. Morrigan and Naruto looked at each other directly, looking at each another with profound love glimmering in their eyes as proven previously.

"Naruto, one more..." Morrigan requested.

"Alright then, I don't mind." Naruto obliged to her wishes. Frankly he wants a last go too.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

"I love you too. Now, let's hear this news," he said with a smile that matched hers.

"Yuria says that she was offered the position of Science teacher at the academy, and that she accepted. She will be moving into the teacher's dorm a week or two before the start of term. She says that she's not sure whether she will receive the normal accommodations or not." Ageha said as she looked at him.

"I have no problem with that" Naruto said as he got up.

"I am not finished as yet" Ageha said as he sits back down "You will be going to the Vampire dimension to meet with Gyokuro a week before school started"

"I see….WHAT!" Naruto roared.

"Naruto let me explain" Ageha said as Naruto calm down and she explain.

"Tell me everything about her and about your relationship with her" Naruto said as Ageha told him everything.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

Naruto fell on his bed as Kurumu, in her pyjamas, straddled him. Naruto put his hands on her hips and rubbed her sides before she bent down, and kissed him. They paused their make out session for a moment.

"Mmm, I wish we could stay like this forever." Kurumu said as she leaned in to lock lips once more. Naruto grinned in the kiss before moving his hands down to grope her ass. "Hmmm." Kurumu moaned before sitting up, and crossed her arms to start pulling her shirt off. As soon as Naruto saw the underside of her breasts, the door opened showing Yuria, Hinata and Tsunade in their training outfit.

"Okay, okay, come on you two, we've got training." Tsunade said as she hide her blush.

"Unless you want me to join you" Yuria said as she took off her blouse.

"Stop it Yuria-chan you need to train Naruto-sama" Hinata said with a blush on her face.

"Fine let's go Naruto-kun" Yuria said.

Naruto groaned as Kurumu puts her shirt back down. "Don't worry, Naruto. We'll have plenty of other opportunities." she said while turning around with a smile as she left the room.

"Why do we keep on doing these training session went I have fail to learn every sword technique that you know" Naruto said.

"Because I want you to be able to protect yourself when you can't use magic and I have never fail to teach anybody before" Yuria replied as they walked out of the room "I just have to think of another sword technique and I have a way to make my brain more faster" as she dragged him away.

* * *

**Vampire Dimension**

* * *

"Gyokuro, tell the boy I demand his presence," uttered Lord Issa from his throne.

"Right away my Lord," Gyokuro replied as she headed out the door quickly wishing to escape her husband presence to plan for Naruto's visit.

A few moments later a man stepped inside the room and immediately stopped, lowered to one knee, bowed before his Lord and said, "You called my Lord, what might I do for you?"He was a tall man with red-brown curly hair that stop roughly at his shoulders.

"Rise and come closer," Issa said. "I have a special assignment for you. A very important assignment, one that will reward you handsomely if you succeed, however, shall you fail me let's just say that you will meet the same faith as that yellow ponytail hair fool who tried to rape my daughter when she was unconscious."

"Of course my Lord, I only exist to serve you," the man replied from his new position kneeling before the he called Master.

"I need you to use your position as a new teacher to …..Do you understand?" Issa said

"Yes, my Lord, I will see it done." The man replied.

"Good, now take your leave and prepare yourself," Issa said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

* * *

**With Naruto and Yuria lemon Alert**

* * *

Naruto kissed her neck and collarbone a few times, he then ran his kisses down to her breasts, making her let out another soft moan. As his lips were running down to her right breast, where her nipple was, he began to kiss it a few times, before he let out his tongue to do the job around it. "Ooh... Naruto-kun ..." Yuria moaned once more, as the touch of his tongue on her nipple was sending her another stream of pleasure inside while Yuria hide her Thrown and tail well it would be disturbing for their lover passion.

Naruto was playing her nipple around with his tongue by moving it around it, as well as flicking it a couple of times before going back to the spinning routine for another good while. While his tongue and left hand were busy with her right breast, his right hand had its own share of fun with her left. It fondled it a few times, before his index and middle fingers were moving to the nipple, before taking it in their hold, pinching it and twisting it after each and every few seconds.

Yuria couldn't help but let out a series of soft moan, as she was receiving pleasure from her breasts and nipples. It felt really good, and Naruto was pretty experienced in that kind of thing. Yeah he had experience with Ageha and Kurumu. She was unaware that a small hint of pink flush had appeared on her face.

Naruto continued to play with her nipple for another while, until he leaned in to take it into his mouth, suckling it slightly. But it was only for a short while, as he slowly pulled away from her nipple, while making a pop sound upon leaving it. And then, he ran his tongue around her right breast, before moving it down below, to where her mound was.

Yuria looked down on him and smiled gently, as she knew what he was going to do. In response to that, she slowly spread her legs wide enough for his face to have some entrance to her lower lips, while keeping herself standing up on the ground.

He smiled softly, as he understood how much the Guardian female Succubus wanted him. "Yuria-san..." he softly said, before he slowly leaned his face in and stick his tongue out so it could touch her mound, before licking it from bottom to top.

Yuria let out yet another soft moan, as she was receiving pleasure from down her mound, evoking it by his tongue. The pink flush she had on her face was slowly increasing, as the pleasure was increasing gradually, just as she wanted it to be. "Naruto-kun ... Don't stop..." she moaned.

He wasn't planning on stopping, until he gave her the pleasure that she desired. He continued to lick her mound with his tongue with the same bottom to top motion for a few times, before he began to lick it up and down, ignoring the skip of licking down. Time has passed since he was licking her mound up and down, and now, he was beginning to change the motion of his tongue with a circular motion.

Yuria found herself moaning constantly, after each passing time. It was starting to feel good, and it was gradually increasing to become great. She loved being licked down there by the Blonde Hair Mix Breed and she didn't want him to stop. She placed her right hand down to his head, before pulling it closer to her mound, so he could continue to lick it without pulling away. On the other hand, she moved it up to her breasts so it could grab hold of the right one, as she fondled it herself, trying to evoke out the pleasure of her own. "Naruto-kun ... Oh, lick me good, Naruto-kun ..."

He continued to lick her, as he wanted and at the response of her request. He didn't notice the taste of her mound until now. The taste was so delicious, that he was feeling addicted to it. And without warning, he was licking it at a rapid rate, sending out a series of small pleasure which followed one another a half second later.

Yuria's moan was becoming long, letting all of it out as she expressed how much she was feeling down there. Her body was starting to feel much better through it, as she smiled widely at the pleasure that she was receiving. The small shade of pink on her face was starting to grow a little larger, until it was at its limit, taking most of the skin under her eyes and over her cheeks.

Without even feeling it, Yuria knew that with that much pleasure, it would call out the wave of pleasure coming from down there. She still had her wide smile on her face, as she pulled her head back, waiting for her climax to hit. "Oh, Naruto-kun...! Don't stop, Show me that you love me...!" she moaned out, pulling his head deeper onto her crotch. And before she knew, she was yelling out of pleasure, her climax exploding down there.

As his mouth was pressing onto her mound, he could feel the pressure of it tightening inside, as liquid was gushing out of it, and into his mouth. He knew that it was Yuria's juice, and that she had reached her climax. So, he decided to take her request and drank up her juice that was rushing from her mound and down into his mouth. It tasted wonderful, and it was the first time that he had tasted it.

Yuria's loud moan was slowing dying down, as the climax was starting to come to a close. Her eyes were half-opened, as she couldn't open it more because of her climax. She then slowly descended herself down on the ground, on her butt, until she laid herself down on her back, panting heavily to try and regain her breath. How many years has it been since she had felt it? How long has it been since she had felt that kind of pleasure? Never, actually. And the intercourse that she was having was actually her first time. And she was happy that she shared her first time with the one man who she had fell for.

After taking a few heavy breaths, she was quite surprised when her eyes were seeing a long rod being sprouted out for some reason. She slowly turned her head, only to smile, as that rod was none other than Naruto's hard member. He had already took off his Guardian hakama and positioned himself next to Yuria's head, while on his knee. He was waiting for her to do the same with him. "Oh, Naruto-kun ..." she moaned, as she licked her lips at the sight of his long shaft, of how hard it was.

"So... Care to return the favor, Yuria-chan?" asked Naruto, smiling down at his lover, as he waited for her to make her move on his member.

Yuria smiled up to him, as she nodded in response. "Oh yes, Naruto-kun... I will return the favor for you..." she said, as she began to stick her tongue out of her mouth, as she took a small lick on the underside of his member. Then, she moved her tongue side to side on it just to please it. The taste of it was nice, but that was just the beginning. She continued to lick it side to side, until she turned herself over so she was on all four, and in front of his member. Moving her right hand up to it and grasp it into its hold, she began to stroke it a few times, stroking it nice and long.

She managed to make him let out a small moan from a few long strokes, she let it go and placed her hand back down to the ground. She leaned in to lick the tip of his shaft around and around, before she pulled back just a little. That was when she gave out her attack, leaning her face in to take his entire shaft into her mouth, and upon doing so, she pulled her head back until she was at the head of it, before pushing it back in. She repeated it around three times, before she stopped, with his entire member inside of her mouth.

She took the opportunity to lick it around it with her tongue, trying to take a full taste of it to see how it was. Smiling, it tasted rather great. She looked up to Naruto to see how he looked like when she took it all in. She pulled her head back again until she was at the head of it, just like before, and she pushed it back in. She repeated that same process again and again, as her tongue was circling around it. And she was also sucking it, making a sucking sound each time she sucked on most of his shaft.

Naruto was moaning softly, as he was receiving pleasure from his member by his mate... "Yeah, Yuria-san... Don't you stop sucking on it..." he said softly.

Yuria continued to bob her head onto his member, but after a while, she increased the speed of her bobbing to please her loving partner. It kept on going for a few good minutes, as she continued to indulge herself on his member, while Naruto was resisting the pleasure good, so that he wouldn't let it call out his climax. He didn't want it to come so soon. After moments have passed, Yuria stopped herself deep onto his member once more, sucking on it hard, as she shook her head onto it to tease him inside. Then, she quickly pulled off, gasping out of satisfaction. "Oh, Naruto ...!" she moaned, as she moved her face under his member once more to lick the underside again, from bottom to top.

She continued to do that for a couple of times, before she pulled her face away from his member. She had stopped sucking him, much to both her and Naruto's displeasure, but she had something else in mind that will please his member. She crawled in closer to him, as she began to sit on the ground with her knees onto it, while spreading themselves wide, and she moved her hands to her breasts and moved them up to his shaft, trapping it between them.

"Naruto-kun ... I'll let you experience firsthand why my tits are the greatest..." she moaned. Naruto nodded, as he let her do what she wanted with his member with her breasts.

Smiling, Yuria began to move them up and down on his member, squeezing it into them for the while that she was doing it. Yuria was moving her breasts up and down, pleasing his member in their softness, until she decided to change the motion by grinding her breasts onto it, but at a quick rate. "Yuria-chan" Naruto moaned out, as the softness of her breasts was overtaking him in pleasure.

She continued to use that action on his shaft for a small while, before shifting it back to the bouncing motion. And with each passing time, she changed her breast motion with each of the two. And with each of them, the speed increased. Not to mention that Naruto's resistance was draining down from it, as the hold of the wave of pleasure was dying down, letting it to come down from it.

"Let me introduce you to inverted nipple Paizuri technique" Yuria said as he nipples had harder than steel and started rubbing against his cock.

"The double attack of her pump tits and stiff feels so good no wonder it is her ultimate attack" Naruto moans.

"You can only experience this kind of sensation from my tits alone" Yuria said as she went faster.

"Her erect nipples are too much I can't hold on" He knew that it was cumming, and he wanted to warn her. "Yuria-san...! I'm going to cum..!"

Hearing that warning only made her smile out of excitement, as she was wondering how Naruto 's semen tasted. "Naruto ...! I want you to cum inside of my mouth...! Shoot it right inside of it, so I can taste it...!" she moaned out, before she leaned in and opened her mouth wide so that his member could shoot out the semen that he was holding in inside.

Naruto was resisting it. He didn't want it to stop, and he wanted to hold it in for much longer. But when he heard Yuria begging him to do so, he gave in. And with a loud moan of pleasure, his member shot out a very large load of white and sticky fluid into her mouth, spraying it full, as some of the droplets were splattering onto the top of her breasts and around her lips. After a few seconds, he stopped shooting out any more of it.

The feel of his semen inside of her mouth got her even more excited. She quickly closed her mouth so that none of it came out from it. But only a small drop escaped from the side of her lips and leaked down from her chin. She drank the semen that were still inside of her mouth and let out a satisfying sigh. It tasted wonderful. Naruto's semen tasted absolutely magnificent. And she was lucky to taste it. But there were still some more around her lips, on her chin and on her breasts, as she used her fingers to clean it off of those areas and took it in her mouth, licking her fingers around to taste more of his semen. As she pulled her fingers out, she smiled widely at the orange-haired Succubus, who was panting heavily from the climax that he had let out.

Again, that climax was massive. He took a few moments to gain his breath, trying to find his breathing rhythm. After a while, he looked back down to Yuria, but was instead surprised to see her in a different position, this time. Yuria was already laying down on her back in front of him, with her legs being spread wide enough for him to get in, and her hands were spreading her mound apart. She was looking at Naruto with lust in her eyes. "Naruto ... Come on in." she moaned.

Naruto smiled back and nodded in response, as he crawled over to her, positioning himself in front of her mound, with his shaft still long and hard. He leaned himself over to her just until his face was in front of hers. "Yuria-chan..."

"Naruto-kun ..." she moaned, as she leaned her face in to plant a soft kiss on his lips, before pulling out from it.

"Yuria-chan..." He leaned his face down to kiss her in his turn, before pulling back, just like with her turn. "I would be honored to show you how much I love you..." he slowly said, as he began to move himself in, inserting his member inside of her mound.

Yuria moaned, as his member was slowly entering her. He quickly thrust himself deep, breaking through the hymn, making her yelp out of pain in the process. But it didn't turn out as a painful scream, as Yuria was holding it in, biting her tongue for more resistance. Naruto stayed like that for a while, as he was unable to act for the moment, fearing that he might hurt Yuria a lot.

Yuria was still holding in the pain that she was feeling inside of her. However, it was starting to get a little better, as the more he thrust himself into her, the more the pain was slowly slipping away. And when the pain went away, it was replaced by a satisfying pleasure coming from down there again. It was safe for her to let go of the resistance, as she let out a soft moan.

Hearing her moan like that, Naruto was glad that she wasn't in pain anymore. "Well, mind if I go a little rougher than this?" he said, as he moved himself straight up, as he was ready to go rough on her.

He grabbed hold of her thighs once more, as he increased the speed of his thrust from normal to possibly extreme, depending on how far he could go.

Yuria was moaning out loudly of pleasure, as the large amount of pleasure was coming from down there once more. She didn't know that Naruto would be that good with mix breed power it's so amazing, and that he would give out that much pleasure inside of her.

"Oooohhh! Naruto...! So good...!" she moaned, as she ran her hands up to her breasts to squeeze them, trying to give out more pleasure from them as well.

He continued to go fast and hard onto the Guardian Succubus, smiling, as he was able to know that she was enjoying it, a lot. And it again encouraged him to keep on going, no matter how much pleasure she had. "Yuria-chan...!" he said, thrusting into her harder and deeper inside. He could feel the inner walls inside of her lower lips pulsing against his member, but he ignored it for the time being, as he was concentrating on one thing: to make her happy.  
Yuria was moaning loudly and constantly of pleasure, as if each thrust he made was like thunder striking down in her pleasure spot. And because of the amount of power he had in them, her breasts escaped from her hold, as they were bouncing around and around each time he slammed himself into her.

"Naruto ..."she moaned out, unable to withstand the pleasure that she was receiving. And because of that, she was caught by surprise, as a pair of hands were wrapping around her waist and pulling her up from the ground, as she found herself clinging onto his body and riding on his member, while continuing to moan out of intense pleasure...

Naruto was enjoying it a lot. He was thrusting fast and hard into her, slamming her ass hard to send out vibrations from down there. The more he did her, the more his excitement was increasing, "Yuria-san...! I'm... I'm cumming!" he yelled out.

However, he couldn't do that, as Yuria was moving herself up and down, slipping herself off from Naruto's hold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to ride him, as she felt the climax of her own coming as well. "Oooohhh! Naruto ...I thought of a sword style that you can leanrrrrrrrrn!" she moaned out of pleasure, Naruto wanted to cum outside, but Yuria was preventing him from doing that. And he couldn't hold in the amount of pleasure that he was having now, and the wave of pleasure was almost at the peak of it. And before he knew, he let it all out the inner walls of her mound was squeezing against his member hard, as her juice was mixed with his semen. And after a while has passed, they stopped crying out, as their climax has ceased themselves from continuing on.

The two of them were left panting heavily after that, holding onto each other for as long as they want. Yuria was feeling happy that the two of them climaxed together, as she was smiling through her gasp of breaths. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't too sure if it was alright, because he had just climaxed inside of Yuria. And there is a large chance that she might get pregnant because of that.

However, he couldn't think of anything more, as he felt a sudden urge that told him to keep on going. And he couldn't resist it, as it felt too strong against his will. "No... I'm not done yet...!" he said, as he resumed his hard and fast thrust up into Yuria, making her gasp out of pleasure. His member was still hard, and his body was telling him to keep on going no matter what, until he couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**Review corner**

* * *

fanggrin

Jay3000: That sounds like a very interesting idea.

BartWLewis

Jay3000: And he will.

GUEST 1

Jay3000: Glad that you liked her and you have to ask Naruhina 123 for that answer lol he's the one who write my lemon. That sounds like a good idea but I am not touching any new stories until after I finished some of my stories first

Guest

Jay3000: Naruto is using Black Lightning

desdelor97 and Dka Darkness

Jay3000: Thank you and I am glad you liked it.

R-king 93

Jay3000: And so will this chapter

sabery

Jay3000: May be maybe not and the meet between Gyokuro and Naruto is next chapter.

Alex2909

Jay3000: Glad you liked it and you will find out.

Drakon45

Jay3000: Lol I won't say that.

Unknown Warrior

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it and how I portray my version of Naruto

Wolfang21

Jay3000: He can't control how the ladies want him lol and thanks for the input.

Stratos263

Jay3000: That guys has issues.

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Yes sir! Lol.

The Storm Master 567

Jay3000: Glad you liked it and I change it to a full blown lemon

Gamelover41592

Jay3000: You will find out in the next chapter or went school starts back.


	20. Chapter 20 Summer Ends

**Gyokuro****: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything from other animes, games or Hentais.**

**Not Beta'ed **

People's thoughts

**Monsters talking**

**Monster's thought**

* * *

**Chapter 20 Summer ends**

* * *

Liliem has been teaching Naruto about the theory behind every kind of magic that she know like how to counter each elements, how to stop the flow of magic in a person, how to cast high power magic without putting too much strain on your body and other things which shocked Naruto since he knew her she always acted like an air head and talked in a childlike voice.

This was their final session and Liliem decided to call him into her room to discuss something.

"I know you hate the vampires but not all of them are liked that" Liliem said as Naruto looked at her "you have to suck it up"

"How could you say that to me after what they did to me" Naruto growled, it was the first time she had talked to him without her childlike voice and it scared him.

"I should have told you this the moment our training started but I thought Ageha-sama would have told you but she did not so here, it is your hate for the monster especially the vampires needs to end." Liliem said. For once, Naruto was genuinely surprised with what Liliem had told him. Sure, she would often tell him shocking things like how she always wanted a Fairy's tail, so he could always expect her to say shocking things but never this "The sooner you learn to control your emotions, the stronger you will become."

"Are you telling to forgive for what they did to me and Cheetara?" Naruto roared

"Of course not" Liliem replied.

Naruto frowned, trying to find the meaning in all that was just said to him.

"If you want to change this…this cycle of hatred, this reality you live in, you need to separate yourself from the ensnaring emotions that bind us to it. Live your life with a purpose greater than hatred or love…if you see yourself living only for revenge, then you become nothing more than a tool in this world. If you live only for love, you'll find yourself bound to it, and every decision you make will be to protect that love. Only when you can think outside of hatred and love will you be able to leave this cycle and be the one who controls it.

"Hatred may make you want to kill the council. Love may make you want to save those who the council will hurt. Either reasoning will warp your mind and affect the decisions you make, regardless that your ultimate goal would be to stop the council. However, if your life is dedicated to neither, you can decide for yourself what the best decision is to be. The great leaders of this world are the people who can do just this. If you truly want to change the world, Naruto, then you will learn to separate yourself from your emotions. Justice isn't love. Justice isn't hatred. Justice is itself, and if you believe yourself to be one who deserves to enact justice, then it cannot be deterred by hatred or love."

Naruto wanted to ignore what Liliem was saying like he usually would but there was a certain truth to what Liliem told him. But he couldn't just give his emotions that easily it was what made him gain his powers when everybody thought he wouldn't have.

"Of course…especially after what happened to you. But you need to embrace the death of your friend and the treatment you got, not let it smolder within you like the embers that grow in secret and set fire to a forest when least expected. It will take time…but before you can hope to grow, you have to accept her death instead of hiding it with you. With this…I can help you…"

**Two days later**

"Oi! Why the hell am I tied up?!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to get out the magical rope bounding him tightly. Mercelida crouched down in front of him with a sweet smile.

"In case you're captured, you need to learn how to escape by yourself using nothing but your wits. That's the basic rope-tying magic a lot of monster know so we'll start with that. In the meantime, you're not going to be able to cover up your ears as I teach you about the worst torture magic I know of." as a big smile appeared on her face.

"Like they are fast enough to capture me" Naruto muttered.

"With that information, you may be prepared for whatever your captors would try to get information out of you or the other way around." Mercelida said with a smirk, remembering getting the same lesson from Kushina that made her afraid of her shadow for days afterward.

"I am so scared" Naruto mocked her.

"Cocky little brat." Mercelida said as she licked her lips. "I can't wait to break you"

"I will be the one doing the breaking." Mercelida's eyebrow twitched at hearing the boy's cocky tone.

"Hehehehehe that is what my lover is for but if you can survive then maybe I will let you" she challenged as she proceeded to spend the next hour telling Naruto of the worst torture methods she knew of then the next hour trying them out on him. The screams of terror could be heard through the forest before he blocked out.

**In the vampire dimension**

"Is that all you have Moka!" Kahlua shouted as she and Moka traded blows with her gaining the advantages with every punch "Try harder" as she delivered a punch that sends her sister crashing into the ground harder forming a crater.

"Moka-chan!" Kokoa screamed out and tied to rush over to her sister but Akua held her back.

"Moka is alright so there is no need to baby her" Akua said as Moka got up and brush herself off.

"Lucky punch, sister" Moka said as she flew into the air "Now to show you your place" as she attacked her sister at high speeds with several powerful kicks and punches that sends shockwave when they make contact.

"That's it Moka-chan" as she received a punch to the face followed by a kick that sends her skidding across the ground.

"It's mine turn Kahlua" Akua said as Kahlua got up and brushed herself off.

"Damn it and I was having so much fun" Kahlua said as she walked to the sideline only to see her father.

"How is her training coming along?" Issa asked his daughter.

"As good as you anticipated" Kahlua replied as a smile appeared on his face.

"She has received the blood fusion already?" Issa asked as Kahlua nodded her head "Excellent soon her **Shinso Bloodline **will be awaken"

**With Kurumu and her Senseis**

"**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"** Kurumu shouted as she attack Hinata who had her back turned

"Nice try kid but I thought you that move" Hinata said as she turned around **"Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**" effectively forming a barricade between herself and Kurumu blocking all the attacks.

Tsunade jumps in air and concentrates her incredible strength into her heel and strikes down on Kurumu.

"Oh shit!" Kurumu and Hinata shouted as they both jumped away as Tsunade leg strikes the ground resulting in a gigantic crater.

"Damn it Tsunade you almost hit me!" Hinata shouted as she jumped into the crater to confront.

"Hm you know better than to get in my way when I am fighting!" Tsunade shouted back.

"**Heaven Spear Kick"** Kurumu leaps to great heights and comes down crashing into her distracted opponent with a massive amount of force,

"**Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven"** Hinata as she started to sending both Tsunade and Kurumu flying in different direction.

"KYA!" They screamed out as they crashed into the ground.

"You did that on purpose!" Tsunade roared as she got up. "That's it you are dead!"

"You started it" Hinata shouted back as they charged at each other.

"**Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm"** Kurumu shouted as the attack sends both of them skidding across the ground. "Yes I did it" she celebrated only to see the two women getting up and looked at her.

"Oh shit I should have let them fight each other" a now scared Kurumu said to herself.

**The next day**

Letting out a loud yawn as he stepped out of the shack early in the morning, Naruto decided to take a dip in the nearby hot spring and cleared is mind of all the horrible things he was told or been through. He failed to notice that Mercelida's sleeping cot was empty.

A few minutes later, he found himself frozen solid at the edge of the hot spring as his eyes locked on to the naked and curvacious form of one Mercelida stepping out of the spring on the other side with her back to him sighing contentedly as she held a towel to her front, covering up her shapely breasts and her most private spot. She hadn't noticed Naruto yet. From where he was standing, he clearly saw her well-toned and slender legs, her beautiful and plump rear end that had to be crafted by Kami, her perfectly proportioned hips, and her small but well-muscled back. However, what he focused on the most was her gorgeous silky blonde hair, cascading down to her shoulders like a waterfall. It had a radiant sheen to it in the growing morning sunlight. At that moment, he felt a small stirring in his loins.

As if she felt a presence, Mercelida suddenly jerked her head toward where she felt it and was surprised to see Naruto standing there frozen in shock.

"I see you liked what you see" Mercelida said as she walked towards him "I decided you deserve a little reward after your performance yesterday"

"I always love to receive rewards from beautiful ladies" Naruto recovered as she stood in front of him "What about your lover?"

"I won't tell if you don't" Mercelida replied as she captured her lips with his. "Let get this cock in me" as she pulled him into the water.

**One week later**

Naruto and Ageha had reached the extraction point where they would meet Gyokuro who would be taken Naruto to the vampire dimension "Now Naruto I want you to be on your best behaviour" Ageha said a serious voice.

"I will" Naruto replied

"And do not fall for her charm" Ageha teased.

"Hm like a vampire can seduce me" Naruto replied as they reached the pick up point.

"Naruto-kun!" Gyokuro shouted as she waved to him "I knew you would come for me"

Naruto ignored her and kiss Ageha on her lips "You owe me big time for this" as he walked towards Gyokuro "Let's go"

"So cold Naruto, you're not even complement me on my dress that I wore for you" Gyokuro replied in a playfully voice.

"Nice dress" Naruto said without looking.

"Come on Naruto-kun you did not look at my dress and would it kill you to smile" Gyokuro pouted.

"Nice dress" Naruto looked at her then he gave her a smile that Robin gave to kitten in Teen titans.

"Now that better" Gyokuro replied as she looked at Ageha "See you in a week" as she grabbed on to Naruto's hand and pulled in into the portal.

**Vampire dimension**

As they exit the portal "Now I have you all to myself, half-breed or should I say Mix Breed." Gyokuro said, as she licked her lips.

"What the hell are you talking abo-" as she grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the wall.

"I will make you my…" when her eyes started to glow "Damn it I let my guard down Hheheheheeh It's been a while since I got caught in a Genjutsu" Naruto was now behind her.

"Try that again and I won't hesitate to kill you vampire"" Naruto hands was covered with lightning as he put it at her throat.

"It seem like you have gotten strong since the last time I saw you…" Gyokuro took a step back and started grinding her ass as he now growing member "*moan* it so big and powerful"

"Damn this feels good" Naruto said to himself.

"So, you are you thinking what I am thinking?" She then pushed the boy up against the wall and started gyrating faster "I want it so bad"

"Snap out of it Naruto" as Naruto pushed her off "Last warning do that again and I will killed you"

**With Shizuka and Ririko**

"So did your plan work?" Shizuka asked her friend.

"I spend all my time with my clan and family trying to rekindle our relationship since I split from them after they refused to help bring back our clan to glory after the lies that was told about us"

"Did it work?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes it did and I even got some of the members to support Naruto-kun caused" a smiling Ririko seat around her desk. "I even asked them to try and convince the others if they can"

"That's good and as you know the cat clan is a peaceful clan that why they did nothing after my sister Cheetara's death" Shizuka said with a sad looked on her face "But I did get them to back up Naruto politically"

"Ririko-sensei! Shizuka-sensei! Report to the office for a staff meeting" the Headmaster said over the PA system.

"I forgot about those meeting" Ririko said as they both got up and exit the room.

"Damn it I can't wait until Naruto-kun get back to school" as Shizuka licked her lips "I have a month worth of stress to work off"

"Not if I get to him first" Ririko replied as the two laughed their way to the office.

"Ah you are finally here" The Headmaster said as he pointed them to their seat "We have much to talk about?"

"Hey Hitomi-chan how was your summer?" Ririko asked as she waved to her friend.

"It was good I spend the hold summer going through my brother's stuff" Hitomi replied.

"Cough" the headmaster cough "You can talk after the meeting" as he glared at them. Two person enter the room a blue hair woman and a red hair man.

"Ah you are here" The headmaster said as they took their seats "We have two new teachers that will be coming aboard from the succubus clan Yuria"

"I am new at this so take care of me" Yuria said as bows showing off her cleavage as the blood shoot out of the male teachers noses.

"Yes we will" as the headmaster wipe the blood off his nose "And from the vampire clan Rido Kuran"

"You guys should be honoured that I would want to teach here" Rido said as he sits back down.

"Anyway let the meeting begin"

**With Naruto and Gyokuro**

When the sun was lowering to the horizon, Naruto and Gyokuro dropped into a secret area that was covered in a powerful Genjutsu for their training. She took him to her special training ground that was built by her when she wanted to train in private.

Naruto stirred the pot, keeping a careful eye on their dinner as he felt Gyokuro's eyes lock onto him. He let her look him over, wondering what exactly she was looking for before she spoke, "What is it that you have learned since your summer?" she asks.

Naruto finished stirring the pot before turning to her with a raised eyebrow, "I hope you don't think I'm going to answer that." He replies.

Gyokuro fixed him with a stern stare, "If we are to work together, then we must know each other's personally." She stated seductively.

"That may be." Replied Naruto as he nodded, "But, that doesn't mean I'm trust you enough to tell you everything I learned?" he asked.

"Fine then I will tell you about myself so you can be able to trust me" Gyokuro said as she moves closer to Naruto.

"Fine" Naruto replied as he moves away from her.

"Now where should I started …Oh yes" Gyokuro moves closer to Naruto again. "I wasn't always like this I was a happy carefree girl who wanted to become a healer until I put in an arrange marriage with Issa" as she looked in the air.

"I did not wanted to marry him but my parents told they would disown me if I did not" Gyokuro growled "And that I should be glad that someone from the main branch would want to marry me"

"He looked at and told he did not want a weak bitch so I should quit the healing classes and come to his house for training" Gyokuro continued to talk "I did not have any choice since my parent particular sold me to him already"

"That's not right" Naruto said as he listen to her.

"I when to the his house for the training and my life changed for the better I came to realize that what my life was missingpower" Gyokuro said with a orgasmic looked on her face "And I loved him for it"

"I see" Naruto replied as he shows that he was listen.

"I love that man with all my heart but I guess he did not feel the same way because after I gave him a daughter he when behind my back and cheated on me with that bitch Akasha Bloodriver" Gyokuro said with venom. "She stole his heart way from me who took years to get it and she got it in a day!"

"But I thought all vampire have harem" Naruto said.

"They do but I had wish he had told me but did not and I would have been fine with it" Gyokuro roared as he power flare "I only found out when I saw the bitch going to the healer office and when I asked her about it admitted it like it was nothing!" as her power flare even higher as the animals and trees around started to died.

"What power" Naruto said to himself as he felt it" Gyokuro calm down or you will destroy this place" but she was not listening.

"I confronted the bastard about it and he told me to mind my own business and leave them alone" as the ground around her started to tear apart "How dare he talked to me like that when I am his wife!"

"Easy Gyokuro!" Naruto shouted.

"Because of this I hated everything that she stood for, her wish to see humans and monsters becoming friends and her daughter. I hate that bitch she is now getting all of Issa-kun lov-" when suddenly she felt a powerful power level.

"Gyokuro calm the hell down you are destroying this place" Naruto roared as the Sharingan in his eyes spin.

"What power" Gyokuro said as she calm down "Not even Issa can calm me down like that"

"Now that's better" Naruto said as he looked at her "So basically you wants to wipe out mankind simply to scorn the ideals of Issa's mistress?"

"Yes" Gyokuro replied.

"I never expected to learn so much about you" Naruto said as he stood up "But I am glad I did"

"Now do you think you can trust me enough to tell me about your pervious training?" Gyokuro asked.

"I do but not all of it" Naruto said as he looked at her "But first you have to tell me what you are going to train me in"

Gyokuro got up and walked towards him "I do not have a long time so I hope you are a fast learner because I will be teaching you a large variety of skills: assassination skills, bomb disposal skills, Vampires, language skills to name just a few, which is fit for an emperor"

"Fit for an emperor.. I like the sound of that" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Oh do you know any other elemental magic?" Gyokuro asked as Naruto shook his head.

**One week later **

"Excellent Moka-chan I can feel your power" Issa said as she looked at his daughter "With this power you can defeat that abomination Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yes father" Moka said as she bow her head.

"Excellent jobs also Akua and Kahlua-chan, you both make me proud" Issa praising his other two daughters

"Thank you father/daddy" they replied.

"Moka-chan you rest now because tomorrow you will be heading to school" Issa said

"I will father" Moka replied as she left the room to rest.

"Where's the hell is that bitch you call a mother! I haven't seen her for a week now" Issa growled.

"Daddy did you forget that mommy told you she will be doing some private training of her own" Kahlua giggled.

"Yeah after you told her you do not want her with 15 feet of Moka-chan" Akua replied in an impassive voice.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Issa said as he looked at his daughter "Tell her she can come back when Moka is gone?"

"We can't tell her that father" Akua replied as she began to walk away.

"And why not!" Issa growled

"Silly daddy, you know when mommy decided to go on a training trip she goes to her private training ground that no one knows where it is" Kahlua said as she followed behind her sister "Beside she said she would be back when Moka is gone"

**Yuki-onna dimension**

"**Ice Punch**" Mizore shouted as she attacked her mother who was doing her best to dodged the attacks

"Not so fast" Tsurara jumped into the air "Multiple** Ice Clones"** as she created six clones of herself.

"Damn it". Mizore growled as she saw the coming towards her as she creates some Ice claws "**Dragon Hail Bullets"** as Mizore jumps into the air before she releases a barrage of icicles from her ice claws destroying the clones.

"Behind you" Tsurara said as she delivered a drop kick that sends her daughter crashing into the ground "Sorry honey but I win"

"No I did" Mizore said from behind her with an **Ice Dagger** at her throat.

"It's a draw" Tsurara said as she had an **Ice Dagger** pointed at her daughter stomach "I knew what I hit was a clone"

"Fine" Mizore said as she release her mother.

"You have gotten a lot stronger than you were a month ago" Tsurara sad as they took a seat "Now to discuss how you are going to get Naruto's attention"

"For the last time mother I do not want to get his attention" Mizore replied.

"I know but it is the only way I can get him to talk to or even meet with me" Tsurara said with tears in her eyes "You could tell him all the good things about me if you had his attention and by time the parents day comes along I can apology to him"

"Fine"

**Witch dimension**

Yukari woke up with a start as heard someone knocking at her room door. She looked over at his clock to see it read 5:00 am. "Damn not her again"

Sitting up and stretching Yukari stood up from her bed, still wearing the same clothes from yesterday as she walked out of her bed and made her way to the door.

"Ruby get up, she is here again" Yukari said as her friend got up.

"Why can't she give us a break, we are going back to school tomorrow" Ruby said as she got up.

Opening it she saw her mother Fujiko standing their looking at them expectantly and was looking her over.

"Yukari, Ruby why are you girls still in the same clothes from last night?" She asked.

"That because you trained us into the ground you bitch" Ruby muttered.

"What did you say" Fujiko n said in a sweet voice as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"She said it was because we were up cleaning all night" she said as she stifled a yawn and led Fujiko inside.

"That's what I thought now going and change we have more training to do" Fujiko ordered.

"But mom school is starting tomorrow" Yukari said.

"So" Fujiko replied as she looked at them.

"We were wondering if we could stop training now" Ruby said as stood beside Yukari.

"Do you agree with this Yukari-chan?" Fujiko asked as her daughter nodded her head "But I thought you wanted to impress that big brother that you have been talking about and also wanted to impress him also Ruby-chan?"

"We do and that's why we have been training so hard since we got here" Yukari said to her mother.

"Yeah and we deserved at least one day of rest" Ruby said.

"Fine" Fujiko said with a smile on her face "I am proud of you girls" as she hugged them.

**Vampire dimension**

Gyokuro was sitting on her bed reading a book when she sense someone coming "Naruto-kun, I thought you were sleeping" Gyokuro said as she saw Naruto entering her room.

"I couldn't sleep" Naruto replied as took a seat on her bed. "And I saw your lights on so I came in to talk"

"About what?" Gyokuro asked.

"About what you did for me… I never thanked you for weaken the seal so I could break it" Naruto looked at her "So thank you"

"You're w-"

"I am not finished as yet" Naruto cut her off "Also wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me throughout the last week"

"I do not why you decided to train me knowing that I will kill your husband and maybe your people" Naruto said.

"You are welcome Naruto-kun and before I trained you I did have second thought since I knew you would be trying to kill him" Gyokuro said as she move closer to him "But all that change since I got to know you and now I do not care if he lives or die"

"But I thought you loved him even after what he did to you" Naruto said.

"I did but that was because I felt I could not meet anybody better or more powerful than him" Gyokuro said "and now I do"

"I am glad you did because a beautiful woman like you deserved better" Naruto replied as he got up.

**lemon Written by Naruhina123**

Gyokuro blushed at the moment "Wow even my Issa never praise me." As she got up and blocked off her path. "You are right and he is standing in front of me" She took a step closer and unzipped her dress and pulled her arms out from the sleeves of her dress. She then held her arms to the side letting the dress slide down off on its own. When the dress was down to her feet, she kicked it aside and was now naked

Naruto's eyes shot wide open, "Wh-What are you doing!" He yelled, as he tried to run but. Gyokuro wouldn't allow him and pulled his towards her. She then placed his hands on her breast. Naruto's eyes drifted down and stared at his hands.

"Taking what you said I deserved" She answered in a seductive tone and licked her lips. "From the moment you were able to calm me down with your power when I got upset on the first day I knew you were the one"

Naruto was completely shocked, he was just lost for words and couldn't think of anything to say to the Matriarch of the Shuzen Family. Gyokuro got tired of waiting and pressed herself against him and planted her lips on his and pushed him against the wall.

The mix breed's eyes shot wide open not believing what was happening. The boy felt something being pressed against his lips and opened his mouth to try and say something, but Gyokuro's tongue entered his mouth, which prevented him from saying anything. Gyokuro pulled back slightly and slid her left hand down the boy's pants and gasped,

"Monsters with great power always have big cocks." She said, as a seductive smirk crept upon her face. Her eyes drifted down, as did Naruto's. The auburn beauty lowered herself, but when her head was leveled to his chest, she looked up at the boy and licked her lips. She sat down on her knees and reached up to grab the zipper on his pants and slid it down. Once she brought it to the bottom, she pull the button of the pants.

Gyokuro looked up at him and shook her head, and looked in front of her again, as she pulled the boy's pants down. Her eyes widened to see a massive tent in his boxers, "Oh my, it is big." She said, as she removed his boxers to see his hardened rod and to reveal his completely nude body.

Naruto's moan, "Naruto what the hell are you doing she's a vampire for heaven sake" a voice said to him.

"Ignored that idiot she is hot and beside she wants to kill that bastard too" another voice said.

"He is right and you could use her to find out information on fairy tale which she is the leader for" voice number 1 said

"They are right" Naruto saw the vampire queen has taken his cock inside her mouth. "Gyokuro… !" The Matriarch of the Shuzen Family kept bobbing her head back and forth with the mixed breed dick going back to her throat every time. She then start humming to increase the already insane amount of pleasure that Naruto was feeling.

"Cum for me my love" She gave him one last bob and felt his hot white fluids shoot down her throat. It just kept coming though, since it been a week since he had sex, he had a lot stored and kept shooting his load into the Matriarch of the Shuzen Family's mouth. She kept swallowing all of it, but some of it managed to leak from her mouth and slide down the corner of her lips.

Finally, Naruto shot out the rest he had, as Gyokuro took him out of her mouth. She licked around her lips to swallow whatever else was left. Naruto started to slide down the wall after feeling one of the best blowjob he ever got from the Matriarch of the Shuzen Family. He then landed on his bum with his legs straight out. He leaned his head up against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, while taking a few deep breaths.

Gyokuro crawled up to him and placed her legs on each side of his thighs and was positioned just a little past his still hardened rod. She pulled him toward her and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him wildly. Naruto was starting to get it now and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gyokuro forced her tongue into the mix breed's mouth to end up meeting with his own and the two began to have a battle for dominance. Gyokuro grinned, while still having a wild kiss with the mixed breed was glad to see that he's actually going with it now.

"What do you think of me?" She asked as Naruto recovered from the kiss. "What's the matter? Am I hot enough for you" She asked, with a seductive smirk on her face.

Naruto's eyes were just examining up and down her nude body with lust in his eyes. Gyokuro smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck once again to plant her lips on his as he wrapped his arms around the Matriarch of the Shuzen Family's waist and pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss.

"Now it's your turn." She said in a seductive tone, as she got off him and laid down on her back with her legs slightly spread apart. Naruto remained like he was and just stared at her. Gyokuro slightly lifted her head up and placed her pointy finger on her chin, while giving him an innocent look.

Naruto got up and walked over to her and laid between her legs "Ugh… Gyokuro...I do not know why any man would ignored you." Naruto blinked he did not believe what he just compliment her again.

After she heard another compliment Gyokuro instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to force his lips onto hers. That was until Naruto started kissing her bottom lip, then to her chin, and continued his way down her body. Gyokuro leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Naruto continued on, but instantly stopped just above her breast. He looked up at her then back down at her breast, as he leaned down and gently started sucking on her left tit. Gyokuro let out a soft moan. He smiled a bit, as he brought his right hand up and grabbed her right tit and began to gently massage it.

"Ughhh… Naruto, that feels… so good." Gyokuro moaned out. Naruto then started to gently nibble on her erected nipple, while still massaging the other one.

The mix breed then started flicking her erected nipple around with his tongue. Gyokuro then let out a slightly louder moan, but then leaned her head up a bit to look at him, "Hun, stop the teasing."

Naruto took her nipple out of his mouth and looked up at her, "Sorry." He replied, as he kissed her chest and continued his path down her body. Gyokuro laid her head back down and brought her arms up to lie just above her head. Naruto kissed her clit softly and then started to lick up and down. Gyokuro let out a moan, as Naruto then drove his tongue into her clit. Gyokuro shot her arms out and grabbed the boy by his hair.

"Ohhh… Naruto… go faster." She moaned. Once he heard that, he obeyed her and started moving his fingers in and out a bit faster. Gyokuro began to moan more, as Naruto pulled his tongue out and decided to lick up and down her clit, while still fingering her.

The queen of vampire shot her eyes open and flipped them over with her on top of him, as she sat on her knees, which were on each side of Naruto's legs. She looked down at him and he looked up at her, "I had enough of your teasing." She leaned down and positioned her entrance just above his hardened cock. They both knew that they were longing for this to happen already, as Gyokuro leaned further down to claim his lips. She then lowered the rest of her body, as his cock was forced into her.

Gyokuro started off slowly and started swirling her hips in a circular motion while still kissing the red haired boy wildly. Naruto kissed back to her will, as his hands reached up to plant themselves on her ass.

Naruto gave her ass a firm squeeze continuously and raised his lower half body up to make himself go deeper in her. She placed her hands down on the boy's chest and kept swirling her hips.

Naruto reached his arms up and placed his hands on her tits and firmly squeezed them, which added more pleasure to the Matriarch of the Shuzen Family. Gyokuro started to pick up the pace and bounce faster, while her nails dug into his chest slightly "I won't let you be in control even though you are on top" as he begins to thrust into her.

"Yes….harder….faster…."

"YES! JUST LIKE THAT!" Gyokuro was in heaven as time passed as Naruto was now thrusting deeply into her pussy in a much faster and deeper yet still gentle pace. She was trying her best to remain upright throughout all this as the pleasure continued to flood her body as she felt each thrust of her Lover's cock into her pussy deeply. The feeling of her pussy being filled to the brim by her lover's cock was too much for her but she held on as best she could to make sure that this night was going to last for as long as she and Naruto could make it.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gyokuro cried out as she finally felt her orgasm hit her body. She felt Naruto also unleash a large stream of cum into her pussy, and she soon felt him unleash several more massive streams of his cum into her pussy, the heat and feel of her lover's cum flowing into her womb as her lover's cock move a bit more inside of her.

Gyokuro lay on her bed panting as Naruto lay next to her and she looked at the panting mixed breed who she began to love deeply, she was happy that she was able to have this private moment with him because she do not know when they would be able to do it again.

**The next day**

Naruto is riding his bike to school when he heard someone calling his name "Naruto-kun!" he turn around to see Moka, also riding her bike coming towards him.

"Moka what do you want?" Naruto asked as he slow down.

"You, silly" she replied as they share a loving gaze with each other.

"Moka-chan do you want to suck my blood? I heard it was better than that human Tsukune" Naruto told her.

"No I do not want your blood" Moka replied as she pounces on him as he fell off the bike "I want your lips on mines"

"What if Kurumu catches us?" a scared Naruto asked.

"Who cares" as se lean down to captured his lips.

"He's my man bitch!" Kurumu shouted as she grabbed Moka off Naruto and slammed her into the ground as Naruto woke up.

"That was a weird dream" Naruto said as he tried to get up only to realize that he could not move, he was trapped under the naked bodies of Ageha, Lust and the other succubus. "Wake up damn it or I will be late for school!"

* * *

**Cut**

* * *

Jay3000; There you have it, the finally girl in the harem is Gyokuro, the other that he sleep with in the summer are not in the harem only friends with benefits.

* * *

**Harem**

* * *

Kurumu

Ageha

Shizuka

Ririko

Gyokuro

* * *

**Review Corner**

* * *

BartWLewis

Jay3000: This chapter answer your question

Epoli

Jay3000: This is the final chapter so do not worry

Moonlight Slayer

Jay3000: glad you liked it

NarutoKyuubi768

Jay3000: I know and I have to think about it

R-king 93

Jay3000: Yes he is

senpai11721

Jay3000: Thanks for reviewing

Alex2909

Jay3000: Thank you and I hope you liked it.

kage88

Jay3000: Thank you

DragonBolt21

Jay3000: Maybe or maybe not

desdelor97

Jay3000: Thank you and I will.

conair01

Jay3000: Thanks for telling me and I am glad you liked it.

Guest 1

Jay3000: I am sorry to hear about it and I hope you are doing better

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Glad you liked it

Stratos263

Jay3000: He will

gamelover41592

Jay3000: Thank you


	21. IMPORTANT

Sorry for not updating but I haven't felt like writing anything since my mother has been in the hospital since last month after a botch surgery that could have taken her way from me, so I decided to put my stories on hold until she is out of the hospital which hopefully is this month.

Stories on hold

**Naruto Slayer of the Dead**

**Justice League Darkness falls**

**Captain Kwame**

**The Living Force**

**Freezing Shinobi A Mere Boy**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender (Legend of Korra version)**

**FairyTail's Akatsuki**

**Kyuubi Gundam**

**The Golden Lion**

**Naruto the Strongest Shield (Saikyō no Tate)**

**Legendary Bloodline 2 the Power of a God**

Orphan's Devil is not on the list because I am not the one who write it, I am more like the editor and publisher. The only reason why Darkness fall was updated was because I wrote it before my mother was in the hospital.

Jay3000 out


	22. Chapter 21 Second Semester

**Moka****: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything from other animes, games or Hentais.**

**Not Beta'ed **

People's thoughts

**Monsters talking**

**Monster's thought**

* * *

**Jay3000:** **I am back and my mother is out of the hospital and back home, she is a little bit weak but she is getting stronger as they days go by. I would like to thank you all for your continued support and patience as I battle with focusing on my stories and real life. Your reviews, favorites and follows really inspire me to keep my story going...anyway enough rambling. Enjoy! PS today is my mother's birthday.**

* * *

**Thank you sections**

* * *

**Without these reviews I don't think I would have come back so quickly**

marvodo

Hey sorry to hear about your mother i hope she fully recovers and quickly at that. I've enjoyed your story so far and look forward to when you can start writing again.

Guest chapter 21 . Apr 9

I hope your mom is ok. Also add tamao

gamelover41592

I'll pray for both of you.

* * *

**Review corner**

* * *

Pablo464

Jay3000: Here it is.

thor94 chapter 20 . Dec 26, 2015 you liked it but you have to read to find out.

nigga

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

draco7347

Jay3000: You wait is over.

Alex2909

Jay3000: He will.

Guest 1 chapter 20 . Dec 18, 2015

Jay3000: Thank you and No I haven't watch it before

sabery

Jay3000: Glad you like it and her being in the harem.

R-king 93

Jay3000: Yes eventually

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Thank you and I will.

DragonPony022 chapter 20 . Dec 17, 2015

Jay3000: No one saw it coming and yes it was all his fault that she is liked that but don't worry Naruto will help her.

Stratos263

Jay3000: Lots of issues.

kakakure

Jay3000: Maybe, maybe not.

gamelover41592

Jay3000: Then you have to read to find out.

* * *

**Last time**

Naruto is riding his bike to school when he heard someone calling his name "Naruto-kun!" he turn around to see Moka, also riding her bike coming towards him.

"Moka what do you want?" Naruto asked as he slow down.

"You, silly." she replied as they share a loving gaze with each other.

"Moka-chan do you want to suck my blood? I heard it was better than that human Tsukune." Naruto told her.

"No I do not want your blood." Moka replied as she pounces on him as he fell off the bike "I want your lips on mines"

"What if Kurumu catches us?" A scared Naruto asked.

"Who cares?" She lean down to capture his lips.

"He's my man bitch!" Kurumu shouted as she grabbed Moka off Naruto and slammed her into the ground as Naruto woke up.

"That was a weird dream." Naruto said as he tried to get up only to realize that he could not move, he was trapped under the naked bodies of Ageha, Lust and the other succubus. "Wake up damn it or I will be late for school!"

**Now**

* * *

**Chapter 21 Second Semester**

* * *

"Damn it Kurumu where are you?" Naruto growled, he was waiting in an alley. "We are going to be late." A portal appeared in front of him and out came Kurumu with a smile on her face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Naruto-kun." Kurumu apologized as she walked up to him. "My senseis wanted to give me some extra scrolls to study."

"No time to talk, there goes the bus." Naruto said as the yellow bus passed the alley "Get on." He motions to his motorcycle and she gives him a quizzical look.

"What? You said you wanted to go to school the normal way." Naruto said as she glared at him "I'm not going on that smelly old bus again."

"Fine." A smile appeared on her face as she got on the bike but not the way Naruto expected. She wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his midsection so she could look into his eyes "Now take me for the ride of my life." As she grind her crotch against his.

"Oh, I plan to." The bike roared to life, and sped out of the alley and down the road where the bus went, Kurumu had never been on something like this before so she was a bit scared so she cling onto Naruto for dear life.

"Say Naruto-kun, where did you learn to ride such a death machine?" Kurumu asked, she felt the wind in her hair as they passed car after cars.

Naruto started to remember his training with Lust and all the stuff she thought and this was one of them. She taught it to him because she wanted to have sex on one of these machine and man it was the best sex he ever had but he would never tell Kurumu any of that "It is easy, it's just like riding a bicycle."

"Oh, ok." She embraced the sensations around her, the warmth emanating from Naruto, the smell of his school jacket, the chill in the air on her legs, and the faint hints of cologne coming from his neck. She shivered briefly and opened her eyes when she felt the bike slow down.

They had stopped at a red light, and he turned to ask "Are you ok?"

"I am fine, I just spaced out a little." Kurumu as he chuckled before focusing back on the road.

"We can't allow the driver to see us until he's about to activate the portal so we will not be riding to near to him." Kurumu nodded her head. "And when I say now hold on as tight as possible."

She was about to ask why she should hold on went they rode off, they had been riding for five more minutes when Naruto shouted now. "Now!" Kurumu held on as tight as she could when suddenly the front of the bike rose into the air and when back down to the road as they when faster.

"Kyah!" Kurumu screamed as the bike caught up to the bus in seconds, Naruto grabbed unto the bus as the bus enter a tunnel.

"We made it!" Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Ouch!" as he rubbed his head.

"Don't ever do that again!" A pissed off Kurumu shouted.

"There goes my chance to have steamy bike sex with my girlfriend" Naruto said to himself as they exit the portal "Sorry." As she rode passed the bus shocking the bus driver.

"Hahahahhahahaha I am starting to like this kid" The bus driver laughed as he blew out a puff of smoke "Even though he stole my Neko from me."

Naruto and Kurumu arrived at the gate and continued their way into the school yard as student jumped out of their way to avoided being hit down. "We made it!" He said playfully and she giggled as she hit his chest lightly and grabbed his collar of the jacket and smiled.

"Now I can really enjoy this position." She said and suddenly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Their lips moved in a synchronised manner as Naruto licked her bottom lip softly and she opened her mouth as he explored her mouth and she massaged his tongue letting him do what he wanted. He broke off the kiss after two minutes as both were breathing heavily

"Can't you see we want to be alone" Naruto said when he sense a powerful presence behind them. Kurumu quickly turn around to see Rido "Who the he-" Naruto blocked a punch from the new comer.

"Bastard, **Heavenly Kick**!" Kurumu roared as she delivered a kick but the man caught, a sick snap was heard.

"Damn bitch broke my wrist" Rido said to himself as he jumped back only for Naruto to appear behind him.

"You mess with the wrong monster" Naruto said as he delivered a powerful kick which was blocked which sends shockwaves throughout the place.

"Rido you a teacher for Dracula's sake" Moka said as she let go of Naruto's leg "And why are you attacking my friends!" she growled.

"Hm" Rido replied as he walked off "This not over half-breed."

"Moka is that you!" Kurumu shouted as she ran up to her friend who now had sliver hair with pink highlight in it.

"She has gotten a lot stronger" Naruto said as he looked at her.

"It's good to see you again Kurumu-chan, Naruto-san" Moka said with a smile on her face as she hugged her friend.

"How was your summer…..Moka where is your Rosario!" A shocked Kurumu asked.

"A lot have happen over the summer" Moka replied said as she looked at Naruto. "You should stay away from Rido, he is very powerful"

"Hahahahah I never knew you cared" Naruto said as a blush appeared on her face. "He should be the one to stay out of my way"

"You mean our way!" Kurumu glared at him.

"Of course dear" Naruto replied went he saw Mizore and Yukari being worshiped and grabbed by the freshman girls;

"We love you Mizore/ Yukari!" The girls shouted.

"Marry us!" They shouted.

Kurumu heard and noise and turn around to see her "What do you think you're doing!? You're all girls!" The girls turn around to see Moka and Kurumu and was about to rush over to them.

"Look at my woman one more time and I will kill you" Naruto said which made the girls faint from fear.

Yukari and Mizore was glad for the save and ran over to them "Moka my love nothing can keep me from you."

"Sorry Yukari but I am not into girls" Moka said which broke Yukari heart but she quickly covered it "I know but I just missed you" as she hugged her friend.

"Moka-san, Kurumu-san, Uzumaki-san" Mizore said as everybody replied except Naruto who put his hands into his pocket.

"I will see you in class Kurumu-chan" Naruto said as he walked off only to be cut off by the young witch.

"But Naruto-kun I thought you would be going with us to visit Tsukune-kun grave before we go to class" Yukari said.

"Well you thought wrong" Naruto said as he walked off.

"Moka, where are you going?" Kurumu asked.

"To class" Moka replied with a smile.

"What about Tsukune's grave?" Kurumu asked when a confuse look appeared on Moka's face.

"Who is that?" Moka asked which shocked everybody "What? Should I know him?"

"Yes, he was your first friend!" The young witch shouted.

"Sorry my first friends were Kurumu-chan and Naruto-san who I was a bitch to" Moka said.

"Moka what are you talking about is this Inner Moka doing?" Yukari asked as they looked at her.

"There is no Inner or Outer Moka, just Moka" Moka replied as she walked off "I am late for class so hurry up and visit that Tsukune guy grave and I will try an stall until you girls come back" as she walked towards the building.

"What the hell is going on with Moka-san?" Mizore asked.

"She doesn't remember him" Yukari said with tears in her eyes.

"I wonder what happen over the summer to her" Kurumu said as she comfort the young witch.

**At homeroom**

"It's him he's back"

"I thought he was expel after killing Kuyo"

"Damn, he's so hot!"

"I hate that bastard!"

"I want to be his friend"

"I will be the one to kill him"

Naruto ignored all the whispers and made his way to his seat which was towards the window "Man I hate school" As he sit on the chair and looked out the window before he fell asleep.

Moka soon after entered the classroom was surround by the boys and girl asking her to sit side them or go on a date with them. "Know you places!" As she sends the student flying across the room. Moka looked around and saw Naruto sleeping and a smile appeared on her face, she walked up to him and took the seat in front of him.

"Why the hell do you keep on following us iron board?" Kurumu shouted as she entered the classroom.

"Shut up cow tits we are in the same class!" Yukari shouted as Mizore followed behind them.

"Naruto!" Kurumu shouted as she ran towards him before she was surrounded by fan boys and girls like Mizore and Yukari.

"Damn it Kurumu, not s-" Kurumu tackle him off the seat and kissed him.

"Kurumu-chan would please reframe from any PDA in my classroom" A familiar voice said.

"Nekonome- Sensei!" The class shouted, they never expected that she would be their sensei again.

"You already got months' worth." Shizuka whispered to Kurumu as she jumped off the window and landed at the front of the class. "Welcomes back boys and girls to Yōkai Academy, we are going to have a great year."

"Yeah, Yahooooho!" All of the students cheer in response, apparently agreeing.

"Kukuku Moka you will be mine this year" Saizo said as he looked at Moka with lustful eyes.

**Later**

Naruto and the others are going to their class "Well it seems like we have different class Kurumu" Naruto said with his arms around her.

"Yeah we have P.E" Kurumu said with a sad look on her face. "Which class do you have?"

"Yeah I have English" Naruto said as a worried look appeared on Moka's face.

"What the problem Moka?" Mizore asked as she saw the look on Moka's face.

"That the subject that Rido teach" Moka said which caught Naruto's attention.

"You mean the vampire that attacked us earlier" Naruto said with a smile on his face "Hahahahah I am going to enjoy his class then"

"Are you crazy, he will kill you?" Moka shouted only for Naruto to glare at her.

"You know nothing of my power vampire" Naruto said with venom which made Moka flinch. "See you around Kurumu-chan" He kissed her on her lips before he left.

"Kurumu-chan you have to stop him from doing something stupid" Moka said.

"Don't worry about Naruto-kun he can handle himself against anybody" Kurumu said with a smile on her face. "Tell me about this Rido?"

"Yeah I have never heard of him before" Yukari said.

"Rido Kuran is a pureblood vampire who takes pleasure in antagonizing others. He believes in indulging his desires and to have power is to crave for more and there is nothing wrong in simply taking more power. He is Lascivious, self-centered and cruel, Rido is powerful and not hesitant to use that for his own gain and the destruction of others." Moka said as the other listen to her. "He's as powerful as my father"

"So that's why you warned Uzumaki-san" Mizore said as she licked her lollipop.

"Naruto will be fine now let's go to class" Kurumu said as reached their shoe lockers.

"What the hell!" Yukari shouted as a few letters came out of it. "Damn fan girls!" As she read the letters.

Mizore received several letters also "It seems like I got them too" Mizore reads one out loud, it was from an admirer who admit that she was a stalker and that she is stalking her "I like this girl's style" As the other face fault.

Moka was about to opens her locker when it burst open and they were buried under a ridiculously large of fan letters "KYAHHHHH!" Moka screamed out. The only one that caught her attention that was shaped like the bat which had fallen on her head; it's unlike the other letters. Moka reads it, finding the writer to admire her greatly.

_Dear Moka_

_You are the most beautiful girl is the school…._

_…..._

However, she reads the final line,

_I will kill you tomorrow at the Welcoming Ceremony for freshmen._

"What the hell!" Yukari and Kurumu freak out minus Mizore, who is usually expressionless.

**With Naruto**

Naruto entered the class to see a group of female students surrounding the teacher with hearts in their eyes. "So the great half-breed decided to grace us with his presences"

"Huh you say something?" Naruto replied as he sit at his desk.

"No must have been the wind" Rido replied as he walked through the sea of female and when to his desk. "Now students I am Rido Kuran from the prestigious vampire clan and you all should be honoured to be taught by me"

"Oh great" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes were are!" The girls squeal in delight.

"Now let's get this class going." Rido said as he started to write the topic on the board.

Rido spend the entire class trying to embarrass Naruto in any way necessary and he succeeded in many ways especially when he asked Naruto questions that he or anybody in class would not know the answer to.

"Now class, for homework you will write a five page essay entitled 'Myself'" Rido said as the students stood up and prepared to leave. "Oh and Uzumaki-kun make sure you are not late for class" As he took up an apple that was given to him by one of the girls and bite it.

"Don't worry sensei I won't" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

*cough*

*cough*

Rido started to cough even harder "Damn garli-"

*cough*

*cough*

"Ah sensei are you ok hahahaha" Naruto laughed as Rido continue to cough "You like the garlic infuse apple I made" Naruto exit the room, he had inject garlic into the apple and gave it to a female student to give to Rido.

"I will ki-"

*cough*

*cough*

**After school**

In the News Club room after school, Moka is still dreading the letter. "Guys who do you think want to kill me?"

"I don't" Kurumu said to her friend.

"It must be some kind of prank" Yukari said with a smile on her face. "Right Mizore?" But Mizore was nowhere to be find.

"Where did she go?" The young witch asked as she looked for their new friend "She was just right here." She pointed to the spot.

"I do not know but Yukari is right." Kurumu said to her friend "Who in their right mind would attack a S-class monster"

"Naruto-san would" The young witch replied as Kurumu glared at her.

"Naruto would never write a letter before attacking someone, he would tell you to your face" Kurumu replied as they sweat dropped. "Look at the time we have to recruit some new members to replace Tsukune"

"Hey isn't that the guy you talked about before school?" Moka asked as they nodded their heads "He was in the club too?" They nodded again "I don't remember him being a part of the club."

It seems someone must have wipe Moka's member of Tsukune, that was what both girls were thinking but they did not say it.

"Any way hehehheehhe, do you need any help?" Moka said as she looked at them.

"We can handle it, just focus on finding out who is playing a prank on you" Kurumu replied

"Hey *pant* what happen to that *pant* Gin guy?" Mizore asked as everybody turn around to see the ice princess trying to catch her breath. "Shouldn't he be involved with the recruiting of new members?"

"Where the hell were you?"

"What did you get here?"

"What I was here all along" Mizore relied Kurumu and Yukari face vault.

"You know what forget it" Kurumu said as she shook her head.

"That pervert is most likely out doing his hobby of taking pictures of girls; what else would he be doing since he's hardly every here" Yukari said with distain as everyone else agrees with a sigh.

"I thought he was with Ruby?" Kurumu asked.

"Nope after I told her what a pervert he was, she lost all interest in him" The young witch replied.

**With Gin**

And wouldn't you know it? They're right about Gin; he's hiding in the shrubbery, spying on freshmen girls who are talking to each other about how they think the dormitory is great. However, Gin doesn't find any of them to his liking for photos, having slim-pickings of "sexy babes to shoot".

"Damn it I wish I could see Ruby instead of these plain Jane" Gin said when he then notices a mysterious girl and took a liking to her knee socks. "It seems like I hit the jackpot" As she looked at him then he points to his camera

The girl walked up to him in a seductive way "Did you get an eye-full" Blood instantly came out of his nose.

"I thought you wouldn't as- Arghhhhhhhhh!" The girl kicks the camera into his face, knocking him out and cracking the lens.

"Hm pervert" The girl said as she walked off.

With Naruto

Naruto was heading to his usual club to meet Ririko who he had not seen for a month. Naruto open the door only to be drabbed in and slammed onto a bed which seem to have handcuff or his hands and feet "What the hell!" The handcuff locked.

"You are not leaving this room and until I am satisfied" Ririko growled as she captured his lips and pushed her lips to his with all her might. She licked his bottom lip softly and he opened his mouth and she pushed her tongue in exploring his caverns completely. Naruto gently massaged her tongue with his own and she moaned in the kiss as she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him close to her deepening the kiss. Naruto's eyes glazed as he had never felt her kiss him so passionately before and as she broke of he saw her tongue a bit red with blood and trace his finger on his lip seeing she had bitten him slightly and saw her panting gazing at him lovingly. She dove on again this time she caught his bottom bleeding lip in her own and sucked on it softly making him grunt in pleasure as she broke off after a couple of minutes as she puts her head on his chest and his chin on her head running his fingers in her hair as she sighed happily.

"Wow" Was the only thing Naruto could say.

"We are not done yet" Ririko said as she ripped off his pants and underwear "Momma wants her Cock now!" She straddle his waist.

*knock*

*knock*

"Sensei I am ready for my private lesson" A girl said.

"Come back in three days bitch!" Ririko roared as she insert his Member into her "OH Kami!"

"Damn it Ririko, you have gotten tighter" Naruto moan.

**With Moka**

Mizore and Moka walk past the snack shop in the hall, not noticing Ruby restocking the shelves.

"Hey Moka-san, Mizore-san" A familiar voice said. They turn around to see Ruby.

"Ruby-san what are you doing here?" Moka asked as they walked up to her.

"I am working for the Director now, taking any odd jobs he assigns me" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"How did you get the job?" Mizore asked.

"It's a long story" Ruby replied (or so you would think). Ruby begins telling the story of how it happened as Mizore and Moka ignore her, deciding to get some snacks. However, when they pick up a bag, they find yet another threatening letter attached to it.

"That's it, I am tired of being fak-" Moka stopped herself "**Shit I am most blew my cover"**

"Ruby-san, did you see who put the letter there?" Mizore asked cut her off from her story.

"Sorry but no" Ruby replied she hadn't been paying attention to them, being too caught up in explaining her "long story".

**At The club**

At the club recruitment area, Kurumu and Yukari are handing out free papers to potential new members (in maid outfits)

"Damn it Iron board I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this again" Kurumu growled as she hand out free paper "Only Naruto-kun should see me in this"

"Shut up Cow tits and look happy." Yukari roared as two boys took up the free papers.

"Damn this club looks interesting." With blood coming out of their noses.

"This newspaper articles terrible, a kindergartener would write something better" They heard the mysterious girl calling.

Suddenly Kurumu appeared before the girl "Shut up brat" Kurumu flick the girl on her forehead with her finger sending the girl flying.

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The girl plough down a couple of students before she crashed into the wall.

"Holy shit Cow tits!" A shocked Yukari shouted as she ran over to Kurumu.

"Hehehe good thing that I did not punch her" Kurumu said when suddenly she was surrounded by fan girls and boys who wanted a paper and an autograph.

Kurumu and Yukari try to go after the mysterious brat but by the time they were free she was already gone.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked out of Ririko club leaving a well satisfied woman "Damn it, Ririko-chan you did not have to hit me so hard" You could see the whip marks all over Naruto chest and back. He was using his shirt as a make shift pant because Ririko had destroyed his. Naruto was walking towards his dorm when suddenly he was surrounded by six boys.

"Well, well look what we have here the half-breed" One of the boys said.

"I don't have time to kick your ass tonight, but I can pencil you in tomorrow after school" Naruto said as he walked into one of the boy who towered over him.

"Bastard!" As he delivered a powerful punch to Naruto's face.

*sigh*

"Look I am really tired and want to go to sleep so I will pretend that it did not happen" Naruto said as he took the boy hand off his face. "I am leaveeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp!" The boy delivered a kick to his balls.

"Now!" The boys shouted as they all transform into mountain trolls. "Kill him" They pounce.

"It seem like you guys are really stupid" Naruto said as he caught one of their hand and snap it like a twig.

"Arghhhhhhhh!"

Naruto dodged a punch and block a kick before delivered a powerful kick of his own breaking several ribs. "Four more to go" Naruto vanished and appeared behind another one and step into the back of the troll left leg breaking it.

"I am getting out of here" The toll who kicked Naruto in his balls shouted "Eepppppppppppppppp!" He screamed out as Naruto kicked him back into his balls.

"What goes around comes around" He blocked two large fist "**Lighting strike!"**

"Argh!" The trolls screamed out in pain.

*clap*

*clap*

"So you were behind this." Naruto said as he glared at Rido who came out of the shadows.

"It seems you and I are the same Uzumaki." Rido said with a smile on his face "Too bad you did not kill them"

"Don't ever compare yourself to me vampire." Naruto said from behind him. "Or it will be your last." As he walked away.

"Hm if you say so." Rido replied impassive voice.

Naruto appearing before a surprised Rido and hoofing him in the face as he connected a high kick which sends him skidding across the ground. "That was a warning, next time I wo-" Rido appeared in front of Naruto and launched a roundhouse kick towards Naruto cutting him off and sends him crashing into the trees.

"Know you place Half-breed." Rido said licking the blood off his face.

"Nice punch." Naruto wiped the blood off his lip.

Both fighter vanished at a speed a rare few could follow, the two of them becoming a faint blur as they appeared and disappeared in random areas of the arena, exchanging blows.

"**Blood Armour!"** Rido shouted followed by Naruto.

"**Lightning Armour!"** Naruto roared as the two attacked each other when suddenly a blur appeared before then stopping the two attack by blocking it with his hands.

"Are you two crazy? You could have destroy the school!" The headmaster shouted.

"You got luck Half-breed/Vampire" They both said as they walked away ignoring the Headmaster.

"I'm too old for his shit." The head master said.

**With Mizore**

"Remember the plan Miz-chan" The gym teacher said as he kissed her on her cheek.

"Hai sensei" Mizore said with a blush on her face as she exited the gym and was making her way back to her dorm when she notices the same girl that the other News Club members have been seeing, looking around for someone's room.

"What are you doing?" Mizore asked the girl.

"Mind your business bitch, I don't have time for this." She was still feeling the effect of Kurumu's attack.

"You have gotten on my bad side." Mizore fired an ice projectiles at the girl. However, she escapes as the ice hits a tree, much to Mizore's amazement. "She's good."

**The next morning**

Yukari greets "Hey Moka, you are right?"

"Huh, sorry Yukari-chan I did not get much sleep" Moka replied with a yawn.

"Why not?" Yukari asked as Moka showed her the bag of letters.

"I have been receiving countless letters the entire night, one every ten minutes" Moka said lied through her teeth. She did know when the letter came because she was training in her private room that her father had built.

"Why would someone want to kill you?" The young witch found it ridiculous that someone is so fixated on wanting to kill Moka.

"Don't worry Moka I will protect you?" Yukari vowed as they walked through the hall.

They arrived to see Naruto and Kurumu making out near their locker "Damn bitch!" Moka growled as they walked up to them. "Cough"

"Oh hey guys." Kurumu said as they separate "Moka you look awful what happen?" As they told her what happen.

"Well look at the time" Naruto tried to leave only for Kurumu the drag him back "Don't worry Moka, Naruto and I will protect you."

"What!" Naruto shouted as Kurumu glared at him "Fine." He heard a whip sound.

"What" Yukari said as Naruto glared at her.

"Hey guys you would believe what happen to me." Mizore said as she arrived.

"What happen?" Yukari asked.

Mizore explains her encounter with the other stalker, saying she has orange hair. Oddly, only Moka seems shocked by this.

"We saw her too." Kurumu and Yukari said.

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A group of students creamed as they ran passed Naruto and the others "That orange hair girl is crazy!"

"Got her now!" Kurumu shouted as she dragged Naruto. "Let's go Naruto-kun." The other chased after them.

**The auditorium.**

Inside, the mysterious girl had attacked two boys who were leering at her. "You won't get way with this just because you are cute." One of the boys said.

The mysterious girl laughed "You guys are ugly as sin."

"You are going to pay for attacking two A-class monsters!" The boys roared as they show their true forms. One was a cyclops and the other was a Frankenstein monster. "Bow at our powers!" As they attacked her but she dodged their attacks.

"Don't make me laugh you weaklings." The girl said.

The News Club and Naruto entered the auditorium to see Ms. Nekonome trying to calm down the student but they ignored her.

"Neko-sensei, what is going on?" Naruto asked as she ran over to them.

"Naruto-kun, you have to help me." Shizuka said.

"Hey isn't that the same girl we saw yesterday?" Kurumu asked pointing to the girl in the stocking.

Gin suddenly arrives, declaring "I know those knee-socks; she's the girl in this photo!" As Yukari clobbered him for taking the photo.

"Why are you here?" Moka wonder why she was here. "Father never said anything about sending her here"

Ms. Nekonome tries getting the students to calm down once more but they refuse to listen and toss a chair at Ms. Nekonome but Naruto caught it.

"Who threw this?" Naruto roared which got their attention.

"It was him!" Everybody pointed on a muscular boy.

"So what I-" The boy received a punch to the face that sends him crashing through the wall.

"Does anybody else wants to throw a chair!" They shook their head instantly.

"Who was that? He's so hot." A girl asked.

"That's the famous half-breed Uzumaki Naruto" Another girl said with heart in her eyes.

**With the others**

"I had enough of this!" Moka as her eyes glow and the pink highlight vanished, she walked over to the freshmen and flare her power intimidating them.

The freshmen girls take a liking to Moka and started worshiping her immediately. "Yes our Goddess!" As they bow.

Moka stops them "Stop I am not a Goddess so don't worship me." She glared at them "Stop acting like children, you are in high school now!" Two of the freshmen ignored her warning and Moka spins and kicks the two delinquents, causing a blast of air that blows the girl's skirts up. Mizore doesn't bother trying to hold hers down.

"Yeah!" Gin started snapping pictures like a man possess when a chair hits him in the face (Karma) and breaking the camera. "No! My baby!" Gin started to cry for his destroyed camera.

"Do you understand what I just told you?" Moka asked as she got off the stage. The students cheer, saying they do.

**In the hall**

"The induction ceremony can go off without a hitch now." Mizore said as she licks her lollipop.

Yukari notices Moka holding her head "What's wrong Moka-chan?"

"Just a little bit tired." Moka replied. "Damn I over did it last night."

"Damn she got away again" Kurumu said as they looked at her. "And we haven't figure out who she was."

"I know who she is." Moka said as they looked at her "She's my…" She begins to tell everyone, but the girl's voice cut her off.

"I am Moka's worst nightmare." They find the girl right behind them.

"Damn it! I have to play along until I find out why she is here." Moka said to herself "Everybody run."

Naruto looked at the small girl, she has green eyes, flaming orange hair, and fair skin. Her hair tied in two bushy ponytails with big red bows "Hahahahhahahaha you want us to hahahahhahahaha run from hahahaha her hahahaha." Naruto laughed his ass off as a tick mark appeared on the girl face.

"I will kill you!" As her fangs came out and attack Naruto "Di-"

"Kokoa, STOP!" Moka shouted but it was too late.

Naruto grabbed the girl by her throat and slammed her into the wall hard. "Easy little vampire or I might squash you like a bug." Naruto said with a smile that scared the girl.

"Stop Naruto please don't hurt my sister!" Moka shouted.

Cut


	23. Chapter 22 The Sky king and the Kraken

**Kurumu****: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything from other animes, games or Hentais.**

**Not Beta'ed **

People's thoughts

**Monsters talking**

**Monster's thought**

* * *

**Last time**

Naruto looked at the small girl, she has green eyes, flaming orange hair, and fair skin. Her hair tied in two bushy ponytails with big red bows "Hahahahhahahaha you want us to hahahahhahahaha run from hahahaha her hahahaha." Naruto laughed his ass off as a tick mark appeared on the girl face.

"I will kill you!" As her fangs came out and attack Naruto "Di-"

"Kokoa, STOP!" Moka shouted but it was too late.

Naruto grabbed the girl by her throat and slammed her into the wall hard. "Easy little vampire or I might squash you like a bug." Naruto said with a smile that scared the girl.

"Stop Naruto please don't hurt my sister!" Moka shouted.

**Now**

* * *

**Chapter 22 The Sky king and the Kraken **

"Naruto, please let her go." Moka begged but Naruto ignored her and squeeze a little bit harder. "Kurumu!"

"Oh yeah." Kurumu broke out of her shock state and run up to Naruto. "Naruto-kun you are hurting her, please put her down." She put her hands on his shoulder.

"Hm." Naruto dropped the little vampire to the ground.

*Thud*

"I'll see you around Kurumu-chan, I have to go to meet Ririko-sensei." Naruto said as he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room. "Why in kami's name are there so many vampire in the school, something is not right."

"Kokoa-chan!" A worried Moka shouted as she ran over to help her sister.

"Come near me and I'll wipe you off the face of the Earth" Kokoa shouted as she struggled to get up. ."What happen to my sister? She would have kick that guy's ass."

"What are you talking about I am your sister." Moka elide with tears in her eyes.

"You are not the sister I knew during the holiday!" Kokoa does a jump into the air and dive-kicks at Moka who dodged it easily which cause Kokoa smash through the wall of the school and several trees.

"Damn father what were you thinking sending her here?" Moka thought as she ran outside to see if her sister was ok." Kokoa-chan, are you ok?"

"I never knew she had a sister." The young witch finally broken out of the shocking trance. "But why is she attacking Moka?"

"Who knows?" Kurumu said as they followed Moka outside. "Do you think we should stop them?"

"Moka can handle her, they are sisters after all." Mizore tells them.

"What happen to her there no way she would go back to that weak self of hers after what happen?" Kokoa picks up a tree with one hand. "Why aren't you fighting back like in the summer or when were kids."

"Because I would be braking my cover." Moka said to herself as she looked at her sister as she threw several trees at them forcing everyone to scatter.

"Damn bitch, I'm going to kill her!" Kurumu roared only be held back by Yukari.

"Don't let Moka deal with it." Yukari plead with her friend who sigh and stop struggling. "Thank you."

"I will force my real sister to appear!" Picking up a spare but thick tree branch from a pile of broken trees, Kokoa swings it wildly as she charges at Moka who just stood there only for, Yukari to get in the way.

"Kya!" She received a powerful blow to her forehead, which knocks her out as blood pour from the new wound.

Kokoa leans in and licked the blood off the young witch forehead "Hm what tasty bl-"

"Yukari!" Kurumu roared as she deliver a finger flick to the to the vampire forehead that sends her skidding across the ground.

"You bitch you will pay for that!" Kokoa roared as she got up.

"I am so scared." Kurumu mocked her as Moka and Mizore tend to Yukari.

"What is going on out here?" Mr. Kotsubo shouted as he looked around. "Why are you girls not in class and who are you I have never see you before." He points to Kokoa.

"Hey girls, fancy meeting you here and you too Mr. Kotsubo." Ruby appearing from out of nowhere. "She's a new student and her name is Kokoa Shuzen."

"Oh shit, I am in so much trouble." A scared. Kotsubo said. "I hope she don't tell her father about this."

The last name confused everyone. "Ah Ruby-san, why are you here?" Kurumu asked

"Well it's a really long story," Ruby said as she started to tell them. "Well Headmaster send me to the market but I got lost and ended up at the zoo then a monkey attack me the…" Ruby got lost in thought.

"Ignore her, Ruby-san is not the problem the problem is that you girls are not in class!" Mr. Kotsubo roared.

"Will meet again fake sister-san." Kokoa growled as she left.

"One of you take her to the infirmary." Kotsubo said as he winked at Mizore before he walked off.

**In math class**

"Damn it Kurumu-chan, where are you?" Naruto said to himself as Ririko teach the class. "I knew I should have dragged you with me."

"Alright students, the three person to finish the equations on the board will be having be on the new math team that will be coach by me personally every night until the maths competition starts."

"Hai!" The boys roared, they would let the chance to in Ririko's house to pass them. Most of the boys passed out from blood lost just thinking about Ririko-sensei outfit that she would wear.

"Oh and the first two girls to finish will be getting personal massage from Naruto-kun after ever session." Ririko announced.

"Yes!" The girls roared.

"What!" Naruto roared as he glared at her.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I'll make it up to you." Ririko whispered into his ears when no one was looking.

**Infirmary**

Kurumu was tending to Yukari wounds who was behaving like a baby every time she try to clean the wound. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry Moka but we can't afford for you to suck out her blood." Kurumu said as Moka glared at her.

"She's right Moka better safe than sorry." Mizore said as Moka sigh in defeat.

"Moka-chan, what is the deal between you and your sister?" The young witch asked.

Moka sigh again and started to explain. "Kokoa and I have different mothers, hence different last names." Moka informed them as they nodded their heads. "Kokoa and I are the youngest two of four sisters so we were the closes, we use to fight every single day; Kokoa never beat me once because I hadn't got sealed yet."

"No wonder she attacked you." Kurumu said as Moka nodded her head.

"One day, I told Kokoa about I was to leave their house and live with her mother in the human world, I did not tell her that my power was seal so she vowed to hunt me down and challenge me no matter what." Moka said with a sad smile on her face. "I could no longer fight so I would fled from Kokoa every time."

"From what I gather from your story s that Kokoa came to Yokai just to fight you." Yukari said as Moka nodded her head.

"What about the summer, she said you were different?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't remember. The last thing I remember was Naruto fight with Kuyo." Moka lied which shocked them. "But don't worry I will be ready for her next time."

"How about I just freeze her then we can ship her back to your house." Mizore offered as everybody sweat dropped.

"That would not work, she will just come back when she is free." Moka said.

**Night**

The sky was dark and scattered with hundreds of bright stars, indicating how late it truly was. Despite the darkness of the forest and lack of light, Naruto did not know exactly where he was going, he was only following the voice in his head. However, he still couldn't help but observe the immense beauty of the forest as he make is way to an unknown stop. This forest was indeed special and unique. Another thing he found interesting about this place was the feeling of tranquility and serenity that came from being in this forest.

When Naruto had reached his destination, a surprised gasp escaped his lips as he noticed a familiar face waiting for him with a smile on her face laying in the grass waiting for him.

"Gyokuro-chan, so you were the one calling to me." Naruto said as he walked towards her.

"Who else did you think it was lover boy?" Gyokuro said as she got up and met him half way. "I really missed you."

"So do I" Naruto said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought I would see you so soon."

"I could wait any longer." Gyokuro said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Plus I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he walked towards a tree trunk and sit on it.

"We'll take later but first I was wondering if you let me have some of your blood?" Gyokuro licked his neck.

"Go ahead." Naruto replied

Top of Form

]

Naruto P.O.V

* * *

Naruto moaned as sharp fangs slid slowly into his throat. Heat and pleasure, more than he could imagine… It washed through him. He didn't fight back, only adjusting himself to be more comfortable. He wouldn't admit it… but this _feeding _felt almost as good as sex he wonder why he did feel that way the first time maybe it was because he was fighting it.

**Gyokuro P.O.V**

Gyokuro tasted Naruto's powerful blood and found it was intoxicating. In her hazy mind she felt his blood tasted like eternal life itself. "What power, I never felt so strong before." She felt the power in her veins soar as she consumed the ambrosia. "So this is the power of a being with two powerful bloodline running through his blood. She was wondering why she did not feel it the first time she bite him, maybe it was because he hadn't unlock his full power as yet or it was because of the seal on him.

**Normal P.O.V (short LEMON)**

Her eyes turned red and slitted as Naruto watched. Gyokuro smiled tiredly and kissed Naruto's rapidly healing neck. "I want you now."

She presses the advantage and kisses up his throat, across his jaw. Her efforts are rewarded when his lips meet her own. She can feel the hesitance there, the reservation. She lets one hand trail down his chest, over the hard muscle of his stomach to tease at the waist of his pants. The hot skin of his hand slips beneath the fabric of her robe and burns into the small of her back as he finally pulls her closer to him. .

Gyokuro makes a small sound in the back of her throat when his hand grazes the back of her thigh. It drives him to grip her leg and pull it over his hip tighter, bringing her center closer to his own. "Let me handle this Naruto-kun, just enjoy the ride." She pushed her panties to the side and then she pulled down the zip on Naruto's pants. "I hope you are ready for a hell of a ride." She fished into his pants for his cock and pull it out.

Gyokuro moved herself over his erection before lowering her wet sex onto his. Both moaned at the feel of the other.

"AHHH…Naruto!" Gyokuro screamed. Her body began to ride him wildly. She was rocking, grinding and pounding herself down onto his cock as Naruto threw his head back in pleasure.

**Two hours later**

"So what did you wanted to tell me." Naruto said laying on the grass with the sexy Vampire on top of him.

"Oh yes, it seems that my daughter ran away from home and decided to join the academy." Gyokuro kissed his neck. "That bastard Issa didn't seem to care."

"Yeah I met her." Naruto replied as he run his hands down her back.

"Really and what happen?" Gyokuro asked since she knew Issa told his daughter about Naruto.

"She attacked me." Naruto relied as Gyokuro shook her head.

"Stupid girl, I always taught her to never attack an opponent unless you know something their owe level." Gyokuro said. "It seem she got her brains from Issa, you didn't kill her did you?"

"No Kurumu save her." Naruto said as he squeezed her round and fat ass. "Is that all you came to tell me."

"No Issa has send another assassin after you and all I know about him is that his name is Sky King."

**The Next day**

Mr. Kotsubo bids farewell to his two female students for the day at the track. "Damn I can't wait to hit those two as soon as they turn 16." He licked his lips as he walk off, thinking about his new partner who would give him the power to kill Uzumaki. "Men am I hungry." He was about to eat some dinner and called in Mizore, it was about time now that he sample virgin pussy when he heard crying in the bushes in front of him.

He finds Mizore crying in the bushes. "What wrong Mizore-chan?" He pretended like he cared.

"My mother found out about us and told me to end it or she will withdraw me front the school." Mizore cried as he hugged her. "So can we end it?"

"Damnit she is no use to me if I set her free." Kotsubo said to himself as he grabbed on to the back of her shirt. "Of course bitch as soon as you give me what I want." He ripped her shirt off followed by her bra.

"Sensei stop!" Mizore screamed out as she tried to push him off her but he was too strong.

"Wow these things are so soft." Kotsubo grabbed onto her breasts and started fondling them.

**The Newspaper Club room**

Moka and Kurumu are sitting around the table drinking so tea, the day was boring because there weren't anything interesting go on for them to write about in their newspaper. "Man I bet all Naruto-kun and Ririko does in their club is have sex, I should have join that club."

"I am so bored!" Moka shouted as she threw her hands up.

"Where is frosty the snow-skank "Kurumu said as they glared at her. "What? I was just wondering."

"We are friends so stop calling her names." Moka replied.

"I wonder if your sister attack her." Yukari said as Moka looked at her. "We haven't seen both of them since yesterday."

"My sister would not do that." Moka relied as Ms. Nekonome came running to the room panicking.

"Where is Mizore? We have to find her." Nekonome said as they looked at her.

"What happen sensei?" Kurumu was the first to ask.

"Mr. Kotsubo has been hospitalized, he was attacked by Mizore and now headmaster is looking for her." The Neko informed them.

"Is there any proof that she did it?" Moka asked as Ms. Ririko entered the room followed by Naruto.

"Mr. Kotsubo was able to identify his attacker as Mizore." Ririko said with a smile on her face. "Naruto-kun and I is about to join the rest of the teachers to combing the grounds for her;

"So if you know where she is then talk now or you be if we found out that you knew." Naruto said he really did not care if she did it or not he was only there because Ririko dragged him along and the reward.

"We haven't seen her since yesterday." The young witch informed them.

"What will happen to her when you find her?" Kurumu asked.

"She will be expelled once she's found and if Kotsubo decided to press charges then she may go to jail." Ririko replied as she grabbed unto Naruto. "Let's go."

"See you later Kurumu-chan." Naruto replied as they left.

"We have to find fist before Naruto-kun because he won't take it easy on her if she refuse." Kurumu said.

"Yeah but where could she be?" Moka asked them.

"I will use a locater spell." Yukari said as she run to get the material for the spell.

"Hey girls you have to look at these pictures." Gin said as he entered the room. The girls weren't happy to see Gin.

"No time to talk, we are busy." Kurumu said.

"But I got these photos that will make an awesome new scoop." Gin said as he show them the pictures.

**At the cliffs an hour later**

Mizore is looking out to the ocean. "What am I going to do now, mother was right I just should have never tell him." She sigh just as Naruto arrive arrives.

"Mizore Shirayuk come with me and face your punish like true monster." Naruto said from behind her. "I will only be asking once." He didn't really care if she did it or not Kotsubo deserved what happen to him but the headmaster promise him a favour if he could bring her in.

"I had my reason or what I did." Mizore inform him as she turn around.

"I am not the one you should be convincing." Naruto replied as walked up to her.

"I-" Mizore received a punch to the stomach and she fell to her knee.

*cough*

*cough*

"I don't have time to talk." Naruto lift her up and threw her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Naruto-kun stop!" Kurumu shouted with Moka and Yukari arrive. "She had her reasons!"

Moka showed Naruto Gin's photos. They show that Kotsubo was trying to molest Mizore when he found her. It also shown him using his monster form to prevent her escape, she was only defending herself.

"Like I told her I don't really care because I am not the one she should convince." Naruto replied as he walked towards them. "Now move."

Kurumu knew Naruto wasn't playing around when he refuse to listen to her. "Moka let him pass." Kurumu said shocking the others.

"But Kurum-" Moka tried to say.

"Just do it, we have the proof to save her." Kurumu said in a low voice.

"**Tornado** **Kick**!" Naruto threw Mizore into Moka only to receive a kick that sends him flying into the forest behind the cliff.

"Argh!" Naruto had created his Lightning Armour but the wind nullifying his armour as he skidded around the ground morning down every tree that he hit.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she fly after him.

"Kurumu!" Moka shouted but she was too late Kurumu was gone.

"Damn i-" Moka and Yukari was hit but a tentacle that sends her crashing into the water and dropped Mizore

"What happen?" Mizore asked as she got off the ground only to see Kotsubo approaches her,

"I knew you would be here because you always go to the Cliffside when you are depressed." Kotsubo said as he walked up to her. "How about you join you friend jajajajajaajja. It would look like an accident if anybody asked because it is so windy up here."

"Then why don't you go first." Mizore grabbed one of his tentacle and throw him off the cliff.

"Argh!" Kotsubo screamed as he used one of his tentacle to grab onto a tree branch to save himself.

"Damn bas-" A tentacle wrapped itself around her leg and dragged her towards the cliff but she grabbed onto something.

"I wasn't seriously planning to kill you, but now that you pushed me off the edge, I will kill you." Kotsubo roared as Mizore desperately holds to a tree to avoid being pull towards the cliff. "This is all your fault, your mother did the same thing last year but you refuse because you loved but now you froze me and told me you were leaving me."

Mizore defends herself. "I only froze you because you did not want me to leave and then you attempted to rape me so I defended myself."

Kotsubo responds. "I have the right to use your body however I liked because you loved me." He laughed. "The only down side was that you were too clingy and I did not love you, I only used you because of your spy skills and your mother's position."

Mizore suddenly loss her grip on the branch and was send flying off the cliff. "Kyah!"

"Got you." The young witch grabs her hand and pull her up on the flying broom.

"Yukari-chan, you are alive." A shock Mizore said.

"Of course I am." Yukari relied with a smile on her face.

"What about Moka?" Mizore asked but before Yukari could answer Moka came flying up the cliff and landed in front of Kotsubo.

With Naruto

"Damn that hurt." Naruto said as he got up off the ground, his shirt was ripped to shreds and there was cuts and bruises all over his body. "I hate wind user."

"And there I thought you had died." A voice said from above in a tree. "With you dead I wold have been accepted in the monster society."

"Then you are a fool for believing that and a bigger fool for wanted to be accepted by those idiots." Naruto looked up and saw a young man with medium-length scraggly black hair covered with is a ballcap. He is wearing a blue T-shirt with the picture off two angel wings on it and a long white jeans and what could be some sort of roller blades on his feet. "Who are you? What monster are you and why are you wearing roller blades?"

"You bastard! They are Call Air gear." The young man shouted as he started to spin creating a powerful tornado with wind velocity at 250 km/h as it started pulling in trees and any animal that was in the area and shredding them on contact. Naruto was using all his strength to keep himself grounded. "Hhahahahah since you are going to die I decided to tell you my name. I am Sora and I am a new breed of monster call gravity children!"

"Hhahahahah isn't that a girl name." Naruto laughed as Sora increased the wind velocity. "What are gravity children? I need to ask Gyokuro about this."

"You bastard fishcake!" Sora shouted.

"So, I like my name." Naruto replied as felt his feet being lifted off the ground. "Damn it!" As he body was pulled towards the shredder when suddenly Kurumu appeared and grabbed Naruto and fly out of the tornado range.

"Thank kami I made it on time." Kurumu said.

"Kurumu-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"Saving your ass, that what I am doing." Kurumu fired back.

"I did not need saving that was part of the plan." Naruto replied as Kurumu blushed.

"O" Kurumu replied as she let Naruto go and his wings came out.

"Watch out!" Naruto pushed Kurumu out of the way.

**"Moon Drop**!" A dense sphere of wind hit Naruto sending him crashing into the ground causing a large crater to form. "This time you will die! **Air Beam"** Sora fires off a beam of compressed air which takes the form of a laser straight beam.

*boom*

"Naruto!" Kurumu screamed out she knew his lightning armour wouldn't protect him from the wind attack.

"Don't worry your pretty little head babes you will join him soon." Sora said as he when to attack only to receive a lightning covered kick that sends him crashing through the trees.

"I can't believe you fell for that illusion too Kurumu-chan." Naruto said from beside her.

"Of course not I am just a good actor." Kurumu replied.

**"Infinity Atmosphere: Bloody Wing**" Sora roared as the cuts on Sora's body is rapidly bleeding.

"**Heavenly Fist**!" Kurumu shouted using the technique that Tsunade taught her, the force of the attack sends a huge shockwave throughout the area even Moka felt it.

"Argh!" Sora screamed out his metal leg shattered as he was send crashing into the ground only to be caught by Rido.

"So you final decided to show you face, I knew you and Issa was behind this." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Now let finish what we started."

"Kukukuku our fight will continue but not today." Rido said as he bit his wrist and gave it to Sora. "Drink." Sora took his offer and felt even stronger.

"Hhahahahahaha no one can beat me now!" Sora roared.

"Kukukukuku just finish him." Rido said as he vanished.

"Tornado!" Sora roared as he stated to sin and an even bigger and powerful tornado appeared.

"Looks like playing time is up." Naruto said as he touched his side and a seal appeared. "Kai!" And his mother's sheathed sword appeared at his waist. "**Lightning Armour full power**!" As black lighting appeared around him.

"Fool wind always beat lightning!" Sora roared as Naruto charged at him.

"Not when the Lightning is stronger than the wind!" Naruto was behind him sheathing his sword. **"Iai Beheading**!" Sora was cut in two.

**With Moka vs Kotsubo (While Naruto was fighting Sora)**

"What the hell was that?" Moka said as she felt a powerful shockwave as she threw a punch at Kotsubo who dodged it. "Something is not right here, Rido I can sense his blood in him."

"You should have stay dead bitch!" Kotsubo wrapping a tentacle around Moka's neck choking her. "After I am finish here I will join Sora and kill that bastard Naruto!"

"You will never touch my Naruto-kun!" Moka roared as she grabbed on to the tentacle around her neck and ripped it off.

"It seems like Moka doesn't need the **Rosario **to transform anymore." Yukari and Mizore said as they saw a huge tornado in the forest.

"Argh!" Kotsubo roared in pain as blood when everywhere.

Moka charged as him at speeds that he could not see. "Even with Rido blood you are not match for me." Moka delivered several kicks and punches to Kotsubo in a few second breaking ribs, and hands before jumping back.

"I will not die!" seven tentacles came at Moka who dodged them easily.

"Know your place." Moka jumped into the air and deliver an axe kick to his head which knocked the Gym teacher out.

"You did it Moka!" Yukari said as they flew down to greet there friend. "You can transform with the **Rosario **now**."**

"Well..." Moka was cut off as Naruto and Kurumu appeared.

"Mizore, you are coming with me." Naruto said as Kurumu smile at her.

"Go with him, we have proof to that prove you're innocent." Kurumu said as Mizore nodded her head.

Naruto vanished in a bolt of lightning leaving the girls. "You can come out now Kokoa-chan." Kurumu said as Moka's sister walked out of the bushes with a scared look on her face. She had just watched the fight between Naruto and Sora.

"He could have killed me. If he wanted to." Kokoa was truly scared of Naruto now and worse of all she heard he hate vampires then she looked at Kurumu. "She a succubus but she is way stronger than me a vampire, how?"

"Kokoa-chan." Moka ran over to her sister to check on her.

"Get away from me fake bitch!" A huge spiked mace appeared in her hands which she call **Morningstar**, she used the weapon to crush Moka. "Good riddance."

"Moka-chan!" The young witch shouted as she tried to run over to Moka but Kurumu stopped her by grabbing on to her hand. "Let me go Moka need my help!"

"No she don't." Kurumu said as she pulled back the witch. "She's he only one who can deal with her problem." She finished as Yukari glared at her.

"Flatter than a pancake" Kokoa said with a smile on her face as she lift up the mace to see her handy work but she could not. "What the hell is going on?"

"I never knew you hate that side of me so much that you were willing to kill it." Moka said lifting up the **Morningstar** with her index finger. "Kokoa that side is a part of me so live with it and you are lucky that you are my sister or I would have broken every single bone in your body!" Suddenly Moka pulled** Morningstar** along with her sister attach to it and slammed her into the ground before tossing her away like a piece of garbage.

Kokoa used the **Morningstar** to balance herself to prevent less damage as she crashed into the ground.

"Moka, you could have killed her." Yukari said.

"Don't worry Yukari, Kokoa will not go down so easily." Moka replied with a smile on her face. "She's my sister after all."

Kokoa picks herself up and begins growl as her aura becomes visible. "You are strong just like how I remember."

"You know I can keep this up as long as you want to fight Kokoa." Moka said as she got into a fighting stance.

However, Kokoa simply cries out "big sister" And rushes over to hug Moka. This confuses everyone further. Moka is also perplexed; as Kokoa said she wanted to kill her.

"What is going on here I thought you wanted to kill Moka!" The witch shouted.

"I never wanted to kill Moka I just wanted to get rid of the "fake" sister that you guys know." Kokoa explained.

"This kid a real pain in the ass." Kurumu said as she started walking away. "I need to massage my boyfriend after what happen today. My boyfriend." Kurumu whispered the last part into Moka's ear.

"You don't have to rub in it!" Moka shouted as Kurumu flew away.

"I really hate her." Kokoa growled.

**Kitsune Council (I took this section from an UnderworldxNaruto crossover **Darkness rising by Thayerblue** I made some changes to suit my story)**

This council was formed after the long reign of Lord Inari and afterwards the reign of his son Karma who rule for a few years before handed it to Minato. They lost their power when Minato was elected but gain it back when he died from defeating Kurama, they elected Katsu but after his death, the council decided to not elect a leader and shared the power among themselves.

A new counselor named Ken stood and said, "It has long been stated that kitsunes aren't allowed to interbreed with humans but it never said anything about other monsters."

"Why did you bring up this matter Ken?" One of the councillor asked.

"He had gotten very powerful and in no time he has surpass all of our strongest warrior." Ken said as they nodded their heads. "We need to bring him to our side."

"After what we did to him I don't think he will join us." Another council man named Kai said.

"He's right, I wouldn't join us if I was him after everything we put him through." Council woman Cho said as the other nodded their heads. "But it seems you have a plan."

Ken smiled and said, "It is quite simple; we offer him a kitsune mate of the line of the Inari Priestesses. Such a union would cleanse the line of Inari-sama of monster impurities and their future children would be appointed as eligible to be leader of the clan."

The council seemed to ruminate over the idea for some time before another older member said, "If we go with this plan then it would certainly take a very special Priestess to put up with Naruto's roughneck nature. That and she would have to be able to charm him into being her lifelong mate. Inari would demand no less."

The rather crafty Ken nodded in affirmation. "Then the first daughter of our High Priestess Yasaka-sama would be ideal. She is not only incomparably righteous but dazzlingly beautiful."

"You are proposing we marry him to _her?_ What makes you think she would agree to it?" asked a fourth counselor in shock.

"She is extremely powerful and has used the excuse that she has not found one strong enough to be worthy of her mate. She has used this excuse for years." explained Ken. "Uzumaki Naruto has more strength than _any_body we have now. We've been trying to get her to take a mate to continue the holy line for centuries and she has adamantly refused as she is a eight tail and it would be killing two birds with one stone. If she wants strength Naruto has is in _spades_."

The elder counselor spoke again. "You are matchmaking the most fiery and stubborn Inari Priestess in history with that abomination? I don't know if you are insane our brilliant counselor."

"I prefer to consider myself _inspired_ in this matter." said Ken. "No doubt their union would be fiery and tempestuous at first but actually I believe they would be a good match given their lineages. Consider that the strength of Minato-sama and Inari's bloodline would flow through their children. It would be a perfect match."

After about an hour of debating back and forth Counselor Ken's arguments seemed to have convinced the majority. At this point the spokesperson of the council said, "All in favor of this proposal for the union of Uzumaki Naruto and ?-sama say aye."

"_AYE!_" rang throughout the chamber.

* * *

Naruto's sword Technique

* * *

**Iai Beheading** Adhering to the principles of Iaidō, the user performs a quick and powerful slash with their sword in order to cut the intended target, before immediately resheathing the blade afterwards

. The term Iaidō refers to a specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn.

**Gravity Children**

Children who are stolen from their home or volunteer to be a part of an experiment using different monster DNA in order to create new breed of monsters.

* * *

Dragoncyber22

Jay3000: Glad you enjoyed it.

HyperA1985

Jay3000: in due time.

sabery

Jay3000: You know the old say keep your friends close but keep your enemy even closer.

uzuuchi007

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

aphrodite chapter 22 . Apr 24

Jay3000: Sorry you feel that way.

Guest 1 chapter 22 . Apr 24

Jay3000: Don't have a clue as yet what about you any ideas for her and no I don't plan to do any reading of m stories.

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Thank you.

thor94

Jay3000: Lol if I could write scene like that then I would and she did not believe the stories about Naruto.

R-king 93 and gamelover41592

Jay3000: Glad you enjoyed it.

Stratos263

Jay3000: He will but not in this chapter.

DragonPony022

Jay3000: You will have to continue read to find out.


End file.
